Oh and Granger!
by maraduersmad
Summary: George weasley loves hermione, but he only has 7 years to figure it out and tell her, easy enough right ? George and hermiones friendship and romance through hogwarts. okay im not good at these just read the first chapter and see what you think...Please
1. TrainRides and meetings

**Here's the first chapter re-done into 3rd person. The other's will be changed soon. **

* * *

><p>George sat, mouth hanging open as the Hogwarts express slowly rocked from side to side, the journey to Hogwarts was well on it's way. Lee's baby acromantula crawling it's way around the compartment.<br>"This is so awesome" Fred murmured in awe, George giving a small nod of agreement. "Where'd you get it?"  
>"My uncle got it for me" Lee said, moving to stroke the back of the spider.<br>"The nice one or the crazy one?" George asked, leaning forward to get a better look at it scuttling around.  
>"Kev, the fun one. Him and mum never got on and they had this big blow up over the summer. She's always be scared of insects of any sort so kev got it for me to get back at her" Lee said causing the three of them to laugh.<br>"I do love that guy" Fred sighed happily.  
>"That's horrible" All heads snapped to the compartment door. A small girl with bushy brown hair and too large front teeth was standing proudly in the doorway "If someone is scared of something putting it into their house is cruel" She chastised<br>"Whatever" Lee said to the small girl "Close the door before he gets out will you?" She quickly took a step further in, sliding the door shut behind her.  
>"Besides, it's an arachnid not an insect." She said smartly, causing the three to look to her as if she where crazy. Then again, walking into a compartment with a giant tarantula crawling happily around the floor and reprimanding them on a man she didn't know for being 'cruel' did seem pretty crazy. The tarantula begun it's way up the side of her leg. "Arachnid's differ from insects in tha-"<br>"What do you want ickle firstie?" Fred interrupted. Getting bored of the extra presence in their compartment.  
>"I was wondering if any of you had seen a." The spider had quickly reached her neck, crawling around her, once, twice, slowly. "Can you get this thing off of me. I can't think properly" She snapped, eye's glued on Lee.<br>"Why are you asking me..it's not mine" Lee lied causing the girl's face to flush angrily.  
>"Yes it is! Or are you stupid enough to forget that I came in just as you where saying your uncle Kev gave it to you" The tarantula finally stopped circling her. Resting happily on her shoulder, legs wiggling and feeling the side of the girls face, she'd stretched her neck as far as she could to try to keep it off her face.<br>"Well..What if I don't want to take it off you, He sees to like you" It moved slightly, leg brushing across her lips making the small girl let out a small whimper. Her breathing was labored. Hands clenched and shaking but she was still glaring angrily at Lee.  
>"Oh come on Lee don't be a prick. Just put it away we can take it out again once she's gone." George said, feeling bad for her. Lee glared at him but obliged, standing up and scooping it off of the girl and pushing it back into it's box. The bushy beaver looked down to George a small smile on her face as she straightened out her clothes.<br>"thank you" She said calmly.  
>"What did you want?" George said quickly, still not to thrilled in some random brainy girl bursting into their compartment.<br>"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one" She said smartly.  
>"No" George and Lee deadpanned.<br>"Another first year with a toad. Pathetic, it's the worst one to have honeslty, firsties have no common sense when it comes to pets." Fred said with a small laugh  
>"At least he has a pet. I see neither of you have cages." She spits glaring at the twins as they laugh, both still turning to look at her with raised eyebrows. Did we just get talked back to by a girst year"Anyway I don't think toads are that bad. I saw a boy earlier with a rat that was pretty pathetic" She admitted. Fred turning to George with a smile.<br>"Was the rat's name Scabbers?" Fred asked. The girl giving a shrug.  
>"I don't know, I didn't ask. The boy did try to turn the rat yellow. He failed of course, I don't think it was even a real spell" She said with a sigh.<br>"Sunshine, daises, butter, mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow" Fred and George chorused together.  
>"That was the spell! How did you know that?" She said shocked.<br>"I made it up" George chuckled "That boy with the rat was Ron, our little brother. Gullible little prat if you ask me. We were hoping he would do it in a lesson whilst trying to show off"  
>"You made up a fake spell just to embarrass your little brother?" George nodded at the girl and to his surprise she giggled "That's just silly. Why didn't you just give him a spell and tell him it did something else. For example, give him one that will make you go bald and say it was conjure chocolate." She said flippiantly. George looked to his twin and Lee with his mouth hanging open why didn't we think of that?!<br>"Listen firstie." Fred said suddenly.  
>"I'm Hermione Granger."<br>"Good for you. We're clever third years who've been pranking our whole lives. We appreciate it but we don't need your help with pranks. Of course we thought of things like that" You're such a sore loser freddie "but it's rather juvenile isn't it?" Fred finished smartly, the girl's face blushing a bright red only when she went to retort the door slid open. A small, round first year coming in. Tears streaming down his face.  
>"H-hermione. I can't find trevor anywhere. What about you?" He sniffled. Looking up to her with hopeful eyes.<br>"Oh no sorry neville. I've been in her I haven't even looked over the other side of the train yet." The hope from the boys face washed away in an instant. More tears pricking in the round faced boys eyes. His mind slowly went back to when Ron had lost scabbers when he was 9, the boy cried for days before Fred and George had finally found him tucked away underneath the sofa. With a sigh George found his resolve standing up and throwing his arm around the small girl.  
>"Granger " George begun<br>"Hermione" She corrected.  
>"Granger, was just convincing us three to help you look. We were merely discussing where...Trevor was it? Might be" George lied, the young boys face lighting back up.<br>"Yo-you're helping find trevor?"  
>"We are" George said happily.<br>"We are?" Fred questioned.  
>"You are?"<br>"We are!" George said once again, dragging Granger from the compartment. "come on boys, Granger. This toad won't find itself."

* * *

><p>Half an hour of looking for a toad with no luck later. George, Fred and Lee returned to their compartment. Fred and Lee falling next to each other on one side as George threw himself out across the other, Lying comfortably on the rickety train.<br>"Why did we have to go and help them try and find that bloody toad?" Fred snapped to his twin. George trying to shrug from his position but failing.  
>"Did you see his face? Kid looked heart broken, reminded me of that time Rod lost Scabbers. Besides, now my good deed for the year is done" George said, smirking towards his twin and friend.<br>"It's meant to be good deed for the day" Once again all three heads snap to the door, granger standing there hovering there, smiling slightly.  
>"Yeah but I don't think I could do that many good deeds, one a year is hard enough. Don't you agree Freddie?" George said calmly.<br>"Definitely, what about you Lee?"  
>"Ditto" Lee drawled. The girl rolling her eyes at the three of them, trying to hide her smile.<br>"I've lost Neville. Could I sit with you? The three of you seem nice...sort off" The trio laughed, eyes finding each other before nodding unanimously. The girl walked in nervously shutting the door behind her before sitting carefully next to Lee. Leaving George sprawled across his seat.  
>"So...What houses are you all in?" She asked curiously.<br>"We're all gryffindor. What house are you hoping to be in?" Fred replied quickly.  
>"Well.. gryffindor sounds alright. Maybe ravenclaw...I was reading about the houses and the school trying to catch up. I managed to memorize most of my books. Will that be enough? I mean I know most people have grown up in the magical world and I only found out about it a few week's ago but I got loads of books out and read about a lot of the history as well as just our school books and...will it be enough?" She ranted in a panic.<br>"You a muggle born then?" George said curiously. The girl nodding quickly. "Don't worry about it. We're not allowed to do magic outside of school until the age of 17 so much of the first years won't have even tried magic and by the sound of it you've probably done more reading than the rest of the first year all together" George reassured her. The girl worrying her lip.  
>"So I won't be behind?" She asked nervously. The three shaking there heads.<br>"You should be fine. What do you your parents do in the muggle world then?" Lee said.  
>"Oh, they're dentists" She said proudly.<br>"What's a dentist?" Fred and George asked at the same time. After her explaining what dentists where the group went into talking about Hogwarts. Answering any question the girl had about the school. Finally the subject veered to pranks. Fred, Lee and George shooting idea's for what they could do this school year. The first year quietened down at this topic, George got the feeling she was one to follow the rules. Shame, that bald idea had potential.

* * *

><p>Finally the Hogwarts express slowed to a stop. The four of them wandering out into the cold night air. Fred, George and Lee all held smiles, happy to be back, hermione however looked very apprehensive. Especially when noticing the giant man shouting for the first years.<br>"You need to go to him" George mumbled, gently pushing her towards Hagrid.  
>"why don't we come with you?" She asked nervously, digging her heels into the ground and refusing to let George push her any faster.<br>"I think they want a more dramatic entrance for first years. It's fine, you'll love it trust me."  
>"We'll see you at the castle" Lee said reassuringly. George looked to see his twin had found Angelina and was jumping happily around her, begging for her attention.<br>"Okay"  
>"Don't fall in!" Lee called before running off to find a carriage. The girl turned to him with wide eyes.<br>"Fall in. what does that mean?"  
>"He's kidding. You'll be fine. Now go!" The girl slowly nodded. Taking a deep breath before holding her head up high, all traces of fear gone as she marched towards the other first years.<br>"Oh and Granger!" George shouted after her, the girl spinning once she reached the group to look at him. "Hope to see you in gryffindor" Shooting a quick wink at her George took off after Lee and his twin.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the inconvenience <strong>


	2. Letters and Headaches

Me, Fred and Lee all sat down placing ourselves at the end of the table along with percy ready to welcome our brother to gryffindor. Well that was what percy said me and Fred thought it was more likely he would be in hufflepuff. At that moment the doors opened and the first years started nervously shuffling in behind McGonagall. Fred nudged me and pointed to Ron who was walking next to Harry, the where whispering. Smiling I turned to Fred

"our plan worked" I whispered he did a happy nod. What do you really think that Ron sitting in Harry's compartment was a coincidence and us just happening to know where he was ? Harry seemed nice and Ron. Well with Ron's loud mouth, quick temper and his tendency to be a moron at times can make it hard for him to make friends. But if he was with a famous person we knew he would keep these in check and actually managed to make a friend. Also how cool is it to say our little brother is friends with Harry Potter.

The hat began to sing and I watched all the first years trying not to laugh as there mouths fell open. Some of them I didn't blame them like Hermione. But Ron should really be use to this sort of thing by know he did grow in a magic filled home after all.

"Abbott, Hannah" McGonagall called out

"Hufflepuff" Me Fred and lee said together

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat screamed and we all high fived. It went on like that for a while us trying to guess what house they would be more than half of the time we were right. I could hear percy tutting angrily at us.

"Granger, Hermione" all of us looked over quickly and watched her nervously walk over to the hat as she sat down she looked over at us and all three gave her a quick smile and wink at which she smiled at.

"Gryffindor" lee muttered

"no way Ravenclaw"

"what are you insane ? She had a Giant tarantula crawling all over her and hardly flinched also she told a bunch of third years off for finding my uncle pete funny"

"yeh but Did you not listen to her at all in the train she was a right little brainiak"

"I agree with Freddie. But I hope your right lee. She seems nice" We watched for a few more seconds and her shoulders seemed to fall slightly as if in defeat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat suddenly screamed and a look of shock crossed her face for a second before a huge smile took over and she ran towards the table happily. Sliding into a seat inbetween fred and percy we all started congratulating her. Percy shaking her hand pompously.

"shh neville's being sorted" She flapped her hands at us to be quiet and we turned to the front the boy who had lost his toad tripped up the stairs before jamming the hat on his head.

"Hufflepuff" I muttered to lee next to me who nodded vigorously.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat screamed and my mouth fell open..Well maybe he has some courage hidden inside him. He ran to our table forgetting to take the hat off and then had to run back.. very deep inside.

"Potter, Harry" He was sitting for ages before the hat final called out gryffindor. The entire table started screaming in applause.

"We got potter, we got potter we got potter!" I joined in lee and fred's chant Granger laughing as we did this. Percy got up and shook his hand hard before sitting down happily. Harry nervously sat down and Nick patted his arm he shivered and I leaned closer to him.

"Don't worry the cold feeling goes in a second" I murmured, he nodded at me. Before long everyone was done but Ron and some other kid. As ron walked to the stool Fred looked over to me

"Hufflepuff" Me and Lee nodded in agreement trying not to laugh as Percy glared at us

"Gryffindor!" Looking to each other shocked we started to clap with everyone else. The last kid went to slytherin and before long the feast started. Laughing at harry's face he began piling food onto his plate with a smile.

"Why did It take so long for you to get sorted granger?" She looked up at me nervously

"It uh wanted to put me in ravenclaw. But I didn't really want to be in ravenclaw. Then it just went for gryffindor. Does that mean I got sorted wrong ? Did I cheat sorting oh what if I fail as a witch now because I didn't get sorted into the right house" Fred did a little fist pump when she said about ravenclaw and lee glared at him

"don't worry about it Granger, if you weren't suited for gryffindor at all then there is no way it would have put you here. It would have stuck with Ravenclaw" I assured her

"Me and Georgie here were both first meant to go to Slytherin, but luckily it saw how to gorgeous boys like us couldn't go to somewhere like Slytherin so changed it's mind" Fred whispered, not wanting any one else to hear that we were originally intended for somewhere else. She smiled at him. Then her face turned to one of disgust. I followed her eye line and saw it on Ron who was shovelling food into his mouth then stopped and started taking chunks out of a chicken wing all the while trying to talk.

"does he always eat like that ?" Me and Fred nodded.

"this is actually very well manured for him." Fred joked. A few minutes later the food disappeared and pudding returned in it's place. I quickly grabbed a lump of sticky toffee pudding Fred doing the same. I looked over to Granger who was looking over everything trying to chose what to try. Her hand kept going out then she would stop. I leaned over and grabbed her plate put a serving of sticky toffee pudding onto it and paced it back to her she looked at me. Then to the pudding.

"Trust me, it's great" Fred let out a little moan of agreement making her laugh and she began to eat it. Obviously she agreed with us because she took another plate of it once she finished. She started talking to Percy about lessons so we started to discuss pranks. Eventually dumbledore stood up. The hall fell silent

"just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." His eyes flicked to me Fred and Lee who all smiled innocently back at him. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors." I let out a small snort if filch thought people would stop doing magic in the halls then he is completely crazy "Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch." A huge smile spread across mine and Fred's faces, both of us missed quidditch. Sure we could fly in the holiday but it's not the same you can't go to high and you can't have the bludgers out. "And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Me and Fred looked at each other confused then a small smile mischief ridden smile came on his face I nodded. We would have to go to the third floor at some point.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore happily. I laughed at the other teacher's faces although dumbledore was oblivious to there fake smiles. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words."Everyone pick their favourite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

Me and Fred began singing it slowly but loudly in what was like a funeral march. Granger was laughing and shaking her head. Dumbledore conducted our last few lines "weirdo's" She giggled at us and we both gave her fake hurt faces which made her laugh a bit more luckily. Suddenly everyone started moving. Percy calling the first years to follow him Granger quickly got up gave us a little wave and ran after percy and the other first years

As the three of us slowly walked up to the dormitories together Fred stopped

"what's up ?" Lee questioned stopping also finally I did as well

"Third floor?" he questioned and I smiled immediately nodding

"Guys, It's the first night w-" Lee started

"exactly, they won't be expecting us to try and break into it yet. They'll think that we'll at least need another day or so of scheming or something. It's the best time to go" I hastily interrupted trying to convince him. He sighed then nodded as well. We quickly changed our direction,luckily as we had walked slow everyone had already got to there dorms and so we weren't caught. We got to the door and we stood trying to open it but it was locked.

"You reckon allohomora would work ?" I asked whilst taking my wand out.

"I wouldn't do that Mr Weasley" we all quickly snapped round

"professor dumbledore" Fred gasped, thrusting my wand in my pocket we all tried to look as innocent as possible

"do what sir.." I said in a jaunty voice. I was just thinking we didn't know the password to the fat lady. Would it work on her sir ? Or would she just shout at us"

"No it wouldn't Mr weasley. The password is caput draconis. Hurry along, you don't want to be tired for your lessons tomorrow do you?"

"of course not. Good night sir" I said smoothly we all walked past him. As we were about to leave hall his voice came after

"Mr weasley and Mr Jordan" We all turned round with smiles "this is one rule you cannot break. If you are caught near here again I will punish you three"

"yes sir" Came the united reply of our dejected voice as we turned and wondered up to the 7th floor.

"you know what georgie" Fred said half way there "I think we should actually obide that one rule"

"agree'd" me and Lee said quickly.

"Caput Draconis" The fat lady gave us a small confused look as to why we were at least half an hour behind everyone else before she opened and we walked through.

"What could be there though. I mean, why would dumbledore himself be making sure no-one went in ?"

"He was probably just walking past or something

"nahh, I think he knew we would try to get into the third floor and wanted to stop us before we got hurt. Must be dangerous or something"

"That could be why he said 'unless you wish to die a most painful death' when he mentioned it at the feast" a new voice came in. We all locked over and saw Granger sitting on the sofa by the fire parchment in her hand.

"whatever night Granger." Lee said quickly and walked up the stairs. Me and Fred went and sat either side of her. As I did I took my wand out of my nack pocket and threw it onto the table

"what you up too granger. Shouldn't you be in bed."

"Yeah an ickle firstie like yourself needs her sleep."

"You're brother said your trouble makers" She said ignoring our mocking

"what Percy the prefect thinks his brothers the pranksters of the school our trouble makers. I am deeply offended !"

"I can see what he means. You shouldn't have tried to sneak into the third floor. Dumbledore said so"

"Yeah but usually Dumbledore over exaggerates a bit. The forbidden forest is only dangerous on full moons because of werewolves"

"I hear acromantula live in there" She pondered "and they don't only come out on full moons"

"well yeah, but if your smart you don't walk into a nest of acromantula, it's easy to tell when your getting closer and you quickly change direction"

"bu-"

"im going to bed" Fred interrupted "night Granger, see you in a bit George" I nodded and watched as he walked off before turning back. Hermione had resumed writing.

"so, Whatcha up too?"

"Writing a letter to my parents. They wanted to know whether I got here safely and stuff"

"Won't they find it weird an owl flying into there house ?"

"no, Mum read a few of my books. Trying to understand what I am more and found out about owl post and stuff"

"oh, cool. So Do you have an owl?" she stopped writing

"oh no. I forgot I would need an owl to send It. Do you have an owl I could borrow. I really need to send it tonight" I let out a small chuckle

"You forgot you would need an owl to send something by owl?" She kept her eyes on me looking upset "no I don't sorry.. But there's always the owlery"

" But we can't go there till tomorrow" She cried

"what, Who says that ? Curfew doesn't start till term full starts and that's tomorrow"

"really?" her eyes lit up as she looked at me

"yeah" pfft no. "now finish this letter up and we can go send it. She smiled and quickly carried on scribbling down words after a few minutes she looked to me

"finished!, Let's go. Daddy might be starting to worry" I jumped up and she followed me out of the portrait hole.

As we arrived at the owlery I quickly grabbed the letter and tied it to an owls leg.

"awww look at the cat" I turned round quickly and saw mrs norris.. Oh crap Sending the owl off I quickly grabbed hermiones arm

"That's an evil cat. Now come on"

"what do you mean how is it evil?"

"it will call filch now come on quickly before filch turns up"

"wha..but you said we were aloud out!" her face fell "were not aloud out. Oh merlin. I'm breaking the rules. I'm going to be expelled and have to spend the rest of my life as a spinster 30 cats. Telling people stories of when I was a witch for a day and then i'll get sent to a crazy home and then my cats will all die because no one will be there to feed them and they will haunt me and it will be all your fault" How she got from expelled to spinster is beyond me. I heard the door bellow us burst open. Filch was here.

"Do you trust me ?" I whispered quickly. She shook her head no "well your going to have to." with that I picked her up and carefully put her out the window. "Stay on that ledge. Do not fall because you will die and I will kill you !" She did a little nod hugging the wall

"You!" Spinning round I saw filch panting as he ran up the last few stairs. I leaned on the window

"Argus, Lovely to see you again"

"rule breaking"

"Rule breaking ? I was merely sending a letter to my dear mother"

"Lies ! There were two of you !" My face fell slightly "where's that brother of yours ?" He started looking around and I tried not to laugh

"You're not going to find anything"

"what were you really doing ? Planting a prank no doubt"

"Fine. I'll tell you" His eyes nearly popped out of his sockets "I was just ordering some more dungbombs. You see Fred is about to use the rest in the slytherin common room any minute now"

"WHAT?" he bellowed and grabbed my arm dragging me out of the owlery. He stopped outside the door and locked it before running of and leaving me. I quickly went in my pockets for my wand but remembered I left it in the common room. Running round to the side I left granger I squinted up into the darkness I could just see her outline

"umm Granger. Do you have your wand on you?"

"no. it's in my dorm why?"

"ah...You see now we have a predicament"

"what why?"

"don't freak out"

"what?"

"Granger promise me you won't freak out"

"fine I promise you. What's going on"

"the owlery is locked and I have no way to open it. So your going to either have to sleep in the owlery or.. Jump"

"WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE !"

"You said you wouldn't freak out!" I screamed back

"I lied ! And I am not jumping"

"then sleep in the owlery"

"i will not sleep in the owlery"

"then jump"

"I will not ju-"

"granger were going round in circles here. Just jump I promise I will catch you" well I hope I will catch you

"no! Go back and get help

"granger please. I can't just leave you here jump"

"no!"

"come on granger please"

"you promise to catch me?"

"i promise"

"okay on three... One." holy crap she's actually jumping "Two" what if I miss her "three" Crap flying first year.

SMASH!

Now that hurt. She flew into my arms and I toppled over onto the one bit of concrete floor. Bloody typical.

"Told you i'de catch you" I gasped

"Thank you" She snapped getting up dusting herself and beginning to walk off.

"granger..Granger..Wait"

"What geroge ?" she spat spinning round "Why would the hell would you lie to me. You just got me to break rules and it's not even my first official day here !"

"You didn't get caught did you ? So whats the problem" not the right thing to say she turned to storm away again "granger please. Can I just ask you one thing?"

"what!"

"Is my head bleeding ?" it seemed as if she just noticed I was still lying on the floor running back over she started helping me sit up.

"Oh are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't even realise you might be hurt. Oh there's blood. We need to get you back to the castle."

Before long we were in the common room. She had tried to take me to the hospital wing but I refused and said Fred could help. So here I was.. Sitting in the gryffindor common room. Fred dabbing my head with tissue's each time making me hiss in pain trying to clean the cut whilst Granger and lee looked at me worried.

"Sorry for getting you to break the rules. I didn't think filch would come and you seemed to really want to send that letter" I said honestly

"it's alright. Sorry I broke your head" Lee and Fred laughed . I tried but it hurt to much.

"Thats it lee go get McGonagall, Granger get to bed"

"no Fred" I whined

" Shut up george. A third year isn't going to be able to fix this. I'll just give her some random excuse as to how it happened I wont say you were out anywhere or anything don't worry" I groaned but I new he was right

"fine... Night Granger"

"Goodnight.. Sorry again" She did a small wave to lee who was about to walk out the door before running up the stairs.


	3. Crushes and Classes

"Fred!.. Fred...Fred Weasley" i was trying to push through the crowd of what looked like seventh years towering over her. She had just seen Fred go into this corridor and occasionally caught glimpses of his red hair through the crowd. It was break the day after George took me to the owlery and hurt his head. I hadn't seen him at breakfast and wanted to see how George was doing. I saw him turn the corner at the end. Quickly making a decision I jumped over one of the archway things surrounding the court yard and ran through a game of gobblestones to the other side hurdling through the other arch way I stood panting as Fred stopped and stared at me as if I was crazy.

"Fred I need to talk to you"

"Why didn't you just shout ? I mean you looked at bit weird with the whole hurdling that thing.

"I did shout." I spat " you are just deaf" I kept getting knocked by people walking past and so did fred.

"so wha hey watch it!" He snapped at a kid who had almost hit him in the face whilst waving to a friend. "come on" he grabbed my arm and dragged me through people before we got to a quiet corridor "so what did you want with the hottest of the weasley twins ?"

"Is George okay, I didn't see him at breakfast and his head looked pretty bad last night" I asked nervously

"Wha... Oh yeah he's fine. He had to spend breakfast in the hospital wing then had lessons and he got kept behind by snape.

"Snape?"

"potion's teacher. Right kno-" I slapped my hands to my ears and could see him laughing. Slowly, I removed my hands.

"I'm sure he's not that bad" seeing he was about to retort I quickly carried on "why didn't you wait for George anyway?"

"Snape would have kept me in to if I tried and as much as I love my brother im not gunna spend extra time with that over grown bat."

I spent most of my first break sitting and talking to Fred on a window ledge

"FRED! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU YOU WAN-" George was storming down the corridor his face red glaring at fred

"GEORGE! Do not use foul language in front of a lady !" Fred interrupted pointing to me. He had an extremely amused look on his face

"Granger close your eyes.. And ears while I murder my brother" George snarled making Fred laugh

"what's got your wand in a knot?"

"Whats got my.. You idiot! Why would you charm the chalk to write that about him ? I have detention for a week with that idiot" At this point Fred started laughing uncontrollably "It is not funny!"

"what did it say?" I questioned

"you don't want to know. But lots of swearing insults and at the bottom by George Weasley. Shut up fred" Fred continued to laugh George slowly growing angrier "petrificus totalus !" George screamed pointing his wand at his brother who's arms and legs snapped together. My mouth fell open as he fell over unable to move. "full body bind curse. It's a very handy spell" George said nonchaulantly before sitting down in what was Fred's place "got a reply from your parents yet ?"

"No not yet... I wanted to say thank you again and sorry for snapping at you once I found out it was against the rules.. And sorry for making your head bleed" He let out a small chuckle

"S'alright" The bell went "what lesson have you got?"

"Charms." he did a small nod and grabbed my bag "what are you doing?"

"Walking you to charms. I have DADA which is next to it."

"I can carry my own bag" I said awkwardly

"i'm not going to let a poor little firstie carry there own bag when they have a sexy strong third year who could easily do it for them" I laughed as he started strutting of I was about to follow him when I remembered fred

"umm George" he looked round and saw me pointing to his brother still on the floor.

"Leave him, Someone will find him soon...Come on Granger your going to make us late" With that I ran after him.

That was how the rest of my day went. Well George or one of the other two walked me to my lessons and lunch, and dinner. Overall it was a good first day. Unfortunately my other days didn't go so well. It seemed that monday was the only day that their classes where any where near mine and by Thursday he had been told if he were late to one more lesson he would have another week added onto his detentions so he stopped walking me to lessons. For most people this wouldn't really matter but you see Fred George and Lee where the only people who would really talk to me and so there company on the way to lessons had been quite nice. On Friday I walked out of potions feeling particularly lousy having been told to sit down when wanting to ask a question and having been ignored by everyone again even my partner had ignored me sitting doing nothing while I did the potion. To perfection I might add although Professor Snape didn't seem to impressed with it.

I got back to my common room having nothing else to do and curled up in a seat everyone else seemed to either be in lessons or had something better to do. Taking out Hogwarts: A history I began to read. Before long the bell went for break and the common room filled with a few third years who had finished there lesson's for the day. I felt the chair dimple either side of me and looked over.

"hey lee, George?"

"Alright Hermione, haven't seen George have you ?"

"No, sorry.. Wait aren't you in the same class ?"

"nahh third year you get to chose some lessons, You see me and Fred here chose Muggle studies but George went and took Arithmancy." At that point George came through the portrait whole. He saw us and walked over dropping his books on the table and looking at us.

"budge up a bit so I can sit down" All three of us shook our heads "oh come on!" Once again we shook our heads. He sighed before jumping in the air and landing laying ontop of all of us. Luckily I was in the middle and he hit Lee and Fred more.

"ahhh! You just elbowed me in the ba-"

"Fred not whilst the first year is here" he smirked giving me a little wink

"Get off!" Lee snapped pushing George's feet off the sofa. He quickly squished himself in between me and Fred who was groaning still about his 'area' being hit. He threw his arm around Fred who quickly pushed him off

"Please freddie don't be like that" Fred didn't say anything "Fine..Atleast I still have Granger here" George was the only one who still called me Granger all the time "You love me right Granger?" He asked looking down at me and throwing his arm round my shoulders. I looked up to

"Sure" I muttered with a little blush colouring my face. He smiled and hugged me tighter.

"George, what took you so long to get here from arithmancy ?" Lee asked

"I walked talking to that Ravenclaw second year Cho Chang" He replied with a wave of his hand.

"You mean the pretty one ?"

"She's alright.. Not my type. I've seen her looking at Diggory I think she's the type who goes for guys because of there looks. Which is obviously why she likes me instead of Fred here. I mean I am the more attractive twin"

"Your identical twins" I said confused "you have the same attractive level"

"So you think were attractive ?" George asked with a smirk

"n-no I just meant.. You looked the same.. and your both equally.. as-"

"Sexy" Fred chimed

"Handsome" George mused

"repulsive?" Lee cut in before Fred could say something else making me laugh

"I'm not repulsive. Am I granger ?"

"Not really" I mumbled my cheeks flushing again as he grinned down at me.

"See Granger thinks I'm hot"

"No I don't ! I didn't say that I said you weren't really repulsive" I defended

"which really means oh George I'm secretly in love with you. You are the most attractive twin I know im only 11 and your a hot 13 year old but age is but a number please love me back" Fred and Lee roared with laughter as I gapped trying to explain how it wasn't true although my attempts just seemed to make it funnier

"oh shut up" I mumbled after a little while. Finally the calmed down.

"Why did you two care why I was taking so long to get out of my lesson ?"

"Wanted to know if you were up to causing some mischief tonight"

"what kind?"

"Usual. Were thinking going down to the kitchen and charming the food that'll go up to the slytherin table to turn them all red and gold"

"hahah good plan but i'de say fo with Hufflepuff colours. Those idiots think Hufflepuff is the worse house. Even if they hate us they get the whole brave thing."

"You can't do that!" I snapped and they all looked down to me

"oh yeah.. And why's that Granger"

"Because it's against the rules!"

"And ? The teachers expect us to break rules. We make the year more fun for them" Fred shrugged. I rolled my eyes before glaring sternly at George and Fred as they were the way I was originally looking.

"Are you doing to tell on your best friend Granger?" George asked pouting.

"well...No b-"

"Good now, How was your friday?" George quickly changed the subjected. I sighed but told them about potions and how Snape had not let me answer any question at this point fred had muttered something about Ravenclaw. Then the three boys starting planning a way to get back at Snape which I quickly put a stop too. Time flew by and in no time at all we headed off for dinner.

**George's POV**

Thursday morning I came down to breakfast. Seeing the familiar mess of bushy hair I strolled down the gryffindor table. Swinging my legs over the bench I slid in the seat next to Hermione.

"Good morning beautiful" She looked over saw me and her cheeks immediately flushed making me smirk slightly

"George" She turned back to her book and sat there muttering to herself

"Whatcha reading ?"

"quidditch through the ages"

"you're interested in quidditch?" I asked bemused, she didn't seem like the type who would enjoy it.

"no" Knew it "i have my first flying lesson today and I have no idea how to fly. I don't even know how broomsticks work. I mean what if I'm not magical enough to fly. Also it's with the Slytherin's and I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of them."

"you'll be fine. Half the people who talk constantly about flying are lying for example my brother ron. He can't fly to save his life. He is truly awful. Most of them are going to be all talk. Also there are a bunch of other people who would have never touched a broomstick before." I stuffed a bit of bacon in my mouth and gave her a closed mouth smile before beginning to chew. I looked down to my plate and began to eat. I had the feeling Granger here had a little bit of a crush on me. Fred and Lee got the same impression and found it very funny. Honestly I wasn't too bothered as she was 11 it was probably just because I'm the first guy apart from her dad who has ever called her beautiful or any of the other things I randomly say. Also her having a crush on me... It's kinda cute I mean she hasn't even known me for 2 full weeks and blushes when I talk to her. It's pretty adorable, also it makes it easy to break rules with her there all I have to do is say come on cutie and she agree's. After a little while more first years started filling into the great hall. I saw my brother and Harry come in and decided it would be a good time to leave before I got stuck in a conversation with Ron.

"I'm going to go, i've got a free period and have to spend it with snape because of the prank the other morning" I got up and looked over to the slytherin table a few were still faintly more yellow than normal.

"bye" She mumbled I looked back to her and smiled

"Bye bye cutie!" I cooed pecking her cheek making her flush a brilliant red. Okay maybe I shouldn't lead her on as much but know she will be in a good mood for the rest of the day..Well morning at least. I was half way down the table when I turned around again

"Oh and Granger!" She looked up from the book again still smiling though she was obviously trying to stop. "You'll do great today"


	4. Kisses and Quidditch

Granger trudged into the common room sadly. The rest of the gryffindor first year class following except for Harry. Everyone was talking excitedly apart from Ron who look, like Granger looked upset. I was going to call him over when he went and started talking to some irish kid. Turning my attention on Granger I put a small smile on my face.

"Did flying class go badly?" She did a small nod

"Neville broke his wrist... And Harry's probably going to be expelled" What?

"what?" So she explained everything that had happened during flying class. My smile falling from my face as the story went on. Poor Harry he was only trying to be nice and make sure malfoy didn't do something dicky with neville's rememberall.

"Fred George, Angelina, Katie and alicia out here know!" I looked over and saw Oliver standing in the doorway keeping the fat lady open. We all quickly looked to each other before standing up.

"back in a second Granger" She did a little nod and we all walked out. Expecting to be told off about something we all where trying to suppress our groans

"guess what?" Oliver had a smile on his face. It hurt just looking at it, it seemed to big to actually be on someone's face

"Fred is gay?" I questioned

"George is an idiot?" Fred snapped back making everyone but me laugh

"We got a seeker!"

"Really who?"

"harry potter!" Everyone stood gaping at him as he began to explain the smile never leaving his face. After he finished I ran back into the common room smiling. Hermione was sitting awkwardly on her own. I walked over with Fred.

"You hungry?" She looked over at us

"why are you two so smiley"

"That oh pretty lady. Is a secret.. shall we?" Me and Fred the last part at the same time both offering our arms making her laugh and forget about Harry for the moment. She stood up and we all began walking down to dinner. Just before we went in Lee came up to us

"guys! I just found a new secret passage. You gotta come check it out!" Me and Fred looked to each other over Hermione's head. Lee always found 'new' secret passages of course we had already found most with help of the marauders map but there was no harm in looking both giving a slight shrug fred looked back to lee

"Sure give us a minute to finish escorting Hermione here into the Hall and we shall follow you" He nodded and we quickly walked into the hall straight away running for harry and congratulating him on getting seeker. Before with a quick one armed hug to Hermione we ran out. Like we had suspected we had found it before but still. That night I had been having a wonderful dream.. that was until I was woken up by being slapped gently round the face.

"Fred geroff!" I snapped

"George wake up" I knew that voice..And it certainty wasn't Freds. My body shot up and my eyes flicked open rubbing my eyes a bit I saw a figure in front of me sitting on the edge of my bed bushy hair surrounding her otherwise normal sized head.

"Granger?..What are you doing here?"

"It's a three headed dog!"

"What ? Granger.. I realise night mares can be bad but couldn't you go to a person in your own dorm"

"wha...no I didn't have a nightmare. I mean the third-floor it's a giant three headed dog."

"Of course it is Hermione"

"If you don't believe me ask Ronald. We were running away from filch and I used allohomora to open the door and then we went in peeves got filch away and we noticed it"

"A giant three headed dog?"

"Yes! A giant thee headed dog that would have ate us if we stayed in there any longer?"

"Are you sure this wasn't a nightmare I mean you wondering around the castle at night..With my brother"

"and harry..and neville"

"the kid with a broken wrist?"

"it's fixed now."

"right..Well it's not very likely is it?"

"Georgeeee!" she whined

"So your saying, that on the third-floor there is a giant three headed dog ? That you found with neville harry and ron whilst running away from filch"

"yes!" And I believed her, as ridiculous as it sounded. I could tell by her tone she wasn't lying.

"Awesome! Fre-" Her hand flew over my mouth

"what are you doing ? You can't tell anyone" Pulling her hand from my mouth I looked at her confused

"Of course I can.. I need to go check this out"

"Are you a complete flobberworm ?" She snapped "it would kill you also Dumbledore said if he saw you near there you would be in trouble and im betting it won't just be like your everyday prank punishments."

"then why did you tell me ?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to tell someone and your my only fr.. The only person who would find it interesting" She corrected herself not wanting me to know she had no other friends. I gave her a sad smile.

"Fair enough" we sat the in silence for a while

"it's my birthday soon" She had a big smile on her face

"When ?"

"September 19th"

"that is soon.. What do you want ?"

"Nothing"

"now that's a lie.." She let out a small laugh and did a little shrug

"Well, there was this book 'Fantastic beast and where to find them that seems interesting bu-"

"Cool book about beasties..Now off to bed!" She tried to argue but I pushed her off my bed. "firstie's need there sleep..so do third years. Now shoo! We shall talk in the morning" Rolling her eyes she walked out the room I flopped back onto my bed looking up at the top of the four poster. Fantastic beasts and where to find them. I need it in 3 days... I think I need to get out the marauders map tomorrow.

The rest of September went by nicely. Hermione's birthday was cool. I managed to get her the book from a shop in Hogsmeade Fred and Lee also got her presents. Lee getting her chocolate and Fred getting her some stuff from zonko's. Her parents sent her some sugar free sweets. Apart from Hermione's birthday it was uneventful but nice. It was October 31st and I was happily munching on some chocolate whilst walking into my second class of the day which was Transfiguration I got a tap on my shoulder

"Georgie!" I looked to fred and saw him pointing to something. Looking over I saw Granger bushy hair flying through the crowd. She turned around at one point after getting hit by someones bag to reajust her own. Tears were glistening on her face, quickly turning I began to run down the hall after her

"Mr Weasley ! Mr Weasley!" McGonagall screamed after me but I kept running after Granger who had the advantage of being small so able to dodge between people easier.

"Granger? GRANGER!" she kept going. Finally as the halls began to clear more with everyone going into there lessons I managed to catch her. "granger..Granger will you stop" Grabbing her arm I spun her round to face me she kept her head down but I could see her shoulders shaking meaning she was still crying. "come on" taking her hand we quickly walked around the school finally reaching the astronomy tower she sat down on the stairs. I sat down next to her

"what's wrong?" She shook her head which I guess meant she didn't want to tell me. "come on Granger, You can tell me." Once again no reply "please, tell me what's wrong"

"y-your Br-broth-brother is -a-an idiot"

"ron?" I questioned. I needed to make sure I had the right brother before I started talking more. She did a nod " I know he is..What happened?" She calmed herself down a bit so she could talk without her voice cracking

"He was mocking me, and said no one liked me a-an...he was right..n-no one can stand me- i'm ju-just som-e stupid bookworm" She started crying again so I wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer to me she buried her head in my cloak. We were sitting like that for her while her crying and me trying to think of something to say. Finally I got the courage to talk. What crying girls freak me out.

"You're right. My brother is an idiot. So don't listen to him. Maybe you haven't got many friends in your year. So what you have three friend's from third year and 2 of those three are going to kill Ron later for being an idiot. You're awesome Granger"

"your just saying that" Her muffled voice came from cloak

"look at me" Her head slowly came out, her face bright red eyes puffy with tears still gliding down her face "Why would I just say that. You're amazing You're clever, funny, witty even if you can be a bit of a fun sponge that probably good me Fred and Lee need someone to keep us out of trouble you are so much more than just some bookworm... Never pay attention to ron he's an moron . I can stand you and i'm not just saying this to make you feel better. You've known me for 2 months do I seem like the kind of person who would tell someone something just to make them happy ? You're one of my best friends Granger." She looked at me for a few seconds before throwing her arms around me and hugging me tightly.

"you're so sweet George"

"it's a gift" I said with a shrug. She pulled out of the hug and looked to me a watery smile on her face. Before I knew what was happening she had pressed her lip to mine. For a few seconds I sat there shocked before I gently pushed her away. This girl definitely was a gryffindor. "Listen..Granger you're really nice and I do love you" her face lit up "as a friend" Oh no her eye's are looking watery..Or is that from just now crying ? "You're so sweet and I care about you but like I said.. I see you as a friend.. A best friend a-"

"it's fine..I've got to go" Grabbing her bag she jumped up. The tears I just spent so long stopping had re started. "sorry I just though you might..With the moring beautiful a- I just got it wrong." Running down the stairs I groaned

"Granger..Please don't g-" The Astronomy tower door slammed shut.

She spent the rest of the night in the toilet crying. Everyone thought it was because of Ron. Though I seriously doubted it. During dinner Quirrell ran in screaming about a troll before passing out. We were sent to the common rooms only when we got there did I notice that Granger was still no where to be seen. Unfortunately Fred and Lee held me back from going to look for her. Finally she ran through the portrait whole her eyes still slightly puffy but her clothes now covered in dust and little flecks of rubble and chips of wood. I went to talk to her but as I walked towards her she quickly became extremely interested in a conversation that her dorm mates where having. Before long the portrait door opened again and Harry and Ron ran in looking in the same state as Hermione just their eyes weren't puffy. The next day it was spread around what the three first years did and from that moment on they were friends. It got to the first quidditch match and I still hadn't managed to talk to Hermione she had been avoiding me at all costs. As we sat in the Changing room we made jokes trying to calm harry down before starting to play. Everything was going okay until harry's broomstick had a shitfit and started trying to buck him off. Me and Fred flew up to him and I tried to pull him onto my broom but his just went higher. After a few more tries we just started circling below him ready to catch him if he did fall. I was desperate to catch him, not only because I didn't want him to get hurt but because I wanted to be friends with Hermione again and letting her new best friend fall to his death wouldn't really help our friendship. Finally his broom went back to normal and he got back on diving for the floor and he nearly swallowed the snitch. Even so it still caught as catching and so we won the game

"PARTY IN THE COMMON ROOM!" Me and fred bellowed and all the gryffindor's cheered we had already stocked up for a party yesterday hoping we would win so when we got back to the common room we quickly broke out the butterbeer and honeydukes sweets. Unfortunately my bushy haired Granger was no where in sight.

That night I fell onto my bed annoyed. It had been almost a month and she hadn't talked to me. Yeah It must be embarrassing to kiss someone and them to tell you they just want to be friends but still. Being back to just me Fred and Lee was seeing pretty boring now... She was going to forgive me. If I had to tie her to a chair and curse her until she agree'd to talk to me again. I would. With that thought I went to bed. Planning how I would get Granger back as a friend.


	5. Staircases and Infirmaries

I woke up, my head pounding and my ribs aching. I opened my eyes but quickly shut them as lightly flooded in and hurt my head more. Letting out a small groan. There was no way this was a hangover. So where was I ? and why does my head hurt so much.

"Georgie?"

"Fred?" I grunted

"yeah, Open your eyes Georgie"

"no, where am I?"

"hospital wing" A new voice came that made my eyes fly open before I let out a groan again as the light hit my eyes. This time I kept them open trying to focus on the two people in front of me

"Granger?" Bushy hair came into focus. A small smile came onto my face "what are you doing here?" I asked for the first time noticing my voice was raspy and my throat dry.

"making sure you're okay obviously" Fred said in a duh tone. "I'm gonna go. It's a hogsmeade weekend. I just wanted to come by and see you first so I felt a bit better about enjoying myself whilst you were in the hospital wing.. Didn't expect you to wake up" With that he walked out. I looked to Granger. Who was now sitting in the chair next to my bed awkwardly. My head was still throbbing.

"Could you get poppy?"

"It's Madam Pomfrey to you Mr Weasley" Mr head turned to the side quickly but I quickly regretted it as my head gave an almighty throb and I let out a yelp of pain. "Mr Weasley. Stop over exerting yourself!" She snapped

"I just turned my head" I cried holding my head.

"Drink this" she handed me a potion. Not bothering to find out what it was I downed it. Within a few minutes the pain in my head had vanished and she started prodding my ribs and leg with her wand. Tutting she left saying something about another potion.

"Granger what happened to me?"

"I'm so sorry George. I swear I didn't think you would. I mean if I had known then I obviously wouldn't have.. I really am sorry"

"Did you curse me Granger?" I said with a little smirk on my face

"do you really not remember?"

"no"

"You fell down the stairs, You were trying to talk to me and" Suddenly everything came back to me and I grimaced.

**Flashback**

_I had it ! The Perfect plan to make Granger forgive me! I would stalk her.. Wait for it. It gets better and when she's alone jump out on her put her in a full body bind and make her listen to me!._

I told Fred my plan. He said I was insane. Looking at the plan I get it's a bit weird. Back to the drawing board.

_Even better plan! So basically you know quidditch where I didn't want Harry to die because Granger would be annoyed I let her best friend die. Well I thought about something. Harry and Ron are now her only friends so if she didn't have those she would want a friend again and then I would be there and tadaaa! I'm her best friend again. So all I have to do is kill Harry and my little brother!._

Black eyes surprisingly make me look even more handsome. After I told Fred about my new plan he laughed. Then, when he found me in the kitchen trying to convince a house elf to poison Harry and Ron's food he punched me. Maybe killing my Brother and his best friend was a bit over the top.

_I've got it! I mean I have ACTUALLY got it this time! Harry Hermione and Ron became friends because they saved her from a troll right. So all I have to do Is find a troll let it into Hogwarts lock it in a room with her then burst in and be her Hero and we will be best friends again. Where do I find a troll.. Maybe an acromantula instead. I mean there dangerous as well and there's some in the forest..._

_Hagird and Fred found me trying to capture an acromantula during detention. Hagrid was not happy. Fred hit me again. I am now only aloud to spend my detentions inside._

I walked over to Fred and flopped next to him glaring over at Granger, Ron and Harry.

"Why don't you just go talk to her?"

"I've tried, She's avoiding me like I'm Dragon pox"

"Well then just get her when she has no one around to pretend to talk to. You know all the secret passages and you have the map it's not like you can't find her on her own easy enough"

"that was my first idea"

"No, your first idea was to stalk her and curse her. Just talk to her and if she doesn't want to talk write her a letter or something"

"I'm not writing her a letter." He rolled his eyes.

"Then stop bloody moping and start thinking of some new pranks to do. We haven't done many this year were going to start losing our rep as the pranksters..We might even end up prefects at this rate"

"Bit dramatic mate..It's only been 2 week's since we did a prank and our pranks have been bigger this year like dying the slytherin's hufflepuff colours... Tonight we can plan something big okay?" A smile crossed his face

"really?"

"Yeah" Granger walked out of the portrait whole Harry and Ron not following "See you later" I quickly jumped up and walked out of the common room. It was Wednesday morning and everyone was in class. Apart from first years and me and Fred who had been sent out for messing around to much by Professor binns. As he's a ghost he couldn't write the letter to McGonagall for us to give her when we went to her and just trusted us to go...Idiot. All the first years where either in their common rooms or in the library. So it was a perfect time for me to corner Granger. She cut behind a tapestry and I smirked knowing it lead to a small narrow yet slowly winding staircase that went on for at least for flours and there was only one entrance and exit. So she was trapped for at least a few minutes to talk to me. Quickly going in behind her she still hadn't noticed I was there.

"Granger" she spun around quickly. When she saw me her cheeks flushed

"George. I can't talk right now. I'm late for ancient runes" she hurried before turning to walk down more stairs. Following her I said with a small smirk

"You don't take ancient runes"

"Yes I do ? How would you know"

"one, You can only take it from third year onwards and two, I walked you to your classes everyday for the first week I know your timetable of by heart" She looked to me for a second her cheeks flushing more

"Even so. I have to go"

"Granger.. Please just let me talk to you for one second" I grabbed her arm and pulled her so she would face me. "About the kiss. I didn't mean to upset you. I know it must be embarrassing or whatever but I really really want to be friends still" She pushed past me quickly releasing her arm and began running up the stairs

"I have no idea what your talking about George and I am perfectly content with the friends I have so I don't need you being my friend because you feel sorry for me. Or whatever made you be my friend in the first place" Running back up the stairs after her I looked at her back confused

"what ? Granger the reason I was friends with you was because I liked..Well like your personality"

"of course I realise why you would feel sorry for me" She was about to go through the tapestry

"Granger will you just listen to me for one seco-" I never finished that sentence. At that moment I hadn't moved my leg forwards far enough so my foot slipped when it hit the corner of the stairs sending me tumbling backwards. I felt my head crashing on a stair before my body flicked over my head and I did a backwards role over more. I could hear Granger screaming but each time I did another awkward role down steps and my head hit something it would become further away. Then everything went back.

**Back to present **

"I got poned by some stairs?" She did a little nod and I groaned "how long have I been in here for?"

"3 days."

"three days? Are you kidding! I bet everyone thinks I'm a right idiot.. Falling down some steps and landing myself in the hospital wing for three days"

"If it helps. You left a lot of blood on the stairs. From the first hit there was blood on the stairs. Filch was furious. Was trying to get you into a detention for all the washing he would have to do."

"How much damage did I do to myself?"

"Well you broke 4 ribs. Fractured your funny bone. Dislocated your shoulder. A bone's poking out from your ankle. You also cracked your skull in 5 places"

"I did this from falling down a few stairs? I must have bloody brittle bones"

"You fell through the entire secret passageway. I was surprised you didn't stop rolling. You terrified a few ravenclaw first years though. They were walking to Charms, one of them left a robe there. You fell out from behind the tapestry right in front of them." I let out a small laugh

"way to teach first years where the secret passageways are... Wait, what do you mean a bones poking out from my ankle?"

"Well, Madam pomfrey couldn't treat you whilst you were still kinda..dead as she wanted your head to repair it's self first before she but your body under more pressure to heal the rest of you.

"So you mean. Everything else is still messed up?"

"yeah" At that point she walked back out with another potion. I drunk it and felt the aching from my ribs go.

"now, you might feel a bit of pain here Mr Weasley" She took the cover of my leg and I saw part of a bone poking out. Granger quickly turned away but I looked shocked.

"what are you going to do to it?"

"well I put a spell on it so that it wouldn't heal how it was and would also keep the pain away. So your body could focus on healing your head. Now you're awake and your head is seemingly okay. I'm taking it off so I can heal your leg." I did a little nod. She looked at me with a face that clearly said 'sorry' before she waved her wand and pain suddenly shot to my leg letting out a yelp.

"PUT IT BACK ON!" I begged. She stood waving her wand and I watched as my bone started retracting into my leg. Letting out another scream I pushed my head into my pillow bighting my lip as hard as I could, the taste of blood slowly filling my mouth. I felt a small hand slip into mine and gripped it hard.

"Almost done" Poppy cooed

"Stop just leave it put the spell back on...Please" I cried, this is pathetic. I was begging my school nurse to make the pain go away, if Fred was here..he would kill me, or laugh. After what seemed like forever she stopped. Panting I looked down to my leg and saw it healed completely. Letting go of Grangers hand I looked to the matron. "thanks..Can I go know, Fred said it was hogsm-"

"No. This leg still needs to be rested, I need to make sure your head is okay and your ribs are still healing there is no way you are leaving today." She snapped at me. "now do not try to leave this bed!" I glared at her but nodded. She walked back off to her little office. Turning my head to Granger I did a little smile.

"So"

"I've got to go. I'm happy you're okay" She said quickly grabbing her bag and walking towards the doors.

"what? No come back! It's not like you have lessons. Granger get you're ass back in this chair right now!" She didn't look round "can you please stop for 5 minutes so we can talk?" nope.. "right that's it I'm going to catch you and tie you to the chair then we can talk" Carefully swinging my legs out of bed I started attempting to hop over to her. Though after a few hops. I fell over and hit the floor pretty hard. Or it could just be the whole.. Broken ribs and stuff. Suddenly winded I lay on the floor gasping for breath. Luckily Granger hadn't left the Hospital wing yet and heard me fall.

"George!..Wingardium leviosa" She levitated me back onto my bed..Honestly I had no idea that spell worked on people but I'm thankful it does. She stood watching as I caught my breath when I finally did she began to leave again

"Granger don't you dare! Please just talk to me for 2 minutes" She kept walking "Every time you try and run away from me and ignore me I end up getting hurt so can you stop being a bitch and get over here and let me talk" Spinning round quickly she marched towards me glaring at me.

"Are you saying that you hurting yourself if my fault?"

"kinda yeah. If you had listened to me I wouldn't have tried to run after you and fell down the stairs. You said yourself earlier it was your fault" She huffed "2 minutes..Please" sliding into the chair again she looked at me expectantly "thank you" Crap what do I actually say umm "I want to be friends again"

"We are friends" She lied

"No were not. You've been avoiding me every since the ki-"

"I've been busy not avoiding"

"That's bollocks. You're a first year you get the least amount of homework of any other year. Especially you probably do everything perfectly in class and so you don't get the homework of practising spells you can't do" She didn't say anything "why are you ignoring me Granger! I get you're embarrassed I would be" not the best thing to say George " that's not what I meant, I just mean I get it. But look Granger you're 11. Even I hadn't had my first kiss by then. I had it last year if you want to know a game of truth or dare. You won't like me in a few weeks trust me. Especially now you're getting new friends. You just like me because I was paying attention to you when most people weren't"

"no I don't I like you because you're cute and you're funny an-"

"Yes you do, you just don't know it yet. I promise you, you will laugh about this in a year...hell a month when I mention it. Or hit me. You're 11 you're too young for crushes." She looked down

"Bu-"

"I miss you" she finally looks to me.

"I miss you too . But"

"no but, Granger we're friends and I swear I will break a bone a day until you agree to be friends with me again"

"George" She began in a whiny tone that I was sure would finish with a no. I looked at my arm for a few seconds and put half of it on the bedside table. Before beginning to push down with my other hand on the bit of the table. "what are you doing"

"This bones first" I reply nonchalantly. She watched for a second as I pushed my arm down pretty hard letting out a small yelp at one point. Please stop me before I actually have to break it, pleeeeease granger

"George stop it!" Yes!

"why you're not going to be friends with me.. You know this is a bit boring I might reducto it" Grabbing my wand which, conveniently enough, was lying on the bedside table I pointed it at my elbow "redu-"

"GEORGE!" She screamed pushing my wand out the way "I'll be you're friend again!" Haha I am a genious.

"Promise?"

"I-i promise. Just don't hurt yourself"

"Okay" I tried to keep my smile under check thinking I would just seem creepy otherwise.

"But you have to promise me something"

"what?"

"Don't call me beautiful, or cutie, or any of those things anymore" She pleaded.

"Done" I replied nodding quickly "now give me a hug!" Laughing she gave me a gentle hug careful not to hurt my ribs. "so you're friends with my little brother then ?"

"yes, him and Harry are great. Although Ronald can be rather rude sometimes. Also pretty clueless. Also I think Snape is trying to kill Harry !"

"hu?" So she explained everything that had happened in the weeks we weren't talking. Fred returned later with a small pile of honeydukes. The three of us sat laughing and eating honeydukes sweets before poppy shooed them out saying I needed sleep. Staring at the white celling of the infirmary with a content smile on my face I began to fall asleep. I had done it. She was my friend again, and Fred said my plans where stupid


	6. Dueling and Parties

I watched as Granger came out of the library once again Ron and Harry trailing just after her. They had been spending ages in the library lately. I wonder why..

"Harry's going for quidditch practise want to come watch with me?" Ron asked quickly catching up with her.

"Sorry ronnie-kins. Me and Granger have prier arrangements" I said walking over quickly. Sharing her with Harry and Ron sucked. They all looked over to me sitting on a window sil. Restraining myself from Granger like I usually would to a girl I looked to ron "you can come if you want" say no, say no, say no.

"Nahh it's cool. I think i'll just watch Harry practise" He said with a shrug "Bye Hermione, George"

"George..How are you meeting up with Hermione ? You need to be at practise as well"

"Fred's telling everyone i'm sick in the hospital wing. Bad stomach flue. You better not tell wood he'd kill me"

"why don't you just go to practise and hang out with Hermione later?" Ron asked

"Because" I replied standing up "you two pillocks only leave her side when you go to bed and for quidditch practise. And since I don't want to lose my rep hanging with my younger, less cool brother I thought i's skip a quidditch practise so I could see Granger for a little while. I didn't think I would have to tell her I was skipping quidditch." I said awkwardly. She wouldn't take that as me flirting or whatever would she ? Whenever she thought I was flirting she got angry. I guess she still liked me and me flirting just made it harder for her to get over me. I can't blame her I am pretty hot. I gave her a small smile and she smiled back.

"that is very sweet George, but you could have just asked me to meet you some other time you don't need to miss quidditch practise. Go and I'll meet you later"

"no, Fred would have already told Wood i'm ill if I turn up he'll guess that I was faking. Also I already have something planned for us to do. So harry get to practise ron get to watching him practise and Granger..Walk with me" Harry did a small nod giving hermione a quick hug.

"bye hermione, George"

"later Harry" Ron did a little nod to me and hugged Granger before walking away as well I turned and started walking the other way. I heard her little feet pattering on the ground to catch up with me.

"You really didn't have to miss practise George"

"I know, but have you seen the weather. I've been looking for an excuse to get out of practise" I stated smiling down at her. "so what are we going to do ?"

"I thought you had something planned"

"oh yeah forgot about that" I barked out a laugh and quickly turned down one of the secret passage ways. "I was planning we go for a walk around the lake then just sit and chill somewhere and catch up since you're always with Tweedledum and the boy who lived but then...the weather kinda sucks so I decided we could instead go to the Ravenclaw common room. There having a little gathering. Some butterbeer and some random games. Exploding snap, chess some little duels.

"Duels?"

"just play ones no serious spells. Jusy jelly-legs jinx rictusempra. You know that kinda stuff. Just for a bit of fun... You want to go?" She stopped and so I turned looking at her confused. She had her I don't want to break school rules look on her face...She had that look a lot when she was with me actually.

"are we aloud..if it's in the Ravencl-"

"Yeah course. Cho invited me... If you don't want to go it's fine" I said seeing the reluctant look on her face

"no.. it'll be fun" she said smiling.

"Great. Onwards!" I quickly continued down the passage. I heard her laughing before she followed me again.

"So how do you know about all these secret passageways and short cuts" I thought for a second of the marauders map. Do I tell her ?

"Me and Fred just..found them" She probably wouldn't like the idea of it "Where almost first years run around trying to find classes we round around trying to hide from filch. So we stumbled into most of them"

"where you ever just innocent kids ? Not trying to annoy filch or anything"

"When we were first born I believe we were but that changed from around 6 months." I shot her a smile "..i guess we just like to make people laugh and don't care if we have to brake a couple of school rules if we do it."

"why ?..i mean yeah it's cool to make people smile and stuff but you kinda seem like you're whole life is devoted to making others smile"

"Well..You want to be happy in life right?" I looked down to her and she nodded "Making people happy makes me and Fred happy so it's a win win...Also we get to do a lot of awesome stuff while trying to do it. This way" I quickly turned left on a little cross roads in the passage way A few feet down there was a solid wall.

"Urm. George.. There's a wall there. Are you sure you didn't mean to go right?" Letting out a laugh I looked down to her

"i'm sure now Granger watch. This is a handy way. Not even filch knows about this wall. Or he doesn't know how to use it."

"And how did you use it?"

"how did you get to Diagon alley this year? Being muggle-born and all I'm guessing you didn't flu powder or anything."

"Professor Flitwick came and got us. And yes we did flu powder. .He hooked us up to the system."

"oh...how did you enjoy it ?"

"It was weird..And I fell over when I went to get out"

"nice..Now watch her Granger, you remember coming out from the leaky cauldron and the wall thing"

"Yes? Ohhh! Is it like that?"

"Almost Granger. Wait how did flitwick reach?"

"he uh..Had to get someone else to come do it for him" she said awkwardly making let out a loud laugh again.

"Anyway watch closely." I took my wand out and poked the end of it into a little crack in the wall. "aperire" Pulling my wand out again the wall quickly rearranged itself so there was a gap for us to walk through. Quickly pulling Granger through the wall closed behind us.

"how did you find out what to say?"

"Just..guessed. Aperire means open" she looked at me confused. Maybe she can tell im lying. Whatever it's not like she'll ever guess about the Map. "any Granger welcome to outside the Ravenclaw common room."

"hu? How did we get here. There's stairs to get up here we didn't even go up a hill"

"Magic Granger" I said with a smirk before turning to the door and knocking the large brass knocker.

"what is broken everytime it's spoken?" A voice said. I stood staring at it confused. It usually gives a questin you can give you're opinion on and then if you say enough crap you get in.

"Silence" Came Hermione's voice beside me

"hu?" The door swung open and I stared at her confused. "how did you know that?"

"i have common sense" She said simply stepping in. Smiling slightly I followed her in. Everyone looked over as we walked in.

"Hey guys" I said slightly awkwardly. Usually people are already busy playing some games that they don't notice me coming in "this is Granger"

"hermione" She snapped and I smirked down at her

"granger" At that point Cho ran over hugging me

"Hey Hermione" I looked over to see who was saying hi to her whilst wrapping my arms around cho tightly for a quick hug before letting them fall to my sides agai. It was some midget first year

"Hi terry" She said awkwardly

"want to play chess?"

"no thanks. I'm really bad"

"how? You're clever" I laughed at this

"She doesn't like being beaten"

"I'll play" She snapped glaring at me and following him away.

"Hey cho?"

"George"

"can you let go of me now ?"

"sorry" she quickly moved away and smiled up at me. I looked at her slightly amused. "do you want a butterbeer?"

"i'de love a butterbeer" I walked off with her to a table where loads of butterbeers where stacked. Grabbing a butterbeer I uncorked it.

"isn't your team practising now?" I turned around and saw Roger Davis standing looking at me confused.

"nahh"

"i can see them out the window" he replied raising an eyebrow

"Don't tell wood...I'm sick in the hospital wing right now" he let out a laugh

"i won't. But this better not make you lose out on the quidditch cup. I'm fed up of slytherin having it."

"Shouldn't you be rooting for ravenclaw?" I asked laughing slightly

"slytherin beat us badly..Don't you remember?" I never miss a quidditch game. why wasn't I there? "oh wait. You were in the hospital wing!"

"oh.." I muttered embarrassed

"Tripping down stairs..nice"

"shut it davis" I snapped grabbing another butterbeer and storming to where that terry kid and Granger were playing Chess. Passing the other butterbeer to her I sat down next to her and watched. She was losing...badly. I sat watching as Hermione got more and more annoyed that she was losing. Finally Terry got her in check mate and she flopped back into her seat.

"naww it's alright Granger.. You weren't to...umm. You'll get better" I gave her an encouraging smile but she just glared at me. "anyway what are you doing play chess. This may not be a party but really this is just boring. Let's go talk to some people" Grabbing her arm I pulled her up and dragged her to a group of people that we started talking to. After a few hours Fred marched in in his quidditch gear. Water dripping from him. Waving his wand so he dried of he smiled.

"Hello young Ravenclaws" I heard penelope clearwater let out a groan. She didn't like us weasley twins.

"Gred!" I exclaimed walking over to him "how was practise"

"Usual... Just Wood made me work 20 times harder than usual to make up for you not being there..You owe me one" I nodded

"Weasley!" Both of us looked over and Rogerwas standing there arrogantly

"want a duel" Fred groaned and I laughed. Fred had beat him last year in a duel and now every time we came to one of these things Roger would try to beat him and fred would always win.

"Not right now Davis"

"you scared?"

"bring it Davis" Fred snapped quickly and I laughed. Fred was so easy to convince to do something. Everyone cleared a little patch for them to duel in all with the same amused looks as me.

"Same rules as usual" I stated. "you both ready?" both nodded "Then, duel" As spells started firing madly from davis Fred stood looking relatively bored deflecting his spells easily.

"Tarantalegra" Fred flicked his wand and the spell hit davis who's legs started dancing. Where as any normal person would quickly stop the spell on there legs before carrying on Davis just carried on trying to cast spells whilst his legs moved madly. After a little bit longer fred flicked his wand again

"expelliarmus" Catching the boys wand easily Fred did a lazy smirk "I win, who else wants to try?" Before long Fred was having duel after duel with Ravenclaws he had beaten before. Managing to disarm penelope clearwater who huffed and stormed of once she got her wand back Fred smirked. All the people who would usually duel had. "anyone else ?" Fred said happily smirking at a few first years who backed away.

"I might as well have a go" I walked forwards smirking pulling my wand from my pocket.

"you sure Georgie?"

"Bring it Gred" Everyone watched as we both shot spells at each other. "Expelliarmus!" I smirked as I caught his wand. Turning round raising my arms to everyone who laughed and clapped. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me as I was rugy tackled to the floor. Rolling over I saw Fred trying to reach his wand. I threw both mine and his to the side and we started to play fight. Finally he managed to get me in a headlock. After a while of trying to pull his arms away from my neck I gasped out that I give in and he let go. Cho gave us our wands back and I walked back over to Granger who was laughing.

"anyone else want to try?" Fred asked arrogantly.

"I'll try" I looked next to me and saw Granger looking at my brother confidently.

"you sure Hermione?" Fred asked "i'm not going to go easy on you just because you're my brothers best mate"

"i'm sure" She walked towards him happily. Everyone looked pretty shocked that first year was trying to take on a third year. Obviously they didn't know Hermione was the best student in her year and probably knew as many spells as a third year did.

"georgie if you would be kind enough to say go" Fred said happily to me.

"Fine.. go"

"Locomotormortis!" Hermione quickly shouted out

"Protego" Fred said easily "you'll have to do better than that mione. Rictusempra!" Hermione easily dodged it

"you'll have to do better than that Freddie" I let out a laugh at her calling him Freddie. Spells were flying everywhere. Although they were on like pertificus totalus so nothing that could actually hurt you

"confundus!" Hermione snapped Fred just managed to dodge out of the way.

"fernuculus!" quickly said back

"Densaugeo!" Fred once again just dodged it

"Rictusempra!" just as he shot it he quickly called out another spell. Hermione dodged the first one but the second one hit her in the chest and she let out a yelp covering her face.

"granger" I quickly ran over to her. She was rubbing her eyes "Granger are you okay" she didn't reply "Granger look at me" She shook her head and I sighed "Granger you either look at me or I pull you're hands away" slowly she removed her hands from her face. Fred was now standing next to me and I was tempted to hit him. Her eyes were completely red and slightly swollen. Fred let out a little hiss.

"it hurts" she whimpered.

"I'm so sorry Hermione" Fred started quickly.

"shut up fred,Lets get you to the hospital wing Granger" I said pulling her behind me as she started to rub her eyes again "don't rub them"

"Bu-" Fred walked after us out the door.

"Mione I am so so sor-"

"shut up Fred!" I snapped pulling her in front of me "I need to get her to the hospital wing"

"i'll come" He offered

"no! Just go away"

"why?"

"because this is you're fault"

"I said I was sorry"

"why did you fire spell that could actually hurt her?"

"I didn't think it would do that did i"

"idiot" I muttered still pushing Granger in front of me who was now sniffling.

"did you just call me an idiot?"

"yeah" I snapped not bothering to look at him. "you weren't meant to use spells that can actually hurt."

"I didn't think that would happen did I? And she used one that would give me loads of boils which would have hurt if it hit me. So it wasn't only me braking the rules." He defended. I heard a little sob and locked and saw her eyes where getting worse. Fred ran to my side again looking at Hermione

"shit.I am so sor-"

"Fred I told you to piss off!" I growled pushing him away from her grabbing her I quickly started walking again as fast as I could so she could still keep up with me. This time Fred didn't bother trying to follow us.


	7. Secrets and Pranking

I walked into my dorm sighing and pulling my tie of. I had just had to explain to Wood that madame pomfrey had finally let me out after quidditch practise since she knew I would go otherwise. Be shouted at by Ron for hurting Hermione to which I explained I didn't do anything but he didn't believe me. It will probably be harder to get some time to hang out with her now. It was hard enough already. I just wanted to sleep. I had missed dinner which I was slightly annoyed about but I wasn't going to leave Hermione sitting in the hospital wing on her own whilst madame pomfrey ranted about spell use in corridors. I told her a random slytherin did It to Hermione. She had been let out about 15 minutes ago and I had taken her straight to the common room where the whole ron and wood conversations had happened. Flopping onto my bed whilst kicking my shoes off I let out a small groan. I was about to pull my curtains closed when I saw that Fred was in the room he was putting a few things into a bag. Why hadn't he said hi.

"Hullo Freddie" I muttered. He looked over at me and did a small glare before grabbing his wand and the last few things and storming towards the door. I sat up quickly "Freddie? What's wrong"

"nothing" he said stiffly

"Where are you going?"

"Me and Lee are pulling a prank" At the word prank I suddenly felt more awake.

"awesome, gimmie a minute to change and I'll come with you"

"no" wait what..

"what?"

"i said no. Don't bother go to sleep"

"I'm not tired and I want to do a prank"

"Well I don't want you to do a prank with me"

"and why is that?"

"Because You're a prick" and with that he stormed out of the room...Well that was weird. I sat for a second before deciding to follow running after him and through the portrait whole

"Fred!" He didn't turn round "Gred!" Still not acknowledging me "FREDDIE!" Finally he turned round.

"What?" he snapped

"What's got your want in a knot?" I questioned

"You" He spat

"Me? And what did I do exactly?"

"You told me to piss off ! And you pushed me"

"you had hurt Hermione"

"It was an accident !"

"You shouldn't have used a spell that could have hurt her"

"I forgot that It would hurt her. I thought It would just make her eye sight a bit weird for a minute. I only remembered after I shot it! And she didn't seem to have any problem with me wanting to come with you guys. It was only you"

"You just made her cry so yeah I didn't want you with her"

"why are you so protective of her? When I use to make Ron cry you didn't care and he's your little brother!"

"Because Ron's an idiot and she's one of my best friends!"

"but i'm your best friend and brother and I was upset that I hurt her so surely best friend and brother is over just best friend so you should have let me apologise properly and come with you"

"hu?"

"and why don't you call her Hermione to her face?"

"You only do occasionally" I defended

"yeah but you never do"

"because" I replied with a little shrug

"because why?" Fred pushed

"because I just don't want to call her it"

"why not"

"I dunno, everyone does"

"that makes no sense"

"your face makes no sense!" I snapped back making him stop for a second

"you're a moron"

"so's your mum"

"your mums my mum Georgie" Fred said as if I was a four year old. Maybe I was acting like it but still.

"Look I'm sorry for telling you to piss off and pushing you but I didn't think Hermione would want you near her"

"sure." He said shortly and I let out a sigh as he started walking again "You coming Georgie I don't think lee will wait forever" I smirked and ran after him my socks skidding on the smooth stone floors.

"So what is the plan for pranks?" I asked once we finally got to lee.

"We have a few and not much time"

"how come?"

"Tomorrow is the last day before christmas holidays. And since we don't want detention throughout our holidays we need to do a holiday worth of pranks now so that if we get caught they just give us detentions tomorrow and we will still be free Christmas holidays" I Didn't feel the need to tell them that you couldn't have detention on a holiday as the thought of lots of pranks in one night would be fun.

"Right so if we all take 3 pranks each and get to work. Try not to get caught but if you do. Do not get the other two in trouble. It is not funny" Lee said glaring at me and Fred refuring to 2 days ago when we had pulled a prank then blamed it on Lee causing him to get a detention. Lee handed me a slip of paper with three pranks on it. "now go!" Fred and Lee both ran of quickly mischievous smirks on their faces. When did we get so organised in pranking that we had lists ?I looked down to my list.

_George Weasley's list of Pranks to do._

_Release the cornish pixie's we caught last week in snapes classroom. We're meant to have potion's first and neither me or fred have done our homework._

_Change the Slytherin banner in the hall to a pink and purple banner with a teddy beat on it._

_Steal polyjuice potion from Snapes office and transform into Dumbledore and go and convince the door to the slytherin common room that there is a new pass word and it is 'Long live Harry Potter'_

Laughing I ran off towards my dorm to collect the pixie's and one of dumbledore's hairs. One had got onto Fred's robes earlier in the year when we got sent to his office for turning the slytherins Hufflepuff colours and we kept it thinking it might come in useful one day. I'm not sure why we thought that but it's a good thing we did. Now I think about it it just makes us seem like insane stalkers.

* * *

><p>"Today's potion's lessons will be cancelled due to Excessive damage to the classroom and it being unsafe from all the fumes from broken potions" I saw Fred and lee doing little smiles. My eyes travelled up to the slytherin banner a small smirk on my face. The teachers hadn't figured out how to change it back yet. They tried all the normal spells to stop a spell Finite incantartem and stuff but what the didn't know was I just used a bit of magic to paint it onto a bed sheet that I magic'd into the right shape. Put it up and just stole the Slytherin banner. Right now it's hidden in my bottom draw. "Slytherin's your password at the moment is 'Long live Harry Potter' I will change this back once I get the chance. Everyone who had astronomy last night I do apologise but you will be having it again tonight as the telescopes were bewitched to show non-existent constellations. Finally Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley if you would go wait in my office for me I would like to have a word with you.<p>

"go on Ron Perce, He's talking to you" I muttered Ron looked at me scared before standing up awkwadly. Making me and Fred laugh

"He means the Twins Ronald" Hermione hissed. Pulling him down, this made a few other people laugh. Percy stood up pompously

"Excuse me sir but for my little brother's sake which Weasleys are you talking about"

"Fred and George Mr weasley" We both tried to look shocked before standing up

"Figures" Percy mumbled sitting down.

"shall we Georgie?"

"We shall Freddie" hooking arms we began to skip out of the hall

"Were off to see the wizard

The Wonderful Wizard of Oz  
>We hear he is a Whiz of a Wiz<br>If ever a Wiz there was  
>If ever, oh ever, a Wiz there was<br>The Wizard of Oz is one because  
>Because, because, because, because, because<br>Because of the wonderful things he does  
>We're off to see the wizard<br>The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!" We sang as we skipped out leaving everyone laughing.

The door to the office opened and Dumbledore walked in Snape and McGonagall storming in behind him.

"Good morning Professor Dumbledore. Greasy" Fred said politly look to Snape when say greasy.

"Kitten" I continued winking at McGonagall who's lips thined even more. Dumbledore had the normal twinkle in his eye. Where as Snape and Mcgonagall looked as if they were about to kill us.

"Out of my seat boys" Dumbledore stated. Both of us got up quickly walking round to the other side.

"Of course sir" We replied in unison. Turning to face him with equally innocent smiles

"now I trust you know why you're here?"

"I have it on good authority that you have no evidence" Fred said in a tone you would expect from percy before sitting down on one of the chairs Dumbledore had just conjured. I followed Fred's lead sitting down.

"Your friend lee Jordan told me." Fred's mouth fell open. What a dick!

"A-and how do you know he is not just saying that to get us in trouble and he was actually the one who did all of these pranks?" Dumbledore looked at me for a second as if to say go on and I stood up. "I mean it's the perfect plan right? Do a bunch of pranks and blame the two biggest pranksters in school. Even if he had got caught he probably would have managed to link it back to us someway. Anyway sir, You know the sort of pranks we pull. Don't these seem a little...Juvenile for us? Focusing on dear snapey"

"professor snape" Dumbledore corrected

"Here" I said throwing my arm around Snape " and the Slytherin's. I mean when we prank we do stuff that effects the entire school. For example, when we taught peeve's how to paint ball" I looked to Snape who looked like he was about to Avarda kedavra me and quickly removed my arm. "Sir you are a very smart Wizard. Some would argue you're almost as smart as me" I gave a little wink to show I was joking "I'm sure you can see the logic in what I'm saying" With that I sat back in the chair

"Mr Weasley" He said looking to Fred "do you have anything to add?"

"no sir, I believe my twin has said all that there is to say"

"then you may go. Tell Mr Jordan to come up here"

"Professor" Snapes drawling voice came "surely you don't believe these two. If they had not done anything why did they say we had no evidence when we came in?"

"Well that sir. We might as well tell you. That was because we had infact tried to convince the house elves to slip some of zonko's love potion into Draco Malfoy's juice for breakfast so he would fall in love with Harry but you see we were caught on the way there by professor flitwick. Who confiscated the product and deducted 20 house points from us. We realise this is childish but but the potion would only last 12 hours. So you see with lessons nothing to serious would happen just a lot of humiliation on Malfoy's part" Fred said sadly. This was true we were trying to finish Fred's last prank which was to slip it into his Juice when Flitwick caught us

"and why would you want to do this?"

"Well you see Sir he's been giving our little brother Ron and Harry quite a lot of trouble." Fred replied

"and Hermione!" I butted in making everyone look at me "well..he has" I muttered awkwardly.

"You had double potion's now did you not?"

"yes sir"

"you will be helping tidy up Professor snapes room for an hour. Minerva could you get Mr Jordan and get him doing the same but for the full double and break?"

"Of course sir" Professor McGonagall nodded and walked out of the room followed by Snape. The bell went and Dumbledore smiled

"Professor Snape will be wanting you in his room"

"yes sir.. Thank you sir" we both said before walking out quickly.

* * *

><p>"how the hell did you manage to get me into trouble ?" Lee snapped. As he stood gas mask on as he swept the floor.<p>

"Never try to trick a trickster.. Or a pair of tricksters Lee." Fred mocked

"I hate you two"

"I hate you" I replied "I had stuff to do today"

"oh yeah..like what?" Fred asked laughing. Thinking quickly I started to talk

"Today is Hermione's last day before she leaves for Christmas I wanted to spend it with her. This time her being able to see the entire time" I said throwing a glare to Fred.

"She'll be in lesson now. And me and you are only in here for an hour." Lee replied

"I was going to get her to skip history of magic so we could hang out"

"like she'd do that" Lee laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Georgie...You're lying" I looked over and saw the look Fred was giving me.

"No I'm not" I replied quickly.

"yes..you are. Why ?"

"why do you think I am"

"your voice gets a bit higher when you lie and you always look away from the person you're talking to" I didn't answer "come on Georgie tell me" I continued scrubbing the floor "Georgieeeeeee"

"..." I muttered

"what? I didn't hear that"

"I'm taking Cho out" I mumbled looking up to him. His eye were wide

"as in that weirdo Ravenclaw second year who seems to emotional to be humanly possible?"

"yes the Ravenclaw second year. And she's not a weirdo and she's not too emotional. She..just has a lot of feelings"

"When did you decide you would take her out?"

"Last week...She caught up with me after class saying she was happy I was alive after the whole falling down the stairs thing.. her friends were kinda laughing about me tripping down the stairs so I kissed her to get a bit of my rep back and she was all happy and I just..asked her out . I'm surprised they haven't spread it everywhere yet."

"so what time is your date with Cho then?" Fred asked looking beyond amused.

"We were gunna skip the whole day. But now I'm stuck in detention sooo..I just hope I can find her in the change over of lessons."

Hermione's POV

I walked looking down at my feet as the scuffed on the floor. I had no more lessons for the day and I would be leaving Hogwarts tomorrow morning for Christmas. The first term had went pretty quickly and had been good. You know minus nearly being killed by a troll no one liking me and kissing George. I heard voices and poked my head around the corner curiously. I smiled when I saw George the smile quickly fell from my face as I looked to the girl he was with. George was leaning on the wall a lazy smile on his face Cho Chang standing in front of him there hands intertwined and hanging loosely between them as George said things making her laugh. One point he was laughing as well and turned his head slightly to the side and spotted me. He stood up a bit straighter and when he looked back to Cho I quickly walked off.

Georges POV

I laughed. My head turning to the side, people usually walked past here a lot and I didn't really want people to see me with Cho. Not that she's not cute and whatever but I mean, she's a bit to desperate especially today. So I didn't want everyone to think we were dating. Instead my eyes got glued to a bushy haired first year peering round the corner. Oh shittt. I stood up a little straighter and turned back to Cho.

"I'm gunna have to go. Fred's expecting me back with these" I motioned to my bag which had loads of shrunken down bottles of butterbeer and a few fire whiskey along with some snacks for an end of term party. She did a little nod

"Today was really fun"

"yeah" I said smiling quickly giving her a peck on the cheek I dropped my hand from hers and walked around the corner once I did I started running. After the little blob of bushy hair bouncing down the hall. Would she be upset? I mean she knows were just friends so she shouldn't but what if she is she better not not talk to me again.

"Granger?" I called out tentatively. To my surprise she turned around.

"Sorry" She said awkwardly "I didn't know you two would be there I didn't mean to...ruin the moment or whatever" By the way she said ruin the moment I could tell she was slightly upset.

"Don't worry about it Granger. You gave me an excuse to leave anyway"

"Don't you like her?"

"She's cute. But a bit to forward. I felt like she was about to jump me half the time. Also her mood swings kinda gave me whiplash. She was all happy then I got her the wrong flavour fudge and she had a bitch fit then she was all happy again for no reason" Well I kissed her but I wasn't about to say that. Hermione let out a small laugh

"sounds like fun"

"Very...shall we?" I asked pointing in the direction of the stairs she nodded and we began to walk "You're going home for the holidays aren't you?" I asked looking down to her

"Yeah. I'm really looking forward to seeing my mum and dad again. Also Christmas is amazing there. Sure the Christmas tree's are smaller" I laughed thinking of the size of the tree's in the great hall. "We always go to my nan's and the whole family's there. It's the only time we see each other really." She went on talking about her family Christmas' for a little while her stories making me laugh like how every year her nan forgot to cook her cousins food since she was vegetarian so had some quorn thing instead of Turkey. "what are Christmas' like at yours ?"

"Crazy. My brothers Bill and Charlie come home. Bill works in Egypt as a curse breaker for Gringotts. Even though he was head boy and prefect he's pretty cool. Every year my mum will pester him to let her cut his hair since it's long enough to be put in a pony tail and usually is but he never lets her. Then Charlie.. Well mum always worries about Charlie, he studies Dragons in Romania. He's always coming home with burns and stuff. He was a prefect too but also pretty cool. I think Percy is the only prefect who took it really seriously. Charlie's the one who got me into quidditch, he was captain of the team and the best seeker gryffindor has ever had probably. Well before harry came along. Anyway, we'll have all us kids and then some family friends over. They use to come over more before Voldemort was off'd by Harry. Me and Fred were only 1 but People always came over and they would sit talking to mum and dad. I remember Harry's mum and dad coming over one time."

"You remember all this from when you were 1"

"1 and a half...I don't know how I remember but whatever. Yeah so Christmas." I talked for a bit about Christmas at mine "but this year mum and dad are going to Romania so us Weasley's are stuck at Hogwarts. First time I haven't spent a Christmas with my parents." I turned into a corridor on the 4th floor leaving behind the grand staircase. Finding a window cil I sat down. Hermione following my lead."So..what time do you leave tomorrow?"

"At 11"

"nice. You gunna miss me?"

"Yeah loads" she said sarcastically

"You know you will Granger. Not being able to stare at this hot body"

"George" Hermione warned

"Or randomly throw yourself at me" Blushing she stood up and began to walk off "Granger come back"

"no!"

"I was joking" I begged

"well it's embarrassing." I sighed

"what if I tell you something embarrassing about myself?" She slowly turned back to face me.

"how embarrassing?"

"Very"

"go on"

"Come sit back down" She rolled her eyes but came and sat back on the window sil.

"So...Tell me"

"When me and Fred where little kids we shared a bed since there weren't enough in the house and we couldn't afford another at that point" I said

"that's your embarrassing story? That sucks"

"I'm not done yet Granger! Finally we got our own beds but whenever one of us got scared or upset we would crawl into the other person's bed. When we first got to Hogwarts we both got a bit homesick. As first years do...I mean look at you, you were panicking about sending a letter to your mum and dad on the first night. Anyway so we got homesick so for the first 2 week's we shared a bed." I muttered awkwardly and she let out a small giggle

"well..You were only 11."

"Yeah but I wasn't two weeks ago when I had a bad dream and climbed into fred's bed. Or when I got back from the hospital wing after falling down the stairs" She laughed again this time a bit louder

"why did you do it that time?"

"Well actually he climbed into my bed that time. But he was scared because that was the first and only time he's seen me that beaten up"

"naww little Fred and George sharing a bed. How cute"

"Tell anyone you die!" I snapped and she nodded making me smile "Now If I ever tease you you can just tease me back" One of her feet kicked my bag as she was swinging them and there was clinking of glass hitting other glass and she looked at my bag confused.

"Oh yeah..The party"

"what Party?"

"well you see were just going to miss you so much were having a goodbye Hermione have a nice Christmas party." I replied sarcastically "Were having a little end of term thing and me and Fred being the awesome one's are the one's who are bringing the supplies. Such as lots of butterbeer. Some fire whiskey and food.

"how do you fit that in there" She asked bemused

"Undetectable extension charm. It's very handy. You should keep it in mind" She nodded happily. "shall we depart?"

"Is it against the rules"

"as long as we don't get to loud no one outside the common room will even know" I stood up swinging my bag over my shoulder. "come on Granger. We have a party to set up for" she looked at sceptically for a second. I gave her a hopefully smile.

"fine" She stood up and smirked as we started walking towards the stairs again

"oh and Granger?"

"yeah ?"

"No getting drunk" She laughed and gave me a playful shove.


	8. Christmas and PickUp's

Fred's POV

Clunk...clunk...Clunk...Clunk...Clunk..

"George will you please stop hitting your head on the table!" I snapped looking over to George. He looked up to me taking his head of the table, slightly cross eyed and his forehead bright red.

"but..I'm bored!" He wined then brought his head back down on the table. I looked around awkwardly a few people where watching us with curious and amused looks.

"Georgie, I get that you're bored but please stop. I will talk to you in a minute just let me finish this potion's essay" I gave him a hopeful smile and he sighed. Quickly I turned back to my essay and started scratching away with my quill again

CLUNK! My hand jogged making a rather large line over my work.

"GEORGE!" I snapped pulling out my wand and vanishing the line

"I'm booooooored"

"I know" I replied stiffly

"I miss Granger"

"Dude, it's been 2 days" I mumbled exasperated.

"Exactly two days without Granger and she hasn't even wrote to me. It's feels like she isn't talking to me again" He moaned with a final Clunk from his head on the table he pushed himself back so he flopped into the chair properly.

"Well the first day she wasn't going to message you because well that's pretty needed and she would have only just seen her parents again after 4 months. Then yesterday. I dunno she was probably-"

"making the drive down to her nan's I know"

"right..driving to her nan's and you know this because?"

"oh she told me before she left. We were talking about Christmas at our houses.

"Right...Anyway, then today is Christmas eve so she's not going to message you today she's probably being all Christmas eve-y" he did a small nod of agreement

"want to charm snowballs to follow Quirrell around hitting him repeatedly ?"

"Not right now, I want to finish this potions essay. I'll forget after Christmas and I don't fancy being in detention first day back"

"we already are for the snowball thing" I let out a small laugh

"Well second day then."

"fine" He murmured and I smiled and looked back to my potions book before continuing to write.

Clunk.._Really?_ Clunk. _I am going to kill him_..CLUNK

"Frrred"

"yes George" I bit back

"I'm boooooooored" Clunk! I groaned trying to think of some way to distract him

"George, Have you finished all your Christmas shopping?"

"Of course I have"

"Sent mum's,dad's bill and Charlies presents?"

"Sent them off last night"

"Bought stuff for me Ron and Percy ?" He nodded and I tried to think of more people "Got Lee Hermione and Harry things?"

"I didn't get Harry anything..did you?"

"Yeah. Ronnie kins said he wasn't expecting anything so I just brought him a little something to open"

"oops."

"the maps in my trunk make sure you don't get caught anyone and the shops close at 4" With that he sprinted up the stairs a few minutes later he sprinted back down gloves hat and scarf on and a piece of parchment sticking out of his back pocket . I smiled and returned to my essay finally I could just get it done.

"Fred" I looked round and saw Wood standing over me. "You're not doing anything are you?" I went to open my mouth to say about the essay "good, So I was thinking of some new moves we could try out after the holidays for the next quidditch match" Kill me now.

George's POV

"GEORGIE! WAKE UP IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Fred bellowed and I sat up quickly rubbing my bleary eyes as goose bumps covered my chest. I'm guessing that's why people don't sleep topless in the winter.

"Merry Christmas Freddie" I mumbled crawling towards my pile of presents. Suddenly a pillow hit me in the face and I tumbled out of my bed "Ouch"

"It's Christmas wake up a bit!" Fred moaned making me laugh. As I stood up and stretched out. Another pillow hit me this time in the stomach

"really Fred?" I threw a pillow back at him and he smiled "presents?"

"PRESENTS!" Both of us began unwrapping our presents quickly. The usual ones from mum of her knitted jumpers. Throwing mine over to him as he threw his to me pulling the jumper with a large F on I smiled.

"nice!" I looked over to Fred who was holding up a large box of dung bombs

"From lee I suppose ?"

"No Hermione" He said laughing

"what!" I jumped over to his bed and looked at the note stuck on it which was clearly in her hand writing and her name printed at the bottom. "I thought she would just give us books. Well me books you nothing after cursing her"

"Are you ever going to forget about that?" Fred asked laughing slightly

"nope" I replied walking back over to my bed and ripping open a few more presents. "have you opened Percys yet?" I asked letting out a snort and looking over to Fred who seemed to have just unwrapped Percy's present as well.

"Pet rocks..."

"Have you read the card ?" Fred quickly searched for the card as he read his mouth fell open.

"Well how rude!" I laughed in agreement looking down at my card again

_Dear George,_

_I hope you enjoy this gift. I got it for you so you could learn to take care of something other than yourself and Fred. Who I have given the same gift._

_Take care of them. Merry Christmas_

_Yours sincerely_

_Percy Weasley_

_Gryffindor Prefect._

"Pompous idiot" I muttered. A smile formed on my face when I saw a neatly wrapped box with a small card that had Hermione's writing on it. Ripping it open happily I saw a few boxes. One box of dungbombs. One fanged flyer a screaming yo yo and some fudge. "haha. I got more from Hermione than you! She likes me more!" Fred looked at me as if I was an idiot as I mocked him happily.

"Of course she does, she fancies you you dolt!" Oh..right. I stopped laughing and sat awkwardly. Before quickly picking up my last one which was from Charlie which was a book on Dragon's. He use to get me interesting presents but then mum found the iguana he got me and Fred which ended up in her having a hissy fit. Fred has also finished digging into a bit of the fudge the Hermione got me whilst Fred ate some of the food mum sent we decided to go check on Ron. Closing the tin on my fudge we ran out of our dorm jumping around happily.

"Fred, George Give it back!" Percy snapped as we ran around the common room. Harry and Ron where watching and laughing loudly as me and Fred through Percy's Prefect Badge between us like we were playing piggy in the middle. "I mean it! I will give you detention!" This made both of us burst out laughing.

"Fine Percy, Here just don't give us detention" Fred said glumly holding the badge out to him. Percy smiled and pushed his glasses back up his nose before reaching for the badge.

"thank you Fred" Just as Percy was about to grab it Fred threw it to me. "FRED! That's it detention and for you too George unless you give me the badge"

"You can give me detention once you catch me" With that Percy launched himself at me. Dodging out the way quickly I began to run him following me. Now the few other people who were staying over holidays in gryffindor had stopped what they were doing to watch all laughing. Climbing over the sofa in between cormack and Katie as Percy tried to run around to catch me I jumped over again. When he was just about to catch me I quickly ran up the girls staircase him following after a few steps it turned into a slide. As I expected this I managed to keep my balance and turn whilst sliding. Percy,however had fallen over very UN-ceremoniously and landed as a heap on the bottom doing a little ballerina jump over him. I landed and took a bow as people cheered laughing. I dropped Percys badge in front of his mangled body and me and Fred strutted up the stairs towards our dorm.

"Want to play with my Fanged Frisbee ?" I asked looking to the pile of presents that was still on my bed.

"sure" Fred said smile. I smiled and pulled it out of the box and threw Fred one of the gloves for it pulling my own on I picked up the Frisbee and looked to Fred before throwing It laughing as it munched through the air. Fred caught it easily in his gloved hand and threw it back. After a little while of playing there was a clicking on the window. Throwing the Frisbee to Fred I looked to the side and saw Hedwig sitting outside her beak tapping on the glass. Suddenly I felt the Frisbee collide with the side of my face taking a bite before I managed to smack it away.

"FRED!" I yelped holding my bleeding cheek

"Sorry Bro" Fred said trying to hide the smile that was twitching on and off his face. Groaning I walked to the window and pulled it open letting Hedwig hop in she held out her leg and I saw a rolled up letter attached to it with George on it. Recognising the writing I smiled and took it off. I walked over to my presents and grabbed a piece of one of the cakes mum made me and fed it to Hedwig who sat patiently. Ripping open the letter two things came out. A folded up letter and an envelope addressed to Harry Potter. Laughing slightly I quickly tied it to hedwigs leg

"take this to Harry" Hedwig let out a little hoot before flying away. Closing the window I rubbed my bleeding cheek. "Stupid Frisbee" Mumbling I began to unfold the letter

"who's it from, who's it from?" Fred chanted

"Granger, now shut up and let me read" I opened it up and another letter fell out picking it up I saw it was a small piece of paper folded up saying Fred on the front I passed it to him and he quickly started reading

_George,_

_Merry Christmas ! I hope you had a fun day. Mine was the same as I told you it would be but I still had fun like always. Nan forgot to but my cousins food in..What a surprise. How was the Hogwarts food ? Delicious I bet. Did you get your presents ? I hope you like them, be careful with the fanged flyer, they can be dangerous. _"no shit" I muttered before continuing to read. _Fred's not angry I didn't get him as much as I got you is he ? I meant to get him more but I had ran out of money from buying Ron's Harry's and yours. I had order them all. I'll be getting him something else when I get back to Hogwarts just my family don't really like owls so I can't have them flying in and out of the house for orders constantly._

_Anyway, how are your holidays going apart from Christmas ? Have you completed all your homework, you don't want to have to do it on the last night now do you ?. Have you seen Cho, or did she go home for the holidays ? How's Fred ? Wait I wrote a letter to Fred he can answer that himself. How are you ? Is it snowing still? there's a bit of snow here but not much. Enough to have a snow ball fight though. Do you like snowball fights ? Am I asking a lot of questions? I am aren't I.._

_Thank you for my present. I loved it. I can't believe you remembered the book I wanted. I've already read it. My family watched a show called east-enders on a muggle thing called a Television. Honestly it is the worst show ever the plots are so repetitive._

_I hope you enjoy the rest of your Christmas._

_From Hermione xxx_

_P.s Did you send/give Harry's letter to him ? And Fred's. If not can you, thanks x_

"I got more kisses than you" I looked up and saw Fred hovering over me

"Yeah right" I replied not believe him

"I did and Love not just from"

"let me see that!" I grabbed his letter and started to read.

_Fred,_

_So, since you're reading this George gave you it. Props to him. How are you and how is your Christmas going ?_

_I'm sorry about my present to you I promise I will get you something else soon, I ran out of money. The present you got me is amazing thank you ! It's so pretty!_

_I hope you have a great rest of holiday and that you had an amazing Christmas_

_Love From Hermione _

_xxxxxx_

_P.s If you reply could you put it in the same envelope as George's. My family aren't to fond of owls._

"I thought she liked me!" I exclaimed

"naww, Someone Jealous?" Fred mocked smirked

"no!.. I..I just. I didn't think she was so fickle!"

"maybe she thought you would take love and more kissed the wrong way as she did like you and didn't want it to get extra awkward."

"That makes sense" I smiled happily. "write a reply quickly so I can go send them" He nodded and we both quickly got to work on our replies. When something popped into my mind "Fred.."

"Hmm" He hummed continuing to write

"what did you get her ?"

"Just a necklace."

"Seriously? I got her a book"

"Well she likes books"

"yeah..But a necklace is cooler"

"Really George!"

"What?"

"First you reject the girl now you're all like 'ohh no you got more kisses she obviously likes you how could she do this to me' and now you're all like 'uhh you got her a better present' either you like her or you don't figure it out" As he imitated me he did a strangely high pitched voice.

"I don't like her ! And I don't sound like that ! It's just I'm her best friend. I should be the one getting her better presents and the notes with love from instead of just from"

"we've already said why she didn't say love from! Look Georgie, I'm pretty sure she didn't expect a very good present from me probably a quill or something so yeah she's going to be more shocked that I got her a necklace than she is that you got her a book. Like you said you're best friends she expects it from you not from me. Now finish your letter so we can go send these"

"fine" With that I quickly finished my letter and we both folded them up before running to the owlery to post them.

"GRANGER!" I screamed. The bushy haired girl turned around and saw me her face lighting up. Running over a few people gave me weird looks as I engulfed her in a hug "I've missed you my little grangy-poo!"

"I've missed you too. But never call me that again" Letting out a loud laugh I agreed. Draping my arm around her shoulders I began to lead her up to the carriages

"how come you're here. I didn't know you were aloud"

"you're umm..not meant to. But I was in the area."

"You're breaking rules!" She screeched placing her hand over her mouth I let an awkward laugh as people looked at me

"just on my way back to Hogwarts after a holiday at home." I saw looking at me looking slightly amused and the smile fell from my face. Hermione obviously noticed him as well

"Hagrid!" She ran over and I followed awkwardly.

"hullo 'ermione. How was yer Christmas?"

"Great thanks Hagrid. How was yours ?"

"A'right. Fred"

"I'm George actually" He gave me a scrutinising look "Honest. Aren't I George Granger!"

"He is."

"So I'll be tellin' Dumbledore that George Weasley were out of school without per'ison then?"

"Only joking I'm Fred" Hagrid let out a booming laugh covering up the sound of Hermione's small one.

"off yer go or ya'll miss the carriages" I did an awkward wave before walking after Hermione who gave a warm goodbye. Finally managed to get into a carriage and sat waiting for it to leave. She sat opposite me and we sat with out wands out doing random spells for a few minutes as she had missed being aloud to do magic.

"So how did you get out of school?"

"oh um, The school isn't very good with security" I lied my mind on honeydukes cellar. The carriage door opened and Cho and Roger Davis

"George!" Cho said happily sitting next to me.

"Hey Cho, this is my Friend Granger"

"Hermione" She corrected

"Oh, you're the one who got hit by that curse whilst duelling Fred aren't you"

"yeh." She replied awkwardly before sinking into her seat slightly.

"So George" Cho turned back to me "how was your Christmas ?"

"It was great. How was yours ?" She went on for a little while talking about her Christmas. My eye flicked to Hermione to see if she was okay but she was just sitting talking to Roger. Maybe she was actually over me. I shall test this theory.

"George are you even listening?" She asked after a while

"wha ? Sorry..It's just,you look really pretty today it's kinda hard to concentrate" I lied trying to act nervous. She obviously brought it because she started blushing furiously. My eyes flicked to Granger and she looked to me and smiled before turning back to roger. She's over me. Turning my full attention back to Cho. I couldn't help but smile. I could act fully normal around her again.

"That's really sweet George"

"You don't think it's really lame?"

"Of course not. It's really sweet" She said putting her hand on my arm.

"So you're a fan of cheesy lines then ?" I asked with a small smile

"Hu ? Were you just saying that to flatter me?"

"what ? No! I just..If you find that cute you must like cheesy lines am I right?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe you should try a few on me and we'll see"

"Fine, but first..Are you lactose-intolerant ?"

"no. Why?"

"Because things are about to get real cheesy!" I did an over exaggerated wink and she laughed loudly. "You know, if you stood in front of a mirror with 11 roses you'd be looking at the 12 most beautiful things on the planet" she once again laughed "Your eyes are bluer than the ocean and babe..I'm lost at sea"

"Is it hot in here or is it just you" I looked over and saw Hermione smirking slightly.

"is that the best you can do Granger?"

"you do better"

"I'll show you my tan lines if you show me yours"

" 1 all" I looked to Roger.

"if I said you had a great body would you hold it against me?"

"2-1"

"I'd like to get between your legs and eat my way up to your heart"

"Let's go back to my room and do some math: Add a bed, subtract our clothes, divide your legs, and multiply."

"If I flip a coin what do you reckon my chances are of getting head?" none of us had noticed we'd stopped

"you don't even have to say lumosmaxima to turn me on"

"I've been whomping my willow thinking about you"

"lovely Mr Weasley" all of our hears shot to the door and we saw professor Mcgonagall.

"professor!" Hermione gasped

"you have been stopped for 2 minutes now out and put your wands away" she looked between me and Hermione

"I'd let you handle my wand any day" I replied without thinking a small smirk on my lips until I saw her face. I could even see her lips. "sorry Professor. Come on kiddies time to get to school" I quickly jumped out of the carriage.

"Detention Mr Weasley. Thursday night you will be helping filch" Groaning I let my head fall slightly as I walked towards the steps everyone following me

"Sorry Hermione, Weasley wins for the fact he used and chat up line on McGonagall"

"shut up" I mumbled as we walked through the doors. Hermione stopped at one point talking to someone whilst me Cho and Davis walked up to the 5th floor. Davis walked of quickly but Cho lingered.

"I didn't get to hear that many cheesy chat up lines aimed at me"

"Sorry about that. How about I repay you. I promise to give you loads next Saturday. 12 at that tree by the black lake?"

"Okay"a huge smile formed on her face as she replied she turned to walk the way of her common room

"how about one more for now" She did a little nod "I bet I can kiss you without touching you" She looked confused for a second as if trying to work out how that would work. I quickly leaned down and pecked her lips. As I pulled away I looked at her innocently "I lost the bet" I gave her a little wink as she giggled "now..away with you young Ravenclaw!" She did a little nod and turned around walking quickly down the hall.

"Smooth" I turned and saw Hermione standing a few steps down

"Very" she jogged up the last few stairs and we started walking towards our common room in silence.

"can I just ask..I'd let you handle my wand any-day" I looked to her "what in Merlin's name where you thinking ?"

"honestly Granger. I don't think I was. I think I was just distracted by the raw sexuality of Minnie" She let out a laugh and I smiled "where did you learn your pick up lines?"

"My other cousin Sam. He told me some that I shouldn't fall for when I was around 8. then told me a few funny ones"

"he had some good ones. I'm guessing you made up the lumos one"

"yep"

"how? You don't learn lumos in first year"

"You left your charms book on the table before and I just learnt it" I laughed again. Just like her to sit learning.

"I've got to go. I told harry I would meet him and Ron in the Library on my first day back. Could you give this to Fred please?" She took out a large wrapped box from the bag she was holding and handed it to him. It was then I noticed the necklace hanging loosely around my neck and even I had to admit. It was pretty.

"course Granger. I'll see you soon"

"bye George" She started to descend the stairs again.

"Granger!" She turned "it's nice having you back at school" Smiling she gave me a little wave before running off.


	9. Homework and Housepoints

_It's wrong to open it, It's wrong to open it, it's wrong to open it..But then again, when have I ever cared about right and wrong ? He won't even know... No george you have to give Fred the present._

My eye's fell on the card stuck loosely ontop of the package

_I could open that. Say Granger gave it to him and there was no card. I mean why does he need two christmas cards ? It's not like he'll miss it if he doesn't know he had it. I could just open it read it incendio it. NO George ! It's not yours to read...Fuck it, i'm opening It!_

I turned the corner quickly heading towards one of the secret passages only me and Fred knew about. My fingers working on the seal

"hey George"

_Abort,abort. Run !_

I turned back around and started walking away from my twin quickly.

"forge?" He grabbed my shoulder "What's up ? Where's Granger I thought you were picking her up ooh presents!" I bit my lip as he took the present from me the card once again sitting on the top. Turned over so you couldn't see the half peeled back seal. His name printed neatly on the front

"From granger" I mumbled before trying to make a quick escape.

"Georgie..Why is this letter in the middle of being opened"

"maybe she decided she wanted to change something. Then changed her mind" I lied smoothly. Well I thought I lied smoothly

"Were you trying to read my mail?"

"what? No..of course not!" I snapped

"Hold out your hands"

"what..Seriously Fre"

"yes! Hold out your hands" I sighed and put my hands out in front of us. Little flakes of the red wax were underneath my short nails. "You were!"

"no I wasn't !"

"There's wax under your nails"

"No there's not, you're seeing things !" I spat, _really George.. You couldn't have said you had mail earlier could you. Nope you had to say he was seeing things._

"George. Don't lie to me!"

"i'm not lying to you"

"why would you read my mail?"

"I didn't read anything"

"only because I turned up!"

"That is a very serious accusation!"

"and a very true one!"

"You can't prove it" With that I turned and marched off leaving my very bemused brother standing watching me go.

* * *

><p><span>Fred's POV<span>

_Moron._

* * *

><p><span>George's POV<span>

So..ron's in the hospital wing. Hagrid got a dragon and it bit him. Pretty funny if you ask me. Me and Fred helped out the nights that the trio couldn't help, of course they don't know that. But then poor ol' norbert got shipped off and Harry,Hermione and some other kid lost gryffindor 150 points. Which Harry isn't too proud of,even tried to quit quidditch because everyone hates him. Course me and Fred are being nice..Well nice as we usually are.

"Cho!" I called doing a small jog over to her. Her friends gave me a dirty look and stormed off

"hey"

"hey..What's wrong with mary and whats her face ?"

"it's marietta and sarah" she replied sharply turning on her heel "and they don't like the fact that because of you and your brother slytherin will win the house cup again" wait what?

"Me and Fred had nothing to do with that that was Granger and Harry"

"Please I've seen Harry around he is to innocent to go sneaking around the castle without encouragement and everyone know's that Granger girl has a crush on you. She's to stuck up to sneak out otherwise. You and your brother obviously got them to do it because you've been caught to many times and needed something" Did she just insinuate me and Fred are bad at sneaking out

"me and Fred had nothing to do with that, if we were going to sneak out we would do it by ourselves we don't need some first years to do it for us. We're amazing at sneaking out and hardly ever get caught. Also Harry is anything but innocent have you not heard about the attitude he gives snape in lessons. Maybe if your house wasn't such a fail it wouldn't be down to gryffindor to beat slytherin" I snapped grabbing her arm and turning her to me "And don't ever call Granger stuck up you know nothing about her. Now are you going to be your normal bipolar self and come on the date with me happily or are you going to be a normal person and stick with an emotion for more than 2 seconds and sulk ?" She ripped her arm away and stormed down the hall I watched her as she stopped half way and turned around again.

"We're still on for saturday's date right?" I let out a laugh. This girl was beyond bipolar

"Yeah" She jogged back over went on her tip toes and pressed her lips to mine. After a second she pulled away smiled. "sure you don't want to come for a date now?" I questioned with a smirk. CLAP. Her hand hit hard against my cheek

"I'm still annoyed with you!" With that she stormed off fully leaving me to rub my cheek

"Crazy bint" I mumbled though I had a small smile on my face.

When I got back to the Common room I found Hermione Fred playing chess against Lee. Fred would whisper a move in Hermione's ear and she would stare at the board for a second trying to work out why to do the move before finally moving it. I walked over sitting inbetween Fred and Hermione

"Hello Ladies how are you all?" I asked happily

"playing a game Georgie" Fred said his eyes on the board before he pushed me backwards so I fell from the chair and began to whisper to Hermione again.

"Didn't you have a date with cho?" Lee shot. I pulled my self of the floor and walked round the chess table sitting next to lee. Who leaned forward moving his piece

"yeah, She went insane again."

"I don't see why you bother with her" Hermione mumbled as Fred whispered in her ear again "There are loads of girls who like you.. Who won't constantly cancel your date just because she's a bit upset about a hangnail." All of us looked to her "I don't mean me!" She snapped notcicing our looks.

"then who ? Everyone knows im the more attractive twin, there obviously gunna lke me" Fred replied in a arrogant tone.

"Katie bell" She said matter-of-factly

"Katie doesn't like me..Were just mates"

"Yeah" Fred and Lee chorused

"Boys are so blind" She mumbled.

"how are we blind ? Katie just doesn't like him"

"Really ? She always gives you random hugs, She starts conversation's with you, she plays with her hair and clothes when you're around. She smiles the second she see's you and don't even get me started on her body language" We once again sat staring at her for a minute

"nahh, You're insane Granger/Herm's" Me Lee and Fred chorused Fred breaking of from us at the end to say Herm's. I gave him a questioning look but he didn't seem to notice. Or just ignored it. They finished there game of chess me watching bored.

"So Granger, Feel like going for a wander? I heard you and Harry like wandering around the cas-OUCH! Don't kick me woman ! It was a joke" I yelped grabbing my leg

"It wasn't a funny joke"

"Now that's a matter of opinion" I smirked moving my legs as she swiped her leg towards me again.

"Hermioneeee" I heard the whiny voice of my little brother

"Ronniekins ! You're okay we were worried about you in that hospital wing all on your own. What did you do, pick your nose to much and couldn't stop it bleeding again ?" Fred mused happily making everyone but Ron and Harry laugh although Harry was obviously finding it very hard not to.

"Piss of Fred!"

"oh Ronniekins ! Don't use such language !" I mock gasped making people laugh again. Ron's ears turning bright red either from embarassment of anger. I wasn't too sure.

"Hermione can you help me with my homework for potions ? It's due tomorrow"

"You've had a whole week of being in the hospital wing to do it ronald !"

"I was in the hospital wing I wasn't going to do it there"

"If you're to lazy to even try to do it when you had a perfectly good place and lots of time then no. Next time actually do your homework !" Ron glared at her and went to retort but fred cut in.

"Herm's could you look over my charms essay ?"

"Me to Granger. It'd be a huge help" We both flashed her our most charming smile.

"Of course I will Fred, George" She smiled sweetly back at us

"WHAT? How is that fair ? You do theres not mine"

"I am not doing theres Ronald. Unlike you your brothers have the mental capability to do homework. I just look over it to check the grammar and then learn a few of the third year spells. If you gave your homework ago I would have been more than happy to check it for you but you didn't so stop being so immature!"

"Hermione ?" Harry's voice chimed for the first time "Could you check over mine, I mean if you don't mind it's just you know what Snape's like with me so having your mind perfecting my work a bit might help"

"Sure Harry" My eyes flicked to Ron who looked like a large tomato making me burst out laughing. He looked like he was about to explode and scream at her so I quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Me Fred and Lee need to show you something" I lied. Fred looked to rons face and obviously noticed and stood up throwing his arm round her and walking with us. I dropped her hand awkwardly and she moved closer to Fred. The four of us walked out of the portrait hole but heard ron screaming a long list of cuss words meant for Hermione before it closed again. One being bushy haired bitch

"Well that was awkward" I muttered after a few seconds making Lee and Fred laugh. A sniffle came from underneath fred's arm and all our eyes darted to Hermione. I was about to pull her away from Fred and give her a hug when he pulled her closer

"don't be upset, Ron's a prick. Everyone knows that" she muttered something about bushy hair and sniffled a bit more "Herm's your hair is beautiful..it's unique" He said, smirking slightly at the use of unique when talking about Hermione's hair which, was defiantly unique in the way it bushed out to such a proportion that I would not have believed to be possible before I met her. My eyes stayed on them as she looked up to him with a watery smile

"really?"

"Really" Fred replied smiling down at her. As she wrapped her arms around his middle tightly.

_What the hell ? When did they get so touchy. And when did Fred start thinking of her hair as beautiful ? _

The same feeling I got at Christmas about the pair getting closer passed over me. Suddenly an arm threw itself round my shoulder I looked over and saw lee

"Oh Hermione you're eyes are so beautiful, I could stare at them all day" He mocked happily I tried to hide my laugh as I wrapped my arms around

"Oh Freddie. I do love the way you are the second hottest of the weasley siblings and how your hair looks like a beautiful carrot" I looked over and saw the pair glaring at us though fred looked slightly more amused than angry. Spinning Lee round dramatically we began making loud kissing noices.

"Get a room" Fred laughed and we both turned round innocently smiling. "and what do you mean second hottest ? I am obviously the most attractive out our family"

"I think percy has that title actually fred" All of our mouths fell open and we looked to her lee started fake throwing up. She started laughing loudly "I was kidding" me and fred let out loud breaths

"Never joke about that again Granger" I warned

" unless you want us to off ourselves" Fred finished with a smirk. We spent a while wandering around before returning to the common room (before curfew, Hermione refused to be out late again) We chatted for a while her looking over harry's mine and fred's homework. Learning some spells from ours and pointing out parts wrong in harry's. Ron sat pouting in the corner. Eventually we all decided to go to bed. Well the trio did. Me Lee and Fred just couldn't be bothered to do anything else.

"Night ronniekins, Night Harry" I smiled getting a grunt from Ron and a 'g'night' from harry. "Nighty night Grangypoo"

"what did we say about that nickname snookums?" She mocked whilst hugging me.

"fine.. no more grangy poo" I muttered as Lee said a small goodnight. Fred then pushed me away from her throwing his arms around her dramatically

"Goodnight Hermie! I'll miss you!"

"Goodnight Fred" she replied laughing loudly. After a minute of trying to squirm out of his arms he finally moved away and bounced up the stairs. Me and lee followed slowly.

I laid in bed listening to Lee's snoring my eyes tracing the top of my four poster again again looking for any kind of pattern in the material. Just for something to do. Everyone in the dorm had fallen asleep long ago.

"Fred?" I murmured after a while hoping he, like me would be awake.

"What's up Georgie?" He mumbled back. His voice sleepy. I laid chewing my lip for a while "You fallen asleep on me Forge?"

"Since when do you call her Herms?" I heard him groan

"Goodnight George" he grunted back before the sound of the bed creaking came as he turned on his side. Soon his breathing died down, meaning I was to be bored again.


	10. Dumping and Hometime

Hey guys, Just want to say thank you for all the reviews. Also I realise my grammar,punctuation, paragraphing ect is pretty rubbish but I swear i'm trying. I've never been good at it one of the reasons i'm writing this (apart from I love you writing) is to try and learn this stuff. So for now i'm going to say i'm not going to give it to people to re do for me as I need to learn myself. I'll try to get it better but if it REALLY annoys people just say then I will get someone else to do it. Sorry about my sucky writing :(

* * *

><p>"Granger, come on tell us what's wrong!"<p>

"Yeah Hermie"

"There is nothing wrong! Now will you let me study!" She snapped back at me and Fred. I looked to Fred and gave him a nod to leave. He sighed but did a small nod and stood up strolling out of the library.

"Granger please, You've been acting weird since you had that detention. What happened in the forest?"

"nothing, now leave me alone"

"Look i'm not leaving until you tell me.. Don't make me use your nickname" I mocked trying to get her to smile

"You call me grangypoo and I will slap you. Look George it's very sweet that you're worried but I am fine. I'm just stressed about exams thats all" She lied, I could tell, but didn't want to push

"fine..but if you need to talk. To tell me the centaurs were giving you trouble you come straight to me and I will go kick some centaur butt. Okay?" She cracked a small smile

"Okay, Thank you. Do you want to study with me"

"Oh merlin no" I laughed and stood up "I was just making sure you were okay"

"You have your end of year exams coming up too"

"Yes. And the phrase I listen to in that is end of year. The end of the year is a time to have fun and be insane. To pull pranks and not get punished to throw parties to play quidditch to swim in the lake, to get eaten by the giant squid to"

"George?"

"Yeah"

"shut up" I let out a loud laugh earning a stern glare from madam pince. "Either sit down and revise with me or leave" I groaned

"fine" A happy smile came on her face "later Granger" I started walking out and saw the smile fall and smirked.

"george!" she whined

"what?" I asked amused

"Study with me i'm bored!"

"then come play with me"

"No"

"Then study on your own. I'll see you at dinner." She glared at me as I gave her a joyful wave and strutted out the library. Looking around wondering what to do I decided I would catch up with fred who would most likely be going to the lake. I quickly started walking.

"FRED?" I turned around quickly and saw cho marcjing up to me. She thought I was fred ? Fail.

"Um act-" I started, about to tell her it was george

"shut up!" she snapped. "Where is your idiot twin?" I opened my mouth again but she started to talk "Tell him he missed our date again...Probably with that dumb bushy haired girl, he constantly talks about her I mean I can't get a word in edge ways" she said more to herself than me... _what you talk constantly you dumb bi_- "Tell him that if he misses one more date we are threw. Actually tell him I don't care and that I didn't even see you here anyway!"

"So...what am I telling him?" I asked bewildered

"Nothing! Merlin keep up. I'm beginning to think you're the dumb twin" she thinks i'm dumb.. Why

am I even with this girl ? "but.. you are a pretty hot twin"

_Woah ! What? Is my girlfriend hitting on me?..Well this situation is f*cked up_

"uh" I mumbled. She started walking towards me and I backed away I would not let cho cheat on me with my brother.

"you're with George" I managed to mumble.

"And you look like George" That's because I am George you dopey bitch "And I don't think twins cast as cheating" what planet are you from? I looked around panicing. Just then I heard the familiar laugh of angelina Johnson. My eyes darted to the end of the corridor where Fred and Angelina had just turned

"GEORGE!" I yelp Cho jumping away from me. Both Fred and Angie looked up confused and I jogged over. Cho quickly following and hugging 'George' tightly

"George, I haven't seen you in ages how are you?" She asked fred stood confused looking at me

'dump her' I mouthed

'what no you dump her!'

'She thinks i'm you' We stood mouthing at each other as Cho clung to Fred

'please'

'no!'

'Come on freddie!'

'I will not dump her for you'

'You will ? Thanks' I did a nod pretending I had miss read what he had mouthed

"Come on angie babe. Lets leave these two love birds. I wrapped my arm around the confused Angelina "ask in a minute" I whispered in her ear before walking about looking behind at Fred who was frantically mouthing for me to come back. I gave him one last wink and turned the corner. After walking for a while angelina moved away from me

"what the hell was all that about George?"

"Cho though I was Fred and started hitting on me before I could tell her I was George now I've told Fred to break up with her"

"What ? When did you tell him that?"

"just now" I replied nonchalantly

"what? How ? Do you two have like twin telepathy"

"maybe" I said with a smirk before walking a bit faster to get to the common room. I knew fred would want to kill me when he next saw me and so I wanted witness's

* * *

><p>"GEORGE WEASLEY I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I looked up from my game of chess with harry, who was loosing badly.<p>

"Hey Freddie how are you?" I asked trying not to laugh at the red hand print on his face

"What the hell was with you ditching me to dump cho for you?" A few people let out comic gasps

"she thought you were me and I didn't want to wait to dump her"

"why didn't you tell her that you were you?"

"because she was to busy trying to make out with Fred" A few more gasps rand around the room

"I told you that you should go with Katie" Came hermione's voice as she walked through the portrait hole. She gave me a little smirk and did a small nod in katie's direction. I turned around to look at Katie who's cheeks had turned a deep red. Was Granger right ?

"Oh my god Fred..your face!" She gaped seeing the hand print

"I know it's gorgeous isn't it" Fred grinned before shrugging her off and looking back to me. "anyway! You owe me big time for making me dump your girlfriend for you ! I don't care why you should have done it yourself and this slap belongs to you!"

SMACK

I held my cheek and looked up to harry who had a small smirk on his face as Fred burst out laughing

"What the hell!"

"he said you deserved a slap..and I was the closest" He mumbled nervously the previous confidence having left. I tried to glare at him but let out a laugh instead. His hand suddenly flew to his head and let out a small groan. Most people, laughing as fred started his usual antics missed this. It seemed Hermione didn't though and quickly walked over to him and after whispering for a few seconds grabbed his hand and dragged him off towards the boys dorms

"Get in there Harry !" I heard that cormack dick cheer making a few people laugh.

"Their friends you idiot!" I snapped turning to glare at him. He rolled his eyes as my eyes travelled back to the stairs they disappeared up. There was something wrong with them,ever since they had that detention. Harry and Hermione have been acting weirdly. Harry constantly rubbing his scar and Hermione giving him concerned looks. Then when she's with me she just seems like she's listening less as if her mind is somewhere else.

_Don't worry about it Geogre. She would tell you if something was wrong..But would she? She didn't tell you about the dragon did she? _

"shut up" I mumbled to myself. Fred threw himself into the seat next to me.

"She's trying out for the quidditch team next year isn't she?" He asked obviously meaning cho

"Yeah..Why?" A mischievous smirk formed on his face

"Would it be wrong to charm a bludger to follow her around ?"

* * *

><p>"George!" Hermione's arms wrapped tightly around me cutting of my circulation<p>

"Granger chill I can't breath" I said laughing wrapping my arms gently around her "what's wrong?" I asked when I pulled away from her, her hand sliding across the pocket of my hoodie as I moved backwards

"Nothing, why would anything be wrong?" She lied...badly

"Of course I believe you but let's say you were lying, why would you be ?" I asked smirking slightly, she didn't reply just sat next to me after staring at her for a few seconds. I looked to Ron and Harry. Ron looked deathly pale whereas harry looked like he was concentrating hard on something. Hearing a shuffling I looked back down to her and saw she was rustling through her notes.

"what are you looking for?" I inquired after watching her for a while "exams are over surely you don't need to look at these any more"

"just spells" she answered vaguely.

"Interesting?" I replied awkwardly. After a while almost everyone had went to bed. I stood up "night Granger" she looked up to me her face now looking pale to

"night George" She stood up and gave me another tight hug. Giving me a large sense of foreboding that something bad was soon to happen shaking it off I gave her a last little squeeze

"night Bro, Harry" with that I walked up the stairs and got into my pyjamas climbing into bed.

* * *

><p>"fred..Fred..Fred...Freddie...Freddie...Freddie...Fredrick...Fredrick..fredrick..Fred...fr-" I had been staring at my hangings since I went to bed. I must have been in here for hours.<p>

"what do you want George?" Came his tired voice

"I'm hungry"

"Okay"

"Want to sneak down to the kitchen with me?"

"Okay" I heard him starting to get up so quickly did the same. Grabbing my hoodie that I had chucked on the floor earlier I pulled it on and walked with Fred out of the dorm "Why weren't you asleep?"

"Dunno" I lied catching the 'yeah right' look he gave me I let out a small sigh and after a few seconds I started again "do you ever get that feeling that something bad is happening ? Or about to happen"

"You feel it to?" He asked confusing me

"what?"

"Ever since the trio went all..Weird earlier i've had this feeling, I just can't shake it. I thought I was the only one to have it" I smiled slightly. Although honestly I would have preferred to be the only one feeling that way.

"What food do you want from the kitchen ?" I asked changing the subject.

"You know what I would love?... A cheese toastie. Or a slice of chocolate cake"

"Chocolate cake ? Isn't it a bit late for something so sweet?"

"it's never to late for chocolate cake!" He mused making me chuckle "and come on, you know the second you get in there you're going to ask for sticky toffee pudding"

"True, but you see I like to pretend I don't eat crap like that at 2 in the morning. Make's me feel like a girl at a sleepover otherwise"

"It's like an orgasm in my mouth!" I moaned shovelling another spoonful of sticky toffee pudding into my mouth.

"I know" Fred grunted back in response his eyes running over the table piled with deserts in front of him. A few elves ran around us. Most where asleep leaving only the few who had yet to finish there jobs to run around. We sat eating our way through the table, it must have taken us at least an hour. Leaning back in my chair, I stuck my hands in my hoodie pockets letting out a content sigh. My finger withdrew when something spiked into the side of it. Looking down to my pocket confused I put my hand in again and clasped my fingers around a rolled up piece of parchment. Pulling it out I unfolded it. Familiar hand writing covered the small piece of paper. As I read the smile fell off my face and a sick feeling washed over me. Wishing it had been from eating to much. I re read the parchment my mouth going dry

"Granger" I mumbled before jumping up letting the parchment fall as I ran from the room fred's bemused voice booming after me.

Pelting up the stairs I tried to reassure myself the note was wrong, that she was wrong. He couldn't be coming back, it wasn't possible. Even if it where surely her,harry and my brother weren't dumb enough to try and stop him. There pale faces from earlier flashed in my mind. The note explained it perfectly, why she had asked me about that Nicholas flamel dude. Why she had been so happy when harry found him on a card...why they had been so scared after the forest. I burst into the entrance hall and heard the pattering of little feet. Looking round I saw a wave of bushy hair followed (very slowly) by a blob of bright red hair.

"GRANGER!" Her head flew round, cuts and dirt lined her pale face. The blood glinted in the small amount of light in the hall. I ran over and wrapped my arms tightly around her. She was shaking slightly.

"George, get off I need to get to the owlery, harry..he's still there and vo..you know who. I couldn't go with him there wasn't enough potion." Just then the doors flew open and Dumbledore swept in. He looked around at the scene before him. The sound of large feet hitting on the ground stopped

"Sir we can explain" Came freds out of breath voice from behind me. Ignoring Fred he looked to Hermione

"Harry's gone after him hasn't he?" I felt her nodding in my arms Dumbledore, not giving another moments notice to the four students out of bed way after hours hurtled past me. Fred walked round towards ron who looked a lot worse than Hermione. Fred quickly grabbed ron and started dragging him to the hospital wing, not bothering to ask questions. The second there footsteps died out my hands where on either side of her face inspecting every little cut.

"Are you okay?" I was expecting her to lie, to say she was fine and tell me to stop fussing and drag me to the hospital wing after my little brother. But she didn't, her eyes welled up and she shook her head. The bushy mane gently waving as she did so.

"I left Harry. I should have made him share the potion. We could have had half a sip each. I shouldn't have left him and if he's dead" She let out a sob

"Granger. If you didn't stay with him, then it wasn't the logical option and i'm sure harry'll be fine"

"He was with you know who George! Or at least his servant how would he be okay? You saw dumbledore! He obviously thinks he wo... and It doesn't matter what's logical ! It matters what was right and it was wrong to leave him on his own!"

"If you didn't do it, i'm sure it was either impossible or ridiculously dumb. Harry will be fine, he's survived the killing curse. I'm pretty sure he's invisible. Now apart from that are you okay ? You're not hurt ?"

"not really" she mumbled "Ron's a lot worse than me"

"Want to go see Ron?" I asked trying to keep her mind of harry. Honestly, if voldemort was down there. Theres a pretty good chance harry's dead, but of course. There's no way I could say that. Doing a tiny nod I wrapped my arm tightly around her waist and began steering us in the direction of the hospital wing.

When we got to the hospital wing pomfrey was rushing away from a sleeping Ron. Fred was sitting on a chair looking at his younger brother worry etched on his face. When the door closed he looked round to us.

"how is he?" I asked nodding my head to ron quickly walking over but keeping my arms tightly round the small first year next to me.

"He's alright. Nothing madame pomfrey couldn't fix anyway. She gave him a sleeping potion... He wouldn't shut up trying to make himself sound all brave. What actually happened Hermie. Was he a right little pussy?" Fred joked

"no, he was really brave."

"Really? Wow..well done little ronniekins then"

"Another one? What happened to her?" I felt Hermione being tugged away from me and gripped her tighter

"she's fine. Just a few cuts nothing she can't handle"

"well it's my job to fix them so, let go" I glared at her for a second before loosening my grip. The woman smiled and quickly healed the wounds on Hermione's face asked her a few questions and began fluffing pillows. Sitting down on the chair next to fred's I pulled Hermione onto my lap. She quickly snuggled into me. After about 20 minutes the doors flew open and the sleeping hermione on my lap moaned slightly pushing her head closer to me. Dumbledore walked in the room, looking older than usual which when you are at least 100 is pretty hard to do. Behind him was a floating stretcher. Harry's small body poised motionless on top. I looked to Fred who was staring at the pair his mouth wide open.

"is he" he whispered to me as I felt the sick feeling rise back up and shook my head trying to convince myself as well. Dumbledore whispered a few things to the frantic matron and watched as she began to work on harry. My heart slowed slightly, if he where dead she wouldn't bother doing anything to him.. right ?

* * *

><p>Sun glared through my closed eyelids warming my face. Slowly, I opened my eyes pushing the hair out of my face I looked around the hospital wing. Ron and Fred where sitting whispering, Ron looking a lot better than the night before.<p>

"mornin'" I mumbled stretching as best I could without waking Hermione. Ron and Fred chorused a greeting back. My eyes quickly went to the bed on the other side of the room that held the still motionless boy. His black hair lay across his pillow. Some of the deeper cuts where still visible on his face as the matron hadn't fully healed them yet.

"Do you know what's wrong with him ?"

"Pomfrey wouldn't say. Said he's lucky to be alive though" I felt the warmth suddenly go from my lap and chest as Hermione woke up and quickly stood. She spotted harry and quickly went over to him. After staring at him for a few seconds and watching his chest rise and fall to ensure he was infact alive she turned back to us. Smiling slightly.

"He's okay?"

"Just about" Ron replied with a small laugh "brave git he is. Facing you know who on his own"

"He actually faced him?..again?" I asked shocked

"yeah, heard Dumbledore this morning. That's all I got from the conversation though to be honest."

"you suck at eaves dropping"

"what it's hard to hear when there far away. I'de need some way to be able to listen under the door without being by it."

"when will he wake up?"

"I dunno, why would I know?" he snapped.

"Well.. It could be anytime. So fred we have to get to work"

"hu?" Fred looked to me confused

"We need to get him a gift for when he wakes up"

"What kind of gift where you think big brother?"

"Remember what we told ginny, at the beginning of the year?" He nodded "i believe our dearest scar head may have eaves dropped."

"He's not the most subtle person is he?" Fred mused before standing up and slapping ron on the shoulder

"You two can come if you want"

"no thanks." Ron said quickly

"I'll come" I looked round to Hermione a smile on my face.

"Really?" Fred asked hopefully when she nodded we both grabbed an arm each and began dragging her to the door

"we'll make a prankster of you yet granger"

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM!<strong>

"RUN FOR IT!"

"SHUT IT MYRTLE!"

"PISS OF PEEVES!"

"NOT FILCH"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY TOILET?"

"GET BACK HERE TWINS!"

"THIS IS A GIRLS TOILET!"

**SPLASH!**

"Careful!"

"where'd it go?"

"I don't know I have toilet water in my eye"

"what the hell's a moaning myrtle"

"I wouldn't expect you to know me"

"Granger take the seat and run!"

Gasping and dripping wet the three of us burst into the corridor. Grabbing the seat of granger we began to run down the hall away from myrtle who was screaming loudly. Who has attracted peeves who had found it fun to throw stuff at both us and myrtle which attract filch. Then myrtle got more annoyed and sprayed us all with water. And it basically got a bit insane.

"Quick in here!" Fred yelped grabbing Hermione's hand who grabbed mine as we turned into a passage way as we pelted along we could hear the footsteps from filch and the clatters from peeves as he knocked over all in his path. Finally we made it to the seventh floor screaming the password we jumped through the portrait hole and sprinted across the common room and up the stairs. People laughing as we did diving into the first years boys dormitor me and fred began to barricade the door.

"what's going on?" I looked round and saw that Irish kid who always blows stuff up. Steve or something I think

"not much just be quiet for a second will you?" I gasped taking a step back from the door towards Hermione who was standing panting heavily.

"WHERE ARE THEY? I KNOW IT WAS THEM WHO DID IT!"

"Argus. I'm sure if a student had seen them come through here they would tell you. Know please stop you are disrupting everyone" Hearing him mumbling there was the slam of the portrait and we all high fived.

"Fred, George open the door now!" We gulped as we heard the tone of mcgonagalls voice and quickly moved our barricades away and opened the door. She marched inside.

"what do you think you are doing ? You blew up a toilet! Do you have any idea how much cleaning that will be?"

"Miss we were just trying to get a get well soon present for harry. If myrtle filch and peeves had kept there noses out none of this would have happened" She glared at me and Fred her eyes went to the sopping wet Hermione

"miss Granger"

"i'm sorry professor..i-i just"

"don't let it happen again" She snapped "I would take points of but it seems theres no point as gryffindor will be loosing anyway." she shot us a look as if it was our fault

"unless, you..You know give us points for being so kind to a fellow gryffindor. Say 150 each then we will win"

"You're lucky i'm not writing to your mother mr weasley" me and Fred recoiled slightly at the thought of what she would say if she heard we blew up a school toilet. "I will not cover for you again. I only did this time as I heard filch talking about how he was happy gryffindor couldn't play the last match" With that she stormed out leaving us to let out low laughs. You had to love Mcgonagall.

* * *

><p>We had won. We had somehow won the house cup. I was still in shock. Loading my stuff onto the train I couldn't help but smile. This was my first year winning and how me and fred had loved watching the slytherins as they realised we had snatched the house cup from them. I slid into a seat next to Fred opposite Lee<p>

"Fun year hu?" Lee asked with a smirk

"It was alright" I replied with a nonchalant shrug. The train ride back was quicker than the train ride there. It always was. Hermione had popped in quickly at one point on her way back from the toilet but had ran back to ron and harry before long. Following the trio through the barrier we bid our farwells to lee who was quickly pulled away by his mum. We walked past Harry as he followed a fat man to a car a thin bony woman and a large pig where already sat inside.

"Oi Harry!" He looked round, the family looking as well "You have to teach me how you did that spell when we get back"

"what the one where he turned the teacher into a newt?" Fred joined in

"That was so awesome" we chorused. Harry's relatives gasped and looked to the small boy in fear as harry looked at us with a huge smile

"sure thing. See you next year"

"Bye Potter" With that we left him getting in the car trying not to laugh as the pig like boy moved as far as possible away from harry in the car. Walking over to our mum Hermione was standing awkwardly peering round for her parents.

"What took you two so long?" Percy asked in his usual bossy tone

"We were just saying bye to people perce chill out. It's only a few minutes you can get back to sitting alone in your room and bragging about being a prefect soon." Fred mocked

"Ginny!" I wrapped my arms around my little sister smiling happily "I missed you. Next year is going to be so awesome-"

"with you at hogwarts and all-"

"you can be our little prankette " me and Fred finished together

"Hermione dear!" I looked over with Hermione and saw a bushy haired woman and a short haired man standing next to each other waving enthusiastically at there child.

"That's mum and dad. Bye, nice to meet you Mrs Weasley!" She quickly gave us all hugs. Excluding Percy. Mum began dragging everyone off as I hugged Hermione.

"bye" I sung happily letting go off her and walking after my family

"oh! And Granger?"

"yeah?"

"See you next year cutie" I gave her a little wink to which she rolled her eyes despite the smile on her face and ran off.

"FORGE! Hurry up" Running toward Fred who was standing a few meters away waiting I smiled to myself. Next school year couldn't come quick enough.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey guys MaraudersMad here (duhh..who else would i be :P) So This is the end of year one. I will be doing a year 2 that should be up soon. But until then you know review and stuff as they make me smile and a smiley writer means more writing. Well that's my logic anyway.<em>**

**_I just want to say sorry for the lack of posting i've started a new school and it's just a bit hard settling in and sorting my time out at the moment. But i swear once i get my time sorted out i will post lots and lots and lots._**

**_I will be posting two more times this week though as i promised i would to a very awesome person called macy. So everyone thank macy !_**


	11. Grounding and Cars

Hey, i haven't posted in a while. I'm thinking thursday is going to be my posty day, but i will try to put chapters up on other days as well. This chapted might not be that good. It's 6am here but i felt guilty so i just had to write a post.

Second HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I know i'm a few days late but whatever. What did you guys do ? I went to a party dressed as a suicidal slytherin. I thought that as i go to every party as a slytherin i needed something a bit better. Also as last halloween i went as dobby just being a slytherin seemed like i'de but in no effort.

thirdly, who else thought this needed a third point ? ;)

finally, woo year 2 starting for the win !. This year is gunna be pretty short. i mean hermione is petrified for a half of it so it would make for a pretty boring hermione/george story is she's just in a hospital bed unable to move/talk/hear..right ?

* * *

><p>"Fred George get down here now !" I looked to fred who, in turn had looked to me a grimace on his face.<p>

"Now!" mum's voice boomed up the stairs. Slowly, we stood up and began dragging out feet as we left the room.

"yes mother" Fred and me chorused in an oh so innocent voice.

"What have you done to percy's hair?" She seethed. Looking to percy I tired not to laugh, his hair usually a vibrant red like all of us Weasley's was know changing colour every few seconds.

"Why do you straight away suspect us ?" Fred asked nervously

"It wouldn't be ron or ginny. They don't do stupid things li-"

"Battle a troll"

"Follow Quirrell miles under the school" Me and fred joked in turn earning a death glare from mum.

"How do you change it back ? I've tried everything I know"

"Why would we know?"

"Because you did it!" Percy snapped

"Did not!"

"Don't lie to me!" mum snapped, looking to her I licked my lips. If I said we did it then we would be killed but not before we told her how to put it back. If we said we didn't then there's a possibility she won't kill us as she will be trying to trick us into telling the truth and how to change his hair back.

"We didn't do it" I replied calmly after a while, Fred doing an over enthusiastic nod behind me.

"You're grounded" My mouth fell open "Both of you up to your room now"

"Mum" Fred started

"NOW!" She bellowed Fred quickly retreated up the stairs leaving me

"Mum you can't be serious"

"I am, deadly serious."

"you can't ground us"

"I am your mother I can do what I like" I opened my mouth to retort " and don't you dare say you didn't do It because I know you did. So just admit it and tell me how to get rid of this stupid hair" Percy gave a little humph of agreement.

"Fine we did it! And you need to brew a potion to get the hair back to normal, It's pretty simple from what I remember. The books in ginnys room"

"Thank you. Now go to your room. Come down here for meals and leave your room when you need the bathroom that is it"

"What?"

"I think 3 weeks will be a decent amount of time"

"but I told you the truth!"

"You also did this to your brothers hair and used under aged magic! You are still grounded"

"It was a zonko's prank. Just a long lasting one"

"I don't care go to your room unless you want it to be 4 weeks"

"You can't be serious" She gave me a stern look

"Mother is serious, though personally I would do the whole summer" Percy butted in.

"Shut up you git. Mum you CAN'T ground us. You said I was aloud to go see Hermione next week!"

"Yes I can, i'm sure you can last a few weeks without seeing her. now if you don't go up to your room with me soon then I will take percys idea"

"Yeah right. Like me and fred would actually pay attention to anything you said"

"Do not take that tone with me George Weasley!"

"I will talk to you with whatever tone I want to talk to you with"

"The whole summer"

"Not gunna happen. I'm not waisting my summer in this house and there is no way i'm missing meeting with her next week"

"You will do as I say! And right now I say go up to your room"

"No. I have prior plans to meet with lee" I snapped walking towards the fireplace

"you wouldn't dare!" She growled.

"Try me" I replied with a cocky smirk on my face. Grabbing a fistful of floo powder I jumped into the fire

"George don't you dare"

"to late. Diagon alley!" I threw the floo powder down. Spinning away, my vision of the fuming mother being obscured by large green flames. _I am so dead_ I thought panicked. Quickly, I walked out of the leaky cauldron and walked into a random shop in case mum decided to follow me. Maybe that wasn't the best way to deal with an angry mum...but come on, she said I couldn't see Granger. I'de promised I would go see her and my mum wouldn't make me break that promise. Reaching into my pockets and searching around I pulled out a silver coin and headed towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. After buying a cheap chocolate chip ice cream I began to wander down the street slowly, peering into the different windows admiring the stuff I would never be able to afford. Occasionally I would lick my slowly melting ice cream,slurping the bits threatening to drip around where the ice cream met the cone.

* * *

><p>Holding my breath, I pushed the front door open. I had stayed in diagon alley a fair few hours before I floo'd to hogsmeade. After hours of hogsmeade I finally floo'd back to the lovegood's house. I knew If I floo'd home I had no chance of mum not noticing as she would hear the fire. Xenophilius had given me and Fred permission to floo to his house a few years back after we spent a summer helping him with his dirigible plums. I was half way up the stairs when I heard footsteps coming from the kitchen to the base of the stairs.<p>

"George Weasley get down here now" turning slowly I saw my mum standing her hands on her hips glowering at me. Taking a large gulp I turned fully and began to descend the stairs again. I followed her into the kitchen where everyone was sitting eating. "out now!" she barked. Percy ginny and ron bolted from the room. Leaving me mum dad and Fred "You two fred" Fred looked to me and I did a small nod, lifting him self from the chair he slowly left the room. Turning back to my parents I tried to keep calm though with the look I was getting from mum I was sure my picture on our clock was now pointing to mortal peril.

* * *

><p>Fred's POV<p>

Ginny and ron where sitting on my bed. Mum had never shouted this much, not even when I had given ron that acid pop. Ginny was covering her ears and Ron looked nervous.

"I think the moral of this story is never argue back to mum" I joked awkwardly. I felt bad for George though his occasional voice shouting back showed he wasn't backing down. Finally after at least an hour the shouting stopped. Footsteps echoed up the stairs until the door flew open, the door flew open as George stormed inside slamming it shut behind him. Mums voice screamed up the stairs about slamming the door, as George stood muttering cuss words the three of us sat awkwardly. Eventually he looked up to us, giving us the once over he walked to his bed and flopped down onto it. Ron looked between me and Ginny before slowly retreating from the room. He was never good at makign people feel better. Looking to Ginny I gave her a small nod towards George, standing up we both quickly walked over to his bed me sitting on the edge whilst Ginny laid by George.

"George?" She asked quietly, slowly he lifted his head from the pillow and looked to us. "You alright?" He thought for a few seconds before giving a small nod.

"Well done for standing up to mum mate, your voice was nearly as loud as hers at some point" I joked, Ginny nodding along encouragingly.

"what did she say?"

"Still grounded, till the end of the holidays" my mouth fell open. End of the holidays, she couldn't be serious..could she "don't worry just me, you're only stuck here till next week"

"Does that mean you won't be coming with me to buy school stuff ?" Ginny asked panicked

"Course i'll be there ginny, mum wouldn't trust me at home completely alone for a whole day would she?"

"oh..Good, I don't want to be stuck with percy and Ron all day"

"you won't be..anyway Harry and Hermione would probably be there as well" I said giving her a wink.

"harry ? As in Harry Potter ? He's going to be at diagon alley the day where there ?"

"Possibly, I can Imagen him, Ron and Hermione wanting to meet" A giddy smile spread across her face, mumbling something about ron she ran out of the room "Talking bout herms, are you still aloud to visit her?" His face fell giving me an answer

"Nope" He replied anyway. Standing up I clapped him on the back

"That sucks man, but at least you will be able to see her at hogwarts." I cooed walking to get our exploding snap cards planning to take his mind of things

"Oh i'm still going to see her" He replied mischievously causing me to swing round

"what? How ? What?"

"There's no way she's stopping me from seeing Granger for 2 months" He snapped determinedly "And I don't know, i'll think of a way to get to her house"

* * *

><p>I stared at George as he threw things into his bag. After checking his pockets for his money bag he did a nod.<p>

"Ready"

"Are you sure this is a good idea ?" I asked nervously "I mean you don't even know how to drive"

"but I know how to fly so that's part of it down"

"flying a car is going to pretty different to flying normally"

"Fred, we've taken the car out a million times, stop panicking"

"But, you've never drove it"

"No better time to learn. Now i've got to go before mum wakes up. See you tonight" He gave me a quick hug and marched towards the door

"Georgie. I really don't think you should. I'm all for breaking rules, you know that. But this is mum, she will literally kill you if she finds out"

"Then you better make sure she doesn't find out" He said in more of an accusing tone than his usual voice. With that he left me standing in our bedroom. I looked to his bed, Pillows where stuffed under the covers to make it look like someone was there. Sighing, I slowly walked to the window in time to see George strutting towards the other side of the house where the car was kept.

* * *

><p>Georges POV<p>

throwing my bag in the car, I revved the engine a few times before gently accelerating. I quickly got up speed and started the car flying whilst keeping one hand on the steering wheel I took the map out of my bag and looked to the compass on the dash. Squinting through the dark sky I carefully manoeuvred the car so I was travelling north west. I would feel a lot better when the sun rose.

Finally the car touched down on the smooth road as I got about a 3 miles away from Grangers. Reaching a more crowed road I had to be a lot more careful. Peering out the window I finally saw the right road name and turned up It stopping outside number 7. Carefully climbing out the car and locking it I threw my bag over my shoulder. Walking to the door I straightened out my clothes and gave my hair a quick pat down before knocking. The door opened and a slightly overweight man stood in front of me, his hair a strawberry blond.

"Hello?"

"um hi George, is me" I stammered awkwardly "Daughters school I go with to your" I stood confsued for a second trying to figure out what I said

"weasley?" I did a little nod my cheeks flushing

"Hermione!" he called up the stairs "your friends here"

"Send her up!" what I am NOT a her!

"Straight up the stairs first door on the left" I nodded

"nice to meet you" Running up the stairs I knocked on the door, pushing it open I saw her sitting on her bed in pyjamas her eyes on a book that I recognised as a charms text book. I closed the door a sighed

"really Granger...haven't you memorised the entire thing yet?" She looked over shocked

"GEORGE!" Jumping of her bed she ran and threw her arms around me, I hugged her back tightly. "I thought you were coming later.. I just expected it to be one of my muggle friends"

"I said I'de be here at this time"

"well...umm, I thought you might be a little late" I laughed loudly, of course she would expect me to suck at time keeping. "So how have your holidays been going?" she asked, dragging me to a seat.

* * *

><p>p.s sorry it's really short :(<p> 


	12. Bowling and Distractions

I'm so so so so so sorry that i haven't updated in so long and i realize this is a pretty shit chapter but i just want you to know that i have all of 4th year some of 5th year and all of 7th year done so..at least those will go fast :P

* * *

><p>"YOU STOLE YOUR DAD'S CAR!" Hermione Screeched causing George to throw his hand over her mouth<p>

"Granger shh, your parents are in! They hear you 14 year old mate stole a car there not going to want me in your house and it took a lot to get me to this house so I would be very annoyed"

"What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I missed you...and wanted to see you and that as long as I did..I didn't care about what happened after" A blush quickly found it's way onto both of there cheeks "I mean, what would I do without seeing one of my best mates for an entire summer?" George covered a second later giving Hermione his usually cheeky smile

"Anyway..what do you want to do today?"

"dunno, what's there to do here?"

"well, we could go to the park, or to the pool, or...bowling..or"

"What's bowling?" George asked confused causing Hermione's face to light up

"you've never been bowling? Oh we are so going bowling, Come on!" She jumped up and ran out of the room. George followed her down the stairs into the living room where she stood already talking to her parents

"Please mummy!"

"Of course sweetie, Daniel, are you going to come?"

"Why not" He said happily.

Soon enough the four of them where at somewhere called a bowlplex..George walked in music played quietly in the background overrun by children shouting and the noise of arcade game. George looked to the boxes confused at the pictures moving on them. Children standing with guns attached to the boxes and shooting the people in the boxes.

"What...what is that?" He asked mouth falling open when he saw a metal horse with a child riding it in front of screen of a track

"It's a game"

"how does it work?" He asked looking to another machine where someone was stamping on red blobs on the floor and a small splatting noise would happen.

"I will explain later, now lets go get our shoes!"

"shoes?" George asked confused as Hermione's parent's paid at the desk and Hermione began to pull of her shoes. George stood bemused as Hermione's parents followed her lead before placing them on the desk

"Come on George" George slowly followed in taking his shoes of and placing them on a desk

"what size?" Someone said grabbing his shoes in one hand

"hu?"

"what size shoe are you"

"oh um.10" George guessed with a shrug. The walked off with his shoes something George was about to snap about but he saw someone doing the same to Hermione's shoes. Soon after he came back with a pair of white red and black shoes. Which George took quickly and followed the grangers to some seats and slipped the new shoes on. They where a bit lose, Hermione tried to convince him to go back and change them but he really didn't want to have to go back up there.

"Fine. Lets just play then, what lane are we?"

"lane 12" Mr Granger informed before Hermione grabbed Georges hand and dragged him away towards a lane.

"So..I just..throw it?" George asked bemused looking to the heavy ball in his hands.

"Yeah" George looked down at her before shrugging and holding it above his head to throw it at the pins.

"NO!" The small girl and her parents screeched causing people to look over. George quickly pulled the ball back to his chest, cheeks and ears flushing "maybe someone else should have went first" She muttered.

"You told me to throw it!" George defended. Hermione looked up to him with a little giggle

"You put your fingers in the holes there...no not those fingers"

"that's what she said" George muttered earning a slap from the small girl.

"so you put those there, then you pull your arm behind you and swing it forward letting go so the ball flies down the alley towards the pins. You have to knock down as many as you can" She took a lighter ball and demonstrated once without throwing it before George finally took his go.

George sat looking through the menu. Eyes scanning over each thing then the price, Mr and Mrs Granger had taken them to a small restaurant that was near to the bowlplex. George had declined at first saying he honestly wasn't hungry but his stomach had given a loud grumble and they had all but dragged him in. Hermione storming in front of them, she hadn't talked to him since his 4th go when they where bowling. He looked to her know moodily looking over the menu herself, his mind going to the small amount of muggle money in his pocket, he had hoped to take her to the cinema as he remembered her talking about it at Hogwarts and how she loved going. He didn't know how expensive it would be but considering anything here would take away half of his money he seriously doubted he would be able to do it now.. Plus there was the whole she wasn't talking to him fact.

"Can I have a cheese burger and chips please?" Hermione asked looking to her parents.

"Of course sweetie, George what would you like?"

"umm..garlic bread?"

"that's a side dish" Mrs Granger said with a small laugh

"I was uhh...hoping to go to the cinema, I only have £10 so" George trailed off looking down at the menu again "maybe just the side salad actually"

"don't be silly! We're paying" Mr Granger said with a wave of his hand

"no, I can pay for myself" George mumbled "it's fine, I'm happy with side salad"

Mr and Mrs Granger raised there eyebrows before doing small nods

"At least let us get you a drink then, what will you two have?"

"Chocolate milkshake"

"coke please" George said with a smile, the nodded before walking away muttering about rotting teeth.

"So..cinema, what do you want to watch?" He asked smiling at the girl opposite him. She just gave him a swift glare. "you don't want to go?" George asked disappointed and wishing he had brought more than a bloody salad now. Once again she didn't reply "what's got your wand in a knot?" He muttered leaning closer to her

"You!" She snapped crossing her arms.

"Me?"

"Yes you! You cheated at bowling"

"what? No I didn't!" George defended quickly

"Yes you did ! You got 300 no one ever gets all strikes" She spat

"I didn't cheat!" he gasped earnestly "I'm just lucky I guess" She sat in silence for a few more seconds before letting out a huff.

"Indiana Jones"

"hu?"

"It's what I'd like to see. Indiana Jones and the temple of doom, it looks really good" George did a small nod.

"cool, we'll go see that then" Before long Mr and Mrs Granger came back with there drinks and said it would be a little while till the food arrived. They all slipped into small conversations, Mr and Mrs Granger asking what he found Hogwarts like and if he was looking forward to his fourth year. At this they got some weird looks from people around them. George answered as best as he could without drawing attention to them. Soon enough food arrived, MR and Mrs Granger brought George a cheese burger and chips instead of his salad and told him off when he tried to give them money for it. After lunch George and Hermione where dropped at the cinema. Hermione paid for herself with the deal that George would buy the sweets. George drove home in the dark, his mind reeling from the day a smile on his tired face. His eyes wanted to close but considering that one he was driving and 2 he was a few hundred meters in the air that that wouldn't be a good idea. Hermione's parent's had said he could say but George thought that was pushing it a bit with his sneaking out. So he sat in the car on his own, watching the dark cloud roll gently underneath the wheels of the car. Occasionally opening and closing the window hoping the change in temperature would wake him up a bit.

"George!" Fred exclaimed happily as George snuck into the room having been gone for almost 24 hours. "mum didn't notice you where gone, and she left the room alone thinking you would be all upset about not being able to see Hermione. How was it?"

"It was good, Me Granger and her parent's went bowling, I thrashed them all. Then we went to lunch then I took Granger to the cinema. It was good to see her again" George admitted happily

"Sounds like an adorable little date"

"it wasn't a date" George snapped quickly

"Course it wasn't"

"It wasn't! And please don't say anything like that around Granger, I don't need her thinking it was when we're at Hogwarts and having a repeat of last year"

"you mean the awkward Granger-trying-to-rape-you incident ?" Fred asked George who nodded. How a small kiss had turned into the Granger-trying-to-rape-him incident he wasn't sure but said nothing instead just flopped onto his bed.

"I'm knackered" He admitted flopping onto his bed.

The rest of the holidays went pretty slowly, Mrs Weasley stopped George's grounding to an extent and let him out of the burrow as he was still near by (for example playing quidditch in the orchard) she obviously felt bad for not letting him see Hermione. Of course George still got into trouble around and outside the confinements of the burrow, for example saving Harry, where he had honestly been expecting to be hung drawn and quartered when his mum stormed towards him but he didn't get into _that_ much trouble, George suspected the underfed harry as a distraction was the reason for this. Then there was Diagon alley where Mr and Mrs Granger or Daniel and Joyce as they wanted George to call them had said how nice it was to see George again, to which molly turned beetroot red. Luckily for George Harry was missing, the Gilderoy Lockhart showed up, the dad had a fight with Lucius Mmalfoy so once again attention was taken of him and he was very luckily saved. He said a quick goodbye to Hermione before his mum dragged him back to the burrow and made him wash up but not before he noticed Fred sucking up to Grangers parent's. Fred had swagged back into the house a few hours later saying how he was now there favourite to which George raised an eyebrow. Basically summer was pretty low key if you minus the sneaking out in a enchanted car and to say that George was looking forward to going back to Hogwarts where he could have many hours of mischief, now with the added bonus of bad ass little sis would be an understatement.


	13. Crashes and sleeping

Ginny looked around the compartment whilst a huge smile on her face for only a few seconds before the train jolted into action and she, along with me and Fred, turned to the window waving mum and dad goodbye.

"Bye Mummy!" she yelped out of the window waving excitedly. Once they were out of sight she sat down again, beaming.

"You looking forward to this year?" Fred asked smiling to our little sister

"Yeah!" She exclaimed "I can't wait, I want to do transfiguration and charms, and herbology, and history of magic and potions, Is Snape really as bad as you said he was ?"

"oh god, you sound like Granger" George said laughing loudly "and yes, Snape is awful"

"Evil" Lee agreed

"Complete prat" Fred added

"He's not that bad" Came the sudden voice from the door, all heads snapped to the door. Just like last year Hermione stood there, looking to proud and brave to be a second year facing three forth years.

"He is"

"he isn't" Hermione said gently thinking of how he had in fact been trying to save Harry's life throughout there last year. Flopping down in between Fred and George she had a small talk with Ginny about subjects.

"Granger, not that we don't love having you here..But why aren't you with Harry and Ronnie kins?" George asked looking to the girl next to him.

"The truth?" She asked making Fred, George and Lee nod.

"I..I just couldn't stand to be away from lee for any longer" She admitted looking down as if embarrassed.

"Oh Hermione! You love me too?" She was suddenly swept up in Lee's arms and being hugged tightly, laughing she returned the hug.

"WHAT!" George screamed looking at the hugging couple confused.

"Get off me now lee...Lee let go..Lee ?..Lee get off..LEE!" She screamed struggling against his arms trying to get away. Ginny sat watching and giggling.

"Hermione no! Don't leave me" Lee gasped as she almost wiggled her way out.

"GET OFF ME!" She shrieked loudly and lee finally dropped her onto Fred who wrapped his arms around her.

"So, Granger, the real reason?" He asked smiling at her flushed from struggling with lee face.

"I couldn't find Harry and Ron" She said smiling back down at him

"You mean you don't love me?" Lee asked sounding heart broken but a smile traced his lips, finally they all burst out laughing including ginny who mumbled a 'you're all freaks'. George how ever, didn't find it particularly funny. I mean, why was pretending that Lee and Hermione where in love at all funny.

After an hour George finally snapped for Fred to let go of Granger who was still sitting in his lap. Now resting her head against his chest looking slightly tired. He and Lee shared a snicker before Fred slid Hermione off his lap back onto the seat. She quickly crawled towards George resting her head on his shoulder and curling her legs up, falling into a rocky sleep.

When George was sure they would be arriving soon her woke Hermione up so she could change. Hermione and Ginny went to the toilets to change into there robes whilst the boys stayed and changed in the compartment. When they left the train Ginny was gripping onto both Fred and George's hands nervously but was still bouncing slightly from excitement.

"First years!" Came Hagrids booming voice. "First years this way!" Ginny looked up to Fred with wide eyes.

"go on" he said smiling nudging her in the direction of Hagrid, she stopped quickly and turned to face them.

"bu-"

"well see you in the Great Hall. We'll sure you get the biggest cheer when you get into Gryffindor. Now go!" George said smiling down at his little sister. She looked around to the giant and the gathering first years nervously

"what if they don't like me?"

"how could they not like you?" George asked laughing "you're awesome, you're the sister of Fred and me. They'll treat you like a God" Hermione tired not scoff at this. Ginny did a small nod and ran over the other first years. They watched as the first years retreated round the corner before making there way to the carriages. Hermione looking confused at the horseless things remembering the one times she used them last years before jumping in quickly after George.

"Now. Remember Granger, this time there will be no awful chat up lines" George scolded making Hermione laugh. Hermione watched the three boys talk in the carriages, she was yet to see her two best friends and was honestly getting worried. She was jolted out of her thoughts by George dragging her from the carriage, she looked up at the steps students where running up to get into the hall, Harry's messy black hair wasn't there, chewing on her lip she quickly ascended the stairs and charged into the hall. Eyes scanning down the table searching for Ron or Harry, when she saw neither her shoulder drooped as she stared sadly at the slowly filling gryffindor table. A hand rested on her shoulder and began to drag her along to the table, looking up she was Freds smiling face.

"they'll be here in a minute, stop worrying!" He pushed her into a seat next to a random kid who was already there, they looked at least 6th year. Before he flopped into the seat next to her. "How are the parent's then?" He asked happily causing Hermione to roll her eyes

"there fine, did you really have to call them 'doctor' ? There dentists, the people who try to be doctors but can't, do you know how much that meant to them? They won't shut up about that 'nice Fred boy' it's awful" She grumbled thinking about how her parent's had been overly happy since Fred had called them doctors, also how they had tried to get her to invite him over to dinner a few times.

"Do they love me more than you ?" he asked pretending to sound upset

"no! Of course not!" Hermione gasped trying not to laugh at his slightly disappointed face.

"Do they love me more than George?" Fred asked as George sat down.

"does who love you more than they love me?" George asked curiously

"Hermione's parents" Fred replied smiling at his twin

"Obviously me" George snapped quickly before looking to Hermione "Right Granger?" Hermione bit her lip and looked at the two expectant faces.

"uhh...They like you the same" She lied with a short smile

"well that's not true, come on, who do they like more?" George begged

"Fred" She mumbled quietly hoping neither would hear, It was obvious they did hear when Fred gave a loud cheer and George's mouth fell open.

"wha- but I'm way better than him!" George cried making Hermione giggle.

"So..Now the question is, which one do you love more?" Fred asked sliding closer to Hermione on the bench pushing her into the 6th year slightly. George glared at his twin but still looked at Hermione expectantly afterwards.

"I'm not answering that"

"is that because it's me again and you don't want to upset George?" Fred questioned slinging an arm over her shoulder. She looked over to George who's tips of ears were bright red, his jaw slightly tensed and throwing a quick glare to Fred

"no it's because she loves me more but doesn't want to embarrass you in front of all the people watching" it was true, when Fred had screamed lots of people had started to watch the two 4th year pranksters interacting with the gryffindor goodie two shoe 2nd year. She looked between Fred and George for a second, both looked equally arrogant watching her, well no, Fred slightly more arrogant. He was the one practically on her lap.

"answer Granger, he won't care that much" George prompted

"Yeah answer Hermione, george'll get over it"

"Neither!" Hermione snapped "I think you're both arrogant bigots and right now I love Slytherin's more than you two" pulling herself from Freds grasp she stormed further down the table taking a seat next to her fellow second year lavender. The twins looked from Hermione to each other confused before laughing gently.

What seemed like forever later the sorting was finally coming to a close.

"Ginevra Weasley"Fred and George stilled, watching silently as there little sister made her way up to the front, Hermione raised from her seat slightly so see the small girl over peoples heads. Ginny sat on the seat, hands shaking as she looked over the tables nervously. The hat was dropped onto her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat screamed almost instantly. She watched the twins as they jumped up cheering and clapping loudly, Percy sat in his seat clapping calmly. Ginny eyes searched the table for Ron or Harry, she wanted to see his reaction to her getting into gryffindor, but neither where there. Instead she found the bushy head of Hermione who was clapping and gave her a quick thumbs up. Grinning happily she walked down towards the gryffindor table, leaving the hat on the stool. She slid into a seat next to Fred who gave her a one armed hug

"Welcome to gryffindor" He said happily, George leaned across the table to her

"Well done midget" he grinned making her giggle.

It was when McGonagall and Dumbledore walked from the hall that the rumours began to circle around the large hall. Hermione eyed the table once more when whispers past her ears but couldn't see the familiar heads of hair. Eventually Dumbledore and Snape entered the hall again, Snape grimacing at Dumbledore's back, eyes burning with hate. Minerva followed soon after them wearing the same stern look as always.

George cheered along with the rest of the common room when Ron and Harry climbed through the portrait hole. They disappeared quickly when Percy started making his way towards them but most people stayed in the common room, the first years and many second years going up to their dorms. George sat talking to Lee, feeling envious of his little brother knowing that this would be forever remembered, Ronald Weasley, the trouble maker, the boy who flew a car into the whomping willow. Hands down it pissed all over the pranks Fred, George and Lee had done and they hadn't even been trying. To Fred and George this meant one thing, this year needed to be full of pranks, huge, pranks..Something people will never expect, something new.

The 'party' dwindled out quickly, there was only a few butterbeers and bits of food floating around as it was very impromptu. As a few more people retired George spotted Fred and Hermione sitting on one of the window cils. She was trying her best not to laugh but an obvious smile kept flickering to and from her face. Fred was talking, obviously trying to get her to laugh, George slowly walked over, Lee on his heels.

"What are you two love birds up too?" Lee asked stepping into line with George as they got closer. Looking over Fred let out a usual cheesy smile ignoring the love birds comment where as Hermione looked as if she was about to argue.

"Just about to go have a shag. Lee you can join if you want, Forge, you can't..insect is never cool" Raising an eyebrow at his twin George tried not to laugh, which, when there was the small bushy haired second year hissing out words and blushing a furious red, proved to be difficult. Eventually the three started to laugh leaving Hermione to huff and puff glaring at them.

"You three are so vulgar" she snapped

"Don't use big words Granger, you know these idiot's don't understand them"

"what?" Fred shot back at George glaring slightly

"Was that to complex for you ?" George asked his twin "Big words are no no for dumb dumb Freddie and Lee" George spoke slowly and loudly as if speaking to a child. Fred pounced, arms wrapping round his twin as his chest slammed against George bringing them onto the floor. Lee laughed and started cheering getting the attention of the few stragglers who looked over. As the twins fought people started placing bets on each twin, laughing at them as they playfully pinned each other down.

"So, who are you betting on Granger?" Hermione looked to Lee who was smirking down at her.

"Neither" She replied quickly

"Come on you can tell me"

"I'm not betting for either of them. They shouldn't be doing it anyway, there making to many noise there going to wake people up, they might even wake up professor McGonagall up and then we would all be in trouble!" She ranted not noticing the way the boys now stopped calling it a tie when both had successfully managed to get out of breath, Lee raised an eyebrow at her.

"You need to relax a bit more" He stated

"I am relaxed"

"Hermione, you are so highly strung you sometimes make Snape seem chilled out" Hermione opened her mouth to object but was stopped by a hand covering her mouth.

"I'm going to bed, nighty night Mione" Fred cooed in her ear as she wriggled angrily glaring at Lee still. She stopped when she felt a quick kiss press against her cheek. "don't stay up to late don't want you being all tired for your lessons now do we?" He asked happily walking round her to get the stairs.

Lee followed Fred about 10 minutes after and soon enough George and Hermione where the only ones left in the common room.

"So..Wanna go to the owlery?" George asked looking over to his bushy haired friend, she looked over to him confused. "You know term hasn't officially started so you're allowed to" Understanding what he was talking about she let out a laugh

"No I'm fine. And I won't fall for that one again"

"Thank Merlin, I don't need you falling on me again"

"It's your fault" Hermione mumbled

"hows it my fault ? You're the one who wanted to send a letter"

"you told me I was allowed to!"

"you should never listen to a Weasley, we're trouble makers..Apart from Percy but he's obviously adopted" at this Hermione snorted before her someones breaking rules face appeared

"I can't believe Harry and Ronald" she snapped

"You have to admit it's quite cool" George shrugged

"No it's not! It's stupid, they could have been killed..Or worse expelled!"

"you realise dying is worse right?"

"I'd prefer to die than be expelled. How awful would it be to be expelled. I'd have to go live back with my parents, I love them but how could I live there knowing what's here?"

"Fair enough" They sit in silence for a few second before Hermione lets out a small yawn.

"Come on, Off to bed ickle one" Hermione looked up to him with wide eyes

"I'm not tired"

"then why did you yawn?" The girl didn't reply.

"Go to sleep, You don't want to be tired for your lessons do you?" George asked with a smirk, jumping up she said goodnight and walked towards the stair case.

"Night"

"night" Came the yawn back from Hermione

"Oh, and Granger?"

"Yes?" She turned around as he leaned over the back of the sofa.

"Try not to kill Ron tomorrow, As much of an idiot he is we'd miss his stressy little self" Hermione did a small nod

"Okay, night George"

"Night Grangiepoo" George replied as she gave a small wave, her smiling falling slightly as he called her Grangiepoo.

"I said don't call me that"

"Fine, night midget"

"Night moron" She started stomping up the stairs, a smile on her face

"Feel free to kill Percy!"

"Goodnight George!" Came the laughing reply from Hermione as she disappeared round the spiral of the stairs. George slid back around so he was sitting normally on the sofa, A fond smile on his face as he looked into the fire.


	14. Mudbloods and Maiming

**Guys you have no idea how sorry i am for not posting in like a year or whatever. I know it's been stupidly long and i have no excuse apart from my laptops broken and i've been busy with college and randomly starting Merlin, Glee and Teen wolf fanfics. But i swear to you i'll start posting more. This is my favourite story i'm doing. so it's the one i'll probably write for the most. I hope you enjoy it and don't hate me too much. x**

* * *

><p>Hermione didn't kill Ron in the end, Ron got a howler in the mail though. Which the twins found hilarious. Happy that for once their mums wrath was focused on another brother. The year was going swimmingly, that was until Quidditch practise. Wood had decided that it was a great idea to wake them up before the crack of dawn, drag them down to the pitch and make them sit in the changing rooms whilst he droned on about techniques and what not to a bunch of teens who where practically asleep. Harry looked guilty at the mention of last years loss. Being unconscious had caused them to forfeit although no one blamed him, to be honest they preferred to lose the Quidditch cup than to have voldemort running round again...Well most..he wasn't to sure about wood.<p>

Finally, after falling asleep on Freds shoulder, they where allowed out. Clutching his broom George made his way onto the pitch. He heard Harry shouting a reply to someone and looked round to spot Hermione and Ron smiling at Harry, munching away on toast. The light was now bright, the morning dew practically gone from the grass. "Hermione my dear! Came to watch me practise?" He heard Fred call from next to him. Hermione gave Fred a 'you wish look' George was about to shout something over to her when he noticed the Slytherins marching towards them, ugly scowls in place. Wood and flint began to argue about practising. Ron and Granger running over from the stands to meet them. Soon after they got there the slimy malfoy kid was shown off as the new seeker. Boasting about the broomsticks his dad had bought him and the rest of the team.

"at least no one in the Gryffindor team had to buy there way in" Hermione snapped "they got in on pure talent" George couldn't help but smile down at her.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little mud-blood" George went to launch himself towards Malfoy only to be caught quickly be Angelina and Katie, Both of them looked ready to kill him themselves though. Fred was stopped by wood, George watched Hermione still. Glare faltering slightly as the slytherin team laughed. As always Harry stood unsure of what was really happening, then Ron decided to be the hero...badly and so ended up burping out slugs. Making everyone cringe and the Slytherins howl with even more laughter. Malfoy lying on the floor, bashing his fist into the ground as if it where the funniest thing he'd ever seen.

George didn't get a chance to talk to Hermione until that night. She wasn't there for lunch, neither where Ron and Harry.

"Calm down Georgie" Fred cooed when he almost got whiplash turning round so fast to look at the portrait hole when someone walked through "she'll be here soon. There probably still at Hagrids" George nodded and turned back to his twin. "We have to get Malfoy back" George spat out the name as if it was something horrible..which it was.

"I know, me and Lee have already started working on a plan."

"is it horrible, painful and degrading?" George asked hopefully.

"Horrible and degrading yes. Painful, not so much" George tried not to pout. "Well tell you later in the dorm. To many people here" Fred insisted and George gave a solemn nod.

What seemed like forever later the trio walked in. Ron stomping up to bed quickly, still looking pale and Harry following after him with a quick smile and wave goodnight to Hermione.

"Granger!" The better looking half (if you asked him) of the twins yelped, diving from his chair, Fred watching looking amused. Hermione looked to him and smiled before she was wrapped in a hug. "are you okay? I swear we're going to kill him painfully and gruesomely and you can watch. Unless you don't want to then you don't have to but you can if you want and he'll die in a pile of gross blood and he'll have wet himself before hand and everyone will laugh because it'll be humiliating as well as painful an-"

"I'm fine George" She interrupted. Smiling up at him. "It was mean but he should be the one feeling stupid. I'm the 'mud-blood' and I'm still better than him in every subject" Hermione said smartly. Ignoring the scowl George did when she had called herself a mud-blood. "And no killing people!" She scolded making George roll his eyes.

"bu-"

"no. I don't want you in azkaban. So no killing! Humiliating, if you must..without breaking any rules!" She added as an after thought. George rolled his eyes.

"so..What did you get up to all day?"

"Went to Hagrids, waited for Ron to stop with the slug puking" George heard a snort behind him and looked round to see Fred joining them.

"I wish I could have seen more of that"

"It's not funny" Hermione yelped at him when the twins begun to laugh.

* * *

><p>They did get Malfoy back after the whole Mud-blood, slugs fiasco. Much to George's disapproval there was no maiming involved, but it was humiliating and even got a laugh from Hermione, though she did later scold them on their rule breaking and once again, for a little while everything was normal. A nice, fun year. That is of course until Halloween. George stopped when he saw Hermione, Harry and Ron standing in the middle of everyone. Mrs Norris still and stuck in place. Blood Smeared across the wall to create writing. 'The chamber has been opened, enemies of the air beware'. Of course George didn't yet know it fully but this was when his year turned to shit...again and in a few months he would be running around panic'd towards the hospital wing looking for Hermione only to find her completely stiff on a bed.<p>

Filch of course arrived, After Malfoy calling Granger a mud-blood again and started shouting at Harry. Then the rest of the teachers came.

"everyone go back to your dormitories" Dumbledore ordered, everyone was quick to continue to their dormitories. George grabbed onto Hermiones hand, ready to pull her along with him to see what happened. When Dumbledore continued "except, you three" of course..the trio. George went to open his mouth and ask to either stay or take her with him when Fred was pulling him along. Scowling back at Dumbledore slightly. George sighed and let go of her hand letting himself be dragged by Fred.


	15. Bludgers and Bones

Fred and George's Hermione time decreased drastically after the writing on the wall and Mrs Norris, who was apparently just petrified (unfortunately). Whenever George would try to spend time with her she would already be running to the library, whenever she wasn't in the library she had a book in her hand eyes skimming over the pages letting out frustrated sighs every so often.

That was until the quidditch game. When george walked into the great hall early on saturday morning he saw the familiar bushy haired girl sitting talking to Wood. He quickly marched towards her and plopped down on her other side.

"Morning Granger. Oliver" Oliver gave him a small smile before he spotted Angelina walking in and quickly ran to her, after a swift goodbye to Hermione, to discuss tactics.

"You looking forward to the game?" Granger asked smiling at him whilst he went to grab a piece of toast.

"Of course, Are you ?" She nodded "You better cheer for me"

"And why would I cheer for you"

"because i'm the best beater there is"

"I think you got us mixed up Georgie boy" Fred interrupted making Hermione laugh. "Also Hermione will obviously be cheering for me." He continued with a smirk

"And why would she cheer for you"

"Because she thinks I'm dashing" Fred joked winking at Hermione who rolled her eyes trying not to smile but failing. George tried not to glare at his twin for interrupting the first time he had actually gotten to talk to her in a while. He watched as Hermione snapped back a retort and the two begun some lazy banter over their breakfasts. Lee joined them a bit later when the majority of people begun flowing into the great hall.

"Alright mate" George said as Lee slapped him on the back announcing his presence.

"Alright idiots, Hermione" Hermione giggled whilst the twins glared at him.

"I'm not an idiot!" They yelped together making the two laugh more.

"Are you doing the scoring today ?" Hermione asked, leaning over the table slightly towards Lee

"Of course" He replied with a smirk "Why, did you worry you wouldn't be able to here my wonderful voice?"

"No I was just wondering if we would actually have a good commentator this year or not...obviously not though" She replied with a sigh making Lee's mouth fall open and George burst out laughing.

"Everyone loves me commentating!"

"You love you commentating" She stated, a cheeky smile on her face.

Soon enough it was time to make the way to the pitch. George was walking through the entrance hall, Fred and Lee in tow as the rest of the team walked ahead of them when a hand grabbed his wrist stopping him. He turned to see Granger and quickly waved Fred and Lee on

"what's wrong? Miss this gorgeous face already?" He purred making her roll her eyes.

"In your dreams Weasley" George saw the way her face had s lightly more serious note to it that it usually did when she was talking to George (unless she was scolding George for breaking rules)

"what's wrong?" He asked, voice for once lacking any humour.

"I just...Promise me you'll keep Harry safe ?" He felt his eyebrows knot together as he looked to her.

"Why wouldn't Harry be safe?"

"no reason. Just, after last year..with the broom" she stopped and looked up to him with pleading eyes "Promise?"

"Of course" Her face lit up at his promise.

"Shall we walk down to the pitch? I'm making you late for your pep talk"

"Oh that's completely fine. He does the same talk every year" Hermione laughed and they began walking. George falling into step with her shorter ones. Soon they arrived at the tent.

"Good luck. I'll cheer for you" she admited, happy smile in place.

"You better" he joked. "I'll keep Harry safe" He replied with a serious nod, she gave him one last smile before running off to take a place on the still empty stands.

That was how he ended up Swining his arm violently using all his strength to keep a bludger away from Harry. Unfortunately the bludger obviously wanted to make sweet sweet love to Harrys face and so kept changing course and coming back. He luckily managed to get wood to call a time out and they flew to the floor. Still watching to see if the bludger would try to kill Harry. Harry, who of course had to try and be a hero and ignore the fact a Bludger wanted him dead and go it alone without Fred or George helping him.

"This is all your fault!" George growled "Get the snitch or die trying. What a stupid thing to tell him!" Of course, Oliver took the idea of the person wanting to win the game and George was left looking in the stands to Hermione, who was watching Harry get on his broom again wearily. George begrudgingly followed Wood and Harrys instructions and stayed away from him. Letting the bludger run into Harry. Seeing Harry drag his now probably broken arm into his body George began to speed towards Harry. Who somehow still managed to catch the snitch before tumbling off his broom and passing out. George quickly dropped his bat and broom and ran towards Harry.

"Harry!" Then of course there was the bludger, that still didn't notice the game was over and it was hurtling towards Harry's very unprotected face. _Keep him safe_ Hermiones voice echod in his head and before he fully knew what he was doing he threw himself over harry. The bludger colliding with his shoulder blade. Fred apparently had more sense than him and didn't get of his broom or drop his bat and so quickly flew in and hit the bludger into the ground. George quickly flung himself onto it. It rattled around underneath him. Only being able to use one arm to really get a hold on it. His left unable to move. Fred joined him in the fight against the bludger jumping from his broom and helping wrestling it. Lee turned up and begun to help to.

"Go to the hospital wing" Fred snapped out when george rolled of the bludger clutching his stomach with his arm finding it hard to breath. "we've got this" He panted, jumping onto the bludger again. He was very happy with that idea, slowly he begun stumbling towards the hospital wing. Gasping for air as his lungs felt constricted and chest bruised.

"George?!" Before he turned Hermione was running out from behind him and walking infront of him "are you okay?" He gave a stiff nod and tried to smile.

"I'm great Granger" She took his hand and gently pulled him along with her, speeding up the tiniest bit but not to fast noticing his discomfort at just walking.

George sat gently on the bed. Grimacing as his ribs gave a throb of pain. Hermione sat next to him, watching intently as Madame pomfrey started poking and prodding him. It was soon found that the bludger had managed to shatter his shoulder blade. Breaking his arm and also somehow break his collar bone. He also had 3 broken ribs. Most likely from the bludger restling and one was poking into his lung. Madam pomfrey rushed off to get a potion of some sort mumbling about the dangers of quidditch. Hermione tentatively took his hand. He gave her a weak smile.

"Thank you for keeping Harry safe" She mumbled making George snort.

"I didn't do a very good job. He at least has a broken arm" He points out.

"That's a lot better than what could have happened if you didn't protect him" She replied smiling up at him.

"Well I guess i'm an awesome Hero then" George replied with a small smirk.

"I guess you are" Madame pomfrey was suddenly walking back over and filling him full of potions. One to make his pain dilute but unfortunately not fully disappear before she filled him with another potion. One that he's not completely sure what it was and why he had to take it. But it tasted horrendous. Then she pulled out her wand and begun to fix his bones. The ribs and collar bone easy but when she started to work on the shattered bone the pain started shooting back in what felt like full force so George was extremely happy to have been given the pain potion. Soon enough he was fixed although still a bit sore. Hermione's hand still clutched in his own.

"I'm going to find Fred" He said finally letting go of her hand "you coming?" She shook her head

"Harry should be here soon"

"Fair enough. I'll see you soon.. Thanks for the uhh..moral support in the fixing of my bones" Hermione gave a small laugh and nodded. George turned and walked towards the door

"oh and George?" He turned round eyebrow raised. "Don't try to protect Harry again. I'd prefer one hurt friend to two" George gave a short nod and started walking again before turning back round

"oh and Granger...saying something after we've said goodbye and starting It with oh and said name is my thing." She rolled her eyes but had a smile on her face. "i'll see you soon" George did in fact see her a lot sooner than he had expected, 15 minutes later he was back in the hospital wing. Excited about the win of the game with butterbeer and food. Trying not to laugh over the fact harry was boneless in one arm.


	16. Wands and Chambers

"Georgie! Come on!" Fred yelped, George continued slowly walking behind him.

"Why do we have to go to a dueling club ? We already know how to duel" George moaned out.

"Because it'll be fun. Wemight get to curse some slytherins" George smiled slightly but kept his slow pace. "Hermione's going" Fred added a few seconds later.

"How do you know?" He asked, head flying up to look at his twin.

"She told me" Fred replied matter-o-factly. "She's been busy with homework apparently and now is a time you will actually get to spend some time with her so stop moping about the lack of Granger and let's go find her and curse her"

"I'm not moping about the lack of her!" George denied. "And you're going no where near her with your wand!" Fred snorted loudly. "oh shut up you know I meant actual wooden wand!" George laughed.

"What about my other wand?" Fred joked, wiggling his eyebrows making George roll his eyes.

"Granger wouldn't go anywhere near your wand" George replied.

"challenge acc-"

"That wasn't a challenge!" He snapped, glaring at his twin slightly who was just smirking happily.

Duelling club however turned out to be a pretty bad idea. Especially for the golden trio. It had started pretty well. Lockhart had been thrown across the room by Snape making everyone laugh and George liked Snape for the first time since he met him at Hogwarts. Fred paired with Lee when they where put into pairs and George was stuck with Blaise Zabini, a second year Slytherin who had looked up at him nervously twiddling his wand in between his fingers.

"Weasley" He had spat, attempting to seem bold. It came out as more of a scared croak. George let out a small grunt of acknowledgement looking over the kids shoulder towards where Hermione was being wrestled by millicent bulstrode." He was suddenly hit in the chest with a spell that Zabini had cast and let out a oompf before tumbling over. When he stood back up the kid looked slightly smug wand now down. As Lockhart tried to stop people from using random, non disarming spells.

"I wasn't ready" George mumbled, looking to where Harry had pulled Millicent off. Before he was being taken up onto the stage to show how to block spells. George laughed when Lockhart dropped his wand. Harry looked at him bemused when lockhart left him to it with no way of defending himself against Malfoys spells.

Then of course, boy wonder had to take matters into his own hands when Malfoy conjured up a snake and show everyone he could speak Parselmouth. Genius that kid. Him, Ron and Hermione ran off whilst everyone begun to mutter. The rumours quickly spreading that Harry Potter, the boy who saved everyone from he who must not be named was actually a dark wizard himself, the heir of Slytherin and so the one attacking people.

Hermione and Ron where playing Wizards chess when Mcgonagall walked into the common room. Fred, George and Lee where sitting in the corner joking with Aneglina and Katie.

"Weasley's, Mr jordan. Follow me please" She said sternly, The three looked between each other before bidding goodbye to the girls. George spotted Hermione watching them walk out and flashed her a grin.

"Fine day isn't it miss" Fred said happily once they where outside the common room. They walked into an empty class room close by the common room and George looked over to Lee confused. If they where in trouble surely they would be taken to Dumbledore. She spun on her heel and motioned for them to sit down at the abandoned tables. Instead of sitting on a chair they all squished. Sitting on the edge of the table.

"There's been another attack" Was the first thing she said.

"Who is it ?" Lee asked, all nervous. George's mind skipped to Ginny, he hadn't seen her yet today.

"Justin finch-fletchly"

"oh thank Merlin" George and Fred sighed, both relieved it wasn't Ginny. She raised an eyebrow about to talk when Lee cut in

"there just relieved it's no one they know to well"

"Why are you telling us?" Fred questioned and mcgonagal sighed.

"It's a well known fact you three enjoy sneaking around the castle. Even if we can't prove it some of the time" _most_ The three thought, flashing quick grins at eachother "but before there wasn't a real danger. There is something attacking the students so I wanted to warn you. You may think it's boring but stay in you're dormitories when we tell you. It's for your own safety now more than ever"

"But...Where all Pure-blood" George said awkwardly "I mean. Isn't whatever is in the Chamber only meant to go after you know..Muggleborns?"

"Do you want to risk it" Mcgongall replied tersely.

"So you're saying their actually is a Chamber?" Fred cut in excitedly.

"We've never found one...but there is something attacking the students. Just. Be careful. And tell no one I don't want you scaring the first years..again" With that she left the room and they all looked at each other.

"She tells us not to sneak around the castle then drags us to an unused room and leaves us here to fend for ourselves." George points out laughing slightly.

"Are you thinking what i'm thinking?" Fred asked looking to Lee with a smirk

"I don't know, are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"I think i'm thinking what you think i'm thinking." Fred replied, George rolled his eyes. This could go on for a while.

20 minutes later the two where staring at eachother confused.

"What where we talking about thinking?" Fred asked, looking to George for an answer.

"don't say think. It's a stupid word" Lee moaned.

"You were about to say we need to find the chamber" George said with a laugh.

"oh right...Awesome! So we need to find the chamber!"

They searched all day. They looked at the map. They went into every secret passage way they could. Enchanted every doorway, pulled every book. Twisted ever statues ear. Nothing.

They walked back into the common room. All tired, disappointed and probably in trouble from skipping all their classes. It was late, After curfew and as soon as they got back Fred and Lee marched up the stairs to there beds. George however was grabbed by Hermione on his way to follow and dragged over to the sofa.

"why did Mcgonagall want you?" She asked quickly.

"oh umm..She just wanted to tell us not to go sneaking around. Especially after we were meant to be locked away in the common room or bed"

"so then you spent the day sneaking around?" The bushy haired girl replied, unimpressed.

"obviously. She basically told us they all think the chamber of secrets is real and there is really some BAMF beast rolling around petrifying people !" Hermione grabbed a newspaper of the table and started to hit him with it.

"Are you a complete moron?!" She seethed "You went looking for the big beast that's petrifying people?! You're actually hunting for it's home! What if it petrifies you ?! What if it kills you" She yelped continuing to hit him with the paper.

"Calm down you daft bint!" George yelped jumping away from the newspaper. A smile still on his face "It won't attack me i'm pure-blood" He said it without thinking and saw her eyes darken.

"what so since you're pureblood you're above being attacked? You arrogant pig!"

"It only attacks those salazar slytherin though where unworthy. Muggleborns. I didn't mean anything like that by it!" George insists.

"Really because last I heard cat's and ghosts aren't muggleborns" Hermione spat glaring daggers.

"Wait ghosts ? What do you mean"

"Justin and nick where attacked today"

"nick?" Georges brows furrowed in confusion. "bu-"

"See. It's not just after 'unworthy people' it's attacked two things who aren't Muggleborns. You don't know it won't attack you" She replied. Looking up at him nervously. "Listen to Mcgongall and stop sneaking around" She ordered. Still looking nervous. "please?" She begs quietly. Looking up at him through her lashes as if she said something ridiculous that he could scold her for saying.

"Okay" George mumbles back. "No more sneaking around." George is shocked to realize he actually means it. "I'm gunna" He points behind him towards the stairs and she nods.

"Same." For some reason there's an awkward moment. Them both standing looking at each other. George still pointing behind him.

"Well uh...night Granger" and with that he leaves, running up the stairs to his warm bed. Thinking of a way to tell Fred, no, he couldn't skip quidditch practise tomorrow to look more for the chamber.

* * *

><p><strong>So if you wanna review that'd be awesome. Because reviews make me smile, and smiling is a good thing! :D<strong>


	17. Potions and Puddings

Christmas was always a beautiful thing at Hogwarts. Large tree's decorated and placed around the great hall. The grounds coated in snow and the peace of most people going home. Hermione had woke him Fred and Lee up at the crack of dawn a smile on her face.

"Merry Christmas!" She said, going to take a seat on the free bed next to Lee's when she was grabbed by Lee and dragged onto his bed.

"Sleep" He cooed, wrapping his arms round her waist, her arms pushed into her waist so she couldn't fight her way out. Laughing Fred threw a pillow at Lee.

"Mate, it's christmas wake the hell up" He begrudgingly let Hermione go, who was then dragged onto Fred's bed, Sitting at the end whilst Fred started to unwrap his presents.

Fred and George pulled on there sweaters. As hermione made an excuse to leave. All three had tried to stop her.

"I need to go see Harry and ron!" she yelped hitting Fred as he lifted her up. Eventually they had let her leave.

At lunch they had sat down with Ron, Harry, Hermione and Percy. Who was wearing his badge proudly not noticing Fred had charmed it to say pin head. They all sat, laughing and generally enjoying Christmas. After the third helping of sticky toffee pudding Hermione had dragged Ron and Harry off.

"Dude this food is amazing" George moaned over another bite of pudding.

"What did you get Hermione this year ?" Fred asked, George swallowed his food before answering.

"A new quill, A notebook, some chocolate from honeydukes and a couple of books." he replied, making Fred and Lee smirk.

"How did you even afford that?" Fred asked laughing slightly

"I did some tutoring for the first years." Freds eyes buldged "what.. You know how confused they get and Ginny introduced me to some of her friends who needed a bit of help" Percy looked at George like he was about to explode with pride at his helping first years. "I just needed money" He mumbled.

"That's really sweet of you to do that for you're girlfriend" Lee cooed with a smirk.

"She's not my girlfriend" George snapped quickly

"but you want her to be. And she wants to be." Fred replied before shoving more food into his mouth.

"No I don't and no she doesn't were just friends" He insisted glaring at his twin. After a bit more teasing George had grumbled about going to the toilet and stormed off. Then quickly went to find Hermione. He found her near moaning myrtles toilet. "Granger!"she spun quickly, looking at him nerously

"George.. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to give you your present" He said happily bounding over.

"i've already had your presents" She replied with a smile.

"You've had most of my presents. This is the real present, those where like the stocking presents" She looked shocked at that and he smiled. Holding out the present to her. Having kept it in his robe pocket all morning. She quickly unwrapped it and smiled up at him. "you're going to need it next year but knowing you you'll want to start on it as soon as classes end this year." He explained, looking down at the intermediate Transfiguration book.

"thank you George!. I feel like I should have got you more"

"nah. I loved them and wouldn't want more" Hermione had gotten him a multitude of things from Zonko's (he's guessing she gave fred the money and told him to buy George something like she had done to george) and a few things from the muggle world. Both him and fred has also received sugar free baked goods and cards from her parents.

"You want me to escort you back to the common room?"

"oh. Uh no. i'm going to the library"

"Want me to come ?" He asked with a smile

"no!" She yelped and George looked at her with a raised eyebrow "I mean you don't like the library and it's christmas and you should be spending time with your family" She said nervously. He wanted to ask why she didn't want him to follow her but seeing the look on her face. The nervous way she was trying to lie he didn't want to. Whatever it was was obviously important and if she wasn't telling him then she really didn't want to.

"Alright..See you later then" He mumbled with a small smile before walking back the way he came.

When Hermione, Ron and Harry didn't turn up after an hour he got nervous. Two hours later he was sitting fidgetting. When curfew came and they still weren't back George was feeling sick.

"They'll be fine Georgie." Fred mumbled. From his bed. George walked back down the the common room looking around for them but they weren't there, the common room was deserted. George ran back up to there room and grabbed the marauders map glaring down at it checking the dormrooms. Harry and Ron where now in there room. His eyes travelled to the girls dormitory. No one. George quickly started scanning the map before making a strangled noise as he looked to the hospital wing. On the bed next to Colin creevy was Hermione. He sprinted out of the dorm again ignoring Fred's confused shout, he didn't bother trying to sneak along to the hospital wing just ran full pelt. Feet slapping loudly against the stone floor as he did.

Finally he reached the hospital wing, throwing the doors open he barreled in. Only to stop when he saw Hermione, sitting up in bed. Covered in fur, talking to madame pomfrey. His mouth fell open.

"Granger?" He gasped walking towards her bed. Her eyes flicked to him and widened before she quickly tried to dive under the covers. That's when he saw the tail.

"Mr Weasley! What are you doing here?" Poppy yelled. Glaring at him.

"I uhh..thought..i was just, making sure she was okay" He replied staring at Hermione as she poked her head out of the blanket.

"She's fine now go back to your dormitory" She snapped and he glared at her walking towards the bed.

"I'm staying." She looked like she was about to tell him off when Hermione gave him an awkward smile and she rolled her eyes, stomping away. "what the hell happened?" He asked, allowing himself to laugh at her appearance.

"I uh..tried polyjuice potion. I accidentally got a cat hair" She mumbled embarrassed, making George let out another laugh.

"Sorry. Sorry" He gasped sitting down.

"I just..wasn't expecting.." He gestured to her and she rolled her eyes. They sat talking for a while, he tried not to laugh at her every time he looked at her. But come on. She had a tail! Eventually he was lying next to her on the bed as the laid making shadow puppets on the celling. Soon enough he was cuddling up to the her. Both of them almost asleep.

"Oh and granger" He mumbled. A small hum came back. "I love the tail" She gently slapped him and he let out a tired laugh before the both fell asleep.

Fred had thrown up from laughing so hard when George had explained her appearance to him the next morning.

The next few months where pretty boring in essence. George would go see Hermione every so often, his homework load had increased so unless he wanted to constantly be in detention he had to make time to do it. When she was back to normal there was the horrible valentines day fiasco. He'd gotten a few songs. Him and Fred laughing them off with everyone else. Harry had gotten a song, he guessed it was from Ginny. Being the nice brothers they where they had followed Harry round singing it making Ginny blush embarrassed. Then soon enough it was the next quidditch match. They all stood thrumming with energy ready to win when Mcgongall ran out canceling the match. He saw Harry and Ron walk off with Mcgongall and started looking round at the stands.

"where's Granger?" He asked grabbing Freds arm. Fred looked round at the stands and shrugged gently.

"Too many people, she'll be in the common room" Fred said with a smile. George still peered around "She didn't miss a game last year and hasn't missed one this year. You probably just can't see her. Now come on" He grabbed George's arm and dragged him off the pitch.

She wasn't in the common room. Fred and Lee had stopped him running to the hospital wing. Dragging him up to there dorm away from the people watching him wide eyed as he yelled at them tell them to let him the fuck go.

"GET OFF ME!" He screamed when they had him in the room. Fred looked like he was only just managing to not flip out himself.

"George calm down!" Lee screamed. It took the threat of them knocking him out for him to calm down enough to go downstairs whilst Mcgongall escorted Harry and Ron back in. When she left George waited a few minutes before running out the portrait hole. Only to run past Mcgongall at the end of the corridor.

"Mr Weasley what did I just say?!" She yelled as he ran past her "MR WEASLEY!" He ran into the hospital wing.

"Where is she?" He demanded. Dumbledore standing with Madame pomfrey and Snape. He spotted her. She was in the same bed as before, frozen and pale. George felt his heart stop as he walked towards her. Dumbledore took snape and the matron into the office. Basically ignoring George's appearance. George sat down next to her. Her eyes where still open, staring up at the celling, glazed over. Her bushy hair splayed across the pillow. He gently took one of her hands, rubbing his thumb across the back in small circles.

"Please move" He mumbled, watching her as she did nothing. After a few moments he started speaking, telling her about how the game was cancelled. He knew she probably couldn't hear and if she could she wouldn't really want to talk about Quidditch but he didn't like the silence. He didn't like the lack of smile on her face and shine in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So i'm going to move onto book 3 in a few chapters. Anything you guys really want to see in book 3 tell me and i'll see if it fits in at all with what i have planned :P <strong>


	18. Mandrakes and Manhunts

Lee had had enough, sure he felt bad that Hermione was petrified, he hated it, hated how pale and fragile she looked laying motionless in the hospital bed. Hated that he had to be the one to call it, but someone did.

There was only so much time the trio could go about not doing pranks before the slight fear everyone had for them wore off. They had to many people who would love to get back at them if they thought they where capable of it and not pranking in their eyes, meant that the trio where losing their touch and were easier targets to pranks.

Of course these pranks where lame, pathetic and just didn't hit the mark, hell, if the mark was the world then they where hitting the sun. But still, the fact people thought they could prank the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan was something Lee didn't like.

He thought they might cheer up a bit once they where no longer allowed to see her after Dumbledore being kicked out of Hogwarts. He was wrong. .so wrong. As he walked through the corridors, musing as to how he could possibly cheer up the Weasley twins (something he never thought he would have to do) he heard a familiar voice.

"No I'm not bloody well joking just cast reducto at the thing!" He heard George grumble.

"This feels like a trap" a voice drawled back.

"It's not a trap just cast the spell you dimwit" George snapped.

"Shut it blood traitor. Why can't you do it yourself if it's not a trap!"

"She'll know if it was me from the angle, now cast the flipping spell" Lee raised an eyebrow to himself before quietly making his way round the corner. Neither where looking at him. The malfoy kid had his wand in his hand and George had a leg outstretched.

"bu-"

"Listen you little brat, cast the spell now or I'm going to tell your father who's still top of their classes." With one final motion to his leg Malfoy let out a little growl.

"redu-"

"Expelliarmus!" Lee yelped before Malfoy could finish the spell, his wand flying into Lee's hand.

"You said it wasn't a trap!"

"ah shit" George mumbled, noticing Lee's look. Lee threw Malfoy back his wand and glared at him till the brat swaggered off, somewhat nervously.

"What the hell do you think you where doing? If he actually cast it you would have broken your leg!"

"Kind off the point."

"are you kidding me?! You wanted to break your leg so you could go see her?!"

"No I wanted Malfoy to break my leg so I could go see her"

"She probably can't even hear you. You know that right?"

"But what if she can! What if she can hear and knows that no one has been visiting her."

"If she can hear then she'll know why. Listen mate, I get that you miss talking to her but there gunna have the mandrake draft soon alright. She's going to get better, you don't need to get some snot nosed second year to break your leg so you can get five minutes alone with her" Lee snapped at a pouting George who made no attempt to show that Lee was right. "Where's Fred"

"He said something about pissing off flint so he'd break his arm"

* * *

><p>An hour and a trip to the hospital wing later (Lee had ended up punching both of them for being idiot and knocked a few of Georges teeth out) Lee lead them back into their dorm. Passing through the common room quietly, both of the twins faces bruised causing the content to watch with interest.<p>

When they got in Lee pointed silently to one of the beds and watched as they flopped onto it.

"You two went to far this time"

"bu-"

"Shut up! Listen! It sucks about Hermione okay, I wish it didn't happen to her, I wish she was sitting bugging us about how we haven't started on the homework she somehow knows we got given but she isn't and it did happen so you two need to suck it them hell up before one of you ends up dead or permanently injured. How'd you think she'll react when she wakes up to find Fred dead and George with a missing limb?"

"Why am I the one to die?" Fred asks with a pout.

"Fine George dies and Fred loses a limb" Lee corrects rolling his eyes.

"Why do either of us have to die, can't we both lose limbs?"

"That sounds good" Fred agrees as Lee tries not to scream.

"What limb do you reckon I can lose?" George questions, looking down at himself

"No one is dying or losing limbs! We really shouldn't be discussing this! This was meant to be a pep talk not a oh it's alright if you just lose a limb talk" Lee snapped.

"Spoil sport" mumbled Fred.

"Listen guys, You being at the hospital wing isn't going to help her. If anything it might make it worse. It'll draw attention to her if you guys are constantly getting told off for sneaking in and people find out. You'll put a bullseye on her for that thing to come finish her off."

"bu-"

"No buts. Now I'm going to get us some food from the kitchens because you idiots made us miss dinner, if I come back and I don't see a list of possible pranks to play then I'm going to hit both you so hard even poppy can't grow your teeth back." With that Lee stormed out of the dormitory leaving Fred and George to roll their eyes. Both entertained the idea of not doing a list just to see how Lee would actually react but eventually grabbed for parchment and started off on a list

* * *

><p>After Lee's not so peppy pep talk things went more of less back to normal. Well, what normal was before Granger rushed into Hogwarts blocking the corridors with her bushy nest of hair. If he just pushed her to the back of his mind and pretended rons only friend was Harry then it was okay. They dealt. After all, Lee was right, She'd be back soon and everything would go back to normal. The attacks seemed to have stopped.<p>

* * *

><p>He felt the bile rising in his throat as he ran has hands through his hair again. Fred sat next to him looking just as bad. Face paler than usual, eyes lacking their usual joy. The entire common room was quiet, watching the two of them. Angelina was sitting on the edge of the sofa gently rubbing their backs, she didn't bother saying it would be okay. She knew it wouldn't be okay, not really. Lee sat in front of them occasionally looking up like he was going to speak then realising he had nothing he could say so looking back down.<p>

George could see Ron in the corner, his hands shaking as Harry looked through him at the portrait door. He wanted to get up, go hug his little brother, tell him that Ginny would be okay. His limbs where to stiff to move, like they where stuck to the chair. Eventually he went up to his room with no more than a nod to Ron.

He snuck out half an hour later, he was sure Fred wasn't asleep but he didn't bother stopping him. He walked quickly out of the deserted common room and into the quiet halls, before he knew It he was outside the large infirmary doors. Running a hand through his hair he gave the door a small knock, knowing he wouldn't be able to sneak in, not after the attack on a pure blood. Poppy was probably standing with her wand at the door trying not to cry. He heard the scuffing of feet on the floor, not moving any closer to the door.

"It's George Weasley" The movement was instant, the matron opened the door looking to him with pitying eyes.

"Can I see her?" She didn't answer, just opened the door further and letting him walk in. He heard her close it behind him, clicking the locks back into place and wandering back to a comfy chair positioned near the door. Her wand was clasped in her hand, knuckles white as she sunk into the chair.

His eyes wandered to hermiones bed and he made his way over. Slipping into the chair and looking at the flowers next to her.

"You've missed a lot Granger" He mumbled, playing with the un tucked corner of the bed sheet. "I lost some teeth, they've grown back now so I'm as dashingly handsome as ever. We turned Snapes hair pink, it was only for half an hour and only us and a few firstie's saw it. He scared them into not telling but it was still brilliant, where's Colin and his camera when you need him hey. Apparently you're getting healed later...You'll be able to talk back again." George sat in silence a good 20 minutes before he put his head on the edge of the mattress. "the thing..whatever it is, it got Ginny. It's taken her down to the chamber, I tried looking for her, for the chamber but I couldn't find her anywhere. It's like she vanished. I guess she has..a secret chamber..I wish I knew where she was, even if I was to late, even if I couldn't save her. At least I could see her again, at least we could give her a burial" He'd started crying, tears gushing down his face as he talked about his little sister, the little sister he would never see again. He opened his mouth a couple of times to talk but couldn't think of anything else to say. So just carried on sitting there. Hands occasionally scrubbing the tears from his face. He was jolted awake by poppy's scream and the doors slamming open. He jumped up quickly pulling out his wand and trying to cover as much of Hermione as he could wand pointed at the door as he tried to blink away the blur of sleep. Poppy had moved, cups of vile looking liquid where on a tray next to justins bed. Three people where In the doorway, heads matching shades of ginger.

"Ginny" He breathed before running forwards and collecting the younger girl up in a hug. She clung onto him, her body shaking as she started crying again. She let him lift her up and he walked her over to one of the free beds placing her onto it and running a hand through her hair. It came back black, the back of her hair covered in what looked like ink. She continued to cry, shoulder shaking. "Hey, you're okay now. I promise" She nodded her head as if she knew this was true but carried on crying. "what happened?" He asked, turning to look at his parents.

"another time" Was all his mother said before sitting down on the bed next to Ginny and hugging her tightly. He watched as his mum tried to calm her down, Mr Weasley taking a seat on the other side of Ginny and rubbing her back. He heard the clink of a glass on metal and turned around Madame pomfrey was now at Mrs norris' side pouring the liquid into the cats mouth, a very strange site.

"Is that the mandrake?" George suddenly asked, standing up and wandering to her side. She gave a nod, a rare smile on her face.

She finally got to Hermione, carefully giving her the antidote, anti venom? George wasn't sure, all he knew was that it would wake her up. That both Ginny and Hermione would be safe.

Ginny fell asleep as other started waking up. Mr and Mrs Weasley still sat by her bed. Whilst George sat next to Hermiones, watching as a finger twitched by her side. It seemed to spread slowly, she'd twitch occasionally then stop, her nose would scrunch up then shed go to relaxed. Finally, her arm fell down from it's petrified position. She turned her head from side to side, blinking madly.

"Granger?" Her eyes flicked to George. Head tilting to the side for a second.

"George"

"How are you feeling"

"Strange" She admitted a nervous smile forming.

"Well as long as you're feeling something then that's good" She let out a laugh and slowly tested out her limbs moving them around.

"how long?" She asked tentatively. Now wiggling her toes.

"Too long" George admitted. Watching her with a smile. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up confused only to see Mcgonagall behind him.

"There is to be a feast in the great hall. When miss Weasley wakes up would you tell her she can come join. You two as well if you want" She said to Mr and Mrs Weasley who both gave short nods back.

"If you would come with me then you can help me wake up your fellow house mates" George looked to Hermione then to Mcgonagall then back again.

"I'll see you down there" George nodded and smiled at her, biding his parents a quick goodbye he started to leave.

"oh and Granger..don't..ever do that again"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so so so so so sorry i haven't updated in ages! i just got really stuck and yeah, but i have ideas for 3rd 4th 5th and 7th year (Still working on 6th :P)<strong>

**hope you enjoyed it ? Review..if ya want..please ?:P**


	19. Egypt and shenanigans

"GRANGER!" George screamed sprinting through the leaky cauldron, sweeping the bushy haired witch off her feet and into a hug. She let out a laughter.

"Hello George...George. Can you put me down now...George. GEORGE WEASLEY" Letting out a laugh he put her back onto the floor. A wide grin spreading across his face, she'd grown at least half a foot in the last few months and had a decent tan going on.

"So how was your summer?"

"It was really good, I went to France, which was beautiful. They have so much magical history, I re wrote one of my essays to incorporate some of it. Oh and the food there is amazing..well some of the food, snails are not my thing apparently. What about you? Ronald told me a little bit. You must tell me everything!" George laughed as she ranted on.

"alright alright. How about you take your stuff up to your room and I'll get us some drinks and I can tell you all about trying to trap Percy in a pyramid." She rolled her eyes but nodded and begun to pull her trunk towards the stairs.

George walked to the bar. Waiting for tom, after a few minutes he finally noticed the bored George standing at the edge of the counter.

"Can I get 2 butter beers?" Tom quickly grabbed them two bottles and held his hand out for the money.

He'd found a table by the time he saw Hermione bound back down the stairs. Fred following close behind her. She slipped into the seat opposite him

"What are you doing letting the lady carry her own things Georgie?" Fred asked with a smirk. Sliding down next to her on the bench.

"So tell me about Egypt then" She said eagerly as George pushed her drink towards her.

"oh it was so great!" Fred gasped before George could start "On the first day we-"

George sat trying not to glare at his twin as he continued to babble. He was on second day in Egypt and had already been talking for an hour, Hermione was laughing at the stories as he blurted them out. Not even looking to George, it was as if he wasn't there. George drained the last of his second butter beer, searching in his pockets to see if he had any more money. He didn't. He watched with a glare as she took a sit of her own butter beer. Fred peeling it from her fingers a second later to take a quick drink before continuing to talk as he slid it back into her hands. An hour later he was officially fed up and not even pretending not to be. Eyes trained in a glare on Fred who hadn't looked his way once.

Finally. Finally she looked to him when Fred went to get a drink. A smile on her face.

"It sounds like it was amazing"

"It was"

"I wish I could have went to Egypt instead of France, not that France wasn't nice but-"

"Next time I go I promise to bring you along... I won't even try to lock you in a pyramid"

"How sweet of you" Fred slid back down. Taking a drink.

"I know, I'm a nice guy like that"

"MIONE!" Ron yelped, jogging down the stairs towards them. George groaned as she got up to go meet him in the middle both smiling and talking happily. He looked to Fred who raised an eyebrow.

"You alright there?"

"Peachy" George mumbled glaring as Ron motioned towards the back door and Hermione nodded before walking back over.

"we're going to go look for Harry and buy our stuff. You want to come?" Her eyes flicked between the two of them. _What so you can spend more time ignoring me_ George thought glaring down at his empty bottle.

"I'm good" He mumbled, eyes flicking up to her for a second.

"I think I'd just annoy ronniekins" Fred snorted. "I'll see you later though" She nodded before walking back over to ron. Starting up a conversation and quickly leaving the leaky cauldron. "So what's got your wand in a knot?" Fred asked leaning back in the chair as he looked at his twin.

"Nothing" George grumbled. Trying to pick the label off the bottle.

"Of course" Fred snorted taking a drink from his butter beer.

"Twat" George moaned rolling his eyes.

"Me? What about you getting all glarey because I'm talking to your Granger"

"I wasn't all glarey" George lied.

"Please it was like you where trying to avada me with your eyes for talking to your Granger"

"She's not my Granger. Shes everyone's Granger and I don't care if you talk to her. You can do whatever you want with her" He snapped back.

"Whatever I want with her..I like the sound of that. Doubt she would as much but I'm sure I can persuade her" Fred mused. A smirk on his face.

"I didn't mean.. I meant you can talk to her"

"So I'm only allowed to talk to her..why not anything else hmm?" Fred asked, leaning on the table and smiling at his twin.

"Because she wouldn't do anything with you. She has standards"

"That feels like a challenge" Fred smirked quickly draining his drink and walking off up the stairs

"That was not a challenge Fred" George all but growled after him. He could hear Fred laughing his way up the stairs.

She came back hours later with an ugly mutated tiger in her arms.

"Merlin Granger. What the hell is that thing?" George gasped as she whisked her way into her room. He followed her quickly.

"It's my cat. Close the door" George took a step further in the room and closed the door behind him.

"Are you sure"

"Yes it's a cat George. It's my new cat and it's adorable and you will be nice to it or I swear to Merlin I will"

"Okay! Got it, no making fun of the thi..cat..the cat" He interrupted. She gave a little huff and plopped down on her bed next to it. "so what's its name?"

"crookshanks" She mumbled, still glaring at him. He slowly walked towards it sticking a hand out.

"Hello Crookshanks" He mumbled, fully expecting it to rip his arm to shreds then eat him. Instead it looked at him for a second before moving forwards slightly to rub it's ginger head against his palm. He quickly begun stroking it. Scratching behind it's ears as it begun to purr loudly. Before flashing a smile to the grinning Granger.

"See he's cute"

"yeah" _If you ignore the fact it looks like it's been run over _He thought looking at the 'cat'. After a minute he moved flopping down on the centre of her bed . Throwing his arms behind his head. "So you looking forwards to going back to Hogwarts" He asked with a lazy grin.

"Oh yes, I can't wait to start some new lessons!" She gasped.

"Of course you can't" He replied laughing slightly.

"I guess you're not"

"nahh I am, I mean. I have my OWLs this year so It's not going to be as fun as usual. More pressure and stuff but I'm sure we'll still make it fun"

"I'm going to go shower. I'm still wearing ode de fireplace" She said with a small laugh. "I'll see you at dinner though?" George nodded. Rolling off the bed and walking out the door.

Hermione walked towards her case cracking it open and looking for something to change into.

"Oh and Granger" She turned quickly, George's head poking through the slightly open door. "No crazy shenanigans this year" He ordered.

"wouldn't dream off it" She replied, with a final smile he shut the door with a small click.

The train to Hogwarts without a Granger in the carriage was surprisingly boring. That of course was until The train stopped and lights flickered off.

"What's going on?" Lee asked. Looking to the twins who both shrugged. The carried on playing exploding snap until the train made a sudden lurch.

"What the hell was that?" Fred snapped. Jumping up and looking out the door.

"Sit down you idiot, It's probably the train just starting up again." Fred gave a little nod and walked back to his seat.

"What the hell have you three idiots done?" Draco Malfoy drawled. Leaning against the door frame.

"Nothing." the three replied in unison.

"Because I'm going to believe that." By the time he finished talking his breath was misting up. The carriage growing cold. The malfoy kid started looking pale. Mcgonagall telling him about Ginny flashed into Georges head as he rubbed his hands together. Fred looked to George with wide eyes. Obviously having had the same thought. His mind started reeling through things, Ginny, Hermione petrified, the end of first year.

George could only think of one thing that would make that happen and quickly stood up. Wand clasped in his hand.

"Malfoy get in here"

"what? Why" He asked. Nervously. He was shaking, but didn't move George quickly grabbed his shoulder pulling him into their carriage and trying to drag the door shut. He could see his breath coming out in short fast bursts as the door inched across the closing.

"GEORGE!" Fred yelped. A hand, rotting was crawling round the edge of the frame. Pulling after it a large cloaked dementor.

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" Malfoy all but screamed. George tried to slam the door on the hand but was just pushed back a step. The dementor sweeping in front of him. Staring at him for a second. Malfoy was whimpering in the corner. As Lee and Fred scrambled back on their seats. Suddenly it turned. Swinging out of the carriage. He could hear the yelping of people from the carriage next door and quick slammed their door. Locking it and falling into a seat.

"W-was that a de-deme"

"yes" George mumbled. Staring at the seat opposite him. The room starting to warm up again.

"You okay Georgie?" Fred mumbled, sliding next to him.

"what?" He asked. Eyes flicking to his twin who was looking to him confused. "I mean yeah. Yeah I'm fine. You?" He gave a little nod.

"Ron. Oi Ron!...Ronniekins you little prick" George whispered down the table. Ignoring Percy's glares. Ron turned to him with a glare.

"what?" He snapped back.

"Where's Granger and Harry?"

"Mcgonagall wanted to see them" He said with a pout before turning back to watch people getting sorted. George looked towards the door before turning back to the sorting. A second later his eyes travelled to his little brother.

"Ron"

"What!"

"What did she want with them?" He mumbled.

"I don't know" Ron growled. Turning back once again.

"Ron"

"What George?"

"When will they be back?"

"I don't know" George sighed. Biting into his lip.

"Ron?" Ron tensed as if he heard him but didn't turn back round "Ron. Ronniekins. Ronald. Ron. Ron. Ron. Ron." Everyone around them had turned. Looking between George and Ron. The last person was just sorted. George thought for a second before smirking "hey Ron do you remember when you ran around naked and tu-"

"What do you want" Ron gasped. Face tomato red as everyone chuckled under their breath.

"Do you think they'll be back soon?"

"I don't know" Ron admitted slowly turning back to the front.

"Are you going to finish the story?" The kid sitting next to George asked, an evil little smirk. Fred nudged Georges side pointing to the back of the hall. George turned quickly and spotted Granger, Harry and Mcgonagall entering the hall

"I will tell you every embarrassing story about Ron I know if you move seats"

"Deal" the boy grabbed his friends arm and pulled him off the bench running to sit next to the first years. The two slipped into the vacated seats seconds later. Dumbledore starting his speech. George nudged granger's thigh with his. She turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"what did Mcgonagall want ?" He whispered. Her eyes flicked to Mcgonagall then she itched her neck.

"umm..another time?" She asked nervously chewing on her lip. George tilted his head in confusion.

"alright" He agreed, before wrapping an arm round her waist making her roll her eyes.

"what do you want George"

"are you okay?" She raised an eyebrow at him before nodding

"yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you might have noticed the dementor floating through the train earlier"

"oh." Her eyes flicked behind her to Harry who was suddenly looking at the two of them listening.

"oh. Oh what? What happened, where their shenanigans? I told you no shenanigans"

"There where no shenanigans and there won't be any shenanigans. I promise"

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing" She mumbled back. Harry turned his head back to the front. Dumbledore was still talking. Suddenly she was burying her face in his neck and George looked across to Fred bemused who just shook his head with a smile.

"Later" He just heard her whisper before she pulled away from him. Moving slightly so his arm left her waist and started talking to Harry and Ron. He found out what it was later from Malfoy, little git.


	20. Dementors and Beginnings

**Hey guys i'm so sorry i know you must hate me so much but i'm just really lazy and kept on forgetting to write. If i start acting like a twat again and not uploading just PM me or review on it telling me to carry on i dont know. again i'm really sorry.**

**Also i'm SO sorry about this chapter it's not great but i haven't got to many idea's for third year and i was tempted to just skip to forth year then i remember i had a slight idea so that's basically what this chapter is starting off and yeah i'm so so so so so sorrry again i love you thank you so much for sticking with this story 3**

* * *

><p>George was happy to be back at Hogwarts. Him, Fred and Lee where back to pulling pranks. Annoying Snape and generally screwing around. There was no Quirrell with voldemort strapped to his head, no people being petrified. It was normal. Apart from the fact Hermione wasn't really in it, He'd seen crookshanks more than he'd seen her. She was jumpy and tired, always sitting with books and homework, nothing unusable there but, the year seemed to be hitting her harder than usual. Sure she was in her third year which you get more work and you have a bunch of new classes but they where in 5th year and he was still finding time between pretending to study for O.W.L.S to try and find her, instead he'd find Ron and Harry whining about homework, saying she was in the library.<p>

* * *

><p>He sat with crookshanks sprawled across his chest, fingers scratching at the ginger fur behind the cats ear. He was attempting to study, book balanced in his other hand as he re-read lines trying to remember what subject this was for. A few different people from his year or from 7th year had fallen into the other fire place seats occasionally, trying to study only to get up. Some of them going to the library others just quitting. Crookshanks had wandered up half an hour ago curling onto him and purring for a while before falling asleep. He heard the fat lady swinging open and the tired laughter before his head shot up, smile on his face.<p>

Hermione walked into the common room, when he'd seen her over summer and at the beginning of the year her hair had been slightly more tamed, now it was crazier than ever. Her shoulders slumped slightly robes dangling down to the floor swishing with each lazy step. Fred walked in behind her, her full to the brim bag threw over his shoulder. Smiling down at her as she laughed.

"Granger!" Her eyes shot to him, smile growing further.

"Are you actually working?" She asked in mock belief, walking over to sit next to him.

" . Pfft." George said,casually throwing the book behind him, ignoring the muffled thud and ow as it hit someone and Freds laughing as he fell next to Hermione. "Where have you been, I've hardly seen you"

"We haven't been back long"

"It's almost Halloween"

"I sit with you at breakfast"

"You did that once. And you shovelled food in like you where Ron before running off. You see that ugly git more than me!" George exclaimed gesturing to Fred.

"Coz she loves me more" Fred snorted, curling his arm around her only to be shoved away.

"I've been busy with class and I do not eat like Ronald!"

"Granger Granger Granger" George tutted "have we taught you nothing? Hogwarts isn't only about the classes, sure it's a part of it. But it's about the sneaking out, the pranks, the winning of the house cup to shove it in slytherins face. It's abo-"

"Please don't start again" She interrupted with a sigh.

"but it's about to get to the good part"

"I've heard it 12 times..it goes on for 5 minutes and I really haven't got the time I have ancient runes,potions,transfiguration,cha-"

"No." She looked up to him, eyebrow raised.

"excuse me?"

"No homework tonight. Me and you are hanging out"

"George I ca-"

"You can and you will and if you don't come willingly then I will put you in a body bind and drag you out." George stated, standing up. Ignoring the startled hiss of crookshanks as he fell to the floor. "now come on Granger. No time like the present"

"No I can't"

"come on Mione, It'll be fun. I'll get Lee we can go to the black lake or something." Fred chimed.

"But curfew is soon and I really should do this homework"

"We have plenty of time. Come on you deserve a break" George watched as she flicked her eyes between Fred,him and her school bag, now sitting on the table.

"Fine. But we have to be back before curfew!"

* * *

><p>George spluttered as his head burst back out above the water. Coughing slightly. He quickly bought his hand up and dragging his long hair out of his eyes. Fred stood at the edge of the lake. Posing and flexing, one foot on Lee's chest keeping him submerged in the water. Head just about sticking out. Swearing furiously at the other twin. Hermione sat on the shore laughing. Fred stayed distracted as George crept up towards him. Lee noticing and shouting louder to drown out the sounds of George wadding through the water.<p>

"Come on Mione. Bet you can't take me!" Fred yelled to the chuckling girl. George quickly wrapped his arms round his twin, pinning fred's arms against his sides before dragging him backwards, further into the water. Fred bellowing and flailing his legs. With a tug George turned round, flinging Fred into the water. The teen disappearing under the white foam he caused with the thrashing around. George was already running back to the shore when Fred burst back up out of the water. Surging towards him. George continued to run. Spurred on by Lee's cheers, sprinting past Hermione leaning against the tree watching amused. He stopped when he heard her scream, spinning round and seeing Fred wrestling her into his arms. The 3rd year kicking and screaming.

"GETOFF ME YOUR ALL WET"

"Georgie boy, you come back or I'll feed her to the giant squid"

"George! HELP!" Georges eyes flicked down to her, cheeks flushed as she tried to fight her way away from his brother.

"Bout time he got a snack" George said with a shrug. Fred laughed, turning round and running back towards the water. Hermione hooking her arms around his neck as he let go off her. Clinging onto him. Fred bought his arms back up steadying her and taking the weight of his neck.

"fine fine. I won't drop you"

"thank you Frahhhh" Fred dropped backwards, dragging them both underwater. George laughed as the pair jumped up out of the water, Hermiones usually bushy hair plastered to her face as she screamed at fred.

"YOU ARSE!" She bellowed shoving at the unsuspecting Fred, he fell back under the water, still laughing uncontrollably. George watched fred come up, coughing out water as hermione stormed back towards the birch she was sitting under, trying to hide her smile as she grabbed her bag

"I'm heading back, it's almost curfew" The three 5th years followed her as she trudged up towards the castle.

"Do you remember when Fred tried to push you out of the boats on the way to seeing the castle the first time ?" Fred laughed loudly as George let out a snort.

"course I do, my hand went in and I touched a tentacle of the giant squid"

"Just helping my little bro get his first girlfriend"

"You're a few minutes older than me Gred, and are you implying that I dated the giant squid."

"Don't be embarrassed Georgie, she's quite a catch"

"you're all morons" The girl sighed, Fred laughed running a few steps ahead and throwing his arm around her shoulder.

"Come on Mione, you don't mean that, you know you love me"

"I really do mean it." She replied with a laugh. George did not glare for the rest of the journey at Freds arm around her shoulder no matter how much Lee mocked him for it.

* * *

><p>George had known the year was going too well, but he didn't think that a mass murderer would sneak his way into the castle and slice up the fat ladys portrait. He also didn't think he would ever be able to say that he had a giant sleepover in the great hall with every person in every house in every year.<p>

George watched as Hermione climbed into a sleeping bag confidently. Ron on her left and harry next to him. He quickly begun making his way to the bag lying next to hers. Only for fred to jump in front of him and practically dive into the sleeping bag.

"Well hello Hermione" He purred, he watched as she rolled her eyes, turning towards Ron.

"George, lie down and sleep"

"Shut it pinhead" George snapped as Percy stormed away, beaming at the fact he got to help the teachers in keeping everyone tucked away safely in the hall. George slid into the sleeping bag next to Fred. Lee falling onto the one to his right with a small grunt.

"And here I thought we where having a quiet year" Lee mumbled.

"Where would the fun be in that?"

"Hey, Mione if you get cold I'm more than happy to share my body heat with you"

"10 points from Gryffindor" Georges' eyes flicked up to snape standing above Fred, glaring down at him. "I'm sure even miss Granger has higher standards than you." Ron, George and Lee howled with laughter, getting another 30 points taken from gryffindor as Fred laid shooting old Snape a death glare.

The three trouble makers ended up tiring themselves out running around and trying to trip over Percy every time the teachers left the room. Percy looked close to just saying 'fuck it' and punching one, or all of them, in the face. The three had pranced around through the hoards of people, Percy stumbling after them red faced from screaming. Even the other prefects where laughing.

They where all woken up early, the teachers having to clear away the sleeping bags and put the tables back for the house elves to put food on before the started panicking about doing their job right and crying over how they failed as elves. After that things calmed down for a bit. Well...as calm as they could be at Hogwarts. Ron was, as always, being a little shit, constantly having a go at the wound up Hermione, who seemed to be getting worse by the day.

He'd managed to get himself about 3 hours with the girl, most of that being after the dementors had come to the Quidditch game when the team was waiting for him to wake in the hospital wing. After his broomstick being torn to pieces and the fact he still wasn't allowed to go hogsmeade the twins took pity on him, giving him their most prized possession. The marauders map. What they didn't expect was for harry to end up in full angst mode on his return and through his mainpain ron's general annoying little brotherness and hermiones stressed out demeanour George hardly saw his favorite young witch again until christmas.

George walked up to Harry and Ron, the two supporting equally brooding expressions that seemed big even for the two angsty pre-pubescent boys.

"Merry Christmas" George sang happily to them only to receive a glare in return. "Well...aren't you two cheerful."

"Piss off George" Ron snapped making George raise an eyebrow.

"What's got you two being such mean old Scrooges" He questioned.

"Just piss off." Ron growled.

"Fine...Have you seen Granger then. Maybe she'll be more in the christmas spirit"

"Not since earlier, and I'd be careful she'll probably just get all your presents confiscated."

"Riiiight." George drawled. "I'll find her myself" He mumbled before leaving the common room. George walks slowly through the corridor, hands shoved deep into his pockets the cold air nipping at his fare, shoes making light thuds against the stone. His first stop was the library, quickly looking round before wondering back out, the Christmas feast had finished hours ago so it was unlikely she'd be in the great hall. The teen wandered through the corridors idly, whilst trying to think of where the bushy haired know it all might be. Cutting into one of the secret passages when he heard boots slapping against the ground round the corner, the unfortunate sound of small padded feet accompanying it. This sound George was very use to, he was already gone by the time filch rounded the corner, of course it wouldn't really matter if the old git saw him, it wasn't past curfew and for once the twin wasn't doing anything rule breaking but the caretaker still had a habit of...well being a dick.

George turned the corner leading down another long tunnel of secret passageway only to stop short when he spotted his favorite little gryffindor. Eyes red and swollen, tears slowly leaking down her face.

"Come on 'mione, you know Rons a moron, it's no surprise" Fred cooed. George watching the way his arms snaked around her small waist.

"B-but ha-harry hates m-me" The girl choked. One of Freds hands moved from her waist to her face gently whipping away the tears.

"Hey, harry doesn't hate you, those two morons wouldn't have even passed their first year exams without you, not to mention probably be dead. Just give them time to be mopey bastards then i'm sure they'll come right back begging you to do their homework. Now how about we forget about those two idiots and you tell me why you've been so stressed all year" Fred mumbled.

"I just have a lot of work" the girl grumbled back.

"Hermione, you're worse that the 5th years and 7th years, what's going on"

"nothing."

"I can tell when you're lying you know"

"I can't tell you." George wanted to walk up and demand what was happening with her, why she was crying because of his idiot little brother and the boy who lived, why they where mad with her and most of all why Fred still had his arms wrapped around the witches waist. Just as he opened his mouth to let the flow of questions out Fred moved closer to her pressing his lips against hers. George stared wide eyed as instead of pushing his twin away the girl moved closer to him. Kissing back. Throat seizing up George quickly turned back around trying not to sprint away, his feet treading lightly so they wouldn't notice he'd been there.

"I missed doing this" He heard his twin breath before he thought fuck it and took off fast as he could down the corridor.

* * *

><p><strong>I do hope all of you lovely people are okay and doing well and your lives are superb, I lied a little bit about the lazy thing truth is i dropped out of college about a year ago and life is just going a bit (read pretty majorly] down hill at the moment, lots of arguments with the family and stuff. lots of small mental break downs but i swear i'm going to try and upload more because i hate to keep you waiting, <em>also if you read any of my other stories then in your review, if you review, say which one you want me to update next. <em>**

**___Final sorry, hope you're well i love you goodbye x _**


	21. Hogsmeade and Windows

**Hey, I'm so sorry i'm crap. Heres the next chapter... sorry if it's bad it's been done in the last half an hour and i'm really tired but i decided i didn't want to put it off any longer.**

* * *

><p>So maybe running hadn't been the best idea, George wandered a week later as he sat once again alone at the breakfast table. Maybe he should have just confronted the two then he wouldn't be awkwardly avoiding both of them, not that it was that hard. Hermione was busy having a near mental break down over school work and having Harry and Ron hate her, over a broomstick. Sure George would be upset if it was his broom but she was just trying to keep her friend safe. Not to mention she was obviously having a hard time in general '<em>I should have a talk with Ron George mused before shoving another bit of toast in his mouth with a small shake of his head.<em> It wasn't his problem, if she was too wrapped up with Fred to spend any time with him then why should he try to help her out.

George stabbed into his scrambled egg's, scowling at his orange juice _it's not like you should care that Fred is making out with her _George's mind supplied. He did care though and unfortunately no matter how much he pondered over it he couldn't figure out why, Hermione was his friend and Fred was his twin, if anything he should be happy that they're happy. Instead he's actively avoiding the both of them and brooding.

"There you are!" George felt himself tense up hearing the familiar voice, a second later Fred was sliding next to him on the bench, throwing an arm round his neck. "where the hell have you been lately, I was starting to forget I had a twin" Fred laughed.

"Been busy" George ground out, trying to shake his brothers arm off to no avail.

"With what?" Fred asked

"stuff" George said easily, finally removing the arm from around him. "I have to go" He continued, grabbing his bag and strolling from the hall leaving a confused Fred in his wake.

* * *

><p>George sighed, head hitting the desk with a thump trying to avoid people was difficult but trying to avoid your twin was down right impossible. Why had they taken all of the same options again, surely it would have made more sense to take different ones. The entire class felt wrong, awkwardly silent without the twin's making their usual jokes not to mention the tension that had formed once George had dragged other people into the seats near him so Fred wouldn't be able to sit within a 5 foot radius. It appeared that he had now realised that George was avoiding him. George tried to ignore the eyes burning into his neck, the notes being slipped onto his desk every few minutes. For once the professor didn't deem it worthy to interrupt the notes or to tell Fred off for sending them instead Mcgonagall taught the class occasionally sending worried glances to each of the twins.<p>

"Fred wants to know why you're avoiding him" Angelina whispered making the ginger boy jump.

"I'm not avoiding him" George lied. Angelina turned and whispered to Andrew who whispered to a ravenclaw that George didn't know the name of who whispered to Lee who whispered to Fred. George turned his head quickly when Fred looked towards him after getting the message, he could hear the whispered chain returning to him.

"Well if you're not avoiding him then he wants you to wait after class, Him and Lee want to talk to you about something" Angelina mutters, quill still scratching over the paper"

"I can't. I'm busy" George replied, eyes firmly on his blank page.

"With what?" Angelina said, her tone slightly clipped.

"Stuff"

"why are you avoiding him George?" She all but pleaded.

"I'm not"

"I know both of you pretty well and I know somethings wrong what is it?"

"It's nothing"

"George" She snapped, George groaned. He could still feel Fred watching him. The awkward tension surrounding the 5th years was stifling. His hand lifted off it's own accord, the professor stopping in her tracks.

"Yes Mr Weasley?"

"Can I go to the infirmary" George all but shouted at the woman.

"Are you feeling unwell?" She asked, her lips pursing, eyes flicking between the two twins.

"Yes professor" George replied weakly, the woman's brows furrowed before she let out a small sigh and nodded.

"I trust you can get yourself there safely" George wanted to run up and hug her. He would never play another prank in her class. This woman was god.

"Thank you" George said instead, quickly packing his things and beginning to walk out of the cold room. A chair scrapped behind him.

"Sit down Mr Weasley." Came the strict voice of Mcgonagall, Georges head spun round eyes locking with Fred's. The boy standing by his table, chair thrown backwards. Lee was pulling at his arm trying to make him sit down.

"I'll walk him there." Fred stated. Trying to pull out of Lee's grip.

"I believe that he can manage it on his own. Now sit down you're disrupting the lesson" The woman deserved her very own chocolate frog card. George took to walking again, quickly making his way out of the room before sprinting down the hall just in case Fred didn't listen to Mcgonagall. His feet pounding loudly against the stone floor. He spun round another corner body smashing into one smaller than his own. His momentum toppling him and the other person to the floor. A small shriek echoed through the corridors, hands gripping tightly at his robes as the two plummeted to the floor. George stuck his hands out so they would meet the hard floor. Closing his eyes for impact, it came quickly. A sharp pang shooting through both wrists but luckily meant he wouldn't squash whoever he'd ran into. George popped his eyes open, looking down at the person who he'd hit ready to apologise.

"Granger?" George gasped, bright eyes stared back at him, pain laced under the happy look.

"George!" She exclaimed, hands still tightly fisted into his robes. "That hurt" She said as an after thought.

"Sorry" George mumbled, standing back up and offering a hand to her. A flash of a gold chain vanishing underneath her uniform.

"Why were you running?" She said, fingers rubbing at her abused back.

"Oh well" _You're avoiding your brother, and her, because they're getting jiiggy with it _Georges brain supplied making the smile disappear off his face."I need to go" He mumbled, trying to pass her.

"Aren't you suppose to be in transfiguration now?" The girl inquired, using a single hand to stop him In his tracks.

"I felt sick"

"Do you want me to walk you to the infirmary?" She asked, hand coming up to press against his head "Are you going to vomit? Is that why you where running? To get to the bathroom in time.. well you don't feel hot" The cool hand removed itself leaving George staring at her.

"No. I can walk myself, besides you probably have a class to get to"

"GEORGE!" Fred's voice boomed from behind. _How did he get out of class, did he just storm out? _George stayed looking at Hermione who's eyes left George to find Fred who was storming up to the two. "Hermione?" Fred asked, voice back to normal rather than the harsh shout it had been before.

"Fred. What's wrong?"

"Nothing just need to have a talk with my brother here."

"I was just about to walk him to the infirmary, couldn't it wait?" She asked politely.

"Go to class Granger" George mumbled, there was no way he was getting away now unless he cursed Fred. Might as well at least save a bit of dignity.

"Class? Merlin's beard I'm late!" The girl sprinted off down the hall without as much as goodbye. George watched Fred watching her run. Once she disappeared Fred turned back to his twin glaring at him.

"We need to talk" Fred gritted out, grabbing at Georges robes and dragging him towards the gryffindor tower. The two walked together silently. Georges was all but pushed through he portrait of the fat lady, the few people sitting in the common room looking up at his stumbling form confused before Fred stomped in after him. The bystanders quickly sensed the sour mood, watching as the normally jolly twins stared each other down.

"Get out" Fred snapped, glaring at the other griffins who scampered out before they could be told again. The good thing about people usually seeing them so happy and jokey was that when they did get in a bad mood no one really wanted to stay around and find out what it was like. If the twins could be evil when they where in a good mood then no one wanted to see what they would pull when in a bad one.

"Now are you going to tell me why you're avoiding me"

"I'm not avoiding you" George spoke mechanically, not even he would have believed the lie. The portrait opened, the two turning their heads quickly, Fred ready to snap at the intruder.

"I thought you could use a mediator" Lee said as he walked in before flopping onto the sofa. g"So you found out why George is ignoring you yet?" He asked innocently.

"No. We where just getting to that." Fred spat, turning back to George "so come on then. What's your answer, why are you avoiding me?"

"It's nothing" George spoke dejectedly _ I can't tell him _

"If it's nothing you wouldn't be avoiding me now for Merlin's sake tell me what's bothering you" Fred said.

"I said it's nothing now leave it" George tried.

"I'm not leaving it. Why the hell are you avoiding me, I'm you're twin, we're meant to avoid people together."

"I just need some time to myself occasionally, I spend a week not stuck to you and you're suddenly acting like I've abandoned you." George really shouldn't be talking, anything he said now could just mess things up more.

"I'm guessing it's got something to do with out resident bookworm" Lee supplied, George chocking on his saliva.

"why do you say that?" Fred asked, eyes staying on George.

"What else would get him worked up enough to avoid you?"

"Very good point Lee. So it has something to do with Hermione. What is it?"

"It has nothing to do with Granger" George gasped. _How the hell was he going to explain why he was avoiding him if they figured it out_

"It obviously does have something to do with her. So what is it?"

"Did you upset her recently, she might have told George and now George is getting his revenge on you for hurting his Hermione."

"Nah, me and Mione are on good terms" George tried not to snort at Freds words. _Good terms, that's one way to put it_"besides she's not one to have someone else fight her battles for her. If I'd upset her I'd know about it"

"I don't know she's been a bit tightly strung lately." Lee said.

"She's got a lot of work at the moment."

"It's got nothing to do with Granger. I just want some time to myself now will you both piss off?" George snapped

"ooh, look we're talking about her so his hackles come up"

"it's kind of cute isn't it" Fred joked, his bad mood from earlier seemingly etching away.

"Piss off Fred" George growled.

"Oh he's getting angry."

"Definitely Granger then. So..What could it be? Did you see her helping me with Potions homework? Because she would help you to if you just ask"

"I don't need help on potions work"

"Or maybe, you've upset Granger and you're scared she'll tell me and I'll be annoyed that you hurt her" Fred mused.

"Like you said earlier she can fight her own battles. Besides, like she would go to you. She'd come to me, I'm her favourite."

"No way. Pretty sure I'm her favourite" George missed the times that he would laugh at Fred and Lee saying that. He missed it being a few week's earlier when he could say he was her favourite with total assurance that it was true. How long had the two been doing stuff for anyway. Was Fred always her favourite? Why did it matter to him that he wasn't who she liked most.

"Nope it's me, I've never made her go to the hospital wing" Lee pointed out, the two where looking at him, baiting him to join in the usual banter over who Granger liked most.

"Nope, totally me. I mean me and her"

"Are fucking" George spat out without thinking. Fred's eyes widened, Lee chocking on air before he started laughing manically.

"Fred and Hermione? Really? Wow now that would be-"

"completely true" George interrupted. Fred was still staring at him wide eyed.

"wait. What?" Lee asked, Eyes flickering between the twins. "seriously? You and Hermione?" Fred opened and closed his mouth a few times. "gulping gargoyles" The teen mumbled.

"How do you know?" Fred asked quietly.

"Wait so you're really" The twins watched as Lee did some rude hand gestures.

"what no. we're not...we haven't done that we just... you know snog a bit" Fred said awkwardly "when did you find out?" Fred asked. Eyes still on George.

"Christmas...I saw you two"

"So that's why you're upset with me? Because of me and her?" Fred asked, George wanted to say no. Tell Fred not to be so stupid and give him a good reason but he couldn't. The knowledge that the two of them had been together wouldn't stop assaulting his mind, although knowing that his twin wasn't doing more than snogging did ease his mind slightly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Lee's voice boomed, George opening his mouth to retort only to see Lee was walking towards Fred. "You know that he likes her how could you do that to your own brother"

"I didn't think he would find out"

"Oh because that's so much better" Lee spat

"He's never admitted to liking her! We only ever joke about it. Besides it's not as if it's some be all and end all relationship. It's just you know...something to pass the time"

"You're seriously betraying your twin for something to pass the time. What about Angelina?!"

"I've asked her out a hundred times. I thought it was time to date someone else. I didn't think he would be this upset about it. Look George, I'm sorry I didn't know for sure you felt that way okay. I'll stop it. Whatever we're doing will be over okay"

"no"

"George come on" Fred pleaded

"I mean, I don't.. I don't like Granger I don't know where you're getting this shit from" George said.

"You don't?" Lee and Fred spoke in unison.

"No of course not. She's Granger"

"then why the hell are you pissed off with me for it"

"Because" _why am I annoyed?_ "You're taking advantage of her" _that will work for now _

"Advantage?" Fred spoke slowly

"Yes. Advantage, she's been stressed out to the extremely lately and you're just toying with her."

"I'm not toying with her"

"You just said yourself that she was just something to pass the time"

"She knows that. I'm just a stress relief for her. I mean I was a bit shocked when I figured that out because I mean..it's Granger and you wouldn't expect her to be the kind to make out with some to relieve stress but we're both in a mutual arrangement here. Strictly fun, neither of us is expecting a proper relationship out of this"

"Then why are you with her?"

"I'm confused" Lee mumbled "So are you saying, you're upset with Fred because he's not dating Hermione only seeing her for fun?" Lee asked.

"She's not just some toy. She's our friend and he's just using her."

"so that's a yes" Lee said.

"Right okay, well then I'll stop seeing Granger" Fred decides.

"And what break her heart?" George snaps. _What are you saying, he just said he'd stop seeing her that's what you want _

"Then I'll ask her on a real date. No more sneaking around crap" Fred states. Georges brain freezes for a moment _date they're going to be dating? No. that's the opposite of what you want _Georges mind screams at him

"fine!" Is what comes out of his mouth instead.

"Okay. I'll ask her when she gets back"

"Great." _Merlins beard this is awful. Lee do something, I've been struck with stupid. Help me._

"Do you like her?" Lee asks suddenly. Fred looking down to him. "actually no, you don't answer. George. Answer honestly do you like Granger"

"Of course not" George says quickly "She's just a friend"

"okay. Now Fred you can answer."

"I guess. I mean, she's nice, she's funny. She's getting pretty hot" George could feel his fists clenching.

"Then okay, you can ask her out. George you can't be pissed off about this anymore" _Easier said than done_ George thought at Lee's words.

* * *

><p>A week later George sat at the gryffindor table, Lee and Fred either side of him. Fred had asked out Hermione, who had apparently said yes. The two where going to hogsmeade together today, every time Fred would mention it George felt like punching something, then Fred would look down, scratch the back of his head and change the subject.<p>

"Are you sure you're okay with this George?" Fred asked one last time.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be" George lied. A fake smile burning across his face.

"alright... then I've got a date.. See you later " George watched Fred's retreating back.

"You want to come on a date with me then George?" Lee asked with a laugh. Offering up an arm.

"I'm going to give this hogsmeade trip a miss" George decided. "I'll see you when you get back"

* * *

><p>Half an hour later George found a dejected looked Angelina sitting by a 7th floor window, watching students as the ran to the carriages excited for hogsmeade, It was mostly the older year groups left now, those who had been multiple times who weren't as excited to go visit the town but still wanted to get a few things from the shops. She looked up as he walked closer, moving her feet of the ledge so he could sit down.<p>

"You not going?" He asked

"No" She said. The two fell into silence for a few seconds.

"Fred's on a date" George mumbled

"I know" She said sadly, eyes falling to the cracks in the window sill.

* * *

><p><strong>If you want to review then that would be amazing :)<strong>


	22. Breakups and Stories

Sorry if this is shit it's lie 5:30 am i need to sleep but i just really wanted to finish year 3. If you guys could review at the end that would be amazing!

* * *

><p>George took to spending more time with Angelina during the next few months. Still taking time to play pranks with Fred and Lee. It was surprisingly easy to still subtly avoid Fred. As long as he didn't blank him Fred thought, or at least pretended that everything was okay. April 1st came and their birthday rolled around.<p>

George got a few little things from Zonko's along with some honeydukes sweets. Fred got a noticeably larger pile of presents from Hermione. Lee made jokes as George felt his blood slowly boiling. Fred must have noticed because he stopped waking George up to tell him he was going to breakfast with Hermione.

May was passing in a blur. Day's falling into the same boring routine, wake up look over to Fred's bed, see he's not there, wonder where he is, remember where he is, mope in bed until Lee woke up and the two went for breakfast. Half way through his orange juice Angelina would slide into the seat next to him. The three would go to classes where George would finally see his twin, the two talking about everything and anything not including Hermione and Angelina which turned everything and anything into about 2 topics. After their classes George would follow Angelina to the library and study for his OWL's.

This only varied for the prep for the final quidditch game and weekends. On the weekend George would usually either play a small prank with Fred and Lee or sleep on a bench near Angelina.

May rolled on finally it was the last week of may, the 29th to be exact. Two days before the final game of the quidditch season. The 29th marked the first conversation about Hermione or Angelina since February. It was also a complete accident for the conversation to end up happening between Fred and George.

George had just been woken by a book being smashed over his head.

"whatsgoingon?" George grumbled rubbing at his throbbing head.

"If you're going to snore then go do it in your room, I actually want to pass my OWL's George!" Angelina scolded.

"bu-"

"Go!...Or you can help me study for potions"

"See you later beautiful" George sung quickly grabbing his bag and running from the library. George floated back from the library slowly, watching his feet gently clip clop against the stone floor. His right leg tingling returning back to life after having been sat on for the better part of 2 hours. He grumbled the password to the fat lady before climbing through the portrait hole. Ron, Harry and Hermione where sat whispering in the corner. George raised an eyebrow before moving over to them.

"Hello children, what are you whispering about?" George asked, throwing an arm around his little brothers shoulder.

"None of your business!" Ron snapped trying to push the arm off.

"Now now little brother, that's not very nice. Are we scheming."

"It's about buckbeak" Harry answered.

"The hippogriff?"George questioned.

"we're looking over the laws trying to find a way for him to be let off" Hermione cut in tearfully.

"Let off?" George said

"He's been sentenced to death" The girl sobbed.

"Bloody prat. Thing should have killed malfoy while it had the chance. I'm sure you'll figure something out." George said hopefully. He doubted there was anything they could do to save buckbeak now. Not with Lucius malfoy sticking his claws into the case but if anyone was going to free him it would be these three. "Just no life or death shenanigans for you three okay? I won't allow it. Anyway, I'm off to bed" George yawned.

"It's not even dinner time" Ron stated. "why are you going to bed"

"I've been studying with midget, it's hard work. Anyway night" with that George ruffled each of the trio's hair in turn before walking up the stairs. Stopping short at the sound of voices.

"He needs to get his grubby hands off her" Fred snapped.

"Off who?"

"Angelina"

"I'm sorry what are you talking about? I just wanted to know if you wanted to play one last prank before OWLS" Lee asked, lost.

"I'm talking about George sponging onto Angelina." Fred growled.

"He has been with her quite a lot hasn't he..but I don't really see the problem with that?"

"The problem is I like her and there he is flirting and touching her and-"

"I don't think I've ever seen him touch her..unless you count her hitting him as him touching her" Lee pointed out.

"She should be hitting me!"

"So you're into S&M... that's something I never needed to know" Lee chided.

"Lee! This is serious" George pushed open the dormitory door, striding in and walking over to his bed. The two stopped talking, instead choosing to watch his every movement. George flopped down, bag falling to the floor as his body sunk into the plush mattress.

"carry on" George sighed.

"You heard that?" Fred asked awkwardly.

"You mean you thinking I should keep my grubby hand's of Angelina. Yep heard that." George groaned.

"What I meant was"

"I know exactly what you meant and you're lucky I'm to tired to punch you right now."

"Punch me? You're the one with your hands all ove-"

"Fred you're dating Granger!" George reminded "Even if I had been 'touching' Angelina it shouldn't matter to you. You already have a girlfriend"

"yeah bu-"

"No. You're in the wrong here, you're being a dick now will you let me sleep" George snuggled himself closer to the bed. Waiting for Fred to respond.

"He's right you know. You can't get jealous of him and Angelina it's not exactly fair"

"Please, the only reason he's hanging out with Angelina is because he knows it will make me jealous then me and Hermione will break up"

"You're breaking up?" Lee asked, George lifting his head slightly off the pillow to look over at the two off them.

"No. Not yet anyway but that's what he wants." Fred argued, George suddenly pushed himself back up to sitting glaring at Fred.

"Hey. I said you could date Granger and I've done nothing to stop you guys being together. I'm hanging out with Angelina because she's nice."

"and because you're annoyed I'm with Hermione"

"we've talked about this, I don't care that you're with her."

"that's such bullshit George. You've been weird ever since you found out about me and her."

"Look if you want to break up with her and start pursuing Angelina again then be my guest but don't try to use me as the reason for it." George spat. "Now will you let me sleep. Go talk out your drama with Lee somewhere else." Fred actually growled at him before storming out of the room. Lee standing slowly.

"you know things would be a lot easier if you'd just be honest with yourself and admit you like her." Lee breathed before following Fred from the room.

* * *

><p>The next few days where awkward, luckily between the final quidditch game (which they won fuck yeah) and OWL's the two didn't have to spend much time together. George did however feel bad for Lee and their other dorm mates. The tension in the room at an all time high. It was the night of June 6th. George was lying staring at the red curtains of his bed before he finally gave up on sleeping. Eye's roaming to the sleeping form of his twin before he pushed himself up and walked down the stairs to the common room. Sitting watching the fire slowly die out. It was 1am when the fat lady screeched open. George jumping up sleepily looking to the portrait watching as Mcgonagall climbed into the common room. Her eyes found him in a second. Lips already pursed.<p>

"Mr Weasley, what are you doing up"

"Couldn't sleep" George mumbled.

"You might want to follow me Mr Weasley" She said sadly. George felt his heart drop, he was getting use to this. This sinking feeling towards the end of the year.

"Ron?" George asked

"They'll be okay. Maybe it's best if you wait until morning to see them actually. They should really sleep now."

"I'll get Fred" George said quickly walking towards the stairs before freezing.

"By them you do mean Harry and Hermione as well don't you?"

"Mr Potter and Miss Granger are there as well yes" George gave a short nod before running up the stairs throwing the dormitory door open. No one woke up. George moved across the room to Fred. Shaking his shoulder.

"Fred. Freddie wake up" George snapped. It took a few seconds but soon Fred was blinking blearily at him. He took a look at George's face before he scrubbed his hands over his tired eyes.

"that time of year already hu?" Fred joked "Are they okay?" He asked, climbing from the bed. George gave a short nod before the twins walked back to Mccgonagall.

* * *

><p>Madam Pomfrey just sighed when she saw the twins. Before waving them in and telling them not to speak. Mcgonagall left quickly, Madam Pomfrey locking the door behind her before disappearing back to her office, leaving Fred and George with the sleeping third years. The twins moved to Ron first, looking at there little brother, coloring slowly draining back into their faces as they saw he was in fact okay apart from a bandaged leg and a few cuts and scrapes across his cheeks. Harry woke up half an hour later, Fred and George pulling the bespectacled boy into a short hug cheering that he wasn't dead. He fell back to sleep around 5 minutes after he woke up.<p>

"Sorry I was a dick" Fred mumbled.

"Me too" George answered. Looking to his twin with a small smile.

"So.. thumb wrestle?"

"sure" The two spent the next hour and 15 minutes playing games quietly, it ended up not being so quiet which lead to Hermione waking up. George was to her in a flash, Fred moving slowly in his wake.

"I told you not life or death situations!" George mumbled into her bushy hair as he hugged her.

"I'm sorry" She mumbled. Slowly pulling away and looking to Fred, George moved out of the way as the two of them shared a quick hug. Before moving to the other side of the bed and sitting on the edge, Fred mimicked him on the other side.

"So what happened"

"I can't tell you" She whispered

"Come on I'm your best friend and you've spent hardly any time with me, I think I deserve a thrilling story."

"I'm your boyfriend" Fred pointed out, George cringing inwardly.

"Fine..but you can't tell anyone!" She snapped before telling the long and shocking story in a hushed tone.

"you should have seen Harry's patronus. It was amazing" She whispered, looking to George with excited eyes. _Trust her to get a boner over a well preformed spell _George thought fondly.

"I think we should break up" Fred said suddenly. George turned to him so quickly his neck clicked.

"Okay" Hermione said easily.

"Cool. I can't believe you didn't tell either of us about the time turner." Fred mumbled.

"Wait what?"

"Didn't you listen to the story?" Fred asked

"no I mean, you just broke up?" George spluttered, Fred and Hermione shrugging in unison. "don't just shrug. She just almost died and you break up with her?!"

"Exactly she just almost died, a break up seems pretty small to a near death experience."

"She would like it if you stopped calling her she" Hermione interrupted.

"Aren't you angry with him?"

"no? Why would I be?"

"He just broke up with you"

"Yes. And? We both knew this was a doomed relationship. I mean me and Fred...really? Besides he likes Angelina."

"You two are so weird" George moaned, head flopping against Hermione's shoulder.

"Not really. Be honest George did you really think we would last? It's like... me and you getting together. It's a recipe for disaster" Hermione continued. Fred suddenly started laughing, looking between the two of them before throwing his hands up.

"I'm out, I'm done. I'm going to bed you two are just..Goodnight" The two watched as Fred marched from the Hospital wing into the quiet halls before looking to each other bemused. They lapsed into silence for a few seconds. George still trying to understand what just happened.

"So you punched malfoy hu?"

"Yep" she said proudly.

* * *

><p>The last few weeks of the school year passed quickly. Fred and Hermione where back to friends, something George still couldn't completely figure out. Angelina was back to rejecting Fred whilst loving the advances. Ginny was pissed that they didn't get her when they found out Ron was in the hospital. The house cup once again went to gryffindor and Snape was in a fouler mood than usual.<p>

Since classes where done George and Hermione had spent time catching up on each other's years often sitting by the lake watching the black squid and before they knew it they where on the train back to king's cross.

"I'm telling you, we should open a joke shop. I know we've talked about it before but I'm serious."

"With what money?" George asked biting into his licorice wand.

"We've been saving. I' mean sure we need to save a lot more but come on, we have idea's for products."

"I think it's a good idea" Lee stated.

"and if we make some more products before the quidditch world cup we could sell them there!"

"You're going to the world cup?"

"If dad can get us tickets" George replied a smile creeping onto his face.

"Come on we save up till seventh year by a small shop. Loads of people from Hogwarts would come to it. I'm sure" Fred pleaded.

"I'm in. It'll take a while to make up that kind of money but yeah lets do it. If we make enough stuff this summer we could start selling at Hogwarts. Get ourselves a customer base" George thought allowed, mind suddenly filled with idea's. The rest of the journey filled with conversation about the shop. Flinging around names and idea's for different things they could make.

Arriving at Kings cross was always a loud affair, everyone saying their final goodbye's to their friends. First years enthusiastically greeting parents and showing off their new found friends. Fred said quick goodbye to Angelina before the three of them went through the passageway to the muggle world. Mrs Weasley spotting them and waving as Lee ran off to his own parents. Fred threw an arm around George. The two looking to each other.

"better not tell mum" They spoke before laughing and walking to meet their parents. Ginny was next to join them. A fat guy stood a few meters away, eyeing them nervously. George realising it must be Harry's uncle when the black haired boy walked over to him a letter clutched in his hand.

"Where'd you get the owl from?" Fred asked as Ron walked up to them.

"A friend gave it to me" Ron said happily looking at the minute owl sitting on his shoulder. George looked to the cute owl before he spotted Hermione walking towards Mr and Mrs Granger.

"be right back" He mumbled before jogging over to them. "Hi there!" He said happily.

"Fred" Mr Granger replied a small smile on his face.

"George" Hermione corrected.

"Oh. Of course, sorry chap" He said awkwardly, George laughing.

"Don't worry, even mum gets it wrong sometimes. I have no idea how she does it" George replied, referring to Hermione.

"Did you two have a nice year? Did anything interesting happen?" Mrs Granger asked, George slowly turning his head to Hermione before smirking.

"No. Nothing too interesting"

"Just lot's of classes" Hermione cooed.

"Well I would love to stay and chat unfortunately we've got to be going. I've got a conference tonight you see" Mr Granger said "Feel free to visit this summer though" George quickly bid the Grangers Goodbye, grabbing hermione's hand before she could follow her parents.

"We might be going to the world cup this year." He said quickly. "If we do you'll come right?"

"Of course" she said happily., hand gently squeezing at his. "But you should still come visit. Okay?"

"Okay" George replied before she moved forwards wrapping him in a quick hug before running off after her parents. He watched her go, turning her head back when she reached her parents and giving him a bright smile causing one to appear on his face. After a second he turned back round, smile still plastered across his face only to be met by Fred who wore a smirk.

"Don't like her my ass" Fred snorted before dragging the spluttering George back to their waiting family.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Please review!<p> 


	23. Bill and Charlie

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter! My question mark and p keys on my laptop are broken so i have to copy and paste everytime i want to use them. So if some are missing i'm really sorry! hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Fred and George stood in the Weasley living room by the fire place. Both boys eyes where fixed on a small, normal clock which unlike the one round the corner actually told you the time. Which was currently 11:59<p>

"RON GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE!" Fred bellowed.

"CHARLIE LETS GO!" George yelled after. A foot fall quickly sounded down the stairs their elder brother quickly appearing in the room. Eyes looking to the clock noting the time and nodding.

"RON COME ON WE'LL BE LATE" He shouted watching at his younger brothers eager expressions.

"I HAVEN'T FINISHED TIDYING MY ROOM YET!" The youngest Weasley boy yelped back, feet suddenly crashing down the stairs. "I need more time!"

"She won't be sleeping in your room anyway." George snapped "Now come on."

"bu-"

"You don't have to come" Charlie reminded him.

"She won't mind if just you three pick her up will she?" Ron questioned. "okay fine, you three go but don't tell her I'm tidying my room okay."

"Don't worry little brother" George cooed

"We'll tell her you're have a wank" Fred continued an evil smirk on his face.

"to a picture of her"Charlie finished making the three laugh before Ron went beet red and stormed of up the stairs cussing.

"Shall we go then" Charlie asked. The twins nodded George diving to grab a hand of floo powder first before stepping into the fire place and speaking the address, a second later he was spinning and spinning, elbows tucked tightly into his sides. Finally he stopped spinning the world coming back into focus before he stepped from the grangers fireplace. Hermione was up in an instant, her mother sitting, not seeming to notice she was spilling her drink as she gaped at the wizard.

"Hello Mrs Granger"

"George, you didn't tell me you would come by floo powder. I didn't even know our fire place was in the floor network" George looked down to his friend, her hair seemed to have calmed down quite a bit since the last time they saw each other, sure it was still bushy, fly away ends sticking out here and there. She'd grown as well. There was a sudden woosh from the fireplace as Fred popped into view. Charlie appearing a few seconds later.

"Dad had it connected for the day." George finally answered, eyes roaming over the girls face before smiling. "It's good to see you Granger" He said before a flash of ginger appeared, Fred and Hermione falling to the ground at the surprise tackle hug. As Hermione tried to push a laughing Fred off of her Charlie moved forwards to Mrs Granger, sticking his hand out.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Charlie, These are my younger brothers but I believe you've met them already" He said politely, The woman smiled, moving to shake his hand.

"I hope your parents don't mind Hermione coming?"

"Not at all, Mum loves having people in the house and dad will want to question Hermione on anything muggle." The two started a quick conversation. Mrs Granger prying for information about what quidditch is.

Fred finally got up, helping Hermione up before shoving her towards his twin. George smiled down at his brothers best friend.

"Hey" He greeted. She quickly replied with her own hey before George pulled her into a quick hug.

"So how's your summer been?" She questioned as the two pulled away. George went to reply before he heard Charlie clap his hands once.

"Well. I'm afraid we should get going. .I'm the adult in charge of these two and I think mum will worry if we're away too long. Once again, lovely to meet you Mrs Granger, I hope you and your husband have a great summer" Fred had already moved to start collecting Hermiones bags. George rushing forwards to help, grabbing the girls Hogwarts trunk as she picked up her sad excuse for a cat.

"Fred you go first" Charlie ordered. Fred moving into the flames and whisking away.

"Hermione do you want to go next?" Hermione gave a short nod, wrapping her mother in a tight hug before quickly following Fred's lead, Charlie turning expectantly to George He went to step into the flames when Mrs Granger stopped him.

"George?" George turned back to her to see the woman worrying her lip in a very hermione-ish fashion. "The last three years I've got letters explaining that my daughters been in some sort of trouble but that she's okay." She worried "I was wondering, if you could just... watch out for her. Make sure she's safe? I hope it isn't too much to ask." The asked awkwardly. George's lips forming a small smile.

"I've made her promise no shenanigan's. I'll be sticking close to her this year to make sure she keeps that promise. I won't let anything happen to her" He said sincerely. The woman smiling before waving him to go. George bid a quick goodbye and jumped into the flames. Before long he was stepping back into the burrow. Ron's loud voice talking excitedly to Hermione.

* * *

><p>When Arthur got home the Weasley family and Hermione sat down for Dinner. Ron and ginny sat either side of Hermione with Percy. Fred, George and Charlie sitting directly opposite them.<p>

"Thank you very much for letting me stay Mrs Weasley" Hermione said innocently as she dug into Molly's fantastic cooking.

"Oh it's a pleasure to have you here. It seems all of the boys are pretty enamoured with you." The entire table sans Arthur, Molly, Ginny and Bill's ears turned a light pink. Ron grumbling a shut up mum. As Hermione laughed.

"So you're the girl who helped Ron send me a dragon?" Charlie asked.

"Oh. Um. Yes? Is Norbert doing okay? I'm sure hagrid would love to know" She said happily.

"Oh Norbert's fine. She quite the feisty Norwegian ridgeback. She gets on well with the other's though." Charlie informed.

"What are the older dragons like? I've read they can be quite violent at times?" Hermione asked, eyes shinning brightly at the idea of getting to learn more about dragons.

"Norwegian ridgeback is a pretty docile breed, I mean if you annoy it you're dead for sure but they're quite friendly if you don't bother them. Other breeds, like the Hungarian horntail for example, can be quite aggressive." The two went on babbling about Dragons for a while before Hermione got dragged into a conversation with Mr Weasley who was still looking for a good answer about the function of rubber ducks, Mrs Weasley shoving more food onto the girls plate every time she wasn't looking. Finally, Ginny signalled the end of the meal by grabbing hermione's hand.

"Come on I'll show you my room, you'll be staying with me while we're here" She enthused before dragging Hermione off and up the stairs. The bushy haired girl shouting a 'thank you for dinner' over her shoulder.

"I've got to get back to work. Lots to do" Arthur stated, wandering for the room. Molly following him from the room. The twin's, bill and Ron where about to leave the room when Charlie called George over.

"Be up in a minute" George mumbled to Fred before bouncing over to his brother. "whatsup?"

"Can you help me with the washing up?" Charlie asked.

"Don't worry about that Mum'll just do it with magic" George said.

"It'll be nice to help her come on" Charlie urged.

"Can't you just do it with magic then?" George joked. Charlie raising an eyebrow at him and continuing to scrub at the plates. George looked to him wearily before slowly moving towards the sink, picking up the drying cloth. It was slow, boring work. George occasionally moving from his spot to put something back into a draw.

"So what's the ulterior motive to this. I know you hate washing up" George finally tried.

"what? Ulterior motive, I have no idea what you're talking about." Charlie lied. George continuing to stare before Charlie laughed "fine maybe a slight ulterior motive. I was just...wondering." Charlie tapered off, one wet hand coming to rub the back of his tanned neck.

"yeah?"

"Earlier... With Hermione's mum. You sounded pretty serious when you said you'd take protect her" Charlie mused.

"I was serious." George stated easily "she's my friend I don't want her getting hurt."

"Have you pranked her at all?" Charlie asked, they'd both now stopped the washing up facade, instead choosing to face each other. George, resting his hip against the damp counter, arms crossed.

"Yeah of course" George said with a laugh.

"are you sure?" Charlie asked, George's mind reeling back through the years he's known the little book worm. Slowly realising he was unable to think of a single prank he's pulled on her. In fact he could even remember a few times talking Fred and Lee out of pranking the younger gryffindor.

"Umm.. Maybe not?"

"Right. Okay." Charlie said, a smile slowly forming on his face. "who'd have thought" He breathed. George looking around confused.

"what? Who'd have thought what? why are you smiling? Why are we having this conversation?" George babbled.

"Don't worry about it George Maybe you should worry about your little brother though?" Charlie stated.

"What? Why do I need to worry about Ron?"

"His crush on Hermione" Charlie said bluntly. George felt his mind freeze for a second. Not again rung loudly in his head before he brushed it off Ron_ doesn't like Hermione_

"what? Ron doesn't have a crush on Hermione Why would I need to worry about him having a crush on Hermione?" George said through a laugh.

"Are you really that dense" Charlie said, shocked.

"I am not dense, you're just making no sense." George argued.

"You know what. Forget it." George furrowed his brow before sighing and walking from the room, Charlie giving him a small clap on the back as he left. Charlie watches his younger brother wandering from the room, stuck between laughing and rolling his eyes. Through the other entry way Bill walked back into the kitchen.

"What's up little brother, you look troubled" Bill spoke whilst waltzing over to the sink.

"Do you want to talk to him next or shall we set Ginny on him" Charlie asked.

"Hu, what's this about"

"Hermione"

"Oh. Depends, are we talking about Fred, George or Ron" Bill asked pulling himself up to sit on the counter as he took a sip from his drink.

"George. Why is Fred on your Hermione list"

"He went out with her last year"

"what. No one told me that"

"I'm the oldest brother mate, I'm the wisest, and least likely to tell mum"

"I wouldn't tell mum!" Charlie argued.

"I know, I guess they just want to talk to the most experienced." Bill said with a wink Charlie snorting.

"Have you ever even had a girlfriend"

"One during Hogwarts" Bill said with a smile "hey don't look at me like that, at least I've had one!" Bill snapped.

"I've had girlfriends!" Charlie gasped.

"Dragons don't count"

"I have never!...we're getting off topic. I mean George It's like the kid doesn't even notice he has the hots for her."

"Give him time. I can assure you one of our brothers will sweep that Granger of her feet."

"Ten galleons on George" Fred announces loudly as he walks into the room.

"Are you eaves dropp_ing" _Bill asks.

"I just happened to hear."

"Then why are you down here not with Granger."

"I'm just getting some ingredients"

"ingredients for what" Charlie asked nervously. Fred just giving him a wink and a 'don't tell mum' before grabbing a jar from the shelf and beginning to wander off again.

"Oi Freddie" Fred turns at his oldest brothers voice.

"I'll take that bet. I'm going with Ron though."

"I'm betting on potter"

"He's not one of the Weasley's"Bill points out.

"Don't tell mum that" Fred joked. Before they all agreed on the bet.

* * *

><p>The days leading up to Harry's arrival were mostly pretty boring. The boys and Ginny would play quidditch whilst Hermione watched, nose occasionally sliding it's way back into her books. Fred,Bill, Charlie and Ginny all watched Ron, Hermione an George like hawks. Often Ron would invite Hermione to his room, where the two would sit talking quietly for hours, a lot of these conversations ended up being about one of the many things they'd faced in the past few years.<p>

The group soon found out George and Hermione where more interesting to watch. George dragging Hermione off into the orchard or for a picnic on the tallest of the grassy ridge. Nothing to interesting (read bet winning) ever happened between either couple. Bill and Charlie beginning to get impatient started trying to think of scenarios where they could push the couples to admit their feelings.

"Come on Fred, can't you do a prank or something" Bill begged.

"No. If it's going to happen it'll happen not to mention I'm on George's side. I mean no offence to my little brother but George has been pining for three years." Fred replied. Mixing at another potion. George's instructions scribbled down on a piece of parchment.

"I'll tell mum what you two are up to"

"No you won't" Fred stated. Knowing his brother would never drop them in it over something so juvenile. "Look, they just need some more time okay. Ron's on just figuring out Grangers a girl and George is still to scared to admit he actually likes her. At the moment it's just a race to see which comes to their senses first."

"who do you think it'll be" Charlie asked, the man was spread on Fred's bed, watching as Fred stirred the potion.

"I'd like to say George but at the rate he's going he's going to lose her to Ron" Fred said with a small a frown. It wasn't that he wouldn't be happy for Ron It was just, he didn't want to see his twin upset. Sure George had been upset last year with Fred and Hermiones fling, but that was all it was. A fling, two friends cementing their friendship by making out, but if Ron managed to get the balls to ask her out and she said yes. Fred doubted the two would part. Leaving George stuck, maybe hating Ron.

"Maybe we should set her up with someone else" Fred said seriously, stopping his work to look to his older brothers.

"What as like a nudge, to show them she won't be around forever" Bill asked.

"No. As in a person for Granger to be really happy with and maybe spend the rest of her life with." Fred mumbled.

"What. No way, they'd be devastated." Charlie argued.

"Yeah, but at least it won't hurt their relationship at all. The way I look at it whoever Hermione picks someone is going to get hurt. I'd prefer for both of them to be hurt and be able to lick their wounds together than for one to get hurt and the other to unknowingly keep opening the wounds every time he talks about her.

"Give them more time. Ron's might just be a passing case of puppy love." Bill said seriously.

"and George is a prankster at heart. I don't know if he could have goodie two shoes girlfriend." Charlie pointed out. Fred doubted both of those things but just nodded and threw Bill a ton tongue toffee along with the reversal sweet.

"George made them earlier. Give it a try." bill looked nervously at him for a few seconds before he popped the first one in his mouth

* * *

><p><strong>i'll update again soon, sorry this is a pretty boring chapter x<strong>


	24. Sunrises and Revelations

**Hey guys here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>It was thanks to Hermione, Bill and Charlie that Fred and George didn't end up blowing the entire house up. Once mum found out about the two's idea's for a joke shop she was livid, confiscating every single sweet they had made. The three of them where locked in a shouting contest for the better half of an hour before Bill calmed Fred, Charlie Mrs Weasley and Hermione George. All it took was a hand placed gently on his arm and a murmur of 'lets go outside' and George was leaving the argument. His hands still shaking face beet red. He stormed after Hermione who walked quickly in front of his, hand clasped around his sleeve ensuring he was following her.<p>

Only once they had gotten of the Weasley's property, The lovegood's house towering in the distance did Hermione stop turning to him in a hurry. George opened his mouth to start spewing complaints about his mother only to be stopped when the girl dived at him, arms wrapping tightly around his waist clinging onto him. He stood, at a loss for a second before hugging back.

"She was out of line" Hermione mumbled into his chest, George's mouth falling open in shock. Was Granger actually saying she didn't agree with Mrs Weasley. "But she's just upset about your OWL results. She'll come round" She urged.

"I doubt it" George said, anger slowly seeping from him as the hug went on for longer. "My results weren't that bad. Just because they weren't perfect like percys... It's just. We spent so long getting those just right. I can't believe she'd just bin them" George moaned. "How dare she just bin them! We worked hard. Fine I get it isn't the work she wants us to be doing but why can't we be happy!" George started, rant evidentially about to start.

"I'll help you make more"

"Excuse me?" George questioned, finally pulling out of the unusually long hug to look at the girl in front of him.

"I said I'll help you make more. If I'm there your mum won't suspect anything if any minor explosions happen. It wasn't fair of her to completely disregard your work, or your dreams, like that. So I'll help you, but you have to promise me that they won't go anywhere near Hogwarts. Okay?" She said resolutely.

"Seriously?" George asked, shocked.

"Promise me and yes"

"Okay. I promise you that anything you help make will not ever enter Hogwarts" George said quickly, the girl studying his features, once she knew he was telling the truth a smile broke out.

"Good. Now, go apologise to your mother, you said some rude things back there"

"bu-" George argued.

"You can still be mad at her. Just apologise for being rude" Hermione ordered. George went to object when the bushy haired girl opened her mouth again. "If you don't I won't help you"

"Are you blackmailing me Granger" George joked.

"Needs must." The girl declared "now lets go say sorry" With that the girl begun the trek back to the house George groaning slightly before making up his mind and running after her. His arm quickly finding it's place draped round her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Getting their products confiscated for the second time was the last straw for Fred and George. The two made up their minds not to talk to Mrs Weasley again, unless it was completely necessary. No amount of Older brothers or Granger talks helped that fact. Leaving for the quidditch world cup was a bitter sweet affair. The twins excited to be going to such a big event but the fact they didn't have any products to sell put a damper on the event. The two sadly trudging in the middle of the ground. Hermione and Ginny where in front of them, the pair talking excitedly, Arthur walked a few paces in front of the girls, occasionally yelling out to pick up the pace. Behind Fred and George where Ron and Harry. George turned his head round to look at his younger brother and the boy who lived. Both looked dead on their feet. Sliding slowly through the grass, bleary eyed and yawning. Harry's mop of hair worse than usual.<p>

George's mood was only turned worse once Amos and Cedric Diggory joined them. One because he still hadn't completely forgiven Cedric for beating Harry last year, sure the guy had offered a rematch but it still wasn't fair, and two, because of the small blush both his little sister and Hermione got when they saw him, turning their heads closer together and whispering. Soon a chorus of giggles sung out between them. Fred and George huffed unanimously. There moods brightened somewhat when they arrived at the portkey though, George watching the thoroughly confused harry as they crowded round the boot. Harry just grabbed it before they where spiralling sickeningly fast through. Although George was entering his 6th year in Hogwarts and had grown up in the wizarding world he hadn't used portkeys very often. Only 2 or 3 times in his life. Which meant he still hadn't got the hang of landing. His feet slipping out underneath him as the slammed into the floor, a hard thump against his chest signalled he wasn't the only one to fall. Cracking an eye open he looked around, Harry, Fred and Ron where also strewn on the floor, Cedric already helping the boy who lived up.

"I'm so sorry George" George's eyes moved from the others to Hermione slumped on top of him.

"It's fine." George said honestly, hands coming to waist on the girls waist ready to push her up into a sitting position.

"I really am sorry"

"It's really okay" George laughed, his bad mood disintegrating as the sounds of cheering quidditch fans filled his ears.

"Okay" The girl said nervously.

"Good"

"Get a room" Fred shouted, Hermione flushing red and suddenly flying off of him causing Fred to howl with laughter.

* * *

><p>The tent wasn't all too exciting, a pretty normal tent in the wizarding world. Watching Harry and Hermione's faces however was pretty thrilling. The wonder that shone through every pore. Of course Hermione had read of things like this but this was her first time seeing it. George could practically feel her nerd boner growing.<p>

"Girls, your tent is next door" Mr Weasley said as the boys started choosing beds. Fred moving towards a tucked away bunk bed, George hot on heels. The two fought over who would get the top bunk whilst the girls went to check out their tent.

"I'm older" Fred whined.

"It doesn't seem like it Gred." George joked. The two watching each other for a moment.

"Race you for it" The twins spoke at the same time, before climbing quickly onto the top bunk, which only ended up in the two lying together, cramped on the tiny bed. A loud pop echoed before Bill, Charlie and Percy wandered into the tent. Bill looking to them with a fond smile.

"Ron, Harry could you go get some water" Mr Weasley asked. Ron and Harry looking out of their respective bunks before harry was moving. The boy to use to doing chores quickly and efficiently. Ron followed him sluggishly.

"When's lunch" Fred shouted from next to George.

"When they get back with water." Mr Weasley called out.

"I have to go work" Percy snorted before striding from the tent.

* * *

><p>That night, Fred and George felt a nervous energy running through them whenever they though about their bet with bagman. If they win then they might be able to start their shop earlier. That is of course if Mum stopped throwing away there inventions. Dinner was a lot quieter than lunch. The group of them sitting by a small fire outside eating burnt sausages. People slowly tapered off. Mr Weasley the first to go to bed. Then Percy. Ron and Harry followed soon after.<p>

"I'm going to go change" George announced, wandering back into the tent and grabbing his pyjamas. The next time he left the tent it felt a lot chillier. The thin pyjamas doing next to nothing against the wind but it was a lot comfier. Especially when he settled down by the fire. It seemed his idea was a good one because soon after those left awake rushed inside to change.

Bill was the next to go to bed. When it was only the twins, Charlie, Ginny and Hermione left out Charlie pulled out a bag of marshmallows. The group sat roasting them over the dwindling fire. For a while, George reaching over to grab another log to throw on it when he realised they had run out.

"I'm going to go get a bit more wood" George mumbled, slipping his shoes on and wandering into the forest close to the camp ground. Around 15 minutes later he came back, His twin no where in sight.

"Fred went to bed. Said he'd get the top bunk whilst he could" Charlie informed him, laughing when George muttered a ;"prat" under his breath. The fire had gone out whilst he was gone. The few left awake sitting around the charred remains. George quickly rebuilt the shape with the help of Charlie, before pulling his wand out to light it.

"No." Charlie said, easily pushing his wand down.

"You're not going to make us try and light it the muggle way are you" George asked with a groan, causing Charlie to laugh.

"Course not. Ginny, Hermione. Do one of you want to light it?" Charlie asked, Ginny preening at the idea of being able to do under aged magic. Hermione noticing this waved for Ginny to do it.

"No one tell mum" Charlie said as Ginny pulled her wand out, quickly igniting the wood. Another 20 minutes and Charlie stood up. "right little sis. Time for you to sleep."

"What?" Ginny asked with a laugh.

"Come on I'm the adult in charge now Bill and dad are asleep and I say bed" Ginny looked to her older brother with a raised eyebrow. "Hermione, make sure George doesn't stay up all night. Lets go Ginny, get back in your tent. I mean you must be very tired, time to leave these two night owls to it yeah.

"but I don't want to slee.. yeah. I'm knackered. Night Hermione, George" Ginny stood up, doing an awfully fake stretch and yawn before walking into the tent. George turned to Charlie to ask him what but instead just got a happily smiling Charlie and a thumbs up before his older brother disappeared into the tent. A second later however he popped back out. Throwing a blanket at George.

"Goodnight guys" Charlie said, looking practically giddy.

"Um" George grunted whilst Hermione sung a goodnight.

The pair sat in silence for a while. Watching the flames as they danced in the wind. The two sat on opposite sides of the fire. The blanket Charlie threw over sitting unused next to George.

"So how are you liking your first real wizarding event?" George asked finally ending the comfortable silence.

"It's amazing" The girl replied, looking up to him brown eyes, eyes shining, face lit by the fluttering fire. "There are so many wizard's and witches here and watching them try to act like muggles is hilarious. Not to mention uplifting"

"uplifting?" George asked.

"Sometimes it feels like I know nothing about the magical world. I mean, sure I know of it. I've read about it but still I don't know what it's like to see it. Like the tent today, it was so magnificent to actually see that but it..it made me feel embarrassed that this was a new thing for me. Watching you all walk in like it's nothing. Then watching everyone here. Trying to pretend to be muggles. It just shows me that even if I'm not use to this world yet at least I have some idea of what to expect where as a lot of wizards and witches are totally clueless about my world." Hermione spoke whilst watching the fire.

"Although the muggle world is your world, you do know this is your world to right. You don't ever have to feel like an outsider here, it doesn't matter whether you're seeing it for the thousandth time or the first time, you still belong here...and Are we really that bad?" George asked, Hermione head shooting up to him before quickly shaking her head.

"No. I mean. Not you, just some of the people here, they have absolutely no clue about the muggle world. It's rather comical." The two lapse back into silence. This time it's Hermione who breaks the silence.

"Are there any Marshmallows left?" She asks, peering to Georges side of the fire. George nods, grabbing at the bag of Marshmallows and moving round the circle to flop unceremoniously next to her. Placing the marshmallows in-between them.

"thank you" The begin once again roasting Marshmallows holding a conversations as they do so, talking about everything and anything. Occasionally it's about Hogwarts, other times about the muggle world. Hermione's old life before Hogwarts Before long it's just her talking, talking about her muggle classmates. Speaking of the different lessons they did. George watching her face flickering in and out of the warm glow of fire light. George noted she didn't talk about friends, when she spoke of people she would talk about the teachers or just name a classmate and say something they did in class. Rather than talking of a time they had outside of class. Like she would know if asked about Hogwarts. Her stories would be full of Harry and Ron. Others including the Twins and Lee. She took a breath, licking her lips to wet them before she continued on about school. George should have noticed he was watching her too closely when he noticed the goosebumps beginning to appear. Instead he reached round the fire, grabbing the blanket and carefully wrapping it round her shoulders as she continued to talk. His hands gently pulling her hair out from underneath the blanket so it could splay down her back rather than clinging around her neck. Her eyes found him, Lips upturning in a smile.

"thank you. So where was I...Right. So P.E Is basically-" She continued. George found himself another marshmallow, passing her one as he stuck his own onto the end of his stick and hung it near the fire to toast. Hermione followed his lead. Explaining what P.E was as she went, going into the different games and sports they would play. She pulled the blanket from her shoulders, slipping closer to George, still holding her marshmallow over the fire. Once the two's thighs where pressed together she laid the blanket over their laps. George dropped his free arm over her shoulders. Before she pulled the marshmallow out of the fire, carefully taking it from the stick and nibbling away at it. Talking in between small bites. George vaguely heard something about a game called bench ball when a large smile lit up her face. She popped the rest of the marshmallow into her mouth. Some of the melted goo falling onto her bottom lip as she turned to finally face him.

George could feel the warmth of her leg pressing against his. Her breath dusting over his face. Honey eyes shining _that's all for me _is all he could think, she didn't need to be telling stories of her past but here she was, sitting talking about her past, trying to explain the finer points of something called bench ball to him. She'd yawned a few times, she was obviously getting sleepy but still she sat with him. Talking quietly under the stars, the warmth of the fire slowly dying out as it got smaller and smaller. A new thought entered his mind as His eyes trailed across her not so bushy hair. To her crinkled in happiness eyes. To her button nose dotted with a few freckles and finally to her mouth. She was smiling, George wasn't even listening to what was making her smile but could still feel his lips turning upwards happily as he watched her, too large front teeth protruding further than the rest as she let out a small chuckle. _She's perfect _rung round and round in his head. _From her bushy hair and bunny teeth to her bookworm nature she's perfect._ There wasn't a single thing he would change about her.

"George?" She asked quietly. _I love you _George replied in his head, blinking dumbly a few times before he caught up with his mind. His eyes widening and his body pulling away from hers slightly. His mind was suddenly running a mile a minute _what in merlin's name did you just think. _George shook his head to try and get the three words that where circulating, begging to be spilt into the quiet night, out of his head.

"George" The girl tried again, George pushing everything to the back of his mind.

"yeah" He asked, voice hoarse. He wanted to tell her to shut up, tell her to go back to her tent and leave him to his existential crisis.

"Your marshmallows on fire"

"what?" George stared into her eyes, trying to figure out how that linked up to his thoughts at all before he felt the aching in his arm. Eyes travelling over to it still held near the fire, Marshmallow blazing brightly on the end of his stick. "oh" George said, still confused before his mind kicked in again. "OH!" George quickly pulled it away from the fire blowing hard on the charred sweet. He left it a few seconds before carefully biting into it. Only to find out it was burnt through not just a charred outside. With that revelation he threw it into the fire. He could hear the sweet sound of Hermione laughing ringing in his ear before a pressure was on his shoulder. His head whipping over to see the top of a bushy head of hair. _She's leaning on you. __**So what she's done that a hundred times **_George scolded himself as he watched the top of the head. Taking a few deep breaths he calmed his racing heart. _It's just because it's a relatively romantic situation and you're tired, you don't have feelings for Granger. _With that in mind George placed his arm back round her, his arm having left her shoulders when he noticed his burning marshmallow.

They fell back into their normal dynamic, this time George was actually listening to her and joining in the conversation. Time past quickly, George proud that no more dangerous thoughts had popped into his mind, which meant that yes it was just a one time, I'm tired and not thinking straight thought. The hours flowed by, the two leaning on each other more and more as time past eyes getting sleepier and sleepier. Before long the darkest hour had a approached. Hermione standing up suddenly George jumping at the sudden movement. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

"Lets watch the sunrise!" She exclaimed. The fire had long since burned out and the girl had taken the blanket with her in her rush to stand up leaving George shivering in the cold morning air. He had no time to object, a hand grabbing his before he was yanked up and the two where running through the quiet camp-site. She stopped when they where both madly panting for breath, standing outside of the camp-site. Looking over the sloping prairie, the darkness beginning to fade as an orange hue painted the sky, the few clouds looking pink in the light. The two stood there panting as they watched the sun slowly come from it's hiding place, peeking over the horizon. The morning dew dusted the emerald grass. Hands still clasped they watched it's simple beauty. George couldn't remember the last time he watched the sunrise. It made him feel like he was missing out every other morning as he looked over the scenery. His heart swelled, the sun shinning on them it's allure filling him with the feeling that he could do anything. Climb a mountain, open a joke shop, you name it he could do it as long as the sun shone like this. Many people over the country where sitting watching the sunrise, or travelling to work but no matter how many times you saw it, you always got the same feeling whilst watching it's glory, the feeling that it was for you.

He felt Hermione's gaze, his head flipping towards her only for her to burst out in loud snorting laughter. It took a matter of milliseconds before George was laughing to, unsure as to why.

"why are you laughing" he gasped out a few seconds later.

"Your hair" She squawked George raising an eyebrow to her, his body still rocking from random laughter. "It's the same colour as the sky" She cackled, George watching as she doubled over, one hand pressed to her mouth trying to stifle the laughs. Other hand still clasped tightly with the Weasley's. When she finally stopped laughing and looked back to him her eyes where watery. Her breath coming out in pants once again. Her body occasionally rocking with another laugh and a smile brilliant enough to stop George from noticing the sunrise spread across her face. _You're so beautiful, I lo-NOPE_ George pulled his hand quickly away from hers. She didn't seem to notice though, eyes once again having found the sunrise. George stood watching her, mouth agape. _This is not happening you cannot seriously be doing this brain, go fuck yourself you stupid _George chided himself in his mind. Angrily swearing and screaming before deciding to once again go with the 'I'm just over tired' excuse.

"Lets head back" George spoke, trying to calm his raging heart. She turned to him, before nodding. The two walked back, every time she took a step closer to him he'd take a small, hopefully unnoticeable step away. The two finally made their way back to the tent.

"that's for coming with me" She said awkwardly as they stood outside the tents, the walk back had been a quiet one, thanks to George who would just grunt whenever she tried to start a conversation. George just gave a small nod in response. Before she kicked at some dirt a flash of hurt flicked across her face George mentally kicking himself as she went to enter her tent.

"Sweet dreams" He spluttered out. The girl turned to him, a smile now evident on her face.

"Goodnight George" She turned again, lifting the flap when George reached out grabbing her wrist.

"Uh..Granger. Thanks. For you know..dragging me to the sunrise"

"Any time. And I'm pretty sure it's meant to be 'oh and Granger' no uh"

"Well I'm tired I can make a few mistakes." He joked _so fucking beautiful _"GOODNIGHT!" George yelped stepping back away quickly and walking into his own tent leaving a confused Hermione in his wake.

Asleep in the doorway of the tent where Bill and Charlie. George looked to him confused for a few seconds before he went to make his way to his bed. Only for his ankle to suddenly be grabbed dragging it out from underneath him George tumbled to floor. Spinning over quickly to see Bill and Charlie looking sleepily at him.

"Where do you think you're going mister" Bill grumbled.

"To bed" George said, confused.

"Nu uh uh. Not until you spill every last detail. We have ten galleons resting on this" Charlie cooed, slowly crawling along the floor like a lethargic slug towards him.

"What the hell are you talking about"

"keep it down little bro. Don't want to wake dad and let him know you've been out till" Bill pops the tent flaps open peering out "sunrise. Damn you where out there a long time" He finishes, closing the tent flaps.

"So. Did you admit your love. Did she swoon" Charlie asks, hands now tugging at George's shirt

"Did she confess her undying love to Ron?" Bill asks.

"Did you kiss" Charlie all but whimpers

"Did she punch you for trying to kiss her" Bill argues.

"What the hell are you on about?" George snaps.

"Your undying love for Granger obviously" Bill and Charlie say at the same time.

"What. I'm not. She's just. I don't." George splutters, body turning a nice red like the earlier sky. "You're sick and I'm tired" George ends up going with before slapping Charlie's hands away and storming to his bed. Cocooning himself in the itchy blankets, he listens as Bill and Charlie wander to their respective beds, realising they must have been sitting eaves dropping all night until the eventually fell asleep. He ends up trying to think of ways to make eaves dropping easier, a possible product for the shop, it doesn't work to well. His mind continuously going back to Granger's smile. _Just sleep, you'll be back to normal in the morning._ George reminds himself every time. Eventually he falls into a fitful sleep. One he'll be woken from in a few hours as everyone prepares for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading. Please Review! It really makes me want to write more and it helps me know what you guys are thinking about the story x<strong>


	25. Pears and Ferrets

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**AN: I'm not to sure how often i'll be updating in the next few months. We're getting kicked out of our house so, i'm not too sure when i'm going to get a chance to write until i find somewhere to live and stuff. But hopefully i'll find some time :)**

* * *

><p>George was woken up at 10. For a second he wandered what woke him finding out a second later when he turned his head to the side. Laying next to him on the bottom bunk was Fred, his twin was staring at him whilst eating a licorice wand<p>

"Morning" Fred sung is George had got more than 4 hours of sleep he may have jumped but instead he just slowly lifted a hand before slamming it against his brothers face and pathetically attempting to push him out of bed. Fred easily batted his hand away whilst laughing. George found himself sneering at the laugh, to tired to hear such a cheerful sound.

"Dad says you have to get up. Come on" Fred said before George was being drug out from underneath the covers and onto the floor.

"Nooo" George whined.

"Yes" Fred cooed back.

7 minutes later George was flopping out of the tent. Everyone sans Percy was sitting around the fire. George's eyes fell on the empty space next to Hermione Nervously walking over and carefully placing himself next to her. No one had yet noted his arrival. All in their own conversations. Fred talking to bill and Arthur, Charlie, Ron and harry locked In conversation. Ginny was apparently complaining.

"My back really aches" The youngest Weasley whined.

"That's what you get for sleeping on the floor" Hermione chided. "You still haven't told me why you where on the floor" The girl said as an after thought.

"It was uh..too hot in bed" Ginny lied. Both Hermione and George knew this but the bushy haired girl didn't bother to ask and George already had an idea as to why his sister slept on the floor. Remembering Bill and Charlie in his own tent. His mind went back to his idea for a product, some way the eaves drop comfortably and less obviously, he still needed to speak to Fred about that. His head turned over to his twin.

"Good morning George" George froze at Hermione's voice. _I love you_ Georges thoughts last night still hung in the front of his mind. With a gulp George slowly turned his head to her _please be ugly, please be ugly. _George let out a breath when he looked at her. Bags hung under her eyes, her hair didn't seem to have been brushed yet and her skin was pale with sleep deprivation. _How do you still look perfect Georges_ mind screamed as he looked to her speechless.

"Yo georgie. Want some breakfast" George's head flicked to his twin who had left the conversation with dad and Bill and was now waving some toast in George's face. There was a part of his mind asking where the toast had come from but George wasn't one to question food. Especially when it served as a distraction.

"Cheers" George mumbled, grabbing the toast from his brother and biting into it. He sat chewing for a few seconds before his eyes slowly drifted to look at Hermione She was still looking at him. Quickly swallowing the food George turned to face her.

"Morning" He said whilst faking a smile. She smiled back quickly Georges heart dropping and speeding up at the same time. A chorus of _oh merlin this is not good_ dancing through his mind.

George managed to avoid her most of the day, spending time wandering through the camp-site with Fred discussing different product idea's to make eaves dropping easier. The day past all too quickly and then they where marching towards the pitch. George was in awe at the sight of the large stadium, his first time seeing a quidditch world cup. His worries quickly flying out of his head as they watched the game. The game was intense, even though Bulgaria only scored once. Fred and George's arms wrapped around each others shoulders in a death grip as the two seekers went for the snitch. Both screaming Krum's name. Anarchy broke out when Krum rose with the snitch, The stadium roaring along with the twins as they pulled each other into a hug.

"WE WERE RIGHT!" Fred boomed, as the two jumped up and down.

"WE'RE GETTING MONEY!" George yelped happily. The two parted still cheering happily. George looked to his side. The rest of his family (minus Percy who was clapping politely) where also cheering. George could just hear Ron's awed voice complimenting Bulgaria's seeker to anyone who would listen. Bill and Charlie high fiving and cheering loudly into each other's faces. Ginny pushed past him to get to Fred, his twins arms quickly snaking around his sister's waist as he lifted her off the ground in a hug.

"That really was something" George looked down to where the voice came from. Hermione standing at his side, looking up to him with a joyful smile.

"That was amazing!" George boomed still giddy, throwing an arm round Hermione's shoulders and pulling her into his side. "You liked your first world cup then Granger?" George asked.

"Of course! So you won your bet then?" George nodded, smile taking up his face as he thought of his and his twin's joke shop. It would still be hard but they had a good base of money now. A hush flowed through the stadium. As the Bulgarian team came up to the top box George mused that Ron might wet himself, his little brother staring at the seeker in awe. Krum's face was covered in blood,black eyes already surfacing from his broken nose. Still George felt his arm tighten even further around Hermione when the seekers eyes looked their way.

The tips of the seekers lips tipped upwards in an attempt of a smile eye's solely on Hermione. George's eyes travelled down to her and watched as she gave a small, tentative smile back. Then the team was leaving, making room for Ireland. George could feel himself vibrating with excitement, arm hugging tightly to his little bookworm as the team walked in, Lynch more dragged. He could reach out and touch them if he wanted. Ruffle the players hair or clap them on the back, of course he didn't but he could which was the exciting thing. As the Ireland team made there way to do another lap of victory. Fred and Georges eyes met. Before the both turned to Ludo clumsily climbing over the back of their seats to reach him. Arm's outstretched, they had money to collect.

* * *

><p>That night lulled them into a false sense of security. The cheering crowd of campers so loud you got use to the noise. An excited air had settled throughout the camp ground. Family's playing together, siblings teasing each other and talking about the match. George felt utterly wiped out but still stayed up with everyone as the sat happily in the tent. Ron was looking to have a play by play discussion of the match as he fawned over Krum. Of course this led to everyone mocking him. Fred and George dancing around Ron singing. Ginny and Harry joining in as Hermione looked on at them, rolling her eyes despite the smile stuck on her face. Then George felt it, the sudden shift in the mood. The cheers turning to screams. Within seconds everyone was outside. The muggle family who owned the camp-site where levitating over the camp-site. Hoards of people ran past them. Parents carrying their crying children away from the scene. Fred and George simultaneously reached for Ginny. Pulling their little sister closer to them.<p>

Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Percy where off. Clutching their wands, Arthur shouting instructions at them as he went. George felt Ginny being pulled from his arms. Spinning round only to see Fred was clutching at her hand, pulling her towards the woods.

"C'mon." Fred shouted to the rest of them, they followed quickly, George taking his little sister's other hand as they ran. The group splitting up happened too fast. One minute they where all running together, then George heard Ron yelp. Spinning to run back to help he lost ginny's hand. Fred was pulling Ginny further away. George could just see Ginny's scared face through the tree's when he took of after them.

"FRED!" George screamed. He'd hesitated for too long, he was being pushed every which way by the other scrambling people. Giving up George turned back round, Fred would never let anything happen to Ginny, but Ron, Hermione and Harry were alone. Of course George knew that the three could protect themselves but there's something about loosing your younger sibling in a crisis. Knowing that they're not with family that makes you lose the rational part of yourself that tells you they'll be okay.

George looked behind him. He couldn't see very far in front of him. Constantly taking a few steps only to be shoved backwards by someone running somewhere into the forest.

"RON!" George bellowed, he could no longer tell where the camp ground was. People where running every direction, so much so that someone people must have been running straight back to the camp-site and into danger. George spun around, trying to get a baring only to give up and start walking in what direction he hoped Ron was in.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later and George had screamed himself hoarse. No one answered his calls. The blasts of spells were getting louder. An ominous green light occasionally flashing around him making George freeze each time. The first spell that came to mind every time it flashed was avada kedavra. Each blast of light and scream making George more frantic. Feet pounding along the floor. Hoping to Merlin that everyone was okay.<p>

He continued to run, body suddenly crashing into another before he was tumbling to the floor. In a second his wand was pointed forwards, lying spread eagled on the floor trying to make out if the person had a face or if it was covered by a mask. When he saw one head of bright red hair standing proudly and another lying on the floor.

"Fred? Ginny?" George asked nervously.

"George!" The girl exclaimed, George standing quickly to wrap his sister in a hug.

"Where's Ron? Harry, Hermione?" Fred said as he stood up.

"I don't know..I haven't been able to find them" George said honestly. Muttering a quick lumos to light the forest around them. The pair where sweating. Ginny looked nervous but ready to fight if she had to. Wand clutched in one hand. Fred the same.

"We need to find them." Fred ordered. Hand finding ginny's free one again. "We should be able to find some people around the woods. Ask if they've seen them. So which way?" He asked looking to George. George could instantly tell how scared his twin was. Not for the three of them but for his little brother and friends. Light suddenly burst into the sky a loud crack making them jump. George watched Fred's face go from subdued fear to non concealed terror as he looked into the sky. George swung his body round eyes finding the symbol in the sky a gasp escaping his lips.

"Go. Run!" George bellowed. Turning back round and pushing his twin and little sister, forcing them further away from the mark. As screams erupted, louder than ever.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, panting as the twins dragged her away. Ginny was born after the war had finished. Of course everyone in the wizarding world knew of voldemort. Even if you where born after his time but although it was widely spoken off things such as the mark weren't all too common knowledge in the younger witches and wizards. All those who were screaming where those who had seen the mark before. Maybe over a friends house, or a neighbour. Those who had looked to the newspaper each day to find a new picture of the mark over someone's house.

George barely remembered it, a few small clips here and there of the mark, Bill and Charlie grabbing Percy, Fred and Himself one day when they where playing just outside the house. Dragging them inside as Molly ran towards them, helping her son's get the boys inside. Fred and George had peered out the window, watching as the mark rose into the sky across to slopping meadows. Soon after that the wizarding war had ended. Fred and George all but forgetting about the sign until they where 6 and one day asking what it meant. Bill had been the one to tell them. A simple "it was his mark" sufficed, the image of the mark had been burned into them since.

"It's you know who's symbol" Fred answered, he heard his sister gasp, her footsteps faltering for a second before she took of faster than before.

"Ron is okay right?" She asked later when they were panting.

"Of course" The twins replied at the same time, both feeling a twist of unease for lying to their sister. They had no idea if they're little brother would be okay. The screaming had died down. Another loud crack sounded from behind them. Fred and George immediately turning and pushing Ginny behind them. Making a wall between her and whoever it was with their own bodies. Wand's clutched tightly.

"It's me!" Bill yelped as they opened their mouths to send curses flying.

"Bill!" Ginny screamed, pushing back through them to hug her oldest brother.

"It's okay now. Lets head back to the tent." Bill said calmly leading them all through the forest. It was when they got back to the tent, that George noticed the large gash on Bill's arm.

"Are you okay?" George asked worriedly. Bill just nodded, his expression grim as he cast one more look to the dark mark before entering the tent.

The wait for the others to get back was excruciating. Bill's arm wouldn't stop bleeding, Charlie had a rip across the entire front of his shirt making it seem like the boy barely missed being sliced across the chest. George was even worried about Percy who had a bloody nose.

When everyone finally did arrive back it felt like a breath of fresh air. George sat and listened as Arthur and the trio explained what happened. A little while later and Arthur was ordering everyone to bed.

"whoa! Where do you think you're going" George asked as Hermione and Ginny made there way to the entrance of the tent.

"To our tent." Ginny deadpanned looking back to him.

"No way. You're staying here" Fred ordered, quickly walking forwards and pulling Ginny away from the entrance of tent.

"Fred. Dad said all the people causing that mess where gone. We'll be okay." Ginny tried to no avail.

"either you sleep in our tent or we sleep in your tent." George snapped at his baby sister.

That was how George found himself curled up next to Hermione on her bed.

"You two really didn't have to do this" Hermione said awkwardly.

"We weren't leaving you guys alone after that" Fred said moodily. Ginny was currently once again trying to push him out of her bunk.

"When I said we come to our tent I thought you'd sleep on the floor."

"Stop pushing me" Fred groaned. The two feel asleep a little bit later. George was trying but every time he closed his eyes he'd get an image of the dark mark and his eyes would fly open again. Carefully listening to the breathing in the tent.

"Are you asleep?" George heard Hermione whisper, turning his head to face her and murmuring back a 'no'.

"Me neither" She whispered back obviously. Making George snort.

"No shit" George mumbled. The girl carefully rolling over, the mattress creaking as she did a few creaks later and her head was laying on George' chest hands clinging to his pj top.

"I was worried about you guys" she admitted. George pressed his nose into her bushy hair. Reminding himself once again that everyone was okay.

"Me too" George was happy that it was dark because a second later lips faintly pressed against his cheek before the girl was settling back on his chest. George's face and ears burning red.

"Goodnight George." George was tempted to push the girl off so she didn't hear his thundering heart instead he wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her even closer and whispering goodnight.

* * *

><p>Mr Weasley woke everyone up a matter of hours later. When they got home the twins where shocked to find themselves being blung to by Mrs Weasley. Neither of them said much until Mr Weasley had went back to the office and Ron, Harry and Hermione had run upstairs to do some secret golden trio stuff. George just hoped it didn't mean shenanigans. Mrs Weasley was busting round Fred and George, the only ones left in the kitchen piling food onto plates for them and occasionally looking at them with teary eyes.<p>

"Mum..really we're not hungry" Fred moaned as Mrs Weasley placed more food on his plate. As she went to start frying more sausages Fred stood up looking to George and tipping his head towards Mrs Weasley. George, getting the message stood up as well the two quickly moving forwards and hugging their mum.

"We're okay mum." George mumbled into her red hair.

"Might not be if you try to stuff us to death with any more food" Fred joked, Mrs Weasley spun round from the stove, wrapping her arms around the pair.

"I was so worried." She admitted. "You know I love you no matter what right?"

"Of course we do." Fred urged.

"Love you too mum" The twins said together. The hug was interrupted by Harry, Ron and Hermione walking down the stairs.

"We're going to play quidditch. Want to come?" Ron asked. Fred and George pulling away from their mothers hug and following them outside. Ginny joined them soon after, Then Charlie and bill. Hermione didn't play instead sat watching. They took it in turns on who sat out in games. Since there where 7 playing they would play in teams of three and have someone sitting with Hermione. When it was George's turn he plopped down next to the bushy haired girl.

"What was that about earlier?" George asked.

"What was what about?" She replied innocently. George rolling his eyes at her reply.

"The secret golden trio meeting"

"Nothing" She lied. Making George sigh. "It's not my place to say" she said a second later.

"I get it...Just no shenanigans. Okay? And if you really have to at least come tell me first so I can come back you guys up" George spoke quietly, making sure the others didn't hear them although they seemed to be pretty caught up in their game.

"I promise" She said, once again. A few minutes later and she was flopping back on the grass, bushy hair splaying out as she looked up at the clouds.

"That one looks like a rabbit." She exclaimed, George laying down next to her and looking up at the sky. Her arm was stretched upwards, finger pointing at a fluffy cloud.

"I don't see it" George said honestly.

"Squint" She ordered. George did so and just about saw what she meant. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Hermione occasionally pointing out shapes.

"Wow." George whispered

"what?"

"You see that one?" George murmured, hand pointing up into the sky. Hermione giving an mhm to tell him she saw it and to continue. "It looks like a cloud." George breathed sarcastically, jumping when Hermione let out a loud snort of laughter. George turned his head to her watching as she laughed. Her nose crinkled, overly large front teeth showing. _Still beautiful. __**You need to stop thinking that**__ why? It's true __**but it's dangerous territory **__Is it though? __**Explain. **__Don't you think Ginny is beautiful, or Angelina. It doesn't mean anything. _George felt the smile on his face as he watched her. Somehow being home made the whole 'holy shit Granger's attractive' easier to deal with

Meaning while Fred was sitting in the air on his broom, his eye

* * *

><p>s where on his twin watching as he said something to make Hermione laugh. A smile came to his face when he saw the look in his twin's eyes.<p>

"He really loves her doesn't he" Charlie said as he swept up next to him. Fred looked to his older brother for a second before looking back to the pair lying on the floor.

"Yeah. I'm just hoping one day he realises it's not a platonic love" Fred said with a smirk before his a quaffle slapped against his face. He fumbled with the ball before dropping it. Bill sweeping underneath him, grabbing it from the air and flying towards the hoops.

"Hey idiots! Pay attention!" Ginny snapped as she flew after her brother to try and stop him from scoring.

* * *

><p>The last few weeks before Hogwarts started back up were calm for the teenagers. Mr Weasley was constantly running in and out of the office. Tension's between Mrs Weasley and Percy where high. Which gave Fred and George enough time to sit and discuss products without their mother hovering over them.<p>

Fred and George where excited to get to Hogwarts. They'd sent out orders to stuff to make new products with and they should be arriving in the next week or so. With no mum to look over their shoulders they just had to be careful of Granger. Not to mention something big was going down at Hogwarts. The dress robes, Mum, Charlie and Bill's hinting. It seemed like this year could be fun.

Catching up with Lee and the others was great. Finding out mad-eye moody was their teacher gave them mixed feelings, on one hand the guy had great stories to tell and real-life experience of the dark arts. On the other, the dude was bloody bonkers. Then dumbledore dropped the bomb on them. The triwizard tournament was being held at Hogwarts They had actual bought it back. That night Fred, Lee and George sat around the fireplace.

"I can't believe they're bringing back the triwizard tournament" Fred said excitedly.

"I know! You guys are going to enter right!" Lee asked, bouncing happily.

"Totally. We'll have to find a way past the age restriction though." George said, mind already whirling with different possibilities.

"Sucks that they'll be no quidditch." Fred pointed out "can you imagine if Oliver was still here." He added as an after thought causing George to laugh.

"He'd try to single handedly take down the triwizard tournament so we could still play." Lee chocked out. The next 22 minutes where spent thinking of different ways Oliver Wood would have went about stopping the triwizard tournament. After that the three of them climbed into their respective bed's to sleep.

* * *

><p>The week's leading up to the two other participating school's arriving at Hogwarts weren't all too interesting. Fred, George and Lee pulled the odd prank. The three of them had just had disturbing, yet amazing lesson with Moody before making their way to lunch. Only to see a large crowd gathering in the entrance hall. They pushed through the hoards of people to see what the commotion about, rolling their eyes when they saw it was another fight between Malfoy and the golden trio.<p>

"So tell me, is your mother really that porky or is it just the picture" Malfoy sneered. George heard a snap of 'little shit' come from his twin, George felt his hands twitching towards his wand.

"You know your mother Malfoy? That expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose. Has she always looked like that or was it just because you where with her?" Harry sassed back causing half those watching to howl with laughter the other half sent a course of 'oohs' round the circle. The twins where still laughing when they saw Malfoy pull out his wand and shoot a spell at Harry. Barley missing him. The two moved in a moment, wands flying out and pointing out Malfoy when BANG. Malfoy disappeared, replaced with a white ferret. The two stood bemused for a second before Moody shoved past them and begun waving the Malfoy ferret around in the air whilst lecturing him. The entire entrance hall erupted into chaos. Some people laughing, a few. (pansy) screaming. Lee was loudly commentating to those that could hear him. The two twins sat bawling with laughter, still sitting on the floor cackling long after everyone, Including a back to human Malfoy, had gone. Lee stood with them, laughing but not as hysterical as Fred and George.

"Both of you stop making fools out of yourself." Mcgonagall snapped "Mr Jordan please escort these two buffoons into the great hall for lunch"

Hermione was already running back out as they where entering. George managing to grab her wrist as she past.

"Hey Granger" He sung.

"Hello George. I'm off to the library unless there is something important you want to discuss" She said politely, slowly extracting her hand from his wrist.

"Of course you're off to the library" George said with a laugh. "It's nothing. Just wanted to chat. I'll see you tonight?" The girl nodded, smile forming on her face before she bid him goodbye and took off again.

* * *

><p>It took another week before the two did in fact see each other for long enough to hold a conversation. Fred and George had gotten fed up of Bagman avoiding them.<p>

"Prick owes us money. That's all our savings." Fred said in a hushed whisper. George nodding along.

"It's a bummer alright, but if he won't talk to us in person we'll have to send him the letter after all. Or we'll stuff it in his hands. He can't avoid us forever" Fred had been the one to bring up the idea of sending a letter to bagman. George had, at first dismissed it but now it had been week's since the cup and he was getting thoroughly pissed off.

"Who's avoiding you?" Ron asked making them both jump. Hermione slid into the seat next to George as Ron and harry sat next to Fred.

"wish you would" His twin said, irritated by the interruption.

"What's a bummer?" Ron asked, turning to George and ignoring Fred's comment.

"Having a nosy git like you for a brother" George joked. They fell into an easy conversation about the triwizard tournament after that. Hermione showing off that she once again knew more than them on a subject. Somehow that turned into an argument about SPEW at this Fred became very interest in his meal. Staring down at it as if it it held the answer to the meaning of life. Neither of them had gave into Hermione's badgering and joined, although it made George feel guilty it wasn't like he even had two sickles to join with.

George leaned closer to her, his arm slipping around her waist as he did.

"Listen, Have you ever been down to the kitchens Granger?" He asked curiously already knowing what the answer was going to be. They'd got Hermione to break rules before but had yet managed to coerce her down to the kitchens.

"No of course not. I hardly think students are supposed to-" Hermione started.

"Well we have" George interrupted. Motioning to Fred "Loads of times to nick food. So we've met them, and they're happy. They think they've got the best job in the world." George tried to reassure the girl only for her to start on another rant. Only halfway through she got distracted by hedwig and the golden trio went into secret there's a shenanigan brewing mode leaving the twins to brood.

* * *

><p>That night George was woken up by someone shaking his shoulder gently. He blinked blearily, making out the bushy head of hair.<p>

"Granger?" George asked confused, before bolting up suddenly awake. "what's wrong? What shenanigans are happening? I'll get my wand. Where's Ron? Is he okay?" George asked grabbing at his wand and falling of the bed.

"Calm down. Everyone's fine. I was just wondering.." The girl finished the sentence with an inaudible mumble.

"what was that?" George said, slowly sinking back onto his bed after being reassured no one was in danger.

"I was wondering if you would take me to the kitchens" She blurted at light speed.

"oh..uh. Sure." George replied easily. Watching as she looked at him with expectant eyes. "Wait you mean right now?"

"Is that a problem?" She asked worriedly.

"No. no not at all. I just thought you'd want to only break one rule at once rather than being out after hours as well.

"well I figured we'd be less likely to get caught now." She said honestly. Hands twisting the front of her pyjama top. George smiled.

"You're turning into a right little mischief maker miss Granger." George cooed before standing up and slipping his wand into the back of his pyjama trousers. He walked over to his chest riffling through it before pulling out two sweaters. "it gets cold at night" George said as he passed Hermione a sweater. The girl thanked him and slipped it on. It was too large for her, fingers barely poking out the ends of the sleeves and shorts a mere inch longer than the bottom of it. George slipped his own sweater on before leading Hermione out of the boys dormitory and down the stairs.

They didn't talk on their way to the kitchens. Hermione too nervous about getting caught. Once they arrived the two stood outside the portrait of the bowl of fruit.

"right so to get in you just tickle the pear" George told her, fingers reaching out and tickling at the painting, Hermione let out a giggle as the pear started laughing before the portrait opened up to let them in. "after you my lady" George said with a mock bow.

"Why thank you dear sir" Hermione replied, doing her only little curtsy back to him before stepping through the portrait hole. George couldn't help but think _she's adorable _Georges mind chided happily, the same voice as when he would look to Ginny _**yeah like push her up against a wall and have my way with her adorable **_Another Voice purred, George freezing for a moment and forcing the Ginny voice to come back before following her through the portrait hole. The elves looked excited when they saw the guests.

"Mr Weasley! So nice to see you again. And who is this?" Sparky said , running forwards along with the hoard of elves.

"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said politely.

"Could you get us some hot chocolate's and biscuits?" George asked hopefully the elves nodding and running off.

"George!" Hermione scolded.

"You can talk to them about slavery or whatever later. Tonight is observation. They're really happy here. I want you to see that." Hermione huffed but followed George sitting down on a stool next to him. A few minutes later the elves returned with their drinks and biscuits. The two sat talking George going for the biscuits as Hermione sipped her way through her hot chocolate. Half an hour later and Sparky was rushing to get them refills. Hermione seemingly forgetting about the elves as the two discussed different topics.

"I really don't think you should try to do the triwizard tournament" Hermione stated out of nowhere.

"what? Why not? Don't you think I can?" George asked, puffing up.

"Of course I think you could but. It's dangerous"

"I'm sure you Ron and Harry have done more dangerous things" George pointed out.

"Yes but that was because we had to. I just don't think it's a good idea. There's an age limit for a reason George." She said.

"I'm only a few months of that age limit!" George said quickly.

"I know that but-

"But what? Me and Fred want to have a go. It'll be fun and the money"

"Are the galleons really worth your life?" The girl snapped. George sinking a bit.

"I wouldn't die"

"You don't know that" She urged. "I just don't want to see either of you get hurt."

"We wouldn't"

"Just think about not doing it. Please" She pleaded. George sighing.

"I'll think about it" George lied. Sparky returned soon after and they fell into another conversation. George pausing talking to sip at his hot chocolate.

"You've got cream" Hermione says, motioning to her own face. George brings his hand up whipping his sleeve across his face. "Other side" George tried again, this time getting it. The same thing happened the next 4 times he took a sip. George wiped again after another sip but must have missed it because suddenly Hermione was moving his hand out of the way before it could do another stroke over his face. "Honestly. You Weasley's are such messy eaters" Hermione joked.

"Don't compare me to Ron" George replied and then her fingers where on his face, gently stroking his cheek.

"we had a foul lesson with moody the other day" Hermione said as she leaned away wiping her fingers on a napkin.

"what happened?" George asked. Leaning his covered elbow on the table.

"He used the imperious curse on us" The girl admitted George's eyes widening.

"he did what?!" George snapped.

"He put everyone through it throughout the lesson. Hardly anyone managed to fight it." She said sadly.

"He's not allowed to do that" George spoke sourly "It's illegal. I'll message dad an-"

"Dumbledore approved the lesson apparently. I wouldn't be too surprised if he did it to your class as well." She said grimly. George wasn't sure if it enraged him more that Dumbledore had let moody do that to his little brother and friends or if it calmed him to know at least Dumbledore knew it was happening.

"What does it feel like?" George asked.

"Strange." Is all the girl replies with. Her eyes falling on her mug.

"Did you manage to break it?" George questioned. Watching as she gave a slow nod.

"On the 3rd try" She said calmly.

"What did he have you do? It wasn't anything gross was it? He didn't make you kiss Malfoy did he? Because if he did I'll kill him, I don't care if he's a teacher" The girl let out a small laugh, shaking her head

"He made me swim across the floor" George got a picture of Granger trying to front crawl across the defence against the arts classroom and laughed. "He..uh. He also showed us the curses. All three of them on a spider."

"all three? As in..the cruciatus curse and the killing curse as well?" He whispered. The girl nodded. Tears filling her eyes.

"It was awful. The cruciatus was just so cruel. It was writhing around and the killing curse. Harry's face, it looked like he sudden understood. This look, this mix of horror and grief passing his face before he just relaxed. He was looking at the spider like he finally understood his parent's death." George cringed at that. The killing curse would be an awful thing to see in use anyway, but after loosing your parents to it it must be traumatic. "and Neville."

"Neville?" George prompted.

"He looked so heartbroken. He seemed so out of it after the lesson as well, Moody invited him up to his office looking really worried."

"What do you think that means?"

"I think he might know something more about those curses than we think." Hermione admitted. A Tear spilling down her cheeks. "if that's true I don't see how he can put Harry and Neville through that. What kind of teacher brings back that kind of memory?" She asked angrily turning to George.

"I think all the teachers are spooked." George replied slowly. "Moody's mad anyway but then you couple in the dark mark showing up at the quidditch world cup. Everyone's on edge, I think he's just..trying to get us ready" George mumbled. He didn't want to seem like he was defending the teacher that made Hermione looking so angry and confused but he felt like he knew why it was happening.

"Get us ready for what?" Granger said.

"The second war" George said seriously. Eyes meeting Hermione's watching as hers widened in shock.

"You don't think he's back do you?" Hermione whispered. Not wanting even the house elves to hear what they where discussing.

"I doubt it. I think we would have heard something. Harry's scar would have hurt or something. You said that happened in first year right?" Hermione suddenly got a nervous look on her face sending alarm bells straight to Georges mind "Harry's scar hasn't hurt right?" He mumbled.

"Just once or twice. He was having nightmares. He's talking to his godfather about it though." Hermione tried to reassure the Weasley.

"If he is.. back. Then surely he'd be weak right? To not have done anything yet. So we could probably beat him this time, without as much bad stuff happening."

"I hope so"

The next few minutes where spent in a tense silence, both of them sipping away at their drinks. George trying to convince himself that what they where talking about was ludicrous, Voldemort couldn't be back. No chance.

It was now the early hours of the morning. Some elves where switching out to sleep whilst others came in to start preparing breakfast.

"so don't tell Fred I bought you here yeah?" George said suddenly. "He'll get worried you'll start kidnapping house elves" George joked making Hermione roll her eyes. The two fell back into easy conversation after that but George's mind still lingered on the possibility of voldemort coming back. His mind was trying to tell him it was ridiculous but hadn't he almost returned in his 3rd and 4th year. He would have if Hermione and the other's hadn't stopped him. What if they didn't manage to stop one of his attempts. After that though went through his mind George could feel his palms start to sweat. _Don't think about it. What's the use in thinking about it. Just take your mind off it. Live in the moment even more so than before _George's mind told him. George taking a deep breath before listening to Hermione again. With each of her laughs he could feel his worries fluttering away. Falling into the furthest parts of his mind to be left untouched until needed. She was smiling, whipped cream was lining her upper lip as she spoke. George opened his mouth to tell her _**you could always just kiss it off **_George froze, a strangled sound escaping his throat. Hermione raising her eyebrow at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked nervously.

"nothing" George chocked, physically shaking his head to get the thought out _We have talked about this brain, Hermione is attractive like a sister. Or an Angelina. Not like a real girl __**Don't blame your brain for you wanting to make out with Granger **__I do not want to make out with Granger __**you sure about that?**__Of course!_ George moved his eyes away from the cream on her lip. Staring instead at the floor. Making a small grunt for Hermione to continue talking. His mind wandered again soon after, about the same time he noticed hows smooth Hermione's legs were. How soft they look, they where tanned as well compared to George's own pale skin. His eyes slowly travelled further, going from calves to thighs, to chest. The giant G on George's jumper was painted across her breasts. The only part the jumper was at all tight around. George moved his eyes up again, looking at her long smooth expanse of neck her elbow was on the table. Head tilted and resting on her hand. Georges sweater was lopsided on her. Falling slightly off one shoulder showing freckles dotted along her collar bone. George wanted to lean forwards and lick at them. Bite into the junction between collar bone and neck suck o- _you fucking pervert stop this now! _George felt his face flush red. As he dragged his gaze away eyes moving quickly to his hot chocolate. _You like her! Why do you like her __**Finally! You're admitting it**_The voice sung in his head, sounding a bit like Fred. _How can this be happening. She is your ickle Granger you should not be thinking about licking anything._

"George.. are you okay. You're looking a little flushed."Hermione worried.

"I'm fine" George mumbled. Keeping his eyes firmly away from her as his brain whizzed. _You decided you liked her like a sister, you cannot say you like someone as a sister and then think things like that! __**I was trying to tell you you didn't think of her like a sister **__oh well fuck you brain. _George took a deep breath, hands clasped tightly around the mug. _I like her? _George thought once again _I like her _He said the words in his head to try and get him use to the idea. Over and over again ignoring Hermione fussing next to him. _I'm in lo-like with Granger I like Granger Me and Granger Granger and I. Hermione Weasley _George took a sip of his hot chocolate spitting it back out at the last thought . _You did not just call her that. Take that thought back now please oh please can this be bad dream. _George slowly moved his eyes back to Granger Eyes roaming over her again. _Fuck. Fuck do I have butterflies?_It felt like a train had just smacked into him. 4 years of repressed feelings rushing to the surface and dancing around at the front of his mind.

At that moment Hermione moved forwards sticking a hand to George's head, checking his temperature. George knew he didn't like girls often. Sure he thought they where pretty or nice or whatever but usually it was a passing fancy, a boredom of not having a crush surfacing. This feeling however, he'd only had it twice before. In first year with Alicia Spinnet, and the beginning of Second year with Katie bell. the problem was. That when George did actually have a crush, a legitimate butterflies in stomach crush he tended to forget how to life. He usual suave, jokey attitude disintegrated and left him to either be an asshole or just act like a bloody moron. George found out when Hermione touched his forehead which would be the predominant reaction during this crush. His hands fumbling on his mug, spilling it across the table and Hermione's legs.

Hermione let out a yelp as the hot liquid gushed over her. George jumped back from the table.

"I'll get you a napkin!" George screamed. Literally screamed. Right in her face. Just bellowed it. George felt his cheeks redden as Hermione jumped at his yell before he spun to find bandages. Only to knock into a house elf. Sending a tray of food flying over himself and the house elf falling over.

"I'm sorry!" George cried. Hermione rushing and pushing George out of the way as she helped the elf up.

* * *

><p>When George was laying in bed an hour later, a bump slowly growing on his forehead from where he walked into the archway when trying to walk and talk to Hermione at the same time he let out a loud groan.<p>

"I'm so fucked" George whispered. Hands falling over his eyes. _It'll pass. If you know any girl for long enough eventually you're going to think she's hot at some point. It doesn't mean anything, you just like her now. Just give it a week and you'll be fine. _George comforted himself _give it a month. If your crush isn't gone by then then get a girlfriend and get your mind off it. _George snuggled further into his bed. Feeling a blush rising to his cheeks as he remembered his embarrassing antics._ But she looks so pretty when she's worried for my mental health _George sighed dreamily before turning his face into his pillow and letting out a small whimper at his patheticness _you sound like a fucking twelve year old girl._

He finally fell asleep 15 minutes later after a lot of back and forth in his head George had come to the 'fuck it' conclusion. There was nothing he could do about his strange feelings for his resident book worm right now so he might as well stop acting like a teenage girl and wiggling around on his bed like a drunk, happy slug, every time he thought about how he'd made her smile tonight and get some sleep. He came to another conclusion. And that was that under no circumstances what so ever could anyone. Even Fred, find out about this hopefully fleeting crush on Granger

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! x<strong>


	26. Dragons and Champions

**Hey guys! Here's the next Chapter. I just want you all to know. I accidentally sent the last one to my father. So yeah..that was a bit awkward. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The few days leading up to Friday and the arrival of beauxbatons and Durmstrang where long. George felt ridiculously on edge, he was doing his best to avoid Hermione without making it seem like he was avoiding her. Which was relatively easy considering that Fred was in a mood about bagman and so the two where constantly off scheming quietly to themselves. Not even Lee was in on these plans. When Fred was taking a break from being in a bad mood and annoying Angelina George would hide in his dorm room or the kitchen.<p>

Friday finally rolled around without George having to see Hermione, apart from once or twice when he was leaving the great hall and she was entering. Fred was bouncing on his toes as they made there way out to the courtyard.

"What are you so excited about?" George grumbled.

"Triwizard tournament mate. It's really happening!" Fred exclaimed clapping a hand on his twins back and pulling him along to walk fast.

"Mr Weasley! Where is your tie?" Mcgonagall yelped rushing over as they took their places in the rows of students. George was too busy resolutely staring at the cracks in the floor to notice that it was aimed at him.

"She means you" Lee said jabbing an elbow into him. George's head flew up looking at the pursed lipped professor.

"Uh.." His eyes travelled to his chest where his tie should be hanging. "dunno" He said awkwardly. Mcgonagall's eyes squinting at him.

"Miss Granger." Mcgonagall spat, Hermione turning round from where her harry and Ron where walking to take their places in the row. "Fine all three of you. Come here" _you evil bitch_ George thought glaring daggers at the side of the professors head only to quickly flick his eyes back to floor when she turned back to him. George could hear the golden trio shuffling through the crowd towards them.

"Miss Granger, you seem around the right height. Could you please stand in front of Mr Weasley" A glare was shot his way he could tell "and hide that this baboon couldn't remember a tie."

"Of course" The girl said happily before moving to stand in front of George. Harry and Ron flanked her, taking their places. As Mcgonagall ran off to fuss over some other inconsequential detail the girl turned round. George could feel his face heating as her eyes swept across him to look at Lee and Fred either side of him.

"Hey Fred, George, Lee"

"Hey Hermione" Lee and Fred sung.

"Yo" _fucking yo. Are you kidding me_ Hermione raised an eyebrow at him before she smiled.

"It's almost 6" Ron pointed out dragging Hermione's attention back to his brother, George let out a relieved sigh. Fred turning slowly to face him.

"Yo?" Fred asked, smirk forming on his face.

"Something funny?" George grumbled. Fred just shrugging and turning back to the front as a scream erupted from one of the students.

"ITS A DRAGON!" George's head flicked up, eyes scanning the sky. It wasn't a dragon, just a carriage and some flying horses. Beauxbatons head mistress emerged from the carriage once it had come to a stop.

"That's one big woman" Seamus said from a few heads away. The mischievous trio snorted when they heard madame maxime call Dumbledore dumbly-dort but then quickly lost interest in the school eyes roaming the skies waiting for the other school to arrive.

"the lake! Look at the lake!" Lee yelped from next to him hands flailing in the direction of the lake. George watched as a gigantic ship slowly rose from the depths. These students caused a lot more fuss than those of Beauxbatons. Solely because of one famous quidditch star. Ron seemed to be in heat as he fawned over the quidditch star asking anyone who would listen for a pen. George tried to hang back as they all walked towards the great hall for the feast. He could see that Fred and Lee seemed quite happy to sit with the trio.

"Come on George" Fred called, suddenly George was being pushed from behind he turned and saw Lee had somehow got behind him again without noticing now intent on forcing George inside.

* * *

><p>George was zoned out of most of the feast, eyes staying on his plate Ron's crying about Krum going in one ear and out the other.<p>

"Bagman" Fred growled. George finally looking up from his empty plate and eyes settling on his brother. Fred was staring ahead at the teachers table. George flicked his eyes over a smile forming on his face when he saw Ludo bagman joining the teachers. The last few minutes as Dumbledore talked about the tournament had George listening intently.

* * *

><p>"An age line! Well that should be fooled by an aging potion, shouldn't it? And once your names in that goblet you're laughing – It can't tell whether you're 17 or not!" Fred said, eyes glinting manically as he swung an arm around Lee and George's shoulders.<p>

"But I don't think anyone under 17 will stand a chance" George's footing fumbled when he heard her voice from beside him, barely avoiding face planting and that was only because Fred had a tight grip on him. "We haven't learned enough"

"Speak for yourself" George snapped, _ahh and here comes the side that's an asshole _George thought, not bothering to look to the girl and turning to Harry "You'll try and get in won't you harry?" He heard a small huff from beside him but still refused to look at her. The three of them stopped when Ron started talking about Krum again. George Fred and Lee continuing on to their common room.

"Let's go cook up that aging potion" George ordered. Not wanting to be in the common room when Hermione returned. Fred and Lee followed him up to their dorm. George was adding in the diced bat tongue, Fred and Lee whispering on the bed when Lee suddenly stood up

"I'm going to get some drinks and stuff from the kitchen?" Lee announced before strutting from the room. Two seconds later Fred was moving to sit on the opposite side of the cauldron.

"So what's up with you?" Fred asked bluntly. George's hand froze for half a second before he continued dropping the ingredient into the cauldron.

"What do you mean?" George replied innocently.

"You know what I mean. You've been acting weird for the past few days."

"Not a clue what you're talking about Freddie" George lied ask he carefully stirred.

"Come on. I'm your twin, you can tell me. I mean you even snapped at Granger earlier. You never snap at her" Fred said, George sighed stopping his stirring.

"She was saying we didn't know enough to compete. It was annoying" George mumbled.

"You know she's just worried" Fred pointed.

"She doesn't have to worry about us. She's not our mother."

"No but she is your best friend. After me of course."

"No Lee's my best friend after you." George said calmly.

"Just tell me what's wrong." Fred pleaded

"There's nothing wrong." George Lied.

"Did I do something?" Fred asked nervously, George looked up to his twin who was watching him with sad eyes.

"Course not. No one did anything wrong" George admitted. _I just realised I liked Granger_

"Then what's happening with you because I don't get it."

"It's nothing..I'm just...stressed about the bagman thing" George fibbed, if Fred knew it was a lie he didn't act like it instead looked to George with a small smile.

"It'll be alright, we'll figure out how to get my money." Fred assured his twin.

"Can I get back to making this now?" George asked.

"Yeah. Just...Don't take this out on Hermione okay?" Fred pleaded _why not it's that bitches fault _George thought bitterly but instead just gave a short nod.

* * *

><p>The next morning Fred and George rushed into the great hall. People where stalking around the goblet of fire cheering as Cedric walked out of the age line and out of the hall. The two held up their aging potion's Cheering as the did so.<p>

"We did it!" The room started cheering

"Cooked it up just this morning!" George finished, which was somewhat a lie, most of the cooking had been done last night but this morning they had to stir it and put it into the vials. All eyes on the hall where on them. As they got closer to the age line a voice sung from the benches.

"It's not going to woooork"

"Oh yeah?" Fred cooed, giving george the 'it's time to mock someone' look.

"And why's that Granger?" George asked as the two swooped in on her. She looked to him, a half amused smirk on her face before she turned to the age line.

"You see this? This is an age line, Dumbledore drew it himself!" The girl said.

"So?" Fred asked, unimpressed. Hermione huffed, turning back from Fred to look at George before closing her book and slapping it gently against her legs. _you're so pretty when mad._

"So" The girl repeated "A genius like Dumbledore couldn't be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dim witted as an aging potion." She ranted looking to George with a eyebrow raise. George looked to her for a second before his eyes flew to Fred who started talking.

"ah but that's why it's so brilliant" Fred sighed

"Because it's so pathetically dim witted!" George finished the twins laughing and standing up, hooking their arms around each others and raising the vials close to their mouths.

"Ready Fred"

"Ready George"

"Bottoms up!" They said at the same time before downing the small amount of liquid and jumping into the circle. The hall started to cheer once again, The twins walking round the circle highfiving people.

George couldn't help but notice they way the girls eyes followed them around the circle. After a lap George stilled next to Fred the two looking to each other before throwing their names in. After a second of hesitation the twins cheered happily _it actually worked! _George thought dealing a high five to his twin.

Suddenly fire starts flying from the goblet circling like a snake before throwing them 10 feet through the hall. George lands with a painful thump. Sitting up and looking around, Everyone's eyes are still on them Including Granger _oh god she saw that. Why did she have to see that. _A loud pop and beards sprout, their hair turning silver grey. Lee shouts with laughter Fred and George running their hands through the beards before laughing themselves.

The hall is suddenly quiet. A line of Durmstrang student's walking in. The twins pulling themselves up and going to stand by Lee as one by one they drop their names into the goblet of fire. Last of all is Krum. George can Ron shaking with excitement. Krum walks slowly and purposefully to dropping his name into It before his eyes fall on Hermione who had since returned to reading. The girl looks up at the eyes on her and in a second Krum is walking away. George watched as a small smile fell on the girls face before she turned back to her book.

"Lets go" George growls storming from the hall. Fred and Lee rushing after him.

"George!" the two call as George is storming across the lawns towards the black lake. _Stupid ship is in the way _George thought grumpily as he saw the ship was docked near the regular willow tree that hung over the lake.

"OI! What the hell is up with you?" Fred snapped grabbing onto George's shoulder and spinning him around.

"Nothings up with me!" George says, false calmly back shooting a painfully fake smile.

"Really? Because you look like an old man throwing a tantrum" Lee joked, popping up behind Fred. George just snarled at him.

"Take Fred to the hospital wing and get him de-aged I'll be there later"

"No you will not. You're coming with us now or we're going with you"

"I want some alone time Fred."

"Not until you tell me why you're being such an angsty little bitch"

"Maybe I like being an angsty little bitch!" George shouted, calling the attention of some of the Durmstrang students sitting around the hull of the boat. George turned back on his heel and started walking further away from the school.

"Where the hell are you going?!"

"To see hagrid!"

"what? Why?"

"Because his blast ended screwts are more interesting than you two."

"And their apparently friendlier than you at the moment." Fred spat sarcastically, stomping after his twin. George had taken a very long route to Hagrids. Dodging into the forbidden forest at one point to try and convince Fred and Lee to go back. The two had stopped talking to him, instead maintaining a 5 foot distances and talking amongst themselves. George knocked loudly on the front door of Hagrids hut. It pulling open a few seconds later.

"What ye doing here?" Hagrid asked suspiciously.

"I feel like we've bonded over all those times you've chased me out of the forest so can I come in?" George said still fuming _you're seriously getting this pissed off because she smiled at another guy?...you're pathetic __**shut up this is still new to me **_George shook his head trying to get thoughts of Granger out.

"O'course. Only have room for one at the moment though. That alright?"

"They can go back and de age Fred" George said calmly before stepping into the hut. Hagrid closed the door on his twin and friend's face's. George stood next to it as Hagrid moved around the cabin. One ear pressed to the door listening as the two stood silently for a few seconds before Fred mumbled a 'cmon' and they two left.

"Cuppa tea?" Hagrid asked suddenly causing George to jump.

"uh yeah? That would be great thanks." The next few minutes waiting for the water to boil where spent in silence, George quietly looking around the cabin, unicorn hairs hung from the celling, Fang seemed to have taken a liking to him and was now dribbling all over George's trousers. Hagrid passed George his cup of tea, George taking it in one hand whilst the other scratched behind fangs ears.

"Whats with the beard" Hagrid asked finally. George's hand came to the bushy white beard.

"Plan gone wrong" George grumbled awkwardly, hagrids eyes crinkling "what's up with you saying there's only room for one?"

"Looked like yeh could use a break." Hagrid said easily. "Hermione's told me 'nough bout' yeh to hope yeh won't break the hut during one cuppa" George's eyes widened at the mention of Hermione's name. His petting of Fang stopping leaning forwards.

"Granger's told you about me?" George asked trying for nonchalant but failing.

"Course, yeh one o' her best friends ain't yeh" Hagrid said happily George sinking at the word friend. _No no no. you should be happy for friends. Just because you like Granger does not mean you want to be with Granger _

"So..uh..just wondering, what's she said?" George mumbled, leaning further forwards.

"Well she said yeh a trouble maker o'course" Hagrid said happily. "Also said ye-"

"OW MERLIN!" George yelped jumping up from his seat. His trousers now wet from dog dribble and scalding tea. After a minute of jumping around waving at his leg George pressed his fingers against his thigh gently, it stung but didn't feel too bad considering.

"Since ya wasted yer tea you can head off" Hagrid dismissed him causing George to look up to him with wide eyes. "I gotta get ready, 'sides you outta get rid of this here beard before the champions are chosen" Hagrid ordered whilst giving a light tug on George's bushy white beard. With a sigh George complied, slowly shuffling his way from the hut. Only on his way back to the castle did he wander what 'getting ready meant' Hagrid always looked the same. George didn't think he ever bothered to 'get ready'.

* * *

><p>George was just making his way through the courtyard when he spotted three heads on the other side. One bushy brown, another messy black and finally a bright orange. George looked to over. Watching as Hermione walked on the end of Harry and Ron, the three talking as they went. <em>Look at her with that adorable buck teeth smile <em>George thought angrily, scowling at the side of the girls head. Then she was looking over, her smile going from normal to giant.

"George!" She called, breaking away from Harry and Ron who begun to slowly follow in her footsteps. The ginger in question felt like a deer caught in headlights. Watching as Hermione jogged over. _What do I do __**act cool **__what and say yo again __**she looks so nice in her uniform **__bet she'd look better out of it._

"George wait up!" Hermione yelled as George had yet to stop walking.

"Uh I would but I'm kinda.. busy you know old and so I'm going to OOF!" George's head and body collided with one of the stone archway's body flopping back down to the floor. His head gave a painful thump, teeth biting through his bottom lip. Blood staining his white beard. George closed his eyes as he heard the footsteps getting closer. Opening them hesitantly when they'd stopped.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked nervously, crouching down next to him "You really should be more careful" The girl said with yet another cute smile making George hate himself.

"George" Ron's voice called out a head floating at the corner of George's vision. "Did you wet yourself?" George watched horrified as Hermione eyes travelled down to his legs before a blush hit her face and she was trying to look anywhere but the large wet patch in his trousers.

"What? No! NO!" George yelped, finally scrambling up trying to wipe the blood from his mouth and beard "This is just dribble" George replied before he started waving his hands "that sounds weird I mean this is thanks to fang and a cup of tea."

"Fang?" Harry asked curiously "Why where you with fang"

"I had a cup of tea with Hagrid. Well I went to have a cup of tea but then the tea spilt and yeah" George replied face and ears burning red.

"Are you sure you didn't piss yourself?" Ron asked cheekily.

"You wanna sniff and check" George bit back.

"You should go get rid of the beard" Hermione pipped up cheeks considerably less coloured now she knew the 16 year old Weasley hadn't wet himself

"I'm nowing that do" George said watching as hermiones brow furrowed in confusion "I mean I'm removing the hospital. I mean I'm going now to de age my wing. I..uh."

"You must have hit your head harder than I thought" Hermione said nervously, before grabbing George's chin and dragging it down so his face was her level before staring into his eyes. "I think your pupils are meant to be a bit odd if you have a concussion."

"HOSPITAL WING ME NOW!" George screamed in her face causing them both to jump. Her jumping caused her hand to be removed from his chin, taking the chance to get away George sprinted off.

"He's bloody lost it" He heard Ron comment.

"come on. Lets get to Hagrid." Harry urged, that was the last that George could hear.

* * *

><p>Fred and Lee where still in the hospital wing when George finally arrived. Fred sitting on the bed no beard and hair bright orange as usual.<p>

"Bloody hell mate, what happened to you?" Lee asked when George entered. Blood was staining his white beard, a bump was forming on his forehead and he was panting heavily having run from Hermione Madam Pomfrey exited her little room took one look at him and sighed.

"Chose a bed" George fell onto the bed next to Fred's resolutely not looking at his twin and friend.

"You Weasley's need to stop ending up in here" The woman said in a exasperated tone.

"You know you love seeing us poppy" Fred cooed throwing an arm around the woman. She quickly slapped away his arm.

"It's madam pomfrey to you. You're fine now you can leave" She snapped at Fred whilst hanging George a potion. "drink" George lifted it to his lips quickly.

"Don't be like that poppy!" Fred cried madam pomfrey just rolling her eyes and continuing to work on George.

"How did this happen" She inquired whilst gently poking at the lump.

"I uh..walked into a wall" George mumbled, Fred and Lee howling with laughter.

"Be quiet or leave my hospital wing" Madam pomfrey snapped at the two watching.

* * *

><p>"So are you going to apologise for ditching us?" Fred asked as the three walked towards the great hall for the unveiling of the champions.<p>

"I didn't ditch"

"You totally ditched us" Lee said calmly. "you can tell us whatever it is that's bothering you you know?" Lee finished Fred doing a sharp nod at the boys words. George looked to his twin and Lee. Both were examining him as if trying to figure out the problem just by looking at them"

"It's nothing"

"George" Fred whined.

"Okay it's kind of something but I'm still figuring it out"

"Are you gay?" Lee asked suddenly freezing, Fred froze to both staring at George in shock.

"It all makes sense now" Fred whispered

"What? No. I'm not gay!" George said with a laugh.

"Are you sure?" Fred asked.

"Yes I'm sure!"

"You know we don't care about that right? It won't make us think any differently of you"

"Totally! You shouldn't be scared to come out to us. We wouldn't tell anyone else until your ready, not even Angelina!"

"Thank you but I'm not gay"

"Oh then what is it?"

"I'll tell you when I actually know what's going on okay, I'm still a bit confused at the moment" George said honestly "Now can we please go see if Angelina is going to be facing life or death situations!" The two nodded and started up walking again, George falling into step beside them.

"5 Galleons says he's gay" Lee whispers causing Fred to laugh and George to just roll his eyes and let out a small huff of air.

* * *

><p>George wasn't actually all too interested in who the first two champions would be. He just wanted to know who would be representing Hogwarts and what the first task would entail.<p>

"Cedric diggory" Dumbledore annoyed. The hufflepuff table erupted in cheers. Some of the gryffindors and Ravenclaws joining in.

"Wish it where you Angelina" George heard Fred mumble.

"Me too, but I'm sure diggory will do alright"

"you could've done better" Fred counters.

"tell me about it" The woman says with a wink. Cedric walks out of the hall into the trophy room off of the great hall to join the other champions. George sighs as Dumbledore begins yet another speech of the school year when suddenly the blue fire burns red again, crackling loudly as sparks fly off. Dumbledore walks forward slowly. Some people, Fred, George, Ron and Harry included stand up to get a better look at what's happening. A loud ember cracks, a piece of parchment flying out of the fire, the old wizard catches it easily. Looking down from the paper

"Harry Potter" He speaks clearly. All eyes turning to the lightning scared boy. George watches as Harry's eyes widen mouth falling open in shock. The hall is deathly silent. Everyone trying to get a better look at Harry.

"Harry, would you come up here please?" Dumbledore asks but harry stays in place. That is until Hermione stands up wrapping her fingers round Harry's arms and pushing him forward.

"Go on Harry" she whispers, the boy slowly makes his way to the front, as he walks whispers break out and George can't help but notice the look of resentment on his little brothers face and the one of worry on his little bookworms.

Harry slowly walks into the trophy room Dumbledore standing quietly for a second before raising his hands to call silence.

"Now if everyone is thoroughly fed and entertain you should make your way back to the dormitories." People filter out slowly. Hermione and Ron joining Fred, Lee, Angelina and George on their way back to the common room.

"How'd he do it?" He heard Lee saying to Fred and Angelina. Ron was storming on ahead. Hermione lagging in between him and George as if not sure which to go to.

"Oi Freddie, Lee. Lets head down to the kitchens I think a party is in order" George orders, before quickly turning tail and leaving Hermione and Ron.

* * *

><p>When they get back and start setting up more people had joined the common room. Gryffindors lounging around awaiting the party. Ron and Hermione where tucked away in the corner talking to each other. Placing the food and drinks down Fred grabs George by the scruff of his shirt and drags him over to them.<p>

"Hey there little love birds. You ready to welcome the gryffindor hero?" Fred cheers. Ron, Hermione and George all turning to glare at him for different reasons. Ron's because he was envious of harry, Hermione because she didn't like the insinuation that she and Ron where 'love birds' and because she didn't think they should be throwing a party. Finally George was silently hating both brothers equally. Fred joking there was something between Ron and Hermione felt like a betrayal, so what if he didn't know about George's crush, he should just know somehow. And Ron for being with Hermione.

"I'm going to bed" Ron snapped, shoving past the twins to get and storming up the steps to the boys dormitory. Hermione sighed crossing her arms and looking at the twins

"He's being ridiculous! He actually thinks Harry put his name in the Goblet."

"How else would it have gotten in there?" Fred asked with a smirk.

"I don't know. But I'll figure it out. I'm going to bed."

"Aww come on Hermione stay for the party."

"I don't feel like it"

"Please. Come on back me up George" George had been doing very good at pretending to be a part of the furniture until this point. Slowly turning his head to look between the two of them he gave an awkward smile.

"uh...Night?" George said nervously licking his lips. Fred groaned slapping a hand across the back of Georges head as Hermione slipped through them.

"Good night boys. Try not to be so loud Mcgonagall has to come in again" She tells them with a smile. Fred reciprocates it easily, George tries but when her eyes fall on him he is suddenly extremely aware of the muscles in his face and his smile and it ends up in a strange grimace. The twins watch as she walks off.

"Stop doing that face you look like you shat yourself" Fred mumbled still smiling at Hermione's back. The smile attempt quickly falls off of his face. That night has no more incidents. Harry refuses to admit that he put his name in the Goblet before eventually getting fed up and storming off to bed. Fred and George keep the partying going for another few hours before the house members slowly filter off to bed.

* * *

><p>George never thought he would be so happy that his little brother lost his best friend. With the two fighting Ron would come hang out with Fred, George and Lee whilst Hermione was mainly with Harry. George was also incredibly thankful Harry's life was on the line because it was keeping Hermione distracted and she'd barely tried to talk to him in the lead up to the first task. Still no one knew what it was.<p>

Ron's constant bitching about Harry was a lot less fun than the avoiding of his problems. Half the time it seemed like Ron was trying to convince himself to hate Harry, that was until Rita Skeeters article which was pretty much just a story of Harry's life came out, then the boy was just livid. George found himself really beginning to wonder if Harry had in fact not been the one to enter his name. Whenever George caught sight of him he looked frazzled, more so than usual and anxious.

On the recent hogsmeade trip Fred and George had tired to talk to Ludo Bagman again but the man was still avoiding them. The first task was fast approaching and Fred and George needed some money, they needed to be making money this year if they wanted any chance of opening a Joke shop after they left school. Hermione broke into twins dorm once again pulling Fred and George out of bed and dragging them down to the common room where they sat in a corner.

"It's Dragons" She whispered.

"What?" Fred asked confused, still rubbing sleep from his eyes. George was just sitting quietly, knee's pulled up to his chest hiding most of his face behind his knee's. He felt if he was constricted he wouldn't be able to do anything else embarrassing in front of Hermione.

"the first task. It has something to do with Dragons" Her eyes where wide and terrified. "I've looked so many books but I can't find any spells to take down a dragon that I could teach harry in time.

"Wait. Are you serious Dragons. Real life dragons here?"

"Yes! They're hidden in the forbidden forest, Charlies here an-"

"I say we go pay our brother a visit George"

"sounds like an excellent idea."

"No! You will not be doing that you're going to sit here and tell me everything you know about dragons."

"In the morning, I'm knackered." Fred said with a yawn before making his way back over to the staircase. "Bloody dragons, that's wicked" He giggled to himself.

"Fred!" Hermione whisper yelled after him sighing when he left. George stood up, ready to make his exit as well. "George! Please can you help me, the task is on Tuesday I need to think of something to help him!" The girl begged grabbing onto Georges wrist to stop him from leaving.

"Granger" George started only to be interrupted by the pleading girl.

"I swear I will never ask you to join S.P.E.W again if you help me now"

"But you love S.P.E.W" George murmured in awe of her conviction.

"I love harry more" _motherfucking little scarheaded shit. I hope he gets eaten by the dragon _"He's one of my best friends. Please." _stupid bloody pretty doe eyes, stupid bloody Granger, stupid bloody feelings. _George sank back down so he was sitting opposite her, sliding himself up against the wall trying to put as much distance as possible between the two.

"I don't know that much about Dragons but I'll tell you what I do know" Hermione gave George her full attention as he told her the few things he did know about Dragons.

"There eyes are vulnerable but it'd be hard to get a good hit on it, even if you do your just going to piss it off more. Uhh they're very protective of their young. Umm You wanna keep away from the fire, and the jaws, and the claws, and generally just stay away from the dragon." George finished. Hermione looking 2% amused 98% worried.

"Thank you. I'll see if I can figure anything out."

"Mind if I go to bed now?" George asked the girl nodded waving him away with a small 'goodnight'. "you should get some sleep" He told her, hovering near the stairs. She turned to face him giving a tired smile.

"I will soon, I want to try and come up with a few idea's first."

"alright, don't be up too long" George turned, feeling her eyes still on took one step up the stairs and then kicked the second step and went tumbling face first into the stairs. He heard Hermione laughing behind him, face flushing he quickly pulled himself up and ran up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Fred and George finally figured out a new way to make money. Tuesday rolled on by and walked to the arena. No one else knew what was awaiting them, they hadn't even told Lee, who was getting very agitated with the fact they obviously knew something he didn't. When they got into the stand they walked around shouting for people to place bets on who they thought would win. Collecting quite a few before Fred dragged them over to Ron standing with him, Hermione turning up a minute or so later. A dragon taken into the centre of the ring, chained down to the floor.<p>

"Swedish short-snout" Ron told Hermione. Everyone else was gasping and cheering excitedly, a buzz filling the stadium as they all watched the beast in the centre. Then a canon went and slowly Cedric walked out.

"10 galleons on the dragons" Seamus said holding out the money to the twins.

"You're on" They said taking the money with a smirk.

Cedric's battle with the dragon was interesting, he used a nice little bit of transfiguration to turn a rock into a dog and distract the beast. The crowd was silent as he crept up to the egg, suddenly the dragon noticed him spinning and roaring out a great fire. Cedric got the egg at the cost of some nasty burns of his face.

Next up was Fleur, Fleur charmed the Dragon to sleep which everyone was particularly impressed with, casting a sleeping charm on an animal so big would take a lot of skill. However as she was getting the egg the dragon snored breathing out a jet of fire and setting her skirt alight. The stadium howled with laughter from the Hogwarts students as she ran around putting it out.

Then there was Krum, Krum obviously knew about a dragons eyes and so cast a curse to blind the dragon whilst he retrieved the egg. The dragon had other plans rushing around the arena crushing some of the other egg's and a almost Krum before he retrieved his golden egg.

"told you it would piss them off" George mumbled to Hermione who had been gasping accordingly during each champion's match. A final canon sounded. Hermione perking up as harry slowly walked into the Arena. Hungarian horntails where nasty piece of work dragons. Very temperamental.

Everyone watched with baited breath as harry ducked and dived and dodged around the arena to escape the fierce attacks.

"Your wand Harry!" Hermione shrieked after Harry was almost crushed under the spiny tail. Harry whipped his wand out shouting something George couldn't hear.

"what'd he do?" George asked Fred who just shrugged back

"wait" Hermione said proudly. Soon after Harry's fire bolt was soaring into the arena. The crowd roaring as he jumped onto it mid air and zoomed off. A quick swing round later and Harry almost got the egg, but was even closer to being incinerated. Harry flew up again and this time the dragon followed. Chain snapping and screams erupting from the onlookers. Harry flew off towards Hogwarts the horntail hot on his trail. Spine tail breaking the stand the teachers sat in. A total silence covered the Arena.

"YES! WELL DONE DRAGON" Fred and George screamed and soon everyone was cheering again. It feel quite soon after, people listening for sounds of the struggle. A roar echoed through the grounds Hermione clutched onto George's arm. His face panting red as he looked away from her. Fred looked to him with a raised eyebrow before a sudden look of understanding passed his face and a shit eating grin broke out. The tension was thick as they heard a scream for harry, a roar and then dead silence. Everyone was peering around, looking for a sign of life. Then the sound of a broom sweeping towards them. Harry appearing, bloody and dirty, broom smoking but a smile on his face none the less. Hermione let go of his arm and was the first one to scream. Hands clapping together loudly as Harry swooped down and grabbed his golden egg.

The dragon turned up a minute later. Charlie and the other's running out the quickly stun it and get it put away safely. Hermione and Ron ran off when harry disappeared into the tents, Fred and George starting walking round handing out the winners to those who won and smiling happily at the pile of sickles and galleons they had left.

"Party in the gryffindor common room!" Fred bellowed, the fellow gryffindor's around cheering .

"I think this one'll take a quick trip to hogsmeade" George whispered to his twin. 10 minutes later and Fred, George and Lee where rushing down the passageway and before long the party was in full swing. butter beers where flowing generously everyone wanted to talk to Harry, He and Ron seemed to be friends again. Even Hermione seemed to be having a good time, cheering along with the others. Fred and George swooped up to Harry grabbing a leg each and hoisting him onto their shoulders as they raised him up in the crowd.

"Knew you wouldn't die harry!"Fred cheer

"Lose a leg" George continued

"Or an arm"

"Pack it in all together" Sung George

"Never!" The two shouted together, erupting another wave of cheers.

"Go on harry, open it!" Seamus pleads as he hands harry the golden egg. Harry smiles holding the egg showing it off to everybody.

"who wants me to open it" Harry asks a chorus of agreements shout through the common room. "you want me to open it!" the same reaction. Harry carefully slips the lock, the egg flicking open. Suddenly a ear splitting shriek comes from the egg. Everyone throwing their hands up over the ears. George watches the egg drop past him before he drops harry to cover his own ears. Finally Harry closes the egg. Everyone sighing in release. It was Mcgonagall who eventually broke up the party. Muttering a small "Well done Potter" To harry as she did so.

Once most of the gryffindors had went to bed Angelina announced that she was uncomfortable, choosing to make her way up to the dormitories and playing exploding snap with Alicia. However before either could make there way up the stairs Fred had decided he was joining them. Which lead to 20 minutes of those who remained awake watching Fred continuously try to run up the stairs to the girl's dormitories only to slide back down. Finally Angelina walked over, placing a hand on his back.

"Fred. Give it up, I'm tired anyway, I think I'm just going to go to sleep" Fred opened his mouth to retort, try to ask for one more try when Angelina leaned forwards pressing a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight Fred" She purred with a wink. Fred's face blushing a bright red, smile on his face as he swaggered to the boys staircase. Lee turned to George.

"Reckon we should just sleep out here tonight so we don't have to listen to him gush about that?" Lee asks.

"We'd just have to hear about it in the morning. Might as well sleep on our beds." George replied before jumping up "Lets get this over with" He joked, lee following his lead as they walked into the dormitory.

"Did you see?!" Fred all but screamed as they entered.

"Yes we saw"

"she kissed me!" This time he did scream.

"On the cheek" Lee pointed out Fred not seeming to notice as he floated around the room restlessly.

"Well done mate" George said happily. "Maybe another 6 years and she'll actually say yes to you asking her out." The twin mocked making Fred glare.

"She's just playing hard to get"

"Very hard"

"Shut up!" Fred growled. "One day she'll go out with me!"

"I'm sure she will!" Lee cooed sarcastically making George laugh before he looked to Fred who looked to be questioning his very meaning off life.

"She likes you. It's obvious. If you ever asked her out seriously she wouldn't reject you" George reassured his twin.

"But I have asked her out seriously." Fred said sadly.

"To hogsmeade doesn't count, horny 3rd years date there" Said Lee

"Well that's the only place we can go!" Fred groaned.

"Ask her out over summer. Take her to one of the many hidden places we've found. Hell steal food from the kitchen and have a picnic with her. Do something original

"something Fred!" Lee cut in

"Something she'll remember, not something you've done for every girl you've dated." George finished. Fred sighing and sitting on the bed, running a hand through his long ginger hair.

"I guess I could try it" Fred mumbled. "I can't believe she kissed me"

"Oh do shut up you Pollock!" Lee groused. "Maybe I want to talk about my blossoming relationship."

"You have no blossoming relationship. George however..."Fred says wickedly, smirk appearing on his face as the pair of them turn slowly towards George.

"I however what?"

"You however have a thing for Granger" Fred says happily bouncing on his bed. George's hands clench into fists, mouth bobbing like a fish. The good thing about having not liked (realised he liked) Granger for years was that he had lots of practise at denying that fact. Although it took him a few seconds longer than usual.

"No I don't. And what the bloody hell gave you that idea?"

"the fact you where blushing like a prepubescent girl when she held your arm today."

"I was not blushing" George lied, already feeling his ears beginning to heat up "It was just hot. I was flushed"

"Lies!" Fred cries, Lee nodding along encouragingly. "You looove her. Just admit it. Shout it to the heavens. Pee it in the snow. sh-"

"I don't love her" George snapped, voice louder than he had expected _I just want her to stay with me forever _George's eyes went to the beds that they didn't occupy checking if there dorm mates where asleep only to see the beds empty. "Hey.. I've never actually seen out dorm mates. Do we even have any"

"Don't you change the subject! We-wait...your right, I don't remember ever seeing them" Lee whispered, staring in awe at the beds. The two slowly turned to Fred who seemed to be thinking.

"I honestly have no idea. I mean I know there are other gryffindors in our year but...I feel like we wouldn't have gotten away with half of the stuff we do if we have a dorm mates." The three stare at the empty beds for a little while before letting out a collective 'hu' Then they turn back to each other.

"So. You should admit you like her" Fred started.

"I don't like her. Besides I thought you two thought I was gay"

"Is this you coming out?" Lee asked excitedly.

"No this is not me coming out." George said with a groan

"but you like Granger?" Fred hinted.

"No" George spat.

"So you're gay"

"No"

"So you do like Granger?"

"No"

"So you might be gay?"

"No!"

"So you don't like Granger"

"No" George said instantly freezing a second later and running the sentence over in his head "I mean yes!" George corrected but the damage was done. Lee was howling with laughter

"AHA!" Fred yelped.

"Are you kidding me" George snapped. At Fred cheering happily. "you confused me"

"About your sexuality?" Lee mumbled curiously making George bury his head into his pillow.

"I hate you both. I'm not gay and I don't like Granger."

"fine. Fine" They both said apologetically. 10 minutes later they where all changed for bed. Lights off and George was slowly drifting off warm and toastie in his bed.

"Georgie?"

"Yeah Fred"

"...Out of Me and Lee. You're gay for me right?" The twin whispered followed shortly by a thump "OW!"

"You're disgusting, go the fuck to sleep"

* * *

><p><strong>Yule ball next chapter! Please review x<strong>


	27. Giants and Dancing

**Hey guys, Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it :) **

* * *

><p>Fred and George where leaning against the window frame of a large class room.<p>

"what do you reckons happening?" Lee asked. Fred and George shrugging as they looked to Mcgonagall standing in the middle of the room. Filch off to the side with a record player.

"Reckon they're announcing the engagement?" George joked causing those around him to laugh. Mcgonagall eyed the boys side, lips pursed in a thin line before huffing and turning away.

George looked up and down the side of the classroom. All boys from 4th year and up where sitting or standing bored in the room. The same was said for the girls who where on the other side. George's eyes slowly flickered to the other side of the room, scanning the girls before he found the 4th year he didn't know he was looking for. She wasn't looking at him, whispering quietly to Lavender brown. Who George knew she wasn't all too fond of. Her eyes left lavender and found him, a smile breaking onto her face causing George to smile back.

"Now then" Mcgonagall spoke clearly. Walking further away from filch fiddling with the record player. "The Yule ball, has been a tradition of the triwizard tournament since it's inception. On Christmas eve night, we and our guest's gather in the great hall for a night of well mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school I expect everyone of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally because the Yule ball. Is first and foremost, a dance." The girls break out into excited whispers where as a loud moan seeps from the boys side. George once again watches Hermione. _Didn't take her for one to be excited over a ball_ George thought

"I guess this is why we needed dress robes" Fred whispered to him. George giving a short nod. Mcgonagall called for silence before beginning a speech about house pride and what not.

"Try saying that 5 times fast" Fred whispered George finally turning to his twin from his spot staring creepily at Hermione

"babbling bumbling band of baboons" George breathed quickly

"babbling bumbling band of baboons" The two continued stopping in time to watch Ron get called up. The hall was in complete silence until Mcgonagall asked Ron to put his right hand on her waist at which point George let out a loud wolf whistle. Mcgonagall ignoring it to continue with her dance lesson. As the music started the twin's stared rocking and humming to the music.

"Oi!" Harry whispers leaning over in his chair. The two leaning over to him. "you're never going to let him forget this are you?" Harry asked, smiling.

"Never" The twins said smirking.

"Everybody come together!" Mcgonagall ordered. The girls standing instantly "Boys on your feet!" Mcgonagall called out. Slowly, Neville stood up walking awkwardly towards the line of girls, from there he seemed unsure of what to do.

"Come on. Before he embarrasses himself" George whispers to Fred and Lee the two quickly following him out after Neville.

"Me lady" George mumbles bowing down in front of Hermione ears ringing happily as she laughed. Looking back up George moved to hold her waist before remembering the wall incident, it was too late. She'd already reached out taking his half outstretched hand. _Get rid of her before you step on her! _George looked around worried as she stepped closer, no girl had moved towards Neville yet, lifting his hand up George spun Hermione once before pulling her closer.

"Go dance with Neville" He whispered into her peach smelling hair before moving away and grabbing Neville, shoving there hands together.

"Have fun kids" George sung before walking off. More of the guys where getting up now. Seamus was about to reach out for Alicia Spinnet when George placed a hand on the small of her back.

"Sorry mate" George said throwing a smile his way before dragging Alicia away. Alicia shot Hermione and Neville a confused glance before she placed her hands in the right places. It was awkward at first, their movements obviously off but the two soon just started laughing ignoring Mcgonagall telling them off the two danced a very exaggerated waltz across the entire room.

At the end of the dancing session George felt he actually knew less about how to dance than he had known before the lesson. Fred, Lee and George where making their way out of the room when Neville came up to him.

"Thank you." The boy sniffled.

"Uh.. For what?" George asked confused.

"Getting Hermione to dance with me" Fred head turned to his twin so fast George was worried he might snap it.

"No problem mate. Next time ask someone though. Girls love a man with confidence."

"but I don't have any" Neville said nervously.

"Then pretend you do." George said with a shrug. "the worse that'll happen is you get rejected. Who are you thinking of asking to the Yule ball? Maybe we can help you with asking them" George offered. Fred and Lee gave short nods to show they where on board.

"I haven't actually thought about it yet" He mumbled.

"Well I'm asking Angelina, Lee's probably gunna ask Katie"

"Yep" Lee admitted.

"And George is asking-" George could already tell where this was going.

"I haven't figured out who I'm asking yet. So apart from those two everyone is fair game" George encouraged, throwing an arm around the younger boys shoulders. "So any particular witch that catches your eye?"

"n..no"

* * *

><p>A week later and date's where slowly getting together. Fred, George and Lee where still to ask someone and judging by the fear on their little brother and Harry's faces neither of them had found one yet either. George had taken to angrily glaring at Hermione whenever he knew no one would notice. <em>Just ask her <em>_**but what if she says no **__but what if she says yes __**oh god what if she says yes and you make a prat of yourself **__Ask her or someone else will! _Some already had in fact, Something George was trying very hard not to brew over. He had sent the occasional glare at Neville as well. Poor sob had no idea what he was getting evils for.

It was a day later when Neville nervously stood in front of him, face red breathing laboured. Eyes looking manic and seriffed.

"I'm sorry!" He screamed George flinching slightly. His first thought was 'how does he know I'm pissed he asked Granger'. "I should have asked your permission first. Or Fred's. Or Ron's" _now that's going a bit far. Why did those two have anything to do with Hermione's dating life _"I just didn't think. I was scared and it just kind off came out. I promise I won't try anything!" _well of course you won't she said no _George thought confused. "Ginny's just really nice so I thought she might say yes and she did!"

"Wait what?! You're taking gin?!" George asked shocked, The boy in front of him gave a small nod. "Oh...Well.. Have fun then! Careful of hurting her, she deals a mean bat bogey curse" George said patting him on the back before walking off.

* * *

><p>George tapped his quill against the table whilst chewing on one of the sugar quills he had liberated from Fred. The castle was getting chillier as the winter holidays approached, a light layer of snow coating the grounds. Everyone walking around in there Hogwarts sweaters, cloaks pulled tightly around them, scarves blowing behind them. George looked up to the chalk board, seeing more had been written slowly picked up his bed and begun to copy it down. Professor Binns was droning on about the giant wars. It was more a touch up lesson that anything. Reminding them of what they had learnt in their 4th and 5th years as the lesson's always consisted of when it was nearing the holidays.<p>

There current topic was actually ancient Magic and the first magicians, which george was more than happy to stop learning about for a day. Binn's talking monotonously at them for two hours about Heka, learning of how the would put spells they had written into water and drinking the water once the words had seeped out. The potions they made seemed a lot cooler.

"Wrnach and Nagat, two brother's and some of the most famous giant's from the war. Wrnach was only a half giant where as Nagat was a large giant" George groaned to himself clunking his head on the desk.

"How do a human and a giant have sex?" Someone close to him whispered causing George to chuckle. He turned to Fred, ready to see how long they could go in playing a game of exploding snap before getting sent out only to see his twin was fast asleep, lying across the table drool coming from his mouth as Angelina scratched her quill across his arm, drawing what looked to be a giant.

"Wrnach was decidedly smarter than most giants. It is said his IQ was at least 80, most giants have an IQ of 50-60. Wrnach, although smaller in stature lived a good life for a giant, for the most part that is. Wrnach and his Brother both wanted to be free of the Giant wars and so, with Wrnach's brain and Nagat's large build the two got what they wanted." With nothing better to do, George begun listen to Professor binn's drawl. Somehow, listening to how Wrnach coached his brother through killing their entire group was a very uplifting story. If Wrnach could kill his entire tribe and live happily with his brother then George could grow some balls and ask Hermione to the damn ball. He wasn't entirely sure how he was relating to the story but here he was. Deciding life choices because of a murderous half giant.

"Wrnach and Nagat's reign on Ben Nevis mountain was ended when gifford Ollerton slayed them. This battle came when...yes?" Alicia had put her hand up, Mr Binns blinked at the interruption.

"Class has ended now" She said bluntly. Mr binns looking around before floating over to look at her watch.

"alright. Time does fly doesn't it? More about Gifford Ollerton next time" George left Angelina to wake up the sleeping Fred as he went to search for Hermione.

* * *

><p>George found himself hiding behind a corner when he saw Hermione passing. <em>Ask her now! No one's around. <em>_**I can't she'll know I like her **__What would Wrnach do! __**Probably kill her **_George took a deep breath before jumping out from behind his wall only to see the hallway empty. Running down it he spotted Hermione round the next turn.

"Granger!" He called out the girl turning round spotting him and smiling.

"George! Hi. How are you? Sorry I haven't seen you much lately. Between S.P.E.W and Harry being in the tournament I've been a bit strung out" She said apologetically as they stopped in front of each other. Part of George remembered she had promised not to talk about S.P.E.W again but all in all he didn't care. She could talk to him about smelly troll feet and he'd still listen happily _you're so whipped_

"Well you could make it up to me" George admitted _fuck are you really doing that_

"And how would I do that?" The girl asked.

"Let me take you to the Yule ball" _smooth as fuck_ George thought before he saw the girls face beginning to fall _ABORT, MERLIN NO ABORT MISSION, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE **KILL HER LIKE WRNACH WOULD**_ "I mean as a friend of course! It's not like I'm asking you out or anything you know I just thought that we could just you know.. Go alone. Together. Be alone together. I you know?" He spluttered heart thundering, face pinking.

"That's really sweet George but...Someone already asked me and I said I'd go with them" She said awkwardly.

"Oh! Like a real date?" He asked trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"Yeah" She said a blush lighting her cheeks, a sickeningly happy little smile filtering onto her face.

"Oh...right. That's. Great yeah that's perfect! I mean you know that...brilliant."

"If I had known you wanted to go as friends I wouldn't ha-" The girl started

"Don't be stupid Granger. I'm..glad for you. All grown up and dating. Uh...Good luck" George mumbled a fake smile plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry"

"Seriously don't be. I'm fine. Much better for at least one of us to have a real date" I'm_ going to kill whoever is taking you. _"Anyway. I should be going. Need to meet Fred. Later Granger." George waited for her to nod before quickly walking away. Fred found him half an hour later brooding by a window.

"You alright?"

"Yeah great." George snapped. _I wonder who she's going with. __**Harry? **__Nahh he's still looking for a date __**Ron? **__Pfft like Ron would even think about asking her until the last minute __**Fred?**__ No he would never ask hermi-they went out. What if they're together again. _George glared up at his twin.

"who are you taking to the Yule ball"

"I'm going to go with Angelina." The boy said honestly George narrowing his eyes before giving a quick nod and trying to think of who Hermione could be going with._Who else is there? __**Malfoy?**__ No. that's ridiucl-__**holy crap Hermione is going to the Yule ball with Malfoy**_

"See you Later" George growled moving from his window seat.

"Where are you going?"

"To kill a ferret!" George screamed behind him. Storming through the halls he found Malfoy sloppily asking pansy to the ball. It would have been quite cute if George didn't hate the pair. Malfoy stumbling over his words to try and ask. Pansy screaming a yes a jumping him for a hug.

* * *

><p>Another week and George still hadn't gotten a date, the winter holidays where closing in. The teachers had given up teaching, pretty much everyone was staying for the holidays unlike most years. Fred was insisting they send another Letter to Bagman asking about their money.<p>

"We'll need an owl" George said, finally agreeing once he got to write it to ensure no blackmail was in it.

"Let's ask Ron for Pig" The two bounce down the stairs. Spotting Ron, Harry and Hermione sitting around the fireplace. The cards in front of Ron exploded, singeing his eyebrows.

"Nice look Ron. It'll go with your dress robes" Fred mocked as the two sat themselves with the trio. George trying to subtly sit as far away from Hermione as possible. Apart from the passing hello the two hadn't spoken since George failed at asking her to the Yule ball.

"Ron, Can we borrow pigewidgeon?" George asked polietly.

"No. He's off delivering a letter. Why?"

"George wants to ask him to the ball." Fred said sarcastically

"Because we want to send a letter you great prat!" George snapped.

"who d'you two keep writing to eh?" Ron asked curiously. George felt Fred tensing next to him.

"Nose out Ron, or I'll burn that for you too" Fred snapped threateningly waving his wand in their younger brothers face. "So...you lot got dates for the ball yet?" He asked after a second, slipping his wand back into his robes. George involuntarily flicked his eyes over to Hermione The girl didn't seem all too interested. Sitting reading a book as the four of them talked.

"Nope" Ron said casually.

"Well, you'd better hurry up mate, or all the god ones will be gone" Fred advised. George cursed himself once again for not asking the book worm sooner as his eyes traced her.

"Who're you going with then?" Ron asked

"Angelina" Fred said easily.

"What?! You've already asked her?" Ron said shocked.

"Good point." Fred mumbled before turning his body to face the girl, who was sitting talking to Alicia Spinnet. "Oi! Angelina?" The girl turned looking to him with a glare

"What?" She called back.

"Want to come to the ball with me?" Fred said flippantly but George could see his slightly flushed cheeks. The way he was licking his lips to must, the tell-tale signs of a nervous Fred.

"Alright then" She said calmly before turning back to talk to Alicia, George smiled at the grin on both his twin and his twin's crushes' faces.

"There you go. Piece of cake" Fred stood, faking a yawn and looking down to George. "We'd better use a school owl then" George was back to looking at Hermione "George. Come on" George blushed pulling his eyes away and following his twin from the common room. The second they where outside Fred collapsed against the portrait.

"She actually said yes mate!" He squealed. "I'm going to the ball with Angelina!"

"Congrats!" George said happily.

"I can't believe she said yes" His twin whispered in awe as George grabbed him, dragging him towards the owlery. It was once they where outside, traipsing through the cold night that Fred spoke about something other than Angelina.

"So who are you taking?"

"Uh..No one. I don't really know if I'm gunna go" George admitted. Since Hermione turned him down he'd been seriously contemplating just missing the stupid dance.

"what?! You can't be serious. It's a party! You're always up for a party" Fred cries.

"This one'll have teachers and fancy pants dancing. It's not exactly going to be fun!" George said.

"It has the weird sisters!"

"Not that into them" George mumbled.

"What's this really about?"

"Nothing, I just don't think it's my kind off thing"

"That's such bull. Come on George"

"I just... I don't have anyone to go with" George said, it was kind off the truth. Sure he'd only asked one person but still.

"Well then we'll find out someone to go with. Alicia's still not got a date. Ask her, she's had a crush on you since like 3rd year" Fred said happily, acting like the problem was solved.

"I don't want to go with Alicia" George said trying to end the conversation as they approached the owlery.

"Give me one reason why not!" _she's not granger __**oh shut up you soppy git**_ George thought crossly.

"I don't want to lead her on" George said.

"Then tell her you just want to go as a friend. Come on mate. It's mine and Angelina's first date you have to be there."

"You realise most people don't want their siblings there on a first date" George pointed out

"Did you hear about Ginny and Neville?" Fred said, finally letting them change the subject.

"Yeah" George said with a laugh, he felt pretty bad for his little sister.

* * *

><p>It was two days later that Fred came up to him, grin splitting across his face. The two where in an empty common room.<p>

"I asked Alicia out for you" The older announced.

"You what?!" George roared jumping from his seat and storming to his twin.

"You heard me. I told her you where to scared to do it because you thought she'd take it wrong."

"You what?!" George bellowed.

"I did you a favour mate" Fred said calmly George groaning.

"I'm going to go find her and tell her to find someone else."

"Nu-uh" Fred said grabbing the back of George's top. "This is a once in a lifetime thing. We're never going to be at Hogwarts for something like this again so suck it up and enjoy your date."

"bu-"

"Look I get it you struck out with the girl you wanted to take."

"What?! How do you know" George asked bemused.

"You have the face of someone rejected not of someone who just doesn't want to go. So who was it?" Fred asked curiously as he pushed his twin back onto the sofa.

"It's no one" George said

"It's obviously someone if you thought about not coming for it. Now I know it's not Granger because I haven't heard her talk about a date at all yet" Fred said causing George to visibly deflate. "Unless of course you didn't have the balls to ask her?" Fred pried.

"I had the balls to ask her" George spat, noticing his mistake a second late "I asked her after the girl I wanted turned me down. I thought at least If I couldn't go with her then I'd go with Granger, as friends you know?" George lied. "But then she's going with someone too so I figure if one of my best mates wouldn't even go out with me I'd give up"

"So who did you want to go with?"

"No one" George mumbled.

"Come on you can tell. I'm just surprised it's not Granger I thought you might finally be pulling your head out of your arse"

"It's...cho" George lied, the first name he could think of slipping out to interrupt Fred talking about Hermione.

"The girl you dated a few years ago?" Fred said, leaning towards George.

"Yeah.. That one"

"Why'd you wanna go with her?" Fred blurted, quickly looking apologetic afterwards.

"I dunno. She's pretty hot." George said with a shrug.

"Well you obviously don't like her that much if that's all you have to say about her. Come on please come to the ball with me."

"Are you asking me out Fred?"

"Why yes I am"

"I feel inclined to accept" George mumbled causing Fred to cheer.

* * *

><p>The holidays rolled in and everything was going okay. People where practicing dancing everywhere. It was kind off scary, girls in hoards swaying with each other. Some, still looking for dates, looked to any guy who walked past with a predatory gaze. Alicia had asked George to help her practise a few times which George had begrudgingly accepted. The two waltzing around the common room. They'd occasionally be interrupted by someone sprouting feathers, turning into a large canary. Which George was extremely proud of, the twins had started selling their canary creams which gave them a small amount of sickles which Fred had insisted on the two sneaking to Hogsmeade with to buy the girls (angelina, George just bought some to shut Fred up) flower bracelet things that apparently went well with dresses.<p>

It was in the library that Hermione and George next met. The two quite literally bumping into each other. George blushed as he realised his arms hand wrapped around her to keep her on her feet.

"Easy there Granger" He said awkwardly.

"George! You're in the library!" She said making George laugh.

"Yeah. Needed a potions book." George said, waving the book he'd just grabbed in the air. The girl gripped one hand on his sleeve, dragging him towards the back of the library to a little table. Krum was sat a few tables away from where Hermione's stuff was spread.

"Homework?" The girl asked, placing her book down and sitting.

"Shop work" George replied, trying to casually lean an arm on the table and look suave, instead his hand slipped on a piece of paper. Arm flying off of the table, his weight already displaced onto his top half meant he quickly fell forwards face slamming against the desk. George didn't move, face pressed painfully against the table _please say she didn't see_ George hoped.

"are you okay?" She asked nervously. George sighed _of course she saw you dunce_ George stayed face pressed against the cool wood for a few seconds before slowly lifting his face and smiling at her.

"Great Granger" He lied.

"That was really smooth" She said cheekily. George's entire body flushing.

"Shut it Granger." He mumbled causing her to laugh. _I love her little buck...where are her buck teeth._

"Your teeth!" George all but screamed. Causing the attention of Krum to be drawn to the two. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him before her mouth was suddenly being pulled open. "they're not cute and rabbity anymore!"

"Cute?" Hermione slurred, fingers prying her lips open. George quickly pulled his hands away from her face jumping from her personal space.

"Yeah. You know..cute..like a hamster?" George said awkwardly

"I'm cute..like a rodent?" She asked, obviously offended. George opened and closed his mouth a few times before giving up.

"Don't change the subject! Your teeth changed."

"Malfoy hit me with a spell and my teeth grew into fangs. So I kind off...let Madam pomfrey shrink them a bit too much. You're the first to notice"

"Malfoy did what?" George snarled "How come no one told me about this? I'm going to kill the little Ferret fu-"

"Calm down George!" Hermione hissed "I'm fine" She said earnestly, doe eyes looking into his. "Are they weird?" she asked nervously after he'd calmed. "I thought that they where better but"

"No! They're great, just brilliant...teeth. You know very...tooth like" _leave before you say something stupid. _"Some of the best teeth I've seen really. You should be a tooth model. A Todel" _You big prat_

"Right..."

"Well..I'm going to go." George said quickly pointing behind him. Granger nodded.

"Who are you going with?" She suddenly burst out. George stilling in his attempt to leave. "to the ball? Who did you end up asking?" She clarified.

"Oh. Uh. I'm going with Alicia" George said awkwardly "who are you going with? I never asked"

"Umm.. I can't tell you"

"You can't tell me?"

"Well it's not that I can't it's that I don't want to."

"You don't want to tell me?" George repeated sadly.

"No! I mean, I don't mind you knowing but I'm just trying to keep the people knowing to a minimum. You'll see on the night though" She said nervously. George nodding, trying to swallow the lump in his throat _she doesn't even trust you enough to tell you who she's going with._

"Right. Well..I'll see you around Granger." George said shortly before walking out of the library.

* * *

><p>Christmas came too soon. Fred and George had to scrape every penny together to get everyone Christmas presents causing George to have a much harder time of trying to convince his twin not to blackmail Bagman.<p>

Fred was first to wake up. Screaming Lee and George awake. Fred and George opened the jumpers first, throwing one to each other. This year Lee got one too, Instead of an initial he had a Christmas cracker knitted onto his.

"Aww I'm family" Lee cried throwing himself at the twins whilst they where pulling there's on. Lee pulled his own on with pride once they pushed him away.

"Mum's been meaning to do one for you forever. I guess this year she had the time with dad off at the ministry all the time" Fred said as they returned to their presents. Ron had got them each a small assortment of sweets. The twins had agreed not to get each other presents this year. Saving every knut they could for the future shop. Hermione came in as they where opening their last presents.

"Merry Christmas!" She called happily. George pulling the covers up to hide his quidditch pyjamas.

"Merry Christmas!" the three called in unison. Fred and Lee got up, moving to sit on the end of George's bed. Hermione taking the space next to him. The girl was already dressed. Donning her own Weasley sweater and a pair of jeans. Her arms held two presents.

"This ones for you Lee" Hermione said passing on of the presents to Lee. Fred and George looked to each other _did she not get me something? _George thought nervously. He ,looked back to her, the girl was wearing the pair of earring's he had bought her. Two tiny gold time turners, he bought them during the summer before she'd come for Christmas. Now George was embarrassed that he got her something so lame. His eyes moved back to Lee who'd finished tearing the wrapping paper off. It was a pair of omnioculars, like those sold at the quidditch world cup, a pack of sugar quills and a new, fancy peacock feather quill.

"Thanks Mione, this is great! Did you get yours?"

"Yes thank you, I love them" Lee had gotten Hermione a couple of books although George couldn't quite remember which ones now.

"I have a joint present for you guys" Hermione said, turning to the twins and handing them the other present. The two took it eagerly before digging into the paper. Inside was a box. The twins looked to each other before opening it quickly. Inside was an assortment of things. George picked up another, smaller box inside whilst Fred went for what looked to be booklets.

"Hermione" Fred whispered, George opening the box and blanking at what he saw inside. There where badges, lots of badges. Each coloured purple and orange, Weasley's wizard wheezes stood proudly on some, whilst others had One stop joke shop or Magical Jokes, Pranks and Novelties. The writing was a lime green.

"I know you haven't decided on a name yet. But when you do you can tell me and I can magically switch it. I just thought that would give the general idea.." the two said nothing still staring at the stuff. "You know what it's silly, don't worry about it I'll get you something else, change these to S.P.E.W stuff." The girl babbled.

"It's amazing" Fred said in awe.

"You did this?" George asked, moving to look at what Fred was holding. They where small booklets, the name printed on the front along with "product brochures" written on them. Fred flicked through, The first page had Ton-Tongue toffee's on it. The next had Canary creams, equipped with a magical photo of Neville turning into a large canary. The other's where blank.

"I thought you could fill them up as you go. You just need to add it into one and the other's will all change." Hermione said quietly. The rest of the box consisted of some flyers, Hermione said they could post those around once they had a shop so people would see them and go to the shop, Some potions and transfiguration books (to help them with making the products) and two little name badges. The kind that you clip on with a magnet, small square and fancy looking.

George Weasley

_veteran prankster_

"I don't know what to say" George said dumbly. Fred nodded. Looking up to Hermione with shinning eyes before crawling up the bed and wrapping her in a hug.

"Thank you so much. This is the best present ever. Seriously Hermione This is just..." Fred tampered off pulling away for a second before hugging her again tightly and moving back to look at the stuff again. George was next pulling her closer and clinging onto her.

"Thank you Granger." He whispers into her bushy mane of hair.

"you like it?"

"I love it" _you _His brain sings. George not even bothering to care about it at this moment. The spend a few more minutes sitting and talking happily about the future shop before Hermione bids them all a goodbye and makes her way off for breakfast with Ron and Harry. The three move to get ready for the day after that. They're just tying their shoes when George speaks.

"Freddie"

"yeah?" Fred says, looking over to his twin.

"How'd you feel about Weasley's wizard wheezes for a name?" George asks, looking up to meet Fred's eyes.

"Love it" Fred replies, smiles breaking out on both their faces.

"Let's go eat!" Lee interrupts. The two nodding and following him from the room.

The day Goes by quickly, before long The Weasley's, Harry and Hermione are all running throwing snow ball's at each other. Hermione says she won't play but a few times when George had his head turned he would get one to the back of it. Sticking into his ginger hair and every time he turned Hermione was 'inconspicuously' looking off to the air, a mischievous smile on her face. At 5 Hermione left to get ready leaving the boys to play in the snow as Ginny followed after her.

Ron and Harry left at 6:30 and when Fred and George made there way in at 7:15 Ron, Harry and their dates where already leaving. The twins rushed upstairs to get ready. Lee was already faffing. The two left their dorm at 7:40, 20 minutes before the ball was meant to being. At 7:47 their dates made the way down the stairs. Angelina was in front, dressed to the 9's in a beautiful red dress, Fred staring at her lovingly for a few seconds before she moved to meet him. Katie was next she wore a pale pink dress. Finally was Alicia, _she looks nice _George thought as she came up to him smiling. Fred was holding out his strange flower bracelet (or corsage as Fred called it) to Angelina. So George did the same with his.

"You look Beautiful" George said honestly.

"Why thank you" She said happily holding out an arm. The common room, which had been filled with a constant low chatter from bored boys waiting for their dates suddenly went quiet. George looking around pulling his arms back from securing the corsage. Everyone was staring at the girl's dormitory steps.

"Bloody hell" George looked to his twin who had just whispered.

"She looks amazing" Angelina murmured back to her date. George's eyes fell on the stairs case to see what everyone was looking at. He didn't notice his mouth falling open, staring up at Hermione as she slowly, glided down the stairs giving a nervous smile at those watching her. George felt his heart thumping quickly as he blinked at the girl. She was dressed in a periwinkle-blue floor length dress. Layers flowing down, slowly getting darker from below the waist onwards.

His feet dragged him forwards on their own George stopping at the foot of the stairs her stopping there a moment later. His eye ran over her face, she had make up on, not a lot but just enough to be noticeable, her usually bushy hair now sleek and shiny, tied neatly.

"You look ravishing" George breathed a blush colouring her features. Fred looked to Alicia watching as she looked on at his twin's and bookworms interaction and internally cringing. He quickly rushed forwards.

"You look great Hermione. Your date's going to flip when he see's you." He spoke the last words clearly, shooting his twin a look.

_Date will love it_ The words churned in Georges head _that's right, she rejected you _

"You think so?" Hermione asked hopefully. Fred nodding quick

"Yeah Totally. Right George? Fred asked nudging his twin.

"Yeah. He'll love it" George croaked past the lump in his throat, his smile felt stiff. His muscle's not wanting to pull upwards to form it.

"Right. Well let's head off! Hermione you coming?" Lee said clapping his hands.

"In a few minutes" Hermione said the girls following after him towards the portrait.

"Come on George" Fred said gently pulling at his brothers arm to try and take his attention away from Hermione. George followed slowly. Eyes finally falling off of the girl to look at the floor a pained look on his face. Fred just kept pulling him, they couldn't talk about it right now. They had dates to get to.

Fred kind off wanted to stab himself, watching George in the common room was hard enough when the guy just had to remember Hermione had another date but when Krum walked in with Hermione he felt awful for him. Then they ate and Fred tried to keep both George and Alicia in the conversation, he, Lee, Angelina and Katie where having but George kept on looking over to the bookworm on the front table. Smiling and talking with the quidditch star and Alicia was watching her date watch another girl. When the two started dancing Fred really wished he had just let George not come. The girl looked so bashful yet proud, She was looking at Krum with a nervous excitement, Krum was looking at her like she was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen and George was looking at the two of them in turn. Hermione like she was the answer to all of life's problems, like she'd made the sun just for him and Krum like he'd just been punched in the gut. Fred officially felt like a piece of shit.

George finally tore his eye's away from Hermione when Lee and Katie got up to dance. Fred was looking at him and George gave a fake smile.

"Mind if me and Angelina go dance?" Fred asked a few minutes later, whispering it into his twins ear.

"No, go ahead." George said easily. Fred looked at him for a few seconds before nodding and turning to take Angelina's hand. George slowly turned his eyes to Alicia.

"You want to dance?" He asked awkwardly, it wasn't like he didn't know he'd been staring at a girl that wasn't his date this whole time, even if it was just a friend's thing, that's still got to hurt.

"If you want to" She said awkwardly.

"Hell yeah. Love a good dance" _just let me stop torturing myself by looking at her please god distract me. The_ two danced for the next few songs before wandering to get a drink. Fred and Angelina where jumping around madly. Lee and Katie nowhere to be seen. Probably closer to the front of the crowd. George's eyes surfed through the crowd. Hermione and Krum also weren't in his eyeline. Harry and Ron sat grumpily at a table with their dates.

"You might want to go save your sister for a dance" Alicia said to him after a few minutes, pointing over to Neville once again stepping on ginny's toes.

"Will you be okay?" He said, already moving to help his little sister. To his surprise she stood up to, straightening out her dress.

"I'll take Neville for a dance and a drink. Make sure he's not lonely." George smiled at her and the two made their way over. George placing his hand on Neville's shoulder to stop him from dancing. The boy turned around nervously.

"Hey. Mind if I steal my little sister away for a dance?" He said Neville nodding quickly and stepping to the side. George swept in to grab his sister's waist and hand spinning the two further away from Neville and Alicia.

"Your feet okay?" He asked making her laugh.

"They could be better. He's not that bad, just nervous" Ginny said. Looking back to where Neville was.

"You look Beautiful by the way" George told him little sister.

"You look rather handsome yourself big bro" She said happily.

"So you going to ask Potter for a dance?" George asked a few songs later. Ginny quickly refused that idea. "Want to go get a drink then?"

"Sure" George led her out of the crowd, sitting her at Potter's table, the boys now missing their dates.

"I'll get them be right back" He got the drinks before rushing back over and handing one to Ginny who downed it quickly.

"Dance?" George asked Ginny who nodded and stood up. George taking a step with him before he turned back round. "actually. I should really get back to my own date. Harry, mind taking my place?" George said calmly as Ginny let out a small squeak. Harry looked up to him with a blank expression for a second.

"Sure" George watched, proud as Harry and Ginny made their way onto the dance floor. Harry was terrible, he didn't step on her feet but he seemed skittish and nervous. His movements to fast and jumpy.

"Georgie!" Arms where suddenly thrown around him. Fred and Angelina appearing on either side. "I see your trying to set up our little sister" Fred said mischievous.

"It's just one dance" George said as a denial although that was exactly what he was trying to do.

"Want some fire whiskey in that?" Fred asked pointing to the drink George was holding. George gave a nod and Fred quickly poured and Generous amount into his drink.

After the fire whiskey started flowing the night was a lot more enjoyable. Harry only did have one dance with Ginny but She'd joined the boys in the most pit they'd formed. Jumping around madly. Seamus, Dean and some random other students had also joined. When the music got slow again Fred and George had done an over dramatic foxtrot. Or at least attempted one. George and Alicia went against Lee, Katie and Fred and Angelina in who could do the best dance moves. The girls (and boys) running and doing grand dives into their partners arms whilst the partner tried to lift them majestically. Which lead to many bruised elbows and buttocks'. At one point George had seen Hagrid and Madame Maxime dancing, Dumbledore and Mcgonagall, dumbledore had even seemed to try and get Snape to dance to no avail.

Eventually, as the music got slower and people dawdled out of the hall George got left sitting alone with Alicia and a bottle of fire whiskey. Fred and Lee had disappeared to take their dates to bed. Neville and Ginny where back to dancing, now (after a shot of fire whiskey) Neville had seemed to relax and was dancing rather well with George's sister. The golden trio nowhere in sight. George was swinging on the fire whiskey. Leaning his head on the table when Alicia looked to him .

"I'm going to go to bed" she said, slowly standing her self up. George suddenly felt very guilty

"what! No don't do that. I'm sorry I've been a shitty date. But come on, lets go dance. I promise we'll end the night well." George said Watching as she looked over at him before sighing.

"You haven't been shitty George...Well. I mean, maybe you have. But I understand it" She said calmly, smiling lightly at him. "I had fun, maybe not at the start but I really had a laugh later on."

"Please don't leave" George whined "I can make it up to you"

"Go find her and ask her to dance. I saw Ron was being mean to her earlier. I think she could use some cheering up.

"I don't kn-"

"George. Please don't insult me like that, we both know who I mean and we both know you want to. So stop drinking away your sorrows and go take a chance." She ranted.

"I...She already rejected me. I asked her to this stupid thing" George groused out. Taking another swig.

"Had viktor already asked her?" George nodded stubbornly "Then of course she did. She's not just going to bail on a date because someone else asks her. She likes you George, everyone can see it. That doesn't mean she doesn't like him too but it means you have a shot so don't sit here and waste it."

"But"

"But what? They're not exactly serious. You don't have to make a move just let her know you would be an option."

"Ron..and Fred" George mumbled.

"Ron? Ron only just realised she's a girl he's not going to realise he likes her for a while and when he does he will latch on and never let go and she'll be happy so you'll never find out if she'd be happier with you because long as she's happy you wouldn't care. And Fred...Fred likes Angelina, so what the two dated last year. It didn't mean anything" George tried to find another excuse.

"Let me walk you to the dorm at least." He said defeated.

"You can walk me to the second floor" She said standing up and taking George's hand. The two walked silently to the second floor. Stopping on the landing.

"Goodnight" Alicia said sweetly. George wrapped his arms around her.

"Goodnight. You really do look amazing you know?"

"I know." She said with a wink before walking up the stairs. George slowly returned back downstairs. Stopping to take a few sips of whiskey. Harry and Ron running past him as he reached the first floor. He hit the staircase into the entrance hall and saw Hermione sitting slumped on the stairs. Her hair had fallen down, her shoulders shaking.

"Granger?" George said, catching her attention she turned to him, before quickly brushing away her tears. He moved to go down to her taking a deep breath _make sure she's okay then drag her to dance_ George took the first step, Second step BAMGeorge toppled down 5 stairs. Rolling so he was sitting halfway down them. Hermione was staring at him with her mouth wide open, George felt his face flush as he quickly pushed his way down the last few to reach her.

"Are you okay?" She asked nervously.

"Fine. I just..tripped" George said, still blushing a bright red "Are you?What happened?"

"Your brother. Is a complete arse!" She growled out.

"What Ron do?" George said with a sigh, wrapping his arm round her shoulders.

"He was just. So rude. And he was saying stuff about Viktor and how I was 'fraternising with the enemy' and he's just so UHH" George ran his hand up and down her arm.

"Ron's an idiot. This entire thing is meant to be about us meeting new wizards and witches. You know international bonds and all that. He's just jealous Krum got to dance with you." George said kissing the hair on her forehead.

"He's just a prick"

"Very true Granger" George said causing her to laugh.

"come on. Only have half an hour left of this ball. Lets go dance and keep that smile on your face." He offered. Standing out and holding a hand out for her.

"I don't know. My feet hurt quite a bit because of these shoes."

"then take 'em of"

"but"

"Come on Granger. Dance with me" She looked to him for a few more seconds before accepting his hand, the two walked into the great hall arm in arm. Her bare feet padding lightly on the floor. There was a slow song on when they reached the dance floor. George pulling her close as they begun swaying to the music. Her face was still lined with tear stains, eyes still watery but still as they started to dance she started to smile. The two swayed slowly for a few songs,Suddenly a random beat started, something George had never heard before.

Dumbledore was chuckling. Muggle borns and half bloods where laughing and running to the dance floor. Hermione was pulling away a huge smile on her face. Suddenly they all started dancing, completely synchronized. George watched on confused Hermione letting out a roaring laugh.

"like this" She said as they all did a jump walking behind and grabbing his arms. She started moving them for him in time with everyone else. And then there hands where on his hips, her gyrating behind him as she got him to do the same. George had no idea what this cult dance shit was but whatever it was he loved it

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena  
>Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena<br>Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena  
>Heeeeey Macarena<br>AAAhAA! _

It was easy to pick up and soon he was standing next to her doing it on his own laughing as everyone danced.

"what the hell is going on?" He yelped as 50 voices simultaneously shouted Heeeeey Macarena. After the song finished everyone was shouting for something called 'the cha cha slide'. Dumbledore stood making his way to the front.

"This is tonight's last song then if you would please go to your dormitories." He announced. A slow tune started, George grabbing Hermione's hand and swinging her towards him. The two where swaying. Hermione looking up to him smiling as if her earlier troubles where forgotten.

"thank you" She mumbled.

"any time Granger" George said quietly. _Kiss her_ George felt himself leaning in slightly before he was moving away, forcing her into a twirl _what are you doing? You should have kissed her._

"You're not a bad dancer Mr Weasley"

"Neither are you Miss Weasley" _WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY _"I uh. I meant Miss Granger. I just.. You said Weasley, it confused me. I don't I mean I know you're Granger Obviously" George stuttered nervously. Hermione just started laughing. George smiled back nervously causing her to laugh more. Forehead hitting his collar bone as she leaned her head forwards.

"Idiot" She said affectionately making George snort. "Wait... Have you been drinking? What's that smell?" She asked puling her head away to look in his eyes and sniff the air.

"Uh... Maybe a little bit?" George said nervously. _Don't ruin this now please _

"You shouldn't do that" Hermione said seriously before leaning her head back on his shoulder "But I'll let you off tonight"

**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
>Lead me out on the moonlit floor<br>Lift your open hand  
>Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance<br>Silver moon's sparkling  
>So kiss me <strong>

As much as George had wanted to he hadn't given into the allure of the song, and the girl, and kissed her. George had his arms wrapped around her legs, hers wrapped tightly around his neck as they where pressed flush against her. Not in the way George was having increasingly frequent dreams about though. It was in fact a piggy back.

"I'm can walk myself you know" Hermione complains into his ear.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Your feet hurt so I'm being a gentleman. Accept it." George said

"If you where a real gentleman it would be bridal style."

"don't tempt me" George says back making her laugh. They finally reach the fat lady, even with someone Hermione's weight carrying them up that many steps was still very difficult. Leaving George panting and red in the face. The fat lady lets them in after they recite the password. George putting Hermione down once they've reached the stairs.

"Goodnight Granger"

"Night George." Hermione reached forwards, quickly wrapping him into a hug before making her way towards the stairs. George watching as she started up the stairs.

"oh..and Granger" Hermione turned, eyes sparkling, It took everything he had not to walk over, grab her face and kiss her. "You look spectacular" He said, a smile forming on her face.

"I did didn't I? I look a bit run down now though" she said with a sigh.

"You still look perfect to me" _you're sappy as shit _

"I..um...goodnight" It a mass of blushing and stuttering the girl runs off to her dorm. Leaving George to waltz into his own room a lot happier than when he left a few hours ago. Fred was sitting on his bed. When he came in, quickly crawling off to walk towards him.

"I'm so sorry, for setting you up with Alicia, I thought it would be fun I didn't think you'd be all...Pining?" Fred said, begging for forgiveness.

"I was not pining!" George argued. Falling onto his bed trying to get the grin off of his face.

"wait.. Why are you so happy? I thought your night sucked. Wait. Did you and Alicia?"

"No! God no!" George said quickly sitting up, almost bumping their heads together "no."

"Oh..then why? Wait. You didn't dance with Granger did you?"

"Maybe" George mumbled trying to keep his smile down.

"YES!" Fred screamed, waking Lee.

"what's going on?!" Lee asked jumping from his bed confused.

"George and Granger danced!"

"What?! You did?! What was it like! Was it magical!?"

"You're both such girls. It was fine, it was just dancing" _it felt like we where floating, there could have been no one else in the room and we wouldn't have noticed_

"Try saying that without the grin" Fred Teased.

"shut up man"

"You like herrr" Lee sung jumping into his bed.

"No I don't" _I love her _"Go to bed I'm tired" George shouted, shoving his face into his pillow. Two sat on his bed for a little while before returning to their own. Leaving George running over the thought in his mind of how he hadn't flinched when he thought 'I love her'...that can't be true right?...nahhh just a passing crush. Nothing special.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review? :) x<strong>


	28. Water and Stars

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>The next 2 months leading up to second task where pretty dull. Fred, Lee and George where back to pranking, Hermione was too focused on trying to get harry to focus on the egg to pay any attention to him. Fred would occasionally be running off to talk with Angelina. George was extremely shocked to find they where actually just talking rather than angrily making out. George had finally come up with extendible ears and was now trying to figure out how he would make them. And Krum...Well Krum was glaring at George. He didn't find out until 2 days before the second task when the man cornered him on his way back from spying on Fred and Angelina. The two didn't seem to even be acknowledging that they finally went on a date.<p>

"vhat is your name" George had been walking along the bank of the lake when Krum had stormed over insisting George followed him, the two had finally stopped at the side of the forbidden forest.

"George" George said confused. _Why the hell is krum talking to me? Is he going to kill me? Is that why he took me here?_

"Vot is going on between you and Hermy-own-ninny" He asked seriously George staring at him blankly.

"Me and Granger?" George coughed out a few second later.

"You call her Granger but I saw you two dancing at the ball" He said like he was trying to figure it out. "I thought you vere close."

"We are!" George snapped. "She's one of my best mates" The ginger said defensively.

"Then vhy do you call her by her second name?" Krum said, George just giving a shrug as a reply. Krum inspected him for a second before he spoke again. "vhere you dancing vith her?" Krum asked, George really didn't like where this was going. Alicia already knew about his crush, Fred and Lee obviously did to even though he still refused to admit it. He really didn't need her bloody boyfriend knowing as well.

"Because we're friends. My little brother had upset her, we both thought you'd went back to the ship so I thought I'd force her to dance to cheer her up. If you where watching why didn't you come over and talk to her. You where meant to be her date." George snapped sourly.

"I didn't know vot to say, she seemed to be having fun." Krum admitted.

"Well next time be a man and go talk to her if she's upset."

"Next time?...Okay...So you're not? You haff not?" Krum said hopefully.

"No of course not, we're friends. I mean she kissed me back in her first year" _yeah that's right quidditch boy I was her first kiss _"But that was a long time ago. Just a little passing crush you know how younger girls are" George said with a wave of his hand.

"oh...Good" Krum said with a nod. George nodded back for a second before placing his hand on the seekers shoulder.

"Listen Vik, can I call you Vik?"

"No" Krum replied easily.

"Well _Vik_ That girl means a lot to me so you hurt her. I will hunt you down, no amount of bodyguards your quidditch money can pay for will stop me from breaking you. Okay?"

"You're a good friend to Hermy-own-ninny" Krum said, his own hand clasping george's shoulder tightly for a second before he was walking off back to the ship. George stood blinking before walking back up to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>The day of the second task arrived. Fred and George wondering around as people boarded boats screaming out for people to place bets. At one point Ginny saw them and glared at the pair.<p>

"Don't be so mean!" She chastised making the two shrug at each other before continuing to walk, shouting for bets. 20 minutes later and they where with Harry, Neville and Seamus.

"Where the hell are Granger and Ronnie-kins?" George asked nervously as Dumbledore started his speech. Harry was buzzing around the platform, before suddenly shoving what looked like soggy green reeds into his mouth and swallowing. The canon buzzed for the tributes to go. Fleur, Cedric and Krum diving immediately. Harry however stood clutching a post coughing. George went to take a step, see if the boy who he really thought of as a younger brother by now was okay when moody shoved him into the water.

"Will he be okay?" Fred snapped at the teacher rushing in front of George.

"he'll be fine don't you worry." They all waited for Harry to pop back up, Neville getting hysterical when Harry did a great jump out of the water slamming back in to the murky surface and swimming down until they couldn't see him.

Half an hour later and everyone was bored staring at the surface of the lake.

"who the hell said this would be a good thing to watch." Fred grumbled.

"I still can't see Granger." George said peering around once again.

"She's probably on one of the other stands" Fred said waving hand as if to calm him. Then suddenly a head popped from the water screaming. The girl swam quickly to the edge. She had scratches lining her legs. Fred and George staring at her with open mouths.

"what the hell is harry facing down there?" Fred whispered.

An hour in and Fred and George where lying on there platform. Staring at the one above them feet dipped into the cool lake water.

"Someone's coming!" A persons screamed the two bolting up and looking into the water. A few seconds later Cedric's head popped up, next to Cho's. Cho opened her eyes, beginning to splash round, Cedric calming her before bringing her over to the edge. Fred, George, Seamus and Dean all ran over and helped the two out of the water.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione are still down there" Cedric coughed looking to Fred and George. The two looked to each other wide eyed before skidding to the edge of the platform. Before long Krum and Hermione popped up the two screaming happily as they swum over. Krum helped her out before he started fussing over her, brushing the hair out of her face. Only to be interrupted by George grabbing her and dragging her away, wrapping a soft fluffy towel around her shoulders and beginning to rub quickly on the tops of her arms, whether he was trying to dry her, warm her or just wanted to touch her to reassure himself he was okay he didn't really know.

"Are you okay?! Dammit Granger I said no shenanigan's this year! You promised. Merlin, you could have died. Are you okay? Can you talk? Granger? Say something you're freaking me out!" Hermione slapped a wet hand over his mouth.

"I'm fine, I didn't mean to be dragged into shenanigan's it just happened. And I would have spoken before if you let me get a word in edgeways!" The girl ranted back the tension draining out of George slightly before he wrapped her in a hug.

"I'll get you all wet" She complained trying to shove the teen away.

"Don't care." George mumbled before Krum waddled over, extracting Hermione away and going of to talk to her. Fred forced George to look back to the water. Ron's head suddenly popping up before Gabrielle, fleur's little sister came up. Ron helping swim the panicked young girl back to shore as Fleur screamed. Fred and George pulled Ron out of the water as Hermione rushed over, away from Krum with a towel. Suddenly harry blasted out of the water hitting the deck with a loud crash before coughing water out of his lungs. Hermione went to fuss over him as Fred and George checked over there little brother.

When the results where announced Fred and George where howling with laughter. Looking at Harry's blushing face.

"Even when you do it wrong you get It right" Fred snorted.

"Moral fibre!" George bellowed, Harry flushing a more vivid red.

* * *

><p>That night they set up another party in the gryffindor common room. This time Krum and Fleur turned up. Fleur turned her nose up at most of it but still thanked Ron and Harry profusely. Krum found Hermione and sat watching her most of the night. Putting Ron in a bad mod and George in a pining one. Fred and Angelina did there best to keep him out of it.<p>

Once the party goes had went to bed, Fred, George, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat around with Harry telling them all what happened during his time in the lake. What it felt like to have gill's and how he really didn't expect mermaids to be so terrifying. Mumbling about something called the little mermaid.

* * *

><p>It was Friday when the rumour's spread. Rita bloody Skeeter writing another article about Harry this time including Hermione in some illicit love affair. George stormed through the castle, copy of witch weekly (which he had stolen from Alicia) clutched tightly in his hand. He found Hermione on her way to dinner dragging her back into the entrance hall.<p>

"Have you seen this?" George fumed, shoving the magazine in her face. Hermione leaned back to hake a lot at it before she burst into giggles.

"Yes. It's rather silly isn't it"

"Rather silly. She's making you out to be some...whore!" George said waving the paper.

"George it's fine. That Skeeter woman is awful, I just annoyed her so she's trying to get back at me. It's no big deal"

"No big deal? This is not big deal Granger. Everyone reads this crap, do you know what kind of reputation you're going to have?!"

"George. Honestly. It's fine, something new will come out in a week or two and everyone will forget"

"bu-"

"I'm going for dinner, would you care to join me?" She asked, changing the subject's causing George to huff, he had went to join her. Then he saw Krum sitting at the gryffindor table, Hermione wandering over to him.

"George.. You coming?" She said, noticing him stop.

"Uh. Are you sitting with Krum?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not that hungry"

"George! Don't be ridiculous I know he's from another school but-"

"It's not that! I just..I'm not really up for being a third wheel." George said honestly.

"What are you talking about"

"you know..coupley stuff, i'd rather not be in the middle of it. I get enough from Angelina and Fred"

"He probably won't even talk" The girl said inching towards him.

"Go spend time with your boyfriend" Was the final thing George said before he marched back out of the hall,After that unsuccessful talk he stormed his way to Fred.

"We need to blackmail this woman" was the first thing George said to his twin. Fred snatching the magazine and reading it.

"Rita Skeeter? Ugh, that woman's a piece of work" Fred mumbled in disgust. "Is Hermione okay?"

"No! She's just...accepting it! We need to do something. How can we get back at her"

"No George"

"what but"

"You get involved she'll just write another one involving you as well. Bet she'd love that, ministry workers son hires muggle born prostitute" Fred reads out like a title.

"She is not a prostitute!" George screeches, causing a few people to look over.

"I know that but the woman would probably swing it that way. Just leave it, it'll blow over soon. If Hermione's not worried about it then you shouldn't be okay. Where is she anyway?"

"On a date with Krum" George spat. Fred sighing and wrapping his arm around his twin.

"You ever going to tell me you like her?"

"I don't like her" George said stubbornly causing Fred to laugh. "I need a girlfriend" George groaned.

"Hermione?" Fred said with a smirk.

"Could I date Angelina for a bit?"

"Not a chance."

"Please Fred."

"No."

"Come on. Another hogsemeade trip is coming up, I need a girl, I'm 16 and I've had like 2 girlfriends. It's pathetic"

"You're doing better than some people. Look at Ron and Harry"

* * *

><p>The next week passed without George being able to find a suitable victim to ask out to Hogsmeade which lead to him tagging along with Fred and Angelina. George let the two of them walk ahead watching as there hands brushed together occasionally. The two would fall back from time to time to force him into joining their conversation only for him to fade out again a few minutes later. They eventually sat down in the three broomsticks. Fred buying himself and Angelina a butter beer. George ordered his own, waiting 5 minutes before he stood up.<p>

"Where are you going?" Fred said as his twin tried to make an exit.

"Bathroom" George lied. It wasn't that he didn't like spending time with his brother and Angelina, of course he did, but with the two so close to finally becoming a couple George not only felt out of place but also like he was in the way of their inevitable hook up. George walked towards the bathroom before doubling back once Fred's attention was back on Angelina. Breaking free of the three broomsticks and waltzing down the cobble stone paths. He was nearing the edge of the village when he saw the golden trio. A large black dog was trotting along next to them. George mind flew back to the end of last year, Hermione telling Him and Fred about the night with Sirius, Pettigrew, Lupin and Snape when they where sitting in the hospital wing. _This feels like a shenanigan _George thought angrily, ducking behind one of the cottages and watching as the trio walked straight past him, the large dog took off around the outskirts of the village.

George wandered closer, the mud leading to the cliff's had multiple paw print tracks, all the same size meaning that this was somewhere the dog was a lot. Sitting himself down on one of the fence posts George waited for the dog to return. 5 minutes later and Fred was running up to him.

"You ditched us?!"

"Where Angelina?"

"She went back to Hogwarts." Fred said moodily. "What the hell are you doing all the way out here?"

"I think shenanigan's are going on" George replied calmly. His eyes searching the area again.

"What shenanigan's?" Fred asked, pissed off look fading from his face.

"Those shenanigan's" George said, nodding to the large black dog that was now plodding back towards them a paper in it's mouth. It was looking at the pair nervously.

"It's a dog?" Fred stated blankly.

"Remember what Granger said last year?" George whispered as it approached only for Fred to shake his head. The teen huffed "wait here" George slowly approached the large dog, it's hackles raising, the paper falling from it's mouth as it begun to growl. Nervously, George lowered himself to one knee a few feet from the dog. For a second he knelt, contemplating what to say. _I really hope I'm right about this otherwise Fred will never let me live down talking to a dog_ Taking a deep breath George decided on something.

"Padfoot?" George murmured, the dog begun growling louder.

"It's okay boy, we're friends with Hermione.. What are you doing here?" George said quietly. The dog continued to glare at him before picking up his newspaper and trotting towards the cliff. At the edge he stopped, looking back to George.

"Let's go Freddie" George said happily as he chased after the dog, Fred following him.

"Want to tell me why we're following a dog?" Fred asked as they stumbled across the rocks.

"Hurry up before we loose him" George said picking up his pace and clamouring after the dog. Soon the two where following him into a small cave. Situated at the back of the Cave was a large hippogriff, a few meter's from it was the black dog.

"Isn't that buckbeak?" Fred said in awe as he looked at the bird. Suddenly the dog was morphing, face contorting as he grew. "Holy Merlin!" Fred yelped jumping backwards.

"How did you know it was me?" Was the first thing Sirius said as he stood warily in his make shift home.

"Lucky guess. I just saw them with a dog and took a wild guess"

"That's Sirius black" Fred whispered.

"Who told you? That I'm an animagi and about the padfoot thing?" He said, still alert.

"Hermione. She didn't tell anyone else though so don't worry. Just me and Fred" George assured.

"You sure he knew? It doesn't seem like it" Sirius said, nodding to Fred, George turned, looking to his twin who was still looking pretty shell shocked.

"I..uh..I knew just...wasn't expecting it I guess" The cave fell into silence after Fred's words. Sirius seeming eyeing up Fred and George, still looking for the danger. "it's an honour" Fred said suddenly rushing towards Sirius who backed up a few steps. "The Marauders Map, genius! How did you make it? I mean the magic behind that is..amazing. I bet you must have been a trouble maker right? I mean why else would you need a map like that." Fred babbled happily, reaching out a hand to shake. Sirius took it slowly, smile slowly appearing on his face.

"Thanks, that map took a lot of work" Sirius said earnestly. "You're the Weasley twins right? I hear you're prankster's after my own heart" After that the three fell into a conversation about prank's and Hogwarts. Sirius even giving them a few idea's. After that the conversation went to the future shop, before they lulled into a silence.

"So. Why did you wait for me?" Sirius asked suddenly, turning to George with a curious look.

"I wanted to know why you were here, and why they where meeting with you."

"and why would you want to know that?" Sirius said calmly. Leaning back to rest on his skinny arms.

"I promised I'd keep Hermione out of trouble this year and no offence but you being here makes me feel like there's trouble brewing" George said honestly.

"I was talking to my godson about him being in the Triwizard tournament and I assure you I'm doing my best to see they stay out of trouble." Sirius said.

"Right...Good." George said with a nod.

"Who'd you make that promise to?" Sirius asked.

"hu?"

"To keep Hermione safe." Sirius clarified.

"Oh.. uh, Her mum"

"You promised her mother you'd keep her safe?" Sirius said, smirk evident.

"Right little knight in shining armour my brother" Fred said throwing an arm around George's shoulder. "Especially when it comes to Mione."

"Shut up Fred" George groaned.

"Oh really. Do tell" Sirius said, sitting back up, Fred smiled at George before bursting into stories about George and Hermione. George falling down the stairs trying to get her to like him again, George breaking out and stealing the family car for a day to go see her, Fred dating Hermione

"He was so Jealous it was pathetic"

"I was not Jealous!"

"Shut up George it's story time" Fred cooed before going on about how he'd once broken three ribs trying to protect Harry because Hermione had asked him to. His stories finally stopped at the Yule ball.

"You should have seen this losers face when he came back to the dorm. Smile like the bloody sun, you'd think he just won 100000 galleons not danced with a girl.

"Can you shut up!" George snapped. Fred and Sirius laughing "come on. You're like 40 stop gossiping like a teen girl!"

"I'm 35" Sirius defended. "So if he's this pathetic how come he's not dating her?"

"Too scared to admit he fancies the pants off her."

"That could be because I don't" _you filthy liar_

"You two should be heading back, it's getting late. Thank you. It's been a long time since I sat down and had a non morbid conversation with someone. Other than buckbeak of course." Sirius said to Fred, standing up and dusting off his filthy clothes.

"Alright. Listen, we're sneaking out of Hogwarts all the time so if you ever want someone to talk to then we'll come by"

"You're always welcome. Just make sure you're not followed." Sirius said seriously, Fred nodded before making his way out of the cave. George started to follow.

"George." Sirius' voice called out, George turning back to the Wizard, waiting as the man walked towards him. "Can I give you some advice? George gave a short nod. "As someone who has spent a lot of his life locked away, unable to do anything he enjoys. Don't hold off on getting what you want for anything, not fear of rejection or whatever it is holding you back. Seize what makes you happy and don't let go because you don't know when it will be gone." The man said slapping one of George's shoulders. George gulped opening his mouth to say he didn't know what he was talking about when he looked into the mans earnest eyes. "I'll try to keep the three of them safe." Sirius finished before shooing him from the cave. With a sigh George left _people need to stop giving me convincing speeches. The Yule balls proof that it wouldn't work, she rejected me. It's just a passing crush. All I need to do is get another girlfriend and it'll be gone __**who're you kidding Georgie you're screwed.**_

* * *

><p>The next week Fred and George slipped through the one eyed witch with a bag stuffed with food, drink and some clean clothes. Sneaking through hogsmeade and galloping across the cliff and rocks. Slowing down as they got closer to Sirius' cave. Sirius was standing up, hackles raised when they first saw him. He quickly relaxed noting who it was and the two made their way into the cave.<p>

"You bought food?" Sirius said excitedly. Fred nodded with a laugh and pulled his bag open pulling a steak out of the bag and throwing it to Sirius.

"We got some dead ferrets for buckbeak as well" He said pushing his hand into another bag and yanking out two Ferrets wrapped in a ruined t-shirt. "Hey you go" Fred hummed throwing one of the Ferret's at the creature.

"There's some clothes, drinks, fruit and sticky buns in here as well." George said holding over his bag. A few minutes later the two where turning back to a newly changed Sirius. He looked strange in clean clothes, body to dirty to suit the clothes. His skin was also gaunt.

"You have no idea how good it is to eat something other than rat's" Sirius moaned as he bit into a sticky bun. "So, has anything happened at Hogwarts that I should know about?" He asked as squirrelled food into his cheek's.

"Nothing note worthy no. It's been a pretty quiet week." Fred said bored. "We did throw a prank that involved paint 3 geese and a spoon though."

"How's the cave life?" George asked before stilling _was that insensitive? That felt insensitive._

"Better than the azkaban one" Sirius said with a wire smile.

"You went to Hogwarts with Snape didn't you?" Fred said, leaning forwards curiously.

"Yes I did. He was a right slimy bastard"

"do tell" George cooed. Copying his brother movement of leaning closer.

* * *

><p>A few hours later they where climbing back through the one eyed witch passage way still laughing at stories Sirius had told about Snape.<p>

"The one with the the alpaca" Fred cried as the passageway slid shut. George fell against the statue barking out loud laughter, the two stood until tears where falling occasionally attempting to stumble towards the common room only to stop short with a line from another story and fall into another fit of giggles. Dumbledore found them, Snape in tow. 5 minutes later, both the twins sprawled across the floor in maniacal laughter occasional words such as 'trousers' and 'potato' slipping out.

"Detention" Snape drawled, glaring at the two on the floor. This however just caused them to laugh harder. George momentarily forgetting how to breath and beginning to gasp like an otter.

"Now now Severus. These two are doing nothing wrong. May we speak with you for a second?" Dumbledore said politely the two trying to get control of themselves. Luckily the two where quite use to having to stop their laughter and look innocent so reeled it in, now that they needed to, rather quickly.

"Yes Professor?" Fred said.

"You two wouldn't, by any chance happen to have been wandering around in the forbidden forest around an hour and a half ago would you?" The old wizard asked, peering over his spectacles at them.

"No sir" They said together in an instant.

"Now, now, you won't get in trouble. I assure you of that" Dumbledore hummed.

"We haven't been in the forest today professor." George said honestly, the headmaster nodding.

"Thank you, now why don't you two get yourselves off to bed."

"Why are you asking?" Fred said boldly. Snape went to snap at Dumbledore slowly raising his hand to stop him.

"I'm sure miss Granger will fill you in on that once her Mr Weasley and Mr Potter have finished talking about it" Dumbledore said with a wink before flowing past them. Snape glaring at them before storming off.

"shenanigans?" Fred mumbled to his twin. Looking to George's pale face.

"If she's in the hospital wing I'm going to kill her" George moaned before setting off towards the gryffindor common room at a run.

When the two burst into the common room a few minutes later, Harry, Hermione and Ron where sitting in the back corner. The only ones left awake.

"What happened?" George demanded, storming across the room and dragging Hermione out of her seat, checking every inch of her for any wounds.

"George! What are you doing!" The girl snapped, pushing him away.

"We just ran into Dumbledore. He said there where shenanigan's!"

"More implied" Fred chipped in, calm now he'd seen the trio was okay.

"It had nothing to do with any of us. Harry was just there to witness part of it." Hermione said sitting back down next to Ron.

"Hermione!" Harry snapped.

"Oh what it's just the twins! They wouldn't tell anyone."

"Tell me what happened!" George growled. Sighing Harry looked to the two before moving over to the sofa. Everyone following then for the second time that night he broke into his story.

"Thank Merlin" George mumbled at the end of it.

"Mr crouch died!" Harry snapped at him.

"No I don't mean. It's awful that the blokes dead of course but, I just...I'm glad none of you where involved. For once" George admitted sheepishly.

"Now that we know no ones dead" Fred said with a clap of his hands.

"Someone is dead" Hermione snapped, hotly.

"No one we liked is dead. I'm heading to bed, Forge. You coming?" Fred finished George nodding bidding everyone a quick goodnight and walking up to the dorms with Fred. Lee was fast asleep, so the two changed in silence and slipped into their four poster beds.

* * *

><p>The next morning Fred drug George out of bed and an ungodly hour. The morning dew was still settled across the grounds. Their misty breath seeping into the quiet morning as they trudged towards the owlery.<p>

"What are we doing up?" George moaned.

"Sending a letter" Fred said calmly.

"What letter?"

"This one" Fred said, pulling a letter from his pocket and passing it to the other Weasley. George quickly took the letter out of the envelope quickly reading it, waking up in an instant.

"You can't be serious mate" George breathed turning to his twin. The boy grabbed the letter from his hands. Shoving it back into the envelope and licking it before sealing it shut.

"Got these from Granger. You don't have to use wax to seal them, just lick it and stick. How cool is that?" Fred said happily staring at the now sealed letter.

"Fred. We can't send that" George said nervously.

"Course we can." Fred said sternly, picking up his pace as the begun ascending the owlery stairs.

"No. We can't that's blackmail that is, we could get in a lot of trouble for that!" George said urgently.

"We've tried being polite, it's time to play dirty like him. He wouldn't like the ministry of magic knowing what he did-"

"I'm telling you, if you put that in writing that's blackmail!" George interrupted quickly, trying to drill it into his twin.

"Yeah and you won't be complaining if we get a nice fat payoff, will you?" Fred asked, slamming the owlery door open. The twins freezing at the sight of the golden trio already standing inside. The three of them where silent, staring straight back.

"What're you doing here?" Fred and Ron accused at the same time.

"Sending a letter!" Harry and George covered together.

"What at this time?" Hermione and Fred spoke. Fred looked over to the bookworm and smiled.

"Fine. We won't ask you what you're doing, if you don't ask us" Fred said with a smirk. George watched as he lift his hands up in defence, one thumb moving to cover the name 'ludo bagman' on the letter. "well, Don't let us hold you up" Fred said before doing a mock bow and pointing to the door.

"Who're you blackmail" Ron said boldly. George felt himself stiffen, his eyes starting to move towards Fred before he thought better of looking at his twin for back up and plastered a smile on his face turning to his little brother.

"Don't be stupid, I was only joking" George said easily.

"Didn't sound like that" Ron said.

George turned to look at Fred, his twin doing the same before he watched a small scowl appear on the mans face and he was turning back to Ron, leaving George to stare helplessly at the side of his face.

"I've told you before Ron, Keep your nose out of it if you like it the shape it is. Can't see why you would but-"

"It's my business if you're blackmailing someone. George's right, you could end up in serious trouble for that!" Their little brother scolded. George took a deep breath before walking to Fred and pulling the letter from his hands.

"Told you, I was joking." with fumbling fingers George started attaching it to the leg of the nearest owl. _What the hell are you doing, you're about to send someone blackmail!__** Well...No going back now.**_ "You're starting to sound a bit like our dear older brother you are Ron. Carry on like this and you'll be made a prefect" George mocked. Picking up the Owl and taking it to the window.

"No I will not!" Ron said hotly. George watched for a second regretting his life choices as the bird took of with the blackmail letter attached before turning to grin at his little brother.

"Well, stop telling people what the do then. See you later" George cast a quick look over the three eyes landing on Hermione for a moment. She was looking back at him, worrying her lip. Looking down to the floor the pranksters quickly made their exit.

* * *

><p>That evening Hermione grabbed George before he could make his way into the great hall.<p>

"Come with me?" She said nervously. George turned to Fred and Angelina who just gave him a thumbs up before hurrying off. With a sigh George nodded, following the girl as she made her way out of the castle and onto the grounds. A little way off of Hagrids hut the two finally settled down. Hermione pulling a small blanket from her bag and setting it on the grass before plopping down. George falling next to her as she begun unloading sandwiches and other foods from the bag.

"It wasn't actually blackmail was it?" She asked whilst nibbling her way through a sandwich. George stopped mid bite turning to look at her. Her doe eyes looking back up at him. He thought of all the times she'd trusted him with something, the three headed dog, Sirius not really being a murderer and last night, telling him about crouch.

"Yeah...yeah it was"

"George!" She shrieked the boy looking guiltily back at her.

"It was Fred's idea." George admitted "I never thought he'd actually do it."

"You're the one who sent the letter!" she said angrily. Sandwich forgotten.

"I know! I didn't want Ron and Harry prying into it, especially Ron. If it was just you I would've told you and let you talk him out of it" George whined.

"Who is it your blackmailing?" she said

"I can't tell you" He said sadly, hating the way she was looking at him.

"George!"

"No! This is against the law Granger. The less you know the better. If we get caught and they for some reason ask you something I want you to be able to say honestly you don't have a clue what it's about"

"bu-"

"I said no Granger." George bit Hermione stilling before turning back to her sandwich.

"I'm sorry"

"It's fine" _uh-oh she's pissed._

"Grangerrr don't be mad at me" George pleaded.

"I'm not mad at you"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not. I'm just disappointed" George slowly returned to his sandwich pouting sadly at the food.

"Oh stop pouting" Hermione snapped a few minutes later.

"I'm not pouting" George pouted.

"Yes you are"

"am not"

"Are to"

"am not"

"Are- no I will not get dragged into this George Weasley!" she snapped causing George to laugh.

"I know Sirius is here you know" George said suddenly a minute later whilst sipping from his cup of pumpkin juice.

"What? How?" She whispered.

"Saw the three of you and him then went to see him"

"You went to see him?"

"Yeah. He's a nice bloke" George said calmly. Watching as she stared wide eyed at him.

"We where messaging him this morning, telling him what happened. Also, we have to call him snuffles if we talk about him in public"

"Snuffles?...I'm never letting him live that down" George said with a chuckle.

"How did you know it was snuffles?" She asked curiously "It could have just been a random dog"

"You three don't exactly do coincidences" George said throwing the book worm a smile before he sunk backwards so he was lying down looking at the sky as the stars begun to poke out. "I'm glad Harry has snuffles looking out for him. I mean I know he has you guys, and us but...I don't know something about snuffles feels so much better doesn't it. More like they're family?" George admits. Hermione moving to lie next to him.

"I get what you mean...So am I"

For a while the two laid down silently. Occasionally sitting up to eat another sandwich or drink some pumpkin juice. When this got to be too much effort both thing where moved to behind George. One of George's arms supported his head, the other wrapping around Hermione, her head resting on it. When either of them wanted a sandwich she would reach over him grabbing one for herself or George before rolling back slightly and shoving it into George's mouth or slowly giggling at it.

Hermione begun pointing out star systems after the sandwiches had been finished. Slender fingers pointed to the sky. George couldn't say he had listened to much in Astronomy, finding it relatively boring but listening to Hermione talk about it made it seem much more interesting.

"That's the Dog star, Sirius. Ironic hu?" George said with a smile to the girl.

"Really?"

"No idea. But I know there is a Dog star named Sirius." The girl laughed before she went back on with her actual astronomy. Before long George was staring at her instead of the sky. Watching the way her lips rolled around the words, her tongue occasionally darting out to wet her lips. Her nose crinkling when she would try to remember something. Then she was looking at him, leaving George to stare at her lips which where mere centimetres away, her breathing brushing gently across his own.

"What?" She asked, lips pulling back into a smile.

"Nothing" George breathed. Her head turned back to the sky for a second before she was turning back to him.

"You're staring at me" she pointed out George giving a small nod to say yes, he was. "why?"

"Because you're cute when you talk about boring stuff." George replied, heart sky rocketing as she giggled.

"I am not."

"You really are"

"Didn't I tell you not to fake flirt with me back in first year" Hermione said calmly. George thinking back, a smile crossing his mind when he remembered it.

"Yes, you did Granger...but I'm pretty sure you never" _said anything about real flirting._

"Hermy-own-ninny?" Krum's voice interrupted. Hermione sitting up, George following slowly and turning trying to keep his expression from being too sour.

"Viktor? Is dinner over all ready?" she asked, standing up and dusting of her skirt.

"Yes" Viktor said shortly. Eye roaming to glare at George.

"Are you okay? Harry told me what happened yesterday" Hermione said carefully taking a few steps towards him.

"I'm fine" He replied, Hermione giving a short nod.

"Well. We should get back to the common room." Hermione said walking back to George and Starting to pack away their picnic. Viktor and George watched each other silently as Hermione worked.

"Come on George. Goodnight Viktor" Hermione said, knocking George out of his stare off.

"Coming"

"Goodnight Hermy-ownn-ninny" George felt his fists tighten when Krum leaned forwards and pecked her lips. The seekers eyes flicking to George for a second after the kiss. George quickly walked up to Hermione, throwing an arm around her shoulder and pulling the blushing girl off.

The walk back to the common room was mostly silent, only talking once they arrived on the 7th floor.

"Don't tell Fred you know. I'll figure out a way to get out of it." George said quietly. Arm still tightly around the witch, only it had now slipped to her waist.

"Okay. But promise me if you get in trouble you'll come to me" she said back.

"Alright" George said with a smile. The two stilled outside the Fat Lady, George's arm pulling away. "Thanks for the picnic. It was lovely." He admitted scratching the back of his neck.

"No problem...I sort of missed you" She replied, embarrassed causing a bigger smile to break out on George's face.

"I missed you too" He said calmly.

"Goodnight George."

"Goodnight Granger" George said, and then Hermione was saying the password and walking into the common room. George waited outside, thinking of visiting the kitchen's for a hot chocolate.

"Young Love. How adorable" The fat Lady sighed happily. George's head flicking up.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." George said quickly.

"Of course you don't. If you ever need wooing tips then ju-"

"It's just a passing crush, could everyone stop trying to give me life lessons!" George yelped at the fat lady before storming off down the corridor.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :) <strong>

**Also a big thank you to xXMizz Alec VolturiXx and Onyx Obsidian for reviewing a lot :) Thank you very much :D**

**Also a thank you to Chapou69 thank you on wishing me luck :) I think we're going to have to completely relocate which sucks but hopefully we won't be homeless so that's always a plus! **


	29. Hand Holding and Snuffles

**Yo, Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it :) **

* * *

><p>Apart from the death of Barty crouch the wait until June and the third task was rather slow. Bagman didn't reply to them and after Fred sending him another letter George had pretty much given up on ever seeing their savings again. It was a shame, sure the twins had made money over the year by taking bets and the few products they had managed to manufacture and sell, but once you take out the cost of the ingredients and the winnings to those who bet on the right people they where barely making anything and with one task left they where seriously out of pocket.<p>

It was the 23rd of June, tomorrow held the final of the triwizard tournament. Fred and George where splashing through the sea, hidden from the inhabitants of Hogsmeade by the cliffs. Although both had rolled their trousers up to their knee's to keep from getting wet it hadn't worked. Soon they'd begun kicking water at each other. Sirius, in dog form rushing around them. Sea water weighting down his long fur. They'd bought a ball but Sirius had outright refused to play fetch, glaring at them when they suggested it.

"Lets eat" George decided, wading out of the water whilst trying to ring out his top. The dog and his twin followed him back into the cave. Buckbeak was happy gulping down on of the ferret's the twins had bought. George set about pulling their food out of the bags as Sirius transformed back into human form. A bright smile on his face, George dished out the food the house elves had given them. The twins opting to skip dinner and instead come eat with Sirius, over the few months through the food harry sent and the stuff Fred and George brought the man was starting to look healthier, a bit more colour to his cheeks, weight slowly beginning to cover his ribs.

"So the third task is tomorrow" Fred said as he scoffed down a chicken leg, one hand pushing the wet hair out of his eyes.

"I know" Sirius said grimly, smile falling from his face as he picked up a cheese sandwich "I haven't had cheese in 13 years" Sirius admitted before biting into it, his face showing pure bliss as he gobbled it down before grabbing three more off the pile of sandwiches.

"Do you think some things going to happen tomorrow?" George said, picking at a ham sandwich.

"Yes." Sirius said bluntly "and I'm not the only one, Dumbledore has invited me to come wait in his office tomorrow, as snuffles of course."

"Dumbledore invited you?"

"Harry doesn't know. So don't tell him, he'll just worry. He needs all his focus on protecting himself tomorrow."

"We won't tell him" The twins replied quickly.

"Harry can handle himself" George said quietly. "I don't mean you should stop worrying or anything just, the kid's been through a lot and it ended out okay. He's got a good head and shoulders, He's got Ron and Hermione who'd protect him to the end of the world. He's got Dumbledore and the rest of us Weasley's. If there's trouble, I reckon we'll deal with it" George said confidently.

"We may have to deal with it. I don't like the way everything's been going lately, with peter free. The dark mark, Harry's dreams. A storms brewing."

"It can't be that bad though right? I mean..you-know-who's gone right. They've stopped him coming back before. How many times can the bloke try."

"I wouldn't underestimate Voldemort Fred and I definitely wouldn't think he's done yet." The twins flinched at Sirius' use of the word. "You two should get use to the name. If my feelings right you're going to be seeing it a lot more in the future." With gulps the twins nodded. Face's pale.

The rest of the meal continued without any more talking. Sirius seemed slightly giddy at the assortment of food's he was getting to try. Moaning happily when he bit into a chocolate covered doughnut. George could feel goosebumps prickling up his arms as darkness fell, his damp clothes clinging to him uncomfortably, lips chattering slightly. Noticing this Sirius drained the last of his cup, the two had bought butterbeer, something Sirius was eternally grateful for, he was getting sick of pumpkin juice.

"You two should head back."

"We can stay for a bit longer" Fred said through chattering teeth causing Sirius to bark out a laugh.

"Go back, get warm and get ready for the third task tomorrow. Make sure my godson's ready too."

* * *

><p>Hermione was still up when they trudged back through the portrait, lips tinted blue, blankets wrapped tightly around them.<p>

"Where on earth have you been?" Hermione asked with a sigh.

"Out" Fred grumbled. "I'm going to change" with that Fred plodded up the stairs.

"You go change to then drag yourself and get back down here" George agreed without a word. Quickly changing, he'd asked Fred to join him but his twin had just mumbled no, then started winking at him and trying to give him 'tips' so George stormed back down into the common room. Hermione had made what seemed to be a nest. Blankets and pillows sitting in front of the fire. She looked over to him and smiled.

"Sit" she ordered. George stumbling over and sitting in the nest. Suddenly it was a lot darker than it had been a few seconds ago. George looking up to see she had erected a quilt roof around them. The whole room blocked out apart from the fire, the warmth of it was seeping into their fort. Hermione's legs appearing in front of the fire before she was kneeling down and crawling towards him. _You've had some dreams of her crawling towards you like that _George thought quickly shaking the dirty thought's out of his head as she curled up next to him.

"I always use to do this when I was younger. It's a lot easier to do with magic though" The girl admitted smiling at him. Suddenly a loud crack sounded. Dobby appearing at the foot of the tent.

"Miss Granger I have your hot chocolate" He said happily, walking into the fort and handing them each a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thank you very much Dobby. Here, have a hat I knitted" Hermione said handing one of her awfully knitted hats to the elf who smiled despite the fact It barely resembled a hat and pulled it onto his head.

"You're too kind." Then he clicked his fingers and disappeared. George sipped at his drink admiring the fire.

"Is Harry ready for the third task tomorrow?" George asked, leaning back on one elbow.

"As ready as he can be. I've been helping him practise his spells and teaching him a few new ones."

"Well he couldn't have a better teacher" George said honestly. After about 6 months liking her George had mostly learnt how to act normal again. It was a lot easier now that he had a pretty constant song of _she doesn't like you, she rejected your invitation, it's a passing crush, you've just been single for too long _running through his head whenever he saw her. Of course there was the other voice whispering _**just take a chance, what's the worst that could happen **_but each time he summoned the courage something would interrupt. Which he was extremely thankful for and now each time he asks himself what's the worst that could happen. He comes back with 'you could lose the friendship' and he's back to stage one of just hoping it goes away.

"I just hope it's over and done with quickly" The girl said quietly. George giving a small smirk.

"Me and Fred could always sneak the other tributes one of our new products. It's called fever fudge. You"

"no" She said with a laugh, nose crinkling as she did. Before her face morphed into worry. "I really wish I could help him more. If we could just do the task with him." George could feel a worried rant coming on, quickly he put his mug on the floor. Before pressing a finger to her soft lips.

"There's nothing else you can do Granger. Leave the worrying till tomorrow." He ordered gently. "Lie down"

"Pardon me"

"Lie down. Come on" George flopped back, pulling her with him. Before he pulled his wand from the back of his pyjamas.

"You like fireworks?"

"Yes, why?" The girl whispered, George flicking a smile before pointing his wand up into the air and breathing a spell. As he lowered his wand small, quite fireworks begun around the top of the fort. The lay watching them Hermione slowly relaxing as they did.

"Wow" She whispered as a red and gold hue engulfed the fort. A brilliant fire work going of, first exploding the sparks curling and dancing together, weaving around one enough before those exploded too. After a while George turned his gaze to the girl who was staring at them starry eyed.

"I can do animal ones to. Chose an animal. The girl thought for a second.

"How about a lion?" she said turning her face to him George nodded. Waving his wand the fireworks tampered out, then slowly a single buzzing flame rose popping at the top, a lion revealed behind the spray of colour, roaring it begun running around the top of the tent. Soon they had a multitude of animals running round, some magical. A small, Hungarian horntail zooming around occasionally blasting out a spray of colourful fireworks. A rabbit hoped around, a ferret which would occasionally hum "my father will hear about this". A wolf prowled, a monkey swung on vines of sparks. A niffler snuffling round.

"How do you do it"

"Point your wand." Hermione held her want out. "Now think of the animal you want, and I mean really think of it, think of how it would move and what you want it to do." Hermione gave a short nod. "Now say Ignisopere Pellis, whilst twirling your want like this" George held his wand up and gave it a small twirl between his fingers. Hermione nodded before closing her eyes, taking a deep breath she whispered the spell. A few sparks popping from the end before an otter appeared in the air. Slowly opening her eyes the girl watched as the otter swam through the air.

"That's amazing" She said in awe. George smiling.

"Do another one."

"I cant think of any other animals" She said sadly before slowly turning to him. Eyes scanning his face. Then she was smiling turning back to the roof and muttering the spell. A Weasel appeared running around the top of the tent. "It's you" She said with a laugh.

"I'm very cute"

The two sat watching for a while longer, the otter and Weasel had begun running together, winding around each other and playing. Both their hot chocolate's long since cold. George felt his eyes getting heavy, a yawn escaping him.

"Where did you two go today? I know you weren't at the black lake" Hermione said, turning to face him, beautiful colours painting her skin.

"How do you know?"

"I checked on the map" the girl admitted

"Checking up on me where you Granger?"

"I was just curious where you keep disappearing off to"

"We where seeing Snuffles." George said. Using one hand to scrub at his eyes.

"We should get to bed" Hermione said, noting his tired expression.

"Lets stay up for a bit longer"

"No, you'll fall asleep and I'm not carrying you to bed."

"We could sleep in here" George suggested

"No. I need to tidy this all up before anyone sees it. Come on" George groaned but slowly got up, waving his wand to get rid of the animals. Hermione waved hers a second later the Weasel and Otter disappearing from the air. George waited outside the fort for Hermione and with a few choice words and waving her wand everything was flying back into place.

"done. Goodnight George"

"Nu-uh" George said back quickly grabbing the girls hand and dragging her towards the boys dorm ignoring her orders to let her go. When the two made it into the dorm she stopped, scared of waking Fred or Lee. George climbed into his bed trying to drag Hermione after him.

"George. Go to sleep, you're tired."

"Stay for a bit. I know a cool spell to make little galaxy's to appear. I'll even teach you how to do it" George pleaded. The girl sighing before nodding, slowly joining George on the bed. George wasted no time in dragging the covers over the pair and shooting two swirling galaxy's into the air. Hermione whipped her wand closing the curtains surrounding the bed. Then she shot out the Weasel and Otter again, George raising an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"They're cute" She mumbled causing George to let out a light laugh. The next hour was spent setting off a small army of galaxy's around the enclosed space. Everywhere you look another beautiful spiralling masses of purples, reds and blues. A thumb war period started after that, the area lit by the galaxy's as they played game after game.

It was Hermione who fell asleep first, George rubbing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. It had started by him trying to read her palm to which she scoffed at until George started impersonating trewlany, saying things he knew not to be true such as "you're a brave and handsome boy who will unfortunately only live to the age of 12" That slowly turned into George tracing his fingers down the lines on her palm, to hand holding. To Hermione curled asleep next to him, George still absently rubbing the back of her hand.

* * *

><p>Fred was awoke my Lee. Blearily Fred blinked peering out of sleepy eyes. Lee never woke him up unless it was Christmas or something big was going down.<p>

"What's going on?" Fred said quietly scratching a hand over his face. Lee smirked and pointed to the bed to the right of Fred, George's. Fred followed his finger staring at the bed.

"The curtains are closed?" Fred mumbled.

"I know. Fred never closes his curtains!" Lee whispered excitedly. The two looked to each other before smirking and diving off of Fred's bed, dashing over and pulling the curtains open. Suddenly a Small firework otter and Weasel darted past Fred's head, turning to watch them the two chased each other around the room. Looking back Fred inspected to 20 or so little galaxy's before looking to his twin and smirking.

"Go get creevy's camera" Fred whispered. Lee nodding and darting silently out of the room. George was laying on his side, one arm spread out across the pillows, Hermione's head resting on it. Their face where tilted together, Hermione tucked close to George's side. His twins other hand was above the covers resting a top his leg, their hands where limp with sleep but still loosely holding together. A minute later Lee came back in the room holding a camera out to Fred. The teen took it quickly, walking back a few paces to get a full shot of the bed and the galaxy's. Before turning and getting one of the Otter and Weasel then finally walking closer again. Getting a shot spanning from their joined hands to almost touching foreheads.

Carefully putting the camera back on his own bed Fred threw an around around Lee.

"How should we wake them?" Fred cooed.

"We could tickle them"

"Lame"

"We could throw them into the lake"

"Better"

"We could-"

"You could shut up and piss off" George grumbled, popping one eye open and turning his head towards them, he quickly extracted his hand from Hermione's.

"Noo don't move. It was so cute" George shot Lee a filthy glare before rolling out from underneath the covers. Standing up and pushing Fred and Lee a few steps away from his bed.

"Honestly quite shocked you're wearing clothes bro" Fred grinned causing George to blush a bright red.

"Get dressed. Lets go for breakfast" George snapped quickly pulling some clothes from his trunk.

* * *

><p>Hermione came down to breakfast 20 minutes later. Ron and Harry in tow, the trio sitting in the middle of the table.<p>

"So..what the hell happened after I went to bed last night?" Fred asked, the twins and Lee had seated themselves right at the end of the table. Fred and Lee glaring at anyone who tried to sit near them until they'd got up the courage to ask.

"Nothing" George said calmly, shoving some bacon into his mouth.

"You were all cuddled up" Fred said

"Holding hands" Lee said

"And you're saying nothing happened" Fred finished with a 'get real' look.

"I was reading her palm and we fell asleep." George said honestly.

"You don't read peoples palms" Lee pointed out, George groaning.

"where you using divination to put some moves on Granger?" Fred asked with a howl of laughter.

"I wasn't putting moves on her! We where just screwing around, I was trying to keep her mind off today."

"By flirting with her"

"Shut up lee, I wasn't flirting with her."

"Why won't you just admit it to us"

"Why are you so content on trying to make me admit it"

"Because, dear brother. We both think you two would actually work quite well together. So we're hoping one of you will tell us the truth so that we can help you get over whatever stupid boundary you have that's stopping you from getting together and finally be happy rather than awkwardly pining." Fred ranted, George just rolling h is eyes.

"I was just keeping her mind off things" George replied causing the two to moan.

* * *

><p>"Swear this test is taking longer than it ever took for us" Fred whined as the two sat outside of the charms class.<p>

"Hope she's okay" George replied as he readjusted the way he was sitting for the umpteenth time, just then the door opened. Ginny walking out slowly with a grim expression.

"Gin!" The two yelped jumping up and making for their little sister.

"I think I did okay" The girl said, sour expression turning into a tired smile. "Have you already had you last exam?"

"Yeah we had ours yesterday" Fred said, slinging an arm around the smallest red head. "Mum and Bill are here, wanna go have lunch with them.

"As long as you promise to keep mum from talking to me about exam's" Ginny mumbled the two laughing and leading her towards the great hall. When they got there Ron had already arrived. The three seating themselves around their family members. Mrs Weasley kept fussing over harry hands trying to flatten his unruly hair. Asking if he was prepared to the final task. Eventually Fred and George managed to get her attention off of the poor. Changing the subject to more light hearted things, like the fact Fleur was busy checking Bill out.

After Hermione arrived there where a few tense moment, before Harry clarified that Hermione was not his girlfriend. George felt anger welling up inside of him at the reminder of Rita's article on Hermione., it was quelled almost instantly though when Hermione sat down next to him. Smiling up at him.

"How's your day been Granger?" George asked, as the rest of the family seemed to be starting up a new conversation.

"Fine thank you, I had my history of Magic exam. I hope I did okay. It was the goblin rebellion, there where so many goblin names to remember but it was very interesting" She said.

"Wait until you're learning about Heka, you'll love it" George said with a small laugh.

"Heka?"

"Something you don't know?" He mocked the girl just rolling her eyes, George broke out explaining the basics of Heka and ancient Egyptian magic to her.

"That sounds amazing. Did you learn anything about it whilst in Egypt? I don't remember you mentioning anything like that"

"Nah, not really. We where more just messing round" George said honestly. Lunch ended soon after, Harry leading away Mrs Weasley and Bill to take another walk around the grounds.

"Wanna head to the lake?" George asked his siblings and Hermione, the group agreeing. Ron, Ginny and Fred where locked in a conversation about quidditch on the way down, Hermione falling behind not all that interested in quidditch and George falling back with her because he was all to interested in the book worm.

"Last night was fun" The girl said suddenly, George smiling down at her.

"Yeah, it was. Thanks for stopping me from freezing to death"

"Thank you for teaching me those charms. Where did you hear about them?"

"Oh..me and Fred came up with them. Fred did the galaxy one, Gin always used to love the stars so he came up with that and would put them all around her room. The fireworks where my idea"

"You came up with those spells?" Hermione said, shock evident on her face.

"I'm not just a pretty face Granger." George said with a smirk.

"I know but still...Those spells where amazing, I'm just surprised you managed to make something like that so young"

"Did you just agree I was a pretty face?" Was the only thing George got from that Hermione laughing, head shaking gently.

"It's not awful" She said cheekily. In the distance George could see the ship durmstrang had been living on for the past months. He could also see the duck footed seeker. A small scowl came onto George's face as he unconsciously took a step away from Granger.

Krum decided to join them when they reached the lake. Ron spent his entire time glaring angrily at the seeker, making snarky comments under his breath as Fred teased him. George felt extremely satisfied every time Hermione would walk away from Krum to come talk to him, although each time Krum would slowly walk after her. One thing George noticed was that they didn't talk a lot. Krum seemed to prefer looking at Hermione to actually speaking to the witch. Still Krum's general aura had George awkwardly pulling away from Hermione every time she talked to him. It felt strange. One second Krum would be glaring at him, the next he would be looking guilty for glaring. George thought back to their conversation. George assuring the seeker that he and Hermione where friends.

"I'm a piece of dung" George mumbled to Fred as he pulled him out to wade in the water.

"Why do you say that" Fred asked curiously. His twin took out a nice smooth stone from his pocket, passing one to George before revealing another one. George skimmed his stone across the water surface, getting passed another one before answering.

"Krum and Granger. He's looking at me like I'm about to steal his girl" He mumbled, tossing the stone, another was instantly placed back in his hand.

"Well...You are aren't you?"

"no!" George snapped. Before letting out a sigh. He tried to skim the stone, this time it splashing under the water surface before it could jump. Another stone was placed in his hand.

"Forge. I can't talk to you about this if you don't tell me what the hell you're thinking about" Fred grumbled, skipping his own stone. George sighed, running a hand through his hair, musing it.

"Lets say I did like her. This is not a confession this is just hypothetically." George mumbled. Checking quickly behind him to make sure everyone was still back on the land

"Sure" Fred snorted.

"and lets say her boyfriend had already confronted me to ask my what my relationship with her was. To which I assured him it was purely platonic"

"Yep"

"And he believed me. Only then the boyfriend hypothetically caught me about to admit that I was flirting with his girlfriend. So fast forward a few months and nothings happened but now the boyfriend is looking at me as If I'm about to snatch out the girl from underneath him but then he gets this look like he's having unjust placed jealousy."

"Right"

"And then I..hypothetically feel like crap because last night I was hypothetically holding hands with his girlfriend and sleeping in the same bed as her and even though it's completely platonic for her. It's completely hypothetically not platonic for me"

"I think you should stop using the word hypothetically." Fred grumbled. George throwing yet another stone only for it to be replaced again.

"Fine so theoretically, I would feel like a piece of shit because I'm meddling."

"I'd say that the guy has good cause to be Jealous but at the same time I know you. You'd flirt, you'd admit you like her but you would never actually make a move until there was no boyfriend in the picture"

"I said this is hypothetical"

"Yes I know. I'm saying that hypothetically you're not a dick, you wouldn't make out with someone who has a boyfriend no matter how much you liked them. So although the bloke has just cause for concern you shouldn't feel bad because you haven't done anything wrong"

"I theoretically lied to him about having a crush"

"So. That's none of his business" Fred said placing yet another flat stone into George hand.

"Where the hell are these coming from?!" George finally asked, Fred just winking as an answer.

"I'd say as long as you don't try anything until he's out of the picture you're in the moral high ground so don't feel bad about some feeling you may or may not have." Fred said calmly. George just giving a small nod. He turned his head back round to look at those on the shore. Hermione was looking out to them with a puzzled expression, her face formed a smile when George spotted her. George doing a small wave.

"That was a completely hypothetical situation." George said quietly as they waded through the water back to everyone.

"Yeah..sure" Fred said with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

><p>Whoever said the triwizard tournament would be a fun spectator spot was a dirty, rotten liar. George though sadly as it approached the half hour mark of everyone staring at the edge of a large maze. Fleur had disappeared into it 15 minutes ago.<p>

"How long do you reckon it'll take them?" Ron asked, leaning heavily on the barrier of the stand.

"No idea" Mrs Weasley said nervously.

"I'm bored" Fred grumbled, Earning a slap from Hermione.

"Harry is risking his life in there!" Hermione scolded.

"I know that. Doesn't make sitting watching a bush very interesting though." Fred snapped back. Another half an hour later and Fred,George, Ginny and Ron had fallen into a thumb war championship with those around them. Bill was the referee for each match whilst Hermione and Mrs Weasley tutted at them. Suddenly a scream escaped the maze. The final of thumb wars. Fred vs Ginny freezing in place as everyone turned back towards the maze.

"That was Fleur" George said whilst leaning down to the non moving Hermione.

"I know"

"Harry's okay"

"I know" The girl whimpered finger nails digging into her face. 5 minutes later red sparks shot out from deep inside the maze and before long Fleur was brought on on a stretcher. The girl was rushed into the medical tent, the next 20 minutes where spent staring at the white tent before the girl walked out looking a bit shaky but no worse for wear. When the next spark of red flew up the crowd cheered. Finally something interesting was happening. Krum was bought out unconscious. George half expected Hermione to climb down and run over to him but instead the girl stayed put. Eyes glued to the hedge.

Another hour and the crowd had given up on standing, everyone sitting bored in their seats. Ginny was resting on Fred who was resting on George who's was on Hermione's shoulder. Her and Ron seemed to be the only two people in the crowd still interested. Another hour and George was getting nervous.

"You don't think something happened do you?" George whispered to his twin, not wanting to worry Hermione more.

"I dunno mate." Another 17 minutes when suddenly a crash echoed on the floor outside the maze. Harry and Cedric where back. Harry clinging onto the cup and Cedric.

"something's wrong" Hermione cried as the crowd started screaming their cheer. It wasn't long before the happy screamed turned into silence, with those closest to the front screaming in fear. Fleur was dragging Gabrielle away from the two.

George felt bile rising in his throat as he watched Dumbledore try to pull harry off of Diggorys body. Hermione and Ron moved in an instant, trying to run to their friend. Fred and George caught them easily pulling them back towards the seats.

"Let me go George!" Hermione shrieked

"There's nothing either of you can do right now. Get mum and Bill and head to the hospital wing. Dumbledore will take him there soon i'm sure" George reassured.

"Bu-" Both Hermione and Ron started.

"Guys he's already got a bunch of people smothering him, he's going to need a bit of air. Go wait for him in the hospital wing. It doesn't look like he'll notice your with him at the moment anyway" Fred said, it was true. Harry was staring blankly into space as Moody pulled him up and begun dragging him off.

The two finally agreed a minute or so later. Taking off quickly for the hospital wing. Mrs Weasley and Bill close behind them. Ginny stayed with the twins watching the scene in front of them.

"Lee mate!" Fred called. Lee was standing a few rows away. Staring at the scene of Amos diggory sobbing over his son. Mcgonagall and the other teachers had moved to start trying to shoo everyone back to their dormitories. Lee slowly walked over.

"Take Ginny back to the common room and don't let her out of your sight okay?" Fred said seriously. Lee nodding quickly and taking Ginny's arm.

"What are you two doing?" Ginny asked trying to pull away from Lee.

"Don't worry about it. Just go back with Lee we'll be there soon." Ginny slowly turned and begun walking towards the castle with Lee. Angelina joining them as they got to the ground.

"Fred, George. Go back to your common room at once!" Professor Mcgonagall snapped at the boys. The two looked around noticing that Ginny and the other's had been some of the last to leave the scene. The two started making their way down the stairs.

"What are we doing?" George asked curiously.

"Going to snuffles, he doesn't know what's happened yet." Fred said quietly, they walked past the minister of magic. Both doing their best to ignore the crying Amos.

"Harry? Where's Harry. I told him to stay here!" Dumbledore's voice suddenly boomed. "Did anyone see where Harry went?"

"Mad-eye took him" George told the headmaster.

"That's Professor Moody to you" Snape sneered looking paler than usual.

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked walking quickly towards them.

"Yeah."

"Saw him about 5 minutes ago" Fred said calmly. Dumbledore however didn't look so calm. Eyes blazing with a sudden rage as he stood up straight.

"Minerva, Severus come with me. Boys get back to your dormitories immediately." Dumbledore ordered. The two nodded before quickly running off towards the school. Once they had a considerable lead the two slowed slightly.

"Did you see the way Dumbledore looked?" Fred asked.

"Yeah. It couldn't have anything to do with Moody taking him though,Harry's safe with moody right?" George said nervously.

"I thought he was" Fred said grimly. "Come on. Lets hurry to Sirius" Fred prompted before the two took off running. Soon they where stood panting outside of the great eagle statue to Dumbledore's office.

"Cockroach clusters." George gasped. The statue coming to life and spiralling. The two jumped in, running up with the stair case as it moved. Bursting into the room Sirius jumped up from his seat.

"Fred, George?" He said confused before his face morphed into worry. "What happened? Where's Harry?" Sirius urged quickly closing the gap between them.

"He's okay. Something happened, we don't really know exactly what but Cedric's dead and Harry looks pretty beaten up." Fred admitted.

"Is Dumbledore bringing him here?"

"We don't know"Fred said.

"That's the other thing" George muttered. "Moody took Harry, it looked like they where coming back here but once Dumbledore heard that Moody took harry he looked all...angry?"

"Why would he mind Mad-eye taking Harry"

"Your guess is as good as ours" Fred said with a sigh.

"If Dumbledore's angry or worried he's got to have a reason." Sirius said grimly. "You two should get back. Thank you for telling me"

* * *

><p>The next month as the school year rolled to a close where quiet. Fred, George and Lee had mostly hung up their pranking for the time being. Only doing one or two and these where just small things to cheer people up a bit rather than there normal - picking on a teacher or general mayhem pranks. One was making the great hall rain flowers, each one would burst into thin air before they reached the floor so no cleaning up was needed. Along with all the banners changing to hufflepuff ones as four firework badgers frolicked in the air. There own tribute to Cedric.<p>

It was strange, the trio was use to making people laugh and one or two people scream with their slightly darker pranks. Watching peoples faces light up when the flowers started falling was bitter-sweet. There had been a sort of agreement to keep the smiles and laughs to a minimum across the entire school, but that morning they forced an end to that. George watched Sprout as a happy smile lit on her face despite the tears that where staining her cheeks. The same was to be said with a lot of the hufflepuffs. Some gryffindor's and Ravenclaws. Not even the Slytherin's complained. A few clapping politely at the display.

"Shame Harry missed this" Fred whispered to his twin who nodded. No one had really talked to Harry since the third and final task. Some people seemed to blame him, others just too scared to talk to him. Fred and George had tried, they'd forced everyone in the gryffindor common room to eat a canary cream just as Harry entered the room. He'd looked around bemused at the 20 something canary's standing tall in the room before he wandered up to his dormitory. All of Hermione's attention was on Harry. It seemed her and Ron where the only two people Harry could face talking to.

* * *

><p>When the time finally rolled around for them to board the Hogwarts express and head home the two where almost thankful. Tucked away in their compartment felt safer. The door shutting them off from the rest of the student's as the three fell back into their usual banter.<p>

"Sooo" Lee drawled an hour into the trip. "Granger?"

"Oh god don't start" George cried.

"Come on George. We've waited hours for this" It was true. When they where all saying goodbye to each other. George had spotted Krum and Hermione talking quietly to each other, Fred and Lee had pulled his eyes away by dragging him over to say goodbye to some random beauxbatons kid. A few minutes later a hand was landing on his shoulder. Spinning round George saw Krum standing there.

"Take good care of hermy-own-ninny" Krum grumbled before patting his shoulder twice and joining his school back to the ship.

"So..hypothetically, would that be the boyfriend giving you permission?" Fred said with a wink.

"I don't like Granger"

"come on dude. It's been four years. Admit it. We won't tell"

"I-"

"Tell us or we'll spend the rest of the train journey with you in a body bind" Fred ordered. George sighed flopping back in his chair and running his hands over his face.

"Even if I did...like her. It wouldn't matter. We're friends, that's all she wants to be" George said sadly.

"How do you know?" Lee asked.

"Asked her to the Yule ball. She rejected me"

"She was already coming with Krum right?" Fred asked George doing a short nod.

"Yeah. But still, she didn't have the face of someone who just had to pass up the chance of a date with the guy of her dreams."

"So you do like her?" Lee said quietly

"Course I bloody do, but we're friends and that's all we're ever going to be and I'm fine with that"

"How can you be if you like her?" Fred snapped

"Because she's happy. Now I told you about my stupid bloody crush so can we get over it now and talk about something more interesting?" George asked desperately.

"I think you should just take a chance an-"

"No Lee." George growled.

"Maybe me and Lee cou-"

"No! This is between me and Granger. It's none of your business, so just stay out of this one part in my life. It's some passing infatuation. It'll probably been gone in a few week's so don't mess up my friendship because you have some stupid romantic dreams for us." That ended that conversation, one slowly building about what their final year at Hogwarts could bring.

A while later and the twin's where alone. Lee had left to find Katie.

"Wanna play exploding snap?" Fred asked, waving the pile of cards in his twins face.

"Sure." Suddenly footsteps rumbled past their compartment. Malfoy and his twin stooges, Crabbe and Goyle stalking past.

"What do you reckon there up to?" Fred said with a smirk.

"I dunno. But I reckon we should go find out." George replied, grabbing his wand and strolling from the room. They soon found Malfoy, around 10 cabins down taunting Harry, Hermione and Ron. As they approached they could hear more of what was being said.

"Mudbloods and Muggle Lovers first!" George growled at the slytherin's words. The twins pulling their wands out and pointing them "Well – second – Diggory was the f-" It was like George was back in the fort with Hermione. The colours spraying brightly. Blinding them for a second as a loud series of bangs cracked through the train.

George blinked to refocus and saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle laying unconscious. The two wandered towards the doorway peering in.

"Thought we'd see what those three were up to" Fred said nonchalantly, making his way into the compartment via goyles stomach. George followed his twin stepping heavily onto Malfoy. _No one insults Hermione _He thought avidly.

"Interesting effect. Who used the furnuculus curse?" George said clearing his mind as he looked to Crabbe who had tentacles protruding from his face.

"Me" Harry said blankly.

"Odd. I used Jelly-Legs. Looks as though those two shouldn't be mixed. He seems to have sprouted tentacles all over his face." George said matter-of-factly poking at one of the tentacles with his shoe. "well, lets not leave them here, they don't add much to the décor" George said calmly before starting to kick Malfoy from the room. Harry and Ron came to his aid the three shoving them into the hallway.

"Exploding snap anyone?" Fred said, once they came back into the room,holding the pack of cards out. That was h ow they spent the rest of the Journey. At one point the twins came clean to Ron and Harry about Ludo. George was pleasantly shocked at how well Hermione did at pretending not to know a thing about it.

The train gave a soft jerk as it pulled in Platform 9 ¾. George helped Hermione drag her case over Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Her and Ron making her way off the train quickly.

"Fred – George. Wait a moment" Harry said quickly behind them as they went to make their way to get their own things. The twins turned. Harry quickly grabbing a sack full of gold, the triwizard winnings, and thrusting it into George's hands with a mutter of 'take it;

"what?" Fred said blinking at the boy.

"Take it. I don't want it" Harry said bluntly.

"You're mental" George mumbled, trying to push the sack back into Harry's hands.

"No I'm not, you take it and get inventing. It's for the joke shop"

"He is mental" Fred said.

"Listen! If you don't take it, I'm throwing it down the drain. I don't need it. But I could do with a few laughs. We could all do with a few laughs. I've got a feeling we're going to need them more than usual before long." Harry admitted. George weighed the bag of Money in his hand.

"Harry. There's got to be a thousand Galleons in here" George said in awe.

"Yeah, think of how many canary creams that is" The boy said with a grin. Fred and George just continued to stare at him. "Just don't tell your mum where you got it..although, she might not be so keen for you to join the ministry any more come to think of it"

"Harry" Fred stared only to be interrupted by harry pulling out his wand.

"Look, take it, or I'll hex you. I know some good ones now. Just do me one favour okay? Buy Ron some different dress robes and say they're from you" With that Harry strode out of the compartment before they could get another word in.

"Bloody hell" Fred whispered look to George with wide eyes, slowly a grin broke out on both their faces, The sack of money weighed heavily in George's hand but he felt like he was floating. Plans for products where shooting through his head as he looked to his twin.

"Lets get home Freddie" George said happily before skipping out of the compartment, over Malfoy and his goons. He quickly stashed the money in his trunk before the two where off the train running to catch up with everyone. They caught up just in time for the hugs. George quickly pushed away the jealous that burned in him when Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek. Before clapping harry on the back.

"Harry – Thanks" He murmured quietly. Harry smiling back at whilst Fred nodded next to him. They watched Harry walk off with his large uncle. The man glaring at them as he left obviously remembering them from summer. The two made their way over to their family. Hermione standing chatting to Ginny.

"Come on then. We've got taxi's waiting." To George's surprise Hermione followed them through the station. George dropping back to walk with her, Ginny rushing forwards to talk to Fred as he did.

"You're coming with us?" George asked. The girl smiled.

"Mum and Dad are going to be at a dentist convention for the next week, so i'm staying with you until then"

"Oh right. Great" George said flinging her a smile "Want to help me and Fred make some products for Weasley's wizard wheezes?" He asked

"You're keeping the name?"

"Course" He said happily. "So how about it. You up for making some mischief?"

"I'll pass. But if you're ever up for making a fort jut let me know" George smiled, throwing his free arm round her shoulder. The two walked together until they got in the cars.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly the cars stopped not long after they started on their journey. They watched as his mum, Ginny, Ron and Hermione stepped from the taxi in front.<p>

"come on boys" Arthur said stepping from the car himself. The twins shot each other a quick glance before clamouring out of the vehicle and walking over to the others.

"Why are we stopping? Did Ronnie-kins forget to go to the bathroom." George asked causing Ron to glare at him.

"Go get your stuff boys. Arthur do you have the money to pay for these?" Fred and George waited a second before walking back to the taxi and grabbing their stuff from the boot. They where left standing at the side of some small public garden until the taxi's drove away. By the looks on Ron, Hermione and Ginny's faces they didn't know what was going on either.

"I think this is it. Now everyone read this and memorize it" Arthur said holding out a piece of parchment to Fred, The boy slowly read it before passing it to George.

_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve grimmauld place, London _

George memorized it passing it to Hermione who read and swiftly passed to Ron.

"Twe-"

"Not out loud Ron!" Arthur ordered Ron freezing before turning back to the paper silently. Once Ginny had read it and nodded the parchment suddenly combusted, burning away all evidence of it. The ashes fluttering away in the wind.

"Now think about what you just memorized and lets go." Arthur walked forwards, everyone following as another flat seemed to grow in between the two already there.

"Holy crap" George mumbled. When everyone was stood in the hall way Arthur pressed a finger to his lips signalling for them to be quiet before they made their way through the hallway into a dining room.

"close the door Ginny" Arthur ordered. Ginny following his instruction quickly.

"What the bloody hell are we doing here?" Ron mumbled. George felt the same, the entire house had a dark feel to it. The gloomy wallpaper and everything covered in dust. Not to mention he was pretty sure he was house elf head's in jars back in the hallway.

"We're staying here for the summer. We can't tell you too much but what you just read you can never tell anyone. You're all now secret keepers for here." The next half hour was spent with Arthur answering the questions he could. What the order of the phoenix was, who it had originally belonged to. Why they had to be quiet in the hallway.

Eventually Molly stood up, patting her clothes down and whipping some of the dust away.

"I think that's enough for today. Now, who's hungry?"

"I'm starved" Everyone sans Molly and Arthur jumped at the sound of the new voice. Spinning round. Ginny was the first to react, pulling her wand out and casting a stupefy. Sirius deflected it easily as Molly rushed to her daughter.

"Ginny no!" Everyone shouted.

"It's Sirius black!"

"Come in the kitchen with me. I'll explain" Molly said calmingly. Pulling her daughter off towards the kitchen.

"No one thought it was a good idea to tell her that I'm not a mass murderer?" Sirius said sarcastically.

"Hermione, Ron" Sirius said happily walking towards the pair. He looked a lot better than he ever did in the cave. He had meat back on his bones, his face was freshly shaved apart from some well maintained facial hair. The two greeted him eagerly.

"you're staying here too?" Hermione said happily.

"Well. It is my house" Sirius said with a wink before he made his way to the twins. "Me casa es su casa. I'm afraid to say the cave was probably more welcoming than this place. But at least it has a cooker" Sirius said happily.

"You know each other?" Ron and Arthur asked. Fred and George looking to them guilty whilst Sirius laughed.

"Now, why don't I give you a quick tour of the house and show you to your rooms." Sirius said with a clap of his hands. The group of them quietly slipped through the hallway and up the stairs. Once they reached the second landing Sirius lead them through a door on the right.

"Ron, this will be your room and Harry's once he gets here of course. Just throw your stuff in you can unpack later. I think your mother bought some sheet's as well, I'm afraid to say these ones haven't been washed in a long time." Ron quickly did as he was told and then Sirius was leading them up another flight of stairs. The door on the left of the third floor held Fred and George's room. Then across the hall was Hermione and Ginny's. The three of them put their stuff in the rooms.

"I'll bring Ginny's up later" Sirius assured.

"Now. Tour of the house. Basically, don't go in any room or open any cupboard. No idea what you might find and it's most likely dangerous so not a good idea to check. " Sirius said proudly. "Do not go into that one. We'll be cleaning out some rooms but that one stays closed at all times. Understand?" Sirius pointed to a door at the end of the landing which held a small RB on the door. "Fred. George?" Sirius said seriously.

"alright" the twin's said, actually meaning it for once. Neither really wanted to risk opening something they weren't meant to in this house.

"Next floor up is my room. Ron, your parents are on your floor." Then Sirius walked them round the house pointing out the different bathrooms. "So if you need to Pee and it's busy you'll be fine,I for one take a while in there now. Still can't get over how good a hot shower feels" The man said, positively giddy. One they had finished their tour, standing in the living room, one of the few rooms they where actually allowed to enter right now.

"What are we going to be doing whilst here?" Hermione asked

"Helping us sort out the headquarters among other things" Sirius said

"What other things?" Hermione said, Sirius walked towards her throwing an arm around her shoulder and pulling her over to George before putting his other arm around the twin pulling the three of the crushingly close.

"Oh you know,Having fun. Right George?" Sirius cooed with a wink. Before now George had been liking this new side of Sirius, his happy attitude knowing he was in a house, even if it was this dive, he was back to having friendships and a family and it showed in the way he held himself. The way his face lit up easier than before, but at this moment George hated it. _Gimmie a break _George thought sourly as Fred burst into laughter. _You just have to survive a week of Fred and Sirius making stupid jokes and then Granger will go home and you'll be fine._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading :)<strong>

**Please review x**


	30. Cinnamon and Pizza

**Hey guys here's the next chapter. Sorry it took a couple of days lots of packing and tidying and stuff to do.**

* * *

><p>That night Dumbledore had come round, all of the 'kids' as Mrs Weasley would call them sitting in the dirty sitting room and being told what little detail Dumbledore and Mrs Weasley felt they could be told which really wasn't much.<p>

"And tell Harry nothing of this, He's not to know you're here or any details about the order." Dumbledore informed, turning to Ron and Hermione.

"But Professor-" Hermione started

"I'm very sorry Miss Granger but I assure you it is for the best that you don't tell Harry. You may write him letters but nothing about the order may be in them"

"why?" Ron snapped. Dumbledore turned to him with a kind smile.

"All in good time" The old man said calmly.

"Harry will want to know what's going on" Hermione said hurriedly. "He'll go crazy if he's kept in the dark"

"The boy will be fine, it's in his best interest that he knows nothing about what is going on inside of this house."

"But why?" Ron asked confused.

"I cannot tell you that just yet, now can you two promise to not divulge information until further notice?"

"I...Yes sir" Hermione said sadly, sinking down into her seat.

"I guess?" Ron said looking to Hermione for conformation.

"Thank you. The same obviously goes for the rest of you" Dumbledore ordered, eyes glancing over to the the other Weasley's. "Now off to bed I believe?" He said, looking to Mrs Weasley for conformation.

"Yes, don't forget to brush your teeth!" She called as the teens scattered from the room. The boys found themselves holed up in the girls bedroom. Fred and George sitting on Ginny's bed whilst Hermione, Ginny and Ron sat on Hermione's bed.

"He's not going to like this at all" Hermione worried. "He'll go mad if he's left alone with those awful people for too long"

"We can still write to him. Just..not about what we're doing" Ron pointed out. Hermione just sighed.

"If It gets to bad me and George can always go rescue him again" Fred said with a smile.

"I Told you bed." The group jumped as Mrs Weasley's voice flowed from the doorway. "Go on.. all of you off." Fred, George and Ron made their way out of the room looking like a litter of kicked puppies.

* * *

><p>Two hours later and the twins where up, sneaking towards the door wincing at each creek the door made as they opened it.<p>

"I'm telling you they'll be asleep by now" Fred whispered, George just waving for him to be quiet as they tiptoed across the hall. Knuckles gently rapping on the door before sliding it open.

"Granger?" George mumbled. As the two peered in, Hermione and Ginny where sitting on one bed, looking over at the door. Face's lighting into a smile when they saw who it was.

"Get in!" Ginny hissed, The two quickly making their way inside and shutting the door, climbing onto the spare bed. Ginny had her had rested on her leg running nail polish over her thumb. Finishing all of her fingers she turned to the twins.

"Let me do yours"

"What colours do you have?" The two said at the same time. They spent the next 5 minutes choosing a colour as Ginny painted Hermione's nails a pretty red.

"I want this one!" Fred said, picking out a bright purple.

"I might go with the Gothic look" George mused looking at the black nail polish. Ginny took Fred's hand, shaking the polish.

"Wait, you're really painting your nails?"

"Yeah. Course" Fred said flashing a smile back.

"Could you do George's?" Ginny asked, as she painted Fred's pinkie. Hermione looked to George who was still choosing over black and a colour called psychedelic orange, which Hermione would say was actually pink.

"I could do both. Have one nail Black one nail orange one black and so on" _pink_ Hermione's mind supplied as she smiled at George.

"uh. Sure" He said awkwardly before handing the girl the two containers. Hermione scooped one of George's hands into her own resting it on her thigh as she opened to orange _pink_. George could feel his hand heating up against the girls leg, palm beginning to sweat. The girl didn't seem to care as she slowly brushed a coat across his finger. Ginny and Fred where babbling away next to them A few times George opened his mouth to talk only to see Hermione, tongue sticking out slightly as she concentrated on painting the nails.

"I'm not very good at this" She admitted a minute later as she was moving on to his middle finger.

"Shall we wake Ronnie-kins?" Fred asked.

"Once we're finished and these are dry" Ginny said calmly moving onto his other hand.

10 minutes later and George was sitting waving his hands around in the air, occasionally blowing on them.

"Gin. You reckon you could convince Ron to let you do his?" Fred asked curiously.

"Maybe. Why?" Ginny said. Fred and George looked to each other, mischievous smiles in place.

"you're not using a permanent sticking charm" Hermione scolded.

"We wouldn't dare!" George lied.

"Don't lie to me Weasley. I know all your tricks" She accused, the twins laughing.

"They'll be dry now" Ginny said to George. "Lets go get Ron."

After waking Ron the group found themselves in the kitchen, searching for sweets. In a sleep induced haze Ron accepted a canary cream from the twins. The group trying to stifle their laughter as the boy puffed into a giant canary. Changing back the boy stormed back up to bed, red in the face.

"He can come play with us tomorrow night" Fred said, stopping Hermione from rushing after him.

"Lets check out one of the rooms" Ginny mumbled.

"No. Sirius told us not to go in any of the rooms!" Hermione whispered back.

"Come on Granger. We won't open any draws or anything, lets just have a little peek" George cooed. Throwing an arm over her.

"Bu-"

"Come on Hermione, it'll be fun. Besides, we all have our wands don't we? If there's trouble I'm sure the four of us can deal with it, or at least hold it off until Sirius gets down here." Ginny said with a hopeful smile. The three eventually managed to drag her along. They ended up standing outside a door at the end of the hall.

"Who wants to do the honours." Ginny whispered.

"I'll do it!" George mumbled excitedly. Hand enclosing on the handle. "Wands at the ready" He ordered before throwing the door open. The four stood still, wands outstretched pointing into the dark room.

"I don't think anythings in there" Ginny said after a minute.

"Lets go in then" Fred said, before quickly walking into the room. The rest following him In. They where left in a study. The wall paper was peeling, curtains a pile on the floor below the large, bay window. The four walked further in, looking around. Dusty books balanced on broken shelves. Paper's where scattered across the floor.

"Okay, we've seen it. Now can we leave?" Hermione snapped.

"Not scared are you Mione" Fred said with a smirk. If there was one thing he knew it was that no gryffindor liked there courage being questioned.

"Of course not!" Hermione spat, storming further into the room towards the Weasley twin. "Just we're not allowed in this room and I'd prefer not to break the rules on our first night here"

"Come on Granger, everyone's asleep. They won't even know we've been in here.

"I don't know. The foot prints might give it away" Sirius said, appearing out of under a disillusionment charm. Hermione squeaked. As the four stared silently at the owner of the house.

"How long have you been watching us?" Fred said.

"From Ron turning into a big budgie. Nice product by the way." He said with a small laugh.

"It's a canary" Fred corrected

"So I guess we can't use the 'I was looking for the bathroom' excuse then?" George tried. Making Sirius chuckle as he walked further into the room.

"If you three are set on sneaking into rooms then fine but come get me first. You never know what kind off dark magic you could stumble across here." Sirius said. "Like the nails by the way." Sirius said indicating to the twin's paint. "Now. Why don't we have a snoop around the room. Only one person opening something at a time though." Sirius instructed. "Hermione, you should be extra careful."

"What, Why?"

"You're a muggle born" Sirius said matter-of-factly.

"And?" Hermione snapped.

"Don't look at me like that. It's my family who where the pureblood wankers. Knowing my mother she would have cursed some things so if anyone of your blood status touched them a nasty little curse would fly there way." Sirius said grimly.

Soon Hermione was sat on the dusty floor with a cloth. Slowly wiping each book clean, she didn't dare open any. Unsure of what curse could be attached to each one. Sirius had dubbed the book's as safe, at least for her to touch. The other four where know slowly peering in to different draws and boxes.

"Can I open this?" Ginny asked pointing towards a locked cupboard.

"Go ahead" Sirius said waving a hand as he, Fred and George sat poking a slug like creature that had been oozing along the skirting board. Hermione looked to her friend as she tried alohamora. The door stayed unlocked and Hermione turned back to the current book.

"This is gross" George mumbled as he did yet another poke.

"What is it?" Fred mumbled as the slug seemed to hiccup and a small stream of fire came from what they thought was it's mouth.

"I have no idea" Sirius said honestly. Suddenly a loud crack snapped through the room. The three men quickly turning to Ginny, she stood holding what seemed to be a club a large hole smashed from the cupboard doors. Swinging the large club again, this time hitting the lock the door was thrown open.

There was silence for a few seconds as everyone looked into the dark cupboard. Then a low growl rumbled out a pair of blood red eyes appearing in the darkness. Fred and George where moving in a second. Fred got to Ginny first, George turning and dragging Hermione off the floor as they all made a run for the door. Fred and Ginny where there first. Followed closely by Sirius, George and Hermione. The sound of hooves crashed after them as they burst into the hallway. None of them dared to look behind them as they sprinted away. Suddenly a scream ripped through the group. Hermione's arm being yanked out of George's hand as she was dragged backwards. Another ear splitting shriek begun, drowning out all other noise as the curtains on the staircase blew open.

George and Sirius spun round towards Hermione. A beast biting into her leg, dragging her back towards the study as she rolled trying to use her other leg to kick it off. Her wand had fallen from her hand at the initial crash to the floor.

"Stupefy!" Sirius yelled, spell blasting towards the head of a lion, Fred and Ginny had turned too now. The four of them shooting spell after spell at the Chimaera. A particularly nasty kick to the nose made it's mouth finally release her leg. The girl scampering back towards the others. The tail of the beast (a dragons tail) Swung round slamming down just missing her head.

"Confringo!" Ginny yelled, the spell blasting onto the lion's snout.

"Levicorpus" The chimaera suddenly flipped upside down, flying into the air. It's front hooves kicking out.

"FILTH! A MUDBLOOD IN THE NOBEL HOUSE OF BLACK" The portrait of Mrs Black was screaming as George rushed forwards. Lifting Hermione up and quickly carrying her from the dangling chimaera.

"What on earth is going on" Mrs Weasley boomed as she rushed down the stairs, Arthur close behind.

"Hi mum" Fred said innocently. Her glare burning into the three Weasley siblings as she opened her mouth to start screaming.

"Oh please can you shut my dear mother up?" Sirius snapped. Mrs Weasley huffing before her and Arthur moved to wrestle with the curtains. Once the wailing woman had stopped Mrs Weasley motioned for them all to get into dining room. Sirius levitating the still growling Chimaera.

"I'll take this to the ministry" Mr Weasley said looking at the Creature.

"Might want to stun it first" Sirius suggested. "It'll take a few of you though"

"Us three can do it. You four out in the hall now."

"I think it'd be best to keep Fred and George here to help. Not to mention I don't think Hermione should be going anywhere on that leg." Sirius pointed out to the fuming mother.

"Fine. Ginny go wait in the kitchen"

"But mum"

"Now!" Mrs Weasley spat, the girl huffing before storming into the room.

"Okay. So on three I'll drop it then us 5 will hit it with stupefy okay?" Sirius said as George sat Hermione down on the edge of the table.

"I'll help. Where's my wand." Fred handed the girl her wand.

"I don't think-"

"3!" Sirius yelled, dropping the chimaera onto the floor. The 6 of them turning to the beast a scream of stupefy echoing through the room. The beast stumbled slightly before flopping down unconscious.

"Incarcerous" Mr Weasley mumbled, ribbons of rope spilling from his wand, threading themselves around the chimaera.

"I'll be back soon love" He said to his wife before grabbing onto the ropes and apparating out. George turned back to Hermione.

"This might sting a bit" He mumbled "Vulnera sanetur" Slowly the gashes from where the teeth had sliced down her leg begun to close. "that's as much as I can heal them" George said apologetically at he looked at the still bleeding marks, by they where now no wider than a cat scratch, only about an inch and a half long but still about as deep as the length of one of George's painted nails. "Tergeo" The blood washed away, only to quickly be replaced by new stuff. Sighing George muttered a small "ferula" bandages wrapping around the injured leg.

The lecture they got was probably one of the biggest yet. Mrs Weasley was red in the face and panting by the end despite Sirius' interruptions of him trying to say he'd told them it was okay. Fred and George got the worst of it. Ginny still got a pretty hefty telling off but it wasn't too bad. Hermione however got a small, 'I wish you had stopped them' but apart from that she was exempt from the telling off.

"Hermione, Ginevra you two will be moving to the first floor bedroom as of tomorrow. Me and Arthur will take your bedroom and keep an eye on these two" Mrs Weasley said glaring at the twins.

* * *

><p>After the chimaera incident the Weasley's and Hermione didn't dare go into another room without permission. Ginny and Hermione had taken to sitting with Ron doing Merlin knows what whilst Fred and George had flicked into invention mode. Sirius was the most frequent visitor to their room. Sitting and discussing the product idea's with them. A week after arriving at grimmauld place the two had a large stock of Fever fudge and puking pastels. After their first attempt at Nosebleed nougats that led to Fred having to sneak out of the house to get a blood replenishing potion for George the two had decided to go back to theory with that before trying to make another batch.<p>

"My parents said I could stay the whole summer" Hermione said at dinner. George's head flicking up. "If that's okay of course. I'll chip in towards food costs obviously"

"The more the merrier!" Sirius said happily. Hermione smiling back at the animagus. "don't worry about chipping in for food. I got it" Sirius added. George had actually forgotten the girl was only meant to be staying with them for a week. Ron seemed to have as well but he was practically wagging his tail at the news. A goofy smile on his face.

"Does that mean you'll help me with my summer homework?" He asked Hermione glaring at him.

"Not at all. You can do your own work."

"Come on. You know you'll end up helping George!" Ron snapped. George smirked slightly because it was true. He'd already done his potions with her, the first full day of them being here the two had sat on the lumpy sofa in the living room. Hermione flipping through her own homework as George worked silently on his potions, passing it to Hermione once he'd finished for her to tell him what's wrong so he could re do it.

"That's because George actually does his homework for me to look at not. Unlike you. You just expect me to do it for you!" The girl argued. Ron pouting.

"I do not!"

"You totally do ronnie kins" Fred cut in.

* * *

><p>The first order meeting happened three days later. Remus lupin, Mad eye moody (the real one) a guy called Kingsley shaklebolt, a woman called Tonks and a few others locking themselves away to talk in private.<p>

"You're not coming in" Mrs Weasley snapped as Fred and George tried to make their way into the room they where using for the meeting.

"Why not?" George asked.

"You're not part of the Order" She said.

"Well then we'll join." Fred said easily. Mrs Weasley puffing up

"You will not!" She snapped. Sirius appeared behind her then.

"Molly. They're of age."

"My boys will not be joining the Order!" She spat trying to shoo the wizard away.

"We do need more people in the order. They're capable young men I just thi-"

"They are my son's and they are not joining!" She spat, Sirius holding his hands up and backing away.

"Come on mum it's our choice if we want to-"

"No! You're too young. Now go upstairs!" With that the woman slammed the door in their faces the two stomping back to the third floor.

"I think it's time to perfect the extendible ears" Fred said, George nodding.

That night Sirius came knocking on their door.

"What are you two doing?"

"Nothing" The two said too quickly. Sirius raising a brow. "Well something but-" Sirius walked in, shutting the door behind him placing himself on George's bed and looking at where the twins where hunched over equipment.

"Now I can't tell you what is going on in the meeting's because, as your mother said, she's your parent and if she doesn't want me telling you something I can't betray that." The twins sighed. "But if you where to think up a way to somehow eaves drop. I could always just..forget to cast a silencing charm on the room" Sirius said with a wink. Fred and George perking up. "So...you got any idea's yet?" The next hour was spent discussing extendible ears with Sirius.

Two days later and their first prototype was done. It worked but you had to be within a 5 meter radius which was far too small. The next one didn't work at all, the third seemed to be doing better but crookshanks ate it before they could test the distance. The 5th attempt worked from all over the house but often cut out or started to crackle. Finally on the 7th attempt it worked perfectly from all around the house.

* * *

><p>The next Order meeting found the Weasley children and Hermione sitting in the attic with buckbeak. Dumbledore was there, some guy called mungdungus and Snape.<p>

"How come Snape gets to be in the order but we don't? Surely we're more trustworthy than that slimy git." Fred growled.

"It's not a question of trust. Your mother just doesn't want you in danger" Hermione said

"A war's staring Granger. Everyone's in danger, whether you're in the order or not" George said grimly. The order meeting wasn't all that interesting, they where mainly talking about shifts on watching Harry. Sirius had pleaded to be able to take one only to be shot down. Which sparked an argument between Snape and Sirius. The Weasley's rolled around howling with laughter during this whilst Hermione sat rolling her eyes at the bunch of them.

"Well that's everything. I'm going to check on the children"

"I think I saw them heading to the basement" Arthur murmured. Everyone froze. Before they darted into action. George turning the ear off. Hermione throwing books and homework onto the floor. Fred pulled out a deck of exploding snap, throwing random cards at Ron, Ginny and George before throwing a pile into the middle of them, the four racing to place more down. When Mrs Weasley opened the door to the attic the group where all sitting quietly Hermione scribbling furiously on some parchment. She watched them for a little while, as they all 'noticed' her and said hello.

"What are you up to?" The woman accused. Met by a room of painfully innocent faces.

"what do you mean mum?" Fred said calmly.

"Hermione dear. What are they up to?"

"Exploding snap?" The girl said nervously, Mrs Weasley narrowing her eyes before doing a small nod,

"I'm about to start dinner." She informed them before wandering back downstairs.

* * *

><p>The days rolled by and soon it had been three and a half weeks since they had left Hogwarts. Mrs Weasley was rushing around the house as Mr Weasley stood waiting in front of the door.<p>

"Be good!" She hissed and the twins. "We should be back by midnight. Sirius are you sure is shouldn't stay and cook?"

"We'll be fine Molly. Go" Sirius said for the umpteenth time. The woman gave another look to her children before rushing to grab her cloak. Then the two where walking out the door. A few seconds of silence followed before Sirius turned to the teens.

"So there's a pizza place down the road. Who wants to take a quick trip down there?" He said with a clap of his hands. Hermione, Ginny and George ended up going. It had originally been just the girls but after an argument about them leaving alone it was decided one of the twins should go with them. Sirius had handed them money. Shouting orders as they left.

* * *

><p>It was strange, being out of the badly lit, musty house again after 3 weeks. The cool early evening air brushed against their skin as they did the short walk to the shop. Ginny and George let Hermione do the ordering the three sitting waiting on the small window ledge in the pizza shop.<p>

* * *

><p>"This is some great cooking Sirius" Fred joked as he bit into his pizza. Sirius barked out a laugh.<p>

"Trust me, you don't want to taste my cooking"

The group was spewed around the living room pizza boxes scattered around each missing a few slices.

"So what do you want to do? Molly's out, we can do anything" Sirius said excitedly.

"Could you tell us what happened in the meetings we missed?" Fred asked quickly. Sirius frowning and shaking his head.

"No. Sorry"

"I'm going to get a drink, anyone want one?" Hermione asked as she stood up.

"Butterbeer right?" George said, Hermione nodding as George quickly drew his wand and accio'd a jug of butterbeer along with 6 cups.

"Could you get the firewhiskey too?" Sirius asked, George nodding and quickly summoning it. "some on. Ideas! Lets do something!" No one said anything "Ginny, Hermione. Boys let's talk boys! I've had enough experience in teenage girl drama from James" The man joked.

"I don't think we want to hear about our little sisters crushes mate" Fred said.

"We could play truth or dare" Ginny offered.

"Come on. That's so childish" Ron complained but Fred and George where already moving to make a circle. Sirius didn't move from his space spread across the sofa

"Hermione, you in?" Ginny asked. Hermione thought for a second before nodding. Moving closer into the circle.

"Come on Ron" Hermione prompted, The boy sighed but hurried to sit next to her.

"So who wants to go first?" Ginny asked.

"You don't get to pick and choose, here" Sirius stood up taking out his wand and placing it in the centre of them, whispering an incantation the wand begun to spin. Sirius falling back in his seat.

"It's a modified version of the point me spell. The first person it lands on is the poor sod who's going first and the second time it stops it's the person who has to ask the question or deal the dare. It will spin again after you've done what you're meant to. Or if you've done the forfeit" Sirius explained.

"Forfeit?" Ron asked.

"Yeah you think about what the forfeit for each round is when you cast it." Sirius said

"What did you put the forfeit as?"

"Doing a shot of fire whiskey."

"that's not bad" Fred said with a sigh of relief.

"Really? What about when Molly gets home and smells it on you" The four Weasley's paled. The wand stopped spinning suddenly, landing on Ron. The wand took up spinning again quickly falling on Fred.

"Truth or Dare little bro" Fred said happily.

"Uh..Truth"

"Wimp" Sirius muttered.

"The love of your life transforms into an animal. The only way to return them to human form is to...mate..with them. Which animal would you chose for them to be" Fred said leaning forwards. Sirius laughed loudly.

"That's sick!" Ron snapped.

"Just a hypothetical question mate" Fred said with a small laugh.

"I'm not answering that!"

"You have to. Or you have to drink the fire whiskey and feel the wrath of mother" Ron contemplated it for a second before reaching for the bottle only for Sirius to pull it away.

"Nu-uh, You have to at least do the first one" Ron glared at him before he fell back and thought.

"I...guess a monkey" The room howled with laughter. Hermione trying to stifle it as Ron looked at her for help. "It's the most like a human!" He argued. The wand started to spin again. This time landing on George. Once it landed on Ginny George was ready.

"Dare!" He said quickly.

"I dare you to pick one of the boys and let them do your make-up blind folded" Ginny said proudly, George just gave a short shrug.

"Alright. Uh... Sirius you wanna do it?"

A few minutes later the group where sitting around watching as Sirius fumbled with lip stick hand rubbing over Georges face finding his lips and starting to smear it over the area. One he was finished George looked like a mutilated clown. Mascara run into is hair line lip stick from his nose to his chin. Bright red blushed temples and eye shadow to making him look like a panda.

"You're gorgeous" Sirius dead panned after taking the blind fold off. "It's my perfect woman" The wand spun again as George batted Sirius away. The man falling back into his own place as taking another sip of his fire whiskey. This time it landed on Sirius, the ginny.

"Dare. And make it more interesting than the last one"

"umm.. Put an ice cube down there until it melts"

"down where? oh... Oh..Oh come on! I'm going to get freezer burn!"

"You have to do the first one" Ron mimicked. Sirius glaring at him before storming to the kitchen.

An hour later and all the pizza was gone, the jug of butterbeer long since drained. The forfeit counter was at Ron: 3 Ginny: 2 Fred: 1 George: 1 Sirius: 0 – but he had consumed multiple shots for pleasure by this point - Hermione: 0

Every was at different levels of disarray. Sirius was now bursting out of some of ginny's clothes. A skirt coming up to his mid thighs and a crop top showing of the tattoo's placed around his body. Ron was supporting glossy pink hair. The group had lost their dignity about the same time Fred had lost his clothes in a strip tease down to his boxers. Why his little brother had got him to do a strip tease he didn't want to know. Hermione was still dripping wet from the latest dare, a challenge between her and Ginny to see who could stay in a freezing shower the longest. The wand landed on Fred before spinning to Ron.

"If you ask me to take my boxers off I'm telling mum" Fred huffed causing the group to laugh.

"So is that you asking for a dare?"

"No.. I'll have a truth." Fred mumbled.

"Okay uhhh...Who do you l-" Ginny threw her hand over her brothers mouth.

"Do not ask him that! Everyone knows who Fred likes!" She chastised.

"oh..right" Ron said, going back into thinking mode. "Have you ever had a sex dream about Hermione" He said with a smirk.

"Yeah" Fred answered easily. George turning to glare at him as Hermione flushed red.

"What?!" Ron screeched "But.. Why!"

"We dated when I was a horny 15 year old. What did you expect?"

"You dated?" Ron said

"Yeah when you guys where 3rd years" Fred said

"This really is a tangled web isn't it" Sirius murmured to himself.

"Like actually dated?"

"Yes like actually dated. I thought you knew"

"It was only dreams though right..you didn't actually..you know?" Ron asked, looking horrified.

"Of course not Ronald!" Hermione snapped "Next person yes?" She said as the wand begun to spin. This time landing on Sirius then Fred.

"Truth" Sirius drawled.

"What happened in the order meetings we missed?" Fred asked eagerly. Only for Sirius to knock back a shot of whiskey and wink at him.

"Nice try." the wand spun.

"Dare" Ginny said.

"Um..I dare you to...Lick the floor?" The book worm said. Ginny looked to the dusty floor before looking up to Sirius.

"Pour me a shot" Sirius did as she commanded, passing the shot over only for Ginny to place it down. Then drag her tongue across the floor In a quick, long lick before rubbing the sleeve of her hoodie across her tongue to remove some of the dirt and down the shot of fire whiskey.

"That was foul" the girl mumbled, going back to trying to scrape her tongue. The wand spun again.

"Dare" George said confidently, looking up to Sirius.

"I dare you to make out with Hermione" Sirius said airily. George chocking on his saliva.

"I'm sorry you dare me to what now?"

"Kiss Hermione" Sirius said calmly.

"no!" Ron snapped

"Why not Ron?" Sirius asked with a smirk Ron blushing and stumbling over h is words.

George found himself staring at Sirius _you're an evil sod _He thought angrily as Sirius smiled back at him.

"Come on mate. Haven't got all day" Fred cheered, shoving George to move. George slowly turned to look at Hermione. She was still looking at Sirius in the way she would look at some of the harder homework. _This is your chance. You might not get another one _his mind reeled as his eyes moved to rest on her lips. _What if I drool on her or something _He thought nervously. _She probably doesn't even want to. _With that thought George felt his eyes straying again this time resting on the bottle of fire whiskey that Sirius was clutching. His eyes went back up to Sirius who was looking at him with a glint of challenge in his eyes. _I'm not giving this up without a fight _he could practically hear Sirius mocking.

"I don't mind" A quite voice came shocking everyone into looking towards Hermione. "I mean. It's just a silly game of Dares right?" She said, straightening her shoulders. "I haven't backed out of one yet"

"It's not your dare Hermione!" Ron assured.

"True. But It has me involved. What kind of gryffindor would I be if I backed out of one silly kiss?. I mean..that's if you're fine with it of course?" She said looking to George who felt his cheeks immediately heat.

"I uh...well..umm. Okay?" George said nervously wiping his sweating palms of his jeans. _How do we do this? _George stood up, not liking the idea of crawling over to the girl like some pin up girl. _Should we stand up? Or maybe we should sit. Which one is weirder?_ George lowered himself back to his knee's noticing everyone's eyes trained on him. Kneeling in front of her made him wish the ground would open up an swallow him. He mused the possibility that in this house it might actually happen.

"So..uhh."

"Just do it already" Ginny snapped. George turning to glare at her. He bought his hand up to cup the girls cheek before It dropped back to his side again. _Would that be too weird and intimate? __**I'm going to kill Sirius**_ Hermione was looking at him with expectant eyes, with shaky breath George summoned up all his gryffindor courage, screwed his eyes shut and dived in. He'd moved slightly too fast, their teeth clanking slightly, he pulled back slightly. He felt her lips relax slightly under his.

"I said make out. Not peck" Sirius snapped. George internally rolled his eyes as he begun to slowly move his lips. Hermione following suit a second later _tastes like cinnamon _George thought as he forced himself to relax a bit _make this one count. You don't know if you'll get to do this again _George brought his hands up gently cupping the girls jaw, pulling her closer.

He could feel his heart pounding painfully. Faster and faster with each passing second. Their lips moving in tandem as Hermione hands came up resting on his shoulders. The world didn't fade away, he still knew that he had 4 pairs of eyes staring but he found he didn't care. Her lips where soft and burning each time they brushed past his. His hand fell down clutching at her neck as his thumb caressed her jaw. He didn't mind the water dripping onto his hands from her wet hair but he did wish he didn't look like a tragic clown. An intake of breath caused him to be surrounded by the smell of fresh parchment, Hot chocolate and cinnamon. Leaning in further George gently tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth. Her shocked breath dancing across his damp limps.

Suddenly the slam of a door and the two where breaking apart.

"Molly!" Mr Weasley pleaded, footsteps coming quickly up the stairs. George found him looking back down to her plump lips. _Who cares if mum's back we could just carry on _George thought, feeling his body swaying forwards, then a sob echoed into the room. George pulling himself backwards and standing up. Fred was also on his feet as Mrs Weasley walked past the door tears running down her face.

"mum?" George said, the twins walking quickly out of the room. Ginny and Ron following slowly behind them. They had enough time to drag the woman into a hug before sobs where racking her body and she was pushing them away, disappearing up the stairs towards her room.

"Dad what the hell happened?"

"Percy" Arthur said grimly as he watched them.

"What did that prat do to make her like this?" Fred snapped.

"He's not joining the order. Doesn't want anything to do with the order or us. He think Harry's lying about you know who" Mr Weasley explained.

* * *

><p>They ended up leaving Ginny to deal with it. The Weasley boys sitting in the room rubbing their mothers back whilst Ginny talked to her, trying to calm her down. It was probably lucky that Mrs Weasley was so distraught as she didn't notice the smell of Fire Whiskey oozing from each one of her children, nor did she notice Ron's pink hair or George's bad make-up. George was especially thankful she didn't see his lipstick smudge across Hermione's lips. When they finally all fell into their beds. There mother calmed for the time being George couldn't bring his mind to his asshole of a brother or the war to come. Instead it lingered on a certain bookworms lips and cinnamon.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Please review :) x<strong>  
><strong>Thank you to gingerninja for all the reviews aha. I was reading them last night and really wanted to write but i was so knackered that i couldn't. <strong> 


	31. Daisy's and Nymphs

**Hey! Sorry, it's really hectic with trying to move and stuff sorry. We should be moving at the end of this month though so after that i should be more around!**

**Hope you enjoy! x**

* * *

><p>"You can't stay in here forever" Fred said to his twin. George had left the room a total of twice so far. The first to pee and scrub the make up of his face, the second to pee again. Fred had bought him his breakfast and lunch, telling their mother that he felt sick.<p>

"I can try" George mumbled throwing some more crushed unicorn horn into the cauldron. "how's mum?"

"She's doing alright considering what a prick our brother was" Fred said honestly. "But don't try to change the subject. Come on, come to dinner"

"I'm not that hungry" George lied.

"Forge. She doesn't even seem to care about the bloody kiss. She doesn't even seem at all embarrass."

"And that my dear brother is where the problem lies. You see before it was just a passing crush with no chance of ever happening. A pipe dream. But now I've kissed her"

"she's good isn't she" Fred said happily, flopping back onto his bed with a goofy smile.

"Oi! Stop that"

"Stop what"

"Getting that dreamy look whilst thinking about Hermione!"

"Oh calm down, I'm not going to try and steal her..she's just a great snogger"

"You shouldn't even know that!" George snapped. Glaring at his twin.

"Not my fault you took so long to get your head out of your ass" The door flew open, Sirius swaggering in.

"Dinners going to be 5 minutes" He informed them, closing the door and walking over to sit next to Fred. "Hows the lover boy? Still sulking?"

"Yeah" Fred said with a large sigh.

"I'm not sulking!"

"Good. Then you can come down for dinner"

"No way!"

"And why not?" George narrowed his eyes at the animagus.

"Look George. It's not going to be a big deal or anything. It was just a kiss" George waved his hands for Fred to keep his voice down before quickly throwing a silencing charm over the room.

"Yes. It was 'just a kiss' but that kiss cemented the fact that I don't want it to be just a kiss"

"You're admitting you like her?" Sirius said beaming over to George.

"Oh yeah, he admitted it on the train back here." Fred said.

"Guys!"

"Yes" The pair said turning to him at the same time.

"She doesn't want me okay? This is just some stupid unrequited thing and so if you don't mind I'm going to hide in here for the rest of summer"

"How do you know she doesn't like you?" Fred asked.

"Because Granger isn't one to lay down and let what she wants get away. If she wanted me I'd know."

"I dunno. I mean. I had to make the first move on her"

"You made the first move?" George growled.

"Yeah."

"How did that even happen." Sirius asked curiously.

* * *

><p>Fred wasn't sure what bought him to the library. Maybe it was the fact George was in a detention, or that Angelina had just turned him down yet again, or that he wasn't really in the mood for one of Lee's pep talks right now but however it happened there he was. Sitting quietly at desk, homework forgotten as he watched Hermione read.<p>

The two where tucked at the back of the library near the restricted section. Fred's arms curled up head resting on them.

"So you stormed out of divination?" He asked, a small smile on his face

"That woman is a fraud, all divination is, is guess work and coincidence's and then she has the nerve to say I haven't got the sight! There is no bloody sight! I have much more interesting and important classes to deal with anyway!."The girl ranted

"How many subjects are you even taking?" Fred asked eyeing the large pile of books.

"A few" She said with a tired huff. "How are you doing on your homework?" She said leaning over to look at the paper under his arm.

"Finished it"

"Liar"

"Possibly" Fred said flicking a small smile at her, the girl rolling her eyes in return.

"Do your homework"

"Tell me how many subjects you're taking" Fred countered.

"Make me" The girl said sticking her tongue out at him. A challenging glint in her eye, the next second Fred was pressing his lips to hers. Hermione pulling back a second later with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

"Kissing you"

"Why?" She snapped, Fred shrugging his shoulders in response.

"Why not" He waited a second for an answer, when he got none he dove back in.

* * *

><p>"and well. It kind off just spiralled from there. So it was really her fault for saying make me" Fred finished.<p>

"It is a very sexual tension charged phrase" Sirius said with a wistful sigh.

"She said make me so you made out for months?" George asked bemused

"Basically...yeah" Fred said with a small shrug.

"That's the most pathetic excuse for a story I've ever heard" George snapped.

"Go say make me to anyone and you'll see for yourself" Sirius said calmly. "Now. I'm pretty sure we're all late for dinner so lets go"

"Nooo" George whined.

"You come to dinner and we can use an extendible ear on Ginny and Hermione's room later to see if she's pining as much as you are." Fred promised.

"It's that or you still say no and we drag you downstairs" Sirius said. George glaring at him before slowly standing up.

"There we go!" Fred cheered happily.

* * *

><p>When they arrived in the dining room dinner was already on the table, Ron happily shoveling food into his mouth. Hermione, Ginny and tonks where all laughing as Tonks morphed her face into what the two asked for.<p>

"George! Are you feeling better?" Mrs Weasley gushed.

"Uh..yeah..I guess" George mumbled, falling into the chair to the left of Sirius.

"What's up buttercup?" Tonks asked as the duck bill formed back into her normal face.

"Just feeling a bit sick" George said easily.

"Lovesick" Sirius whispered, George's foot thumping into his thigh.

* * *

><p>Week three rolled into week four and Sirius' mood turned south, George taking his attention away from his pining to try to cheer up the animagus, to no avail. Hedwig had begun to peck Ron and Hermione's fingers trying to get answers for her owner. It was day 39 in the large dank house. Everyone was fed up of being cooped up but none more than Sirius. You'd often hear him muttering about how he preferred the cave.<p>

There seemed to be a unanimous unsaid agreement to not mention percy. At least, not in front of Mrs Weasley. All this left Fred and George locked up in their room. Tidying for the day had been given up on after a particularly mean set of Cornish pixie attacked them, leaving everyone with a few marks to show for it.

"I'm telling you we need to add more unicorn horn!" Fred argued.

"If I add more unicorn horn it's going to blow up in our faces." George snapped. Only for Fred to quickly shove his hand, spilling the handful of unicorn horn into the potion. A second later a loud bang exploded through the room. The two flying across it and slamming into the walls.

"oops" Fred grumbled, before he let out a small cough as smoke billowed around the room. "You okay Georgie?" He asked when he didn't get told to shut up.

"Great" George mumbled a second later, Blood dripping to floor from his shoulder.

"Sit back down. I'll heal that up" George slowly stumbled to his bed, falling face first onto it. "Take of your shirt" Fred ordered as he begun searching around the room for his wand.

"Everyone okay?" George turned his head to look at the door slowly sliding open. Hermione peering in.

"We're good" Fred said quickly.

"Speak for yourself" George grumbled, blood leaking onto the bed. Fred found his wand walking over to George as Hermione entered the room, shutting the door behind her.

"That's a lot of blood" She said nervously, making her way over. A book was tucked under her arm. Her placing it down as she got closer. George let out a small yelp as Fred begun healing his shoulder. Hermione quickly reaching out and taking George's hand. George quickly buried his face into the pillow trying to hide his blush.

"There's something in here" Fred said grimly a minute later.

"Then pull it out" George grumbled.

"I don't think I can" Fred replied

"Why not?" George asked. Worried something was wrong like it was embedded in the bone or a vein.

"Because it's gross" Fred said honestly.

"Are you kidding me?" George snapped, suddenly moving to sit up. Dragging his hand out of Hermione's he bought it across himself, fingers trying to find the gash, sliding across his back in the blood. "I can't reach it"

"I could accio it out"

"No way!" George almost screamed "last time you did that it ripped out half of my leg. Just pull it out"

"It's pretty deep. I'd have to put my finger in you. I'd rather not, that's closer than we should ever be" Fred said backing away.

"Just get it out" George argued.

"No!" Fred said

"Fred!" George whined.

"Oh for God's sake. I'll do it" Hermione snapped. The twins stopping their arguing to look at her. "lie back down" She ordered.

"Actually I'm good with it in there" George said loftily, trying to stand up only for the girl to slam her hands into his chest causing him to fall back onto the bed with a thump and a groan.

"I'm injured" George huffed

"That was pretty hot" Fred mumbled looking to Hermione. George flipped his twin a glare.

"Excuse me?" Hermione shot back.

"Girl taking control. Slamming him onto the bed. Every mans dream" Fred replied with a wistful sigh.

"You! Get out" Hermione said, blush colouring her face. "Go get a broom or something so you can clean up this mess" With a lazy flick of his wand the room cleaned itself Hermione huffing before looking back to George. "Roll over" George slowly flipped himself over. "Go ask Sirius if he has any essence of murlap" Fred slowly wandered from the room.

"You sure you want to do this? I could probably get gin to do it" George mumbled into his arm.

"It's fine. Now stay still." The bed dipped and a weight landed on his waist.

"Are you straddling me?"

"This will be the best position to get it out!" Hermione defended

"Right.." George hummed.

"This is going to hurt."

"Okay" Fingers plunged into the wound. Digging around leaving George writhing on the bed.

"Stop moving!" She snapped. Using her other hand to hold down his other shoulder, which didn't help too much George still wriggling underneath her.

"Bloody ow, Granger stop!" George begged

"I'm almost at it!" She mumbled, nails scratching against his flesh. George flipped himself, almost knocking the girl off of him as he did. Pressing his injured shoulder solidly against the bed George glared up at the girl. "Turn back over." She told him.

"No way" George snapped. Holding onto her wrist to keep her from trying to reach behind him.

"George" She scolded.

"Granger there is no way I'm letting you do that again" George replied. Shoulder aching.

"You can't let it stay in there!" She snapped.

"It's my body, I can let it stay in there if I want."George retorted.

"George!" She growled. "Roll back over."

"No"

"Do it!"

"Nope"

"Ugh,You're such a child!" She spat

"Well noticed" George hummed in reply. Not his best reply but he was injured, you couldn't blame him.

"Well then...I'll just sit here until you let me get it out."

"I'm pretty sure I can out last you Granger." George said with a cocky smirk.

"Fine. It's on" She said confidently. George realised his mistake a few seconds later when the girl relaxed back down into a sitting position, the girl still straddling him.

"Wanna get off me?" George asked hopefully.

"Nope. Not until I get that thing out"

"Fine." George huffed. Trying to ignore the girl sitting on top of him. George had never truly noticed how often the girl fidgeted. Constantly shifting her weight from one knee to the other. Constantly wiggling her bum to get more comfortable. After a brush across his pelvic region that made the teen have to bit his lip's to stop a moan escaping. He cracked.

"okay seriously Granger get the hell off of me!" He said, using her wrists that where still in his grasp to try and lift her away.

"Not a chance Weasley"

"Granger. Pretty please get off." George pleaded urgently.

"Nope" The girl sung accompanied by a wiggle of her bum, dick twitching in response causing George to let go of her wrists and spin himself back round so his face, and semi where pressed into the mattress

"Just get it over with" George growled.

"Really?"

"Really" Fingers jabbed inside of him again George's hands fisting in the sheets. 5 minutes, about half a litre of blood, a lot cursing and an argument later Hermione was finally extracting a large shard of something. Pulling it up, slicing through the tender flesh as it went.

"It was really stuck in there" She mumbled as she finally pulled it fully out of him. Moving off of the back of his thighs to plop down on the bed. George sat back up flinging his legs off the side of the bed so he was next to her.

"Can I see?" She handed over the shard, hands drenched in blood. George was inspecting the shard. It seemed to be a small bit of the table they had the potion on. "Sorry for getting pissy" He said eyes moving over the blood soaked wood. "Reckon you can finish off my ba-you're shaking" George had finally properly looked at her. Her hands where shaking although she was trying to stop them, face was pale and grim. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not...I don't really.. I don't mind blood it just...that was a lot of blood and flesh and.." the girl cut off staring at the floor.

"Oh...Well, I can finish this off now I reckon. As long as I can get my wand pointed in the right place. Go wash yourself up"

"No I can finish it" She argued turning back to him.

"Don't be stupid,you look like you're about to pass out" George joked

"So do you" Hermione said seriously.

"Well I'm experiencing quite a bit of blood loss." George pointed out.

"So let me heal it" Hermione said

"No you don't like blood" George shouted

"I don't mind blood! I just don't like having my hand inside my friends shoulder!" Hermione urged.

"Well you can't do magic you're under aged!" George finished with a happy smirk

"Oh George stop being stupid and turn around so I can finish" The witch snapped, unimpressed

"No. Not if it's going to make you look like that" George argued.

"Like what?" Hermione screeched

"Like you're going to cry" George said.

"I am not going to cry!" Hermione said

"Well then stop being all teary eyed and shaky" George said.

"I can't help it! You're bleeding out it scared me a bit!" She admitted standing up and placing her bloody hands on her hips.

"Don't be so over dramatic. I'm not bleeding out. Look just go get Fred and he can finish it off"

"No! I can do it!"

"No" George dived over the other side of the bed away from her reaching arms. The two playing a game of cat and mouse around the bed.

"DAMMIT GEORGE! LET ME HEAL YOU!"

"NO! NOT IF IT'S GOING TO MAKE YOU ALL SHAKEY AND SCARED!"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU" Hermione bellowed.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE THE REASON FOR THAT LOOK ON YOUR FACE!" George admitted dodging around her again. The girl suddenly froze, looking to him with shining eyes. "Oh god what is it now?" He asked nervously.

"That's so sweet" She breathed

"what?"

"You don't want to scare me. You're so sweet" She hummed. Starry eyed, George felt a blush rising to his face.

"I am not sweet!" George mumbled.

"You are. Now let me heal you"

"No! And I'm manly Granger! See look, big gaping wound gushing blood. Manly!" George argued.

"More like idiotic" The girl murmured. George went to dart round her once again when his right knee gave way, flopping to the floor. "George!" She yelped, rushing over to him as he sat himself back up, leaning against the bed.

"M' a bit dizzy" George mumbled. At that second the door was thrown open. Sirius and Fred walking in. The two freezing at the scene. Blood covered the bed cover and the two people. George still shirtless now even paler than usual.

"What took you so long?" Hermione snapped at Fred.

"Found Sirius going up against the Cornish pixie's again, thought I'd help"

"Your twin is bleeding out" Hermione spat

"He's not bleeding out" Fred said with a wave of his hand "Besides, he was in more than capable hands." He cooed. Walking over to his twin and running a hand through his now blood red hair. "You haven't healed him yet?" Fred asked.

"He won't let me"

"She got all worried and stuff" George huffed. Fred sighing and wrapping his arms around his twin's torso lifting him up to throw him on the bed.

"You have lost a lot of blood mate. You sure you're okay?"

"He's feeling dizzy" Hermione told.

"I'm fine" George said flopping his hand in an attempted wave.

"Shut up" Fred mumbled. Pulling his wand out "You got it out right?"

"Yes" She said nodding. Fred smiled before he begun to seal the wound. George hissing as he did.

"Why don't you go find a blood replenishing potion. I think there's one in my chest of draws" Sirius said, walking further into the room. Hermione gave a small nod before she rushed out the room, the sound of footsteps faded away as she clattered up the stairs.

20 minutes later and Fred, George, Sirius and Hermione where sitting around the twin's room. Sirius peering at the now thin line on George's back.

"You did a good job at healing it. I'm impressed" He said to Fred who preened.

"Wouldn't have had to heal it If you'd just listened to me" George joked.

"I still think it needed more unicorn horn. Just not that much" Fred murmured causing George to laugh. His colour had started to come back. The room still smelt coppery, his bed still drenched in blood along with himself and Hermione.

"FRED, GEORGE!" The door burst open Ginny running in, Ron close behind her the two stopping short and looking around the room.

"What the hell happened?" Ginny asked in awe.

"Nothing" Fred, George and Hermione said at the same time.

"Are you okay?" Ron questioned, moving over to Hermione. Eyeing her bloody hands.

"Oh yes I'm fine. I do need to wash this off actually. I was just a little panicked I guess" She said looking to her hands.

"I should probably shower" George said running a hand through his hard, bloody soaked hair.

"Well both of you do it quickly. We managed to convince mum to let us go outside!" Ginny said happily. "Go on. Get your asses in gear!"

Another half hour and the teens where all rushing down the steps towards the entrance hallway. Sirius sulking behind them.

"Why don't you come with us?" George whispered. Scared of waking up Mrs Black.

"Can't. Peter would have told Voldemort about me being able to transform by now. Dumbledore doesn't want me going out. Even as snuffles." The man sulked

"So you're meant to stay cooped up in here all summer?" Ginny asked.

"Or until he thinks I'm a necessary part of the order" Sirius groused.

"We won't tell him if you come out" Fred said with a wink to the older man.

"I'd love to...Really but I can't." Sirius said sadly.

"Come on. Where's that Marauders spirit" George cooed.

"Sirius." Molly's voice cut in everyone spinning. "Go with them as snuffles. Fred, George one of you place the disillusionment charm on him. I'd feel better if you had an adult with you" She said calmly.

"but dumbledore" Sirius begun.

"It's one outing and what he doesn't know can't hurt him. Be back by 6 for dinner" Molly said with a wave of her hands. Sirius transformed quickly. Fred casting the charm.

"See you later mum!" The four Weasleys yelled before they left the house.

* * *

><p>Hermione was the leader of the group. Quickly finding a map and searching out what was near them. They decided on a picnic, something they wouldn't tell Molly about as she would worry that they'd have ruined their appetite for dinner. Hermione payed for what they would need from a local tesco before leading them to a place called regents park about a 15 minute walk from Grimmauld place. They set up their picnic. Watching the slight blur that was Sirius run around barking happily.<p>

Hermione had bought a Frisbee. No where near as exciting as a fanged Frisbee but still fun. They group of them ran around the area they chose to have a picnic. A small café sat not far away on the grassy fields. Family's milling around. Sirius occasionally snatching the Frisbee out of the air. Confusing the muggles around them.

George stopped playing first. Still woozy from the earlier blood loss. Falling down onto the grass and tilting his head up to the hot sun before his eyes went over to Ginny and Ron. Ginny was in a tank top and a pair of shorts. Ron had his shoulders out. He pondered on whether or not anyone would notice if he went off to find some sun tan lotion then he thought Ginny would probably refuse to wear it anyway, saying it was too late in the day to get burnt where as Ron would get annoyed with him, thinking he was trying to embarrass his little brother and stomp off angrily. With a sigh George turned to start picking at the sandwiches. Nibbling on the edge of one as he watched the group sprint around after the Frisbee.

Hermione came next, walking over about 5 minutes after he'd stopped playing and sitting down next to him.

"Thought you might be lonely" She said as an explanation. Picking up a chicken sandwich and biting into it.

"I'm fine if you want to go back and play" George offered.

"I'm actually a bit hot. I'd prefer to just sit for a bit." She said, George nodded. Keeping his eyes on his siblings playing. His eyes soon wandered, instead choosing to watch Hermione as she watched the others. She was smiling lightly. Lips pulled upwards causing a light smile to appear on Georges face. His eyes falling to her lips wondering whether she would slap him if he kissed her again. She turned to him. Georges head turning away in an instant. He watched her watching him out of the corner of his eye.

"Have you ever made a daisy chain" The girl questioned, George turning back to her.

"No. What's that" Her face split into a wide grin as she grabbed his arm and dragged him up running over to the base of a nearby tree where lots of little daisy's sat.

"Basically you pick the daisy's and then you split the stem, like this. With your nail and then you put another daisy through and make a chain" She informed. Showing him how to do it. George wasn't particularly bothered about making one but did it to have something to do with his hands. His kept breaking. Hermione laughing each time and telling him to be gentle.

Soon she was finishing off her third. Now donned in a daisy necklace and a baggy bracelet. George finally finished his first, it was too small to fit over his head but too big for even a baggy bracelet, putting it down and going to make another one. When Hermione scooped the disregarded one up and plopped it onto his head like a crown. Throwing him a happy smile and continuing to work on her own. George used his next chain to her her a crown her laughing as he did.

"I feel like a wood nymph" She giggled. George smiled, fingers moving of their own accord and tucking a lose piece of hair behind her ear.

"Wood nymphs aren't as beautiful" He breathed _Merlin no no no no no, you did not just say that! _George thought quickly pulling his hand back and clearing his throat, ready for the long awkward silence only for it to be avoided by Sirius' dog form slamming into his side and pinning him to the ground. _Thank you Sirius _George thought happily, quickly bringing a hand up to stroke where he guessed the dogs ear was. His eyes flicked to Hermione after a second. She was looking at the ground, picking at a daisy a blush and tentative smile on her face.

The others joined them soon enough, quickly finishing off the rest of the food before they headed back to number 12 grimmauld place. George hung at the back of the pack. Walking along next to Sirius, listening to the paws padding softly against the pavement. Fred and Ginny were chatting about quidditch, Hermione and Ron at the front, George couldn't hear what they were saying.

The house was quite when they got back.. Sirius turning back to his human form and Fred lifting the charm off of him They walked towards the kitchen. Quiet voices trailing through the hallway as they approached. Ginny pushed the door open walking in. The group following her only to freeze.

"Sirius" Dumbledore said sternly. All eyes turning to the man. Mrs Weasley was standing, looking guilty in the corner of the room. Snape perched on a chair looking smug whilst Remus and Tonks sat together at the table, both looking awkward about the situation.

"Go on. All of you upstairs" Molly said quickly, walking towards them and waving them from the room. "You can have dinner after this" She assured. The group slowly moved. George slapping a hand onto Sirius' shoulder as a gesture of good luck.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Sirius had chosen to skip it after the meeting. They couldn't hear what had been said to the man, nor get it out of anyone but judging by the down turned expressions of the adults it wasn't good.

* * *

><p>Fred and George visited his room after Molly had went to sleep. Creeping over and gently knocking at the door before sliding in. Sirius was sitting on his bed with a scowl.<p>

"I'm not in the mood" Sirius said immediately.

"What happened" Fred asked. Sirius continued to scowl.

"You okay" George tired. Sirius sighed before nodding.

"He was pissed." Sirius said "bloody snape looked like he was about to cum from joy. Wanker" Sirius spat. "Molly tried to defend me but dumbledore wasn't having any of it. Said I was compromising the order." They stayed with Sirius for another half an hour. Cracking jokes drawing out tired smiles from the man, talking about the day out like it wouldn't be the last time Sirius would be out of the house that summer. By the end he was laughing along with them. A wire smile on his face.

"Wood nymphs aren't as beautiful. What the hell was that line" Sirius said after a while with a smirk. George flushed a brilliant red, looking down and picking at the bed spread rather than answering.

"What's this" Fred asked.

"Your twin. Right romantic. Told Hermione she was more beautiful than a wood nymph"

"you didn't"

"Shut up" George groaned.

"He did. It was painful to watch."

"please don't remind me of it" George pleaded.

"She didn't seem to mind though. Actually seemed to be quite into it" Sirius pointed out. Leaning back on the bed. George peeked up at him, hope blossoming in his chest.

"You think" He breathed.

"Yeah, if you two keep moving at the speed you're going by the time your dumledores age you might have actually admitted that you fancy the pants of each other" Sirius said causing Fred to bark out a laugh whilst George moaned unhappily. "You two should go to bed. Lots more cleaning to do tomorrow" Sirius said unhappily.

"We can stay for a bit longer"

"Go. Before your mother realises you're up here. I don't need another person laying into today" Sirius grumbled. The two complied a few minutes later.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>  
><strong>please Review x<strong>

**You guys literally have no idea how badly i wish i could draw so i could draw Hermione and george with their daisy crowns or them with the fireworks they made.**


	32. Umbridge and Almosts

**Hey sorry it's been so long again. Everything really hectic here still**

* * *

><p>Harry arrived with a giant blanket of angst. Fred and George had interrupted him screaming at Ron and Hermione, cracking bad jokes to try and distract everyone. It was awkward at best but having Harry there, even under the circumstances seemed to brighten Sirius' mood somewhat. Not much happened on the weeks leading up to the trail. The barely there Hermione and George time flew to nothing. Harry, Ron and Hermione taking their places as the golden trio again leaving the twins to work on products, Sirius would still sit with them on occasion. The three of them telling jokes and mixing potions well into the night. The two had taken it upon themselves to keep Sirius happy. A task that wasn't particularly easy, not that they could blame him. Man escapes azkaban only have a year of freedom living as a dog in a cave before he's locked away in a dirty old house.<p>

The day of Harry's trail rolled on giving George the first Hermione time he'd had since Harry had returned into their lives. The two ended up building another fort. George much preferred the last one, small and cosy. Barely enough room for the pair to lie without cuddling. This one however spanned across most of the living room. Sirius, Fred, Ron and Ginny also joined them in it. Hermione didn't seem to mind and George didn't really.. Of course he was a bit sour that his alone time had been changed into family time but with a war brewing family time was more important than ever.

They celebrated Harry's trial with butterbeer for the children and fire whiskey for the adults. Not that Sirius didn't sneak them all a few shots of fire whiskey. Sirius fell back into his doom and gloom phase soon after. Hermione got prefect not that anyone was surprised, Ron also got his badge. Something that everyone _was _surprised about. George tried not to hate himself too much for loving how shocked even Hermione was that Ron got prefect. Her confused face made his heart swell as she took a few moment to congratulate his little brother. He knew he shouldn't be happy but for him and his said pinning life it was a small sign that maybe Hermione didn't feel Ron was the greatest guy on earth who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Although this put Ron in a foul mood and with Sirius surlier than ever even the twins couldn't wait to return to Hogwarts. Cases packed with different items from skyving snack boxes whilst they were taking in orders from mail. They'd placed an ad in the daily profit three days before Harry arrived.

It was only after they had sent Ginny hurtling down two flights of stairs with their cases that the twins realised maybe charming their cases to fly down wasn't the best idea. The loud scream she blurted out was enough to make the twins blood run cold as the sprinted after the cases shouting Ginny's name.

George got down first, throwing both their trunks off of Ginny and lifting her up. Fred was next to the pair in a second. Slinging an arm around Ginny as she tried to hit the pair off.

"I'm fine!" Ginny snapped. Blood dripping from her temple as Mrs Weasley screamed at the twins and pulled Ginny from them.

"We're sorry gin!" The pair yelped after her.

"Bring Ginny and Hermione's things down. WITHOUT MAGIC!" Mrs Weasley shouted over the bellowing Mrs Black who had woken up during the commotion. The twins did so without question. Rushing up the stairs and grabbing the girls trunks. George dropped Hermione's trunk at the sight of the bushy haired girl sprinting up the stairs chasing her large cat. The next 5 minutes were spent with the two rushing around trying to catch the ugly thing with coo's off crookshanks spilling from their mouths. It was George who finally caught the fur ball. Managing to flick his wand and levitate the daft thing. Hermione scooped it out of the air.

"Thank you" She said happily "I'm going to check on the boys" She said, rushing off down the stairs with the ginger cat wrapped in her hands.

* * *

><p>The first 45 minutes of the Hogwarts express was nice. The twins chatting with Lee about products. Not to mention shoving a few different ones down his throat and howling with laughter as he vomited into a bucket. They threw him the other half after a second. The boy swallowing it greedily, pulling his dreads away from his face as the magic took effect and he stopped vomiting.<p>

"Nice work guys!" Lee said with a laugh, whipping out his wand and cleaning himself up. Another 5 minutes and Hermione popped in. George could see Ron sulking outside.

"To what do we owe the pleasure Granger" George asked.

"I just thought I'd warn you. Malfoy's been made a prefect so try not to annoy him too much. You already get too many detention's as it is" She said with a sour expression.

"Malfoy's a prefect" Lee bellowed.

"How" The three of them asked, shocked. Hermione huffed.

"He's the second in our year. Only I beat him." She said, a proud tone in her voice.

"He must hate that." Fred pointed out.

"Of course. He's been trying to beat me since first year" she said happily. "Anyway. We need to go find Harry."

"Sit with us" George said quickly. Fred and Lee rolling their eyes with fond smiles.

"I'll see you three at the feast." With that she turned and left. George watched as she and Ron wandered off down the train. The three sat in silence for a second. George opened his mouth, ready to get Lee to try a feinting fancy when Fred spoke up.

"George and Mione made out" He said suddenly. George's head flicking to him with a glare. Lee's mouth fell open.

"What! When. How. Why. Was it adorable" Lee gushed.

"A game of dares. It was brilliant mate. I swear, he had stars in his eyes" Fred cooed. George tried not to get drawn into the conversation. Pretending to act aloof, within 2 minutes however he was ranting about cinnamon and fresh parchment.

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny joined them at the feast. Hermione slid into the seat next to George. Harry and Ron across from them. George turned to the grand table looking over the teachers before leaning towards Fred.

"Look at toad face" He mumbled. Fred scanned the grand table before smirking.

"Reckon she's the new Defence against the dark arts professor" Fred asked. George nodded.

"What do you reckon her fate'll be" Lee asked, leaning over from his seat next to Harry.

"£5 galleons on de" George started

"Don't say it" Hermione interrupted. Slapping a hand over the back of his head. George turned to her with a smile opening his mouth to speak when Dumbledore stood up and begun his beginning of year speech.

Umbridge did a speech. Something about her made George feel uneasy, her chanting about the ministry and what not. His eyes strayed to Harry who was outright glaring at the woman dressed in pink.

* * *

><p>Tensions were high in the gryffindor common room. 95% seemed to think Harry was lying about voldemort returning. George wasn't sure whether or not he envied them. Living in a state of ignorance seemed nice. Being able to ignore the coming war was something George would love to do. Still, he knew. Along with a handful of other people. It felt like it was on the tip of his tongue each conversation. The twins ignored it by playing pranks and making jokes. It was easier that way. They still knew what was going on. Still couldn't ignore it but at least this way they could make those who did know laugh and forget about the troubles coming for a second.<p>

It was in their first lesson with umbridge they found out that the woman wasn't all she seemed to be, the bright pink clothes she wrapped herself in did nothing to hide the fact she was the educational version of Voldemort. She didn't seem to appreciate Fred and George stating this in her lesson either,

Skving snack boxes were a hit. People were more happy than ever to miss classes. By the second week they were already making more products, running low on what they had bought. They started testing on first years. Paying the little runts for their services. They were in a round of testing. Fred, George and Lee watching over them as the firsties all flopped down unconscious. The twins begun quickly scribbling down on clipboards ignoring the laughed around the common room as Lee begun slipping them the second half.

"Thats enough!" Hermione's voice snapped. George's head looked up, jumping at the sudden interruption.

"Yeah, you're right" George said with a nod. "This dosage looks strong enough doesn't it" He said happily.

"You can't test your rubbish on students!" Hermione spat.

"We're paying them!" Fred said indignantly.

"I don't care it could be dangerous!"

"Rubbish" Said Fred

"Calm down Hermione. They're fine" Lee said, reassuring the book worm.

"Yeah. Look, they're coming around no!" George said, pointing out the first years who were starting to wake up. "Feel alright" George asked, looking to the small dark haired girl lying at his feet.

"I..I think so" She replied shakily.. George threw a smile at Hermione at the answer.

"Excellent" Fred said. Only for Hermione to wrench the clipboard and fainting fancies from his hands.

"It is not excellent!" Hermione growled.

"Of course it is. They're alive aren't they!" Fred snapped back. Fred begun assuring her they would be fine once again only for the girl to interrupt him.

"if you don't stop doing it. I'm going to"

"put us in detention" Fred mocked. George laughed. Looking to Hermione with a smile.

"Make us write lines" He smirked. People around the room begun laughing. George watched as Hermione started to blush. About to give in to her wishes and give up. He could deal with the fall out from Fred later.

"No. But I will write to your mother!" Hermione spat in his face before he could.

"You wouldn't!" George gasped,taking a step back in horror.

"Oh yes I would. I can't stop you eating the stupid things yourselves but you're not giving them to first years!" She groused. Thrusting Fred's things back into her arms and stomping back over to the table. The twins and Lee stood shocked before Fred was storming upstairs spitting out insults in his wake.

* * *

><p>It was the next day when George managed to corner the bookworm. Backing her up against a wall and putting a palm either side of her head to stop her from escaping.<p>

"Granger" He said, false calm tone.

"Yes George."

"What in merlin's name were you doing yesterday" He asked.

"I'm a prefect and you were"

"You're the one who gave us the name for our shop. You basically told us to go ahead and do it"

"I didn't mean test it on first years. Did you even tell them what they would do."

"No but"

"Then don't get upset with me because you're taking advantage of first years." She snapped. George growled. Trying to think of something to say.

"You called our products stupid" He said.

"Well they are."

"Do you know how much work we've put into them. How much sweat and blood. Literally." George snapped.

"I know that George but I still won't condone the usage of them on unsuspecting first years." Hermione said,

"don't call our products stupid,"

"I will give your products respect when you stop using them on first years" Hermione said. George sighed, head falling as he looked to the floor.

"Now if you don't mind I really should be" Hermione started only for George to stop her by looking up with a glare.

"We'll do what we want with our last year at Hogwarts. No prefect has stopped us yet. Don't think you'll be any different just because you know our mother." George said hotly.

"Do not turn this into an argument George."

"You're the one who turned this into an argument." George snapped. "You could have confronted us in private rather than shouting at us in front of the entire gryffindor common room." George pointed out.

"What so you two could just make some stupid jokes."

"Will you stop calling us stupid." George bellowed.

"Well maybe I wouldn't if you got more than three O.W.L's" Hermione retorted. George freezing to glare at her. The two spent a few second like that. Her still locked against the wall as they stared each other down. Hermione took a deep breath. Before she sighed "I didn't mean that. I'm sorry, you're not dumb at all I just. You can't do things like that okay. I can't just sit and turn a blind eye to it." Hermione said softly. "If you at least tell them what product you're testing and tell me about it first so I can be there then maybe I will let you do it."

"Oh come on Granger."

"that's the best you're going to get." Hermione said. George sighed but gave a small nod. They would just have to do it somewhere other than the common room.

George looked back up, ready to move away from her only to freeze eyes falling on her lips.

_Will she still taste like cinnamon _He wondered. Eyes flicking up to her eyes for a second, his body was swaying closer before he could stop himself, everything felt like it was slow motion. His hands splaying out against the cold wall before clenching as he took a step closer. Bodies pressing against each other. His eyes didn't leave her's for a second. He was waiting for her to slap him or push him away. Make some excuse to run off. When she didn't George moved another inch forwards. Head ducking slightly. Eyes moving back to her lips.

"Can I" George didn't get to finish the question as he was suddenly flying to the other side of the corridor. Back slamming against the wall with a painful slap.

"Mr Weasley." A pinched voice said. George looked up from where he had slid down the wall, catching the eyes of toad face marching towards him. His eyes flicked to Hermione who was staring at him with wide eyes. "Detention. Come by my office tomorrow lunch time" She said with a little smile.

"What for" George asked, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Indecency in the halls" She said calmly.

"Indecency" Hermione repeated with a scoff "we were talking" She argued. George looked to the girl. Seeing no trace of a lie in her features.

_Does she not know I was about to kiss her _He wondered.

"It didn't seem like that Miss Granger. If you don't want a detention as well I suggest you be quiet."

"It's fine Granger" George snapped. Glaring at umbridge. "I'll see you tomorrow professor." George said before he was walking past her, Resisting the urge to slam his shoulder into hers. Her heard Hermione following after him. Once they were far enough away the girl started ranting about abuse of power.

"I mean honestly. Indecency. Is talking indecent now, she gave Harry a detention for telling the truth yesterday as well."

"Of course she did. She a ministry worker. They're all burying their heads in the sand." George said sourly. Hermione huffed before mumbling about getting to class and running off. George watched her go. A sigh audible on his lips. Wondering if she was really so stupid she didn't realise what George was going to do or if she was just trying to save him the embarrassment of rejection. Either way. George knew he wouldn't be trying that again any time soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's really short.<strong>

**Enjoy!**

**If you could review that'd be awesome! xxx**


End file.
